Love and War: A Change of Fate
by Locutus6
Summary: The title kind of says it all. If you read this story you will get knights, dragons, monsters, kingdoms, heroes, villains, history, gods, treasure, women, action, adventure, romance, and an occasional twist of fate.
1. Preparations and Introductions

Well, Hopefully this will be the last time I re-post this story. After I have a few friends read it for me and look for errors I've missed I'm going to have a hard copy made and let this story finally rest for good.

I've busted my butt doing one final draft, and this is the result. I'll be reading the rest of the chapters and posting them as I become satisfied with them, and if you readers should notice any serious errors I've missed, do let me know in the reviews section, along with whatever else you'd like to say.

Thank you.

**Love & War****: A Change of Fate**.

By: Josh Dahl

Edited in part by: Alyssa Thomas

Is a man's path really of his own choosing? Can the transgressions one encounters in life be avoided or is every man doomed to one simple fate? If one choice is made differently, will all that follows be altered as well…?

**Prologue: The War of the Gods of Light and Darkness**

The Era of the Gods was closing, their once Eternal rule had come to an end. The heavens trembled as the armies of Falis, supreme God of Light, clashed with those of Falaris, God of Darkness. The time of the final battle had come.

Their perpetual struggle ensued, the Earth wept, the seas boiled, and the skies erupted in lightning and flame. It was a vicious battle, and in the end each side had but one survivor; Marfa, Goddess of Creation and Kardis, Goddess of Destruction. They met in the final battle that echoed to the ends of the Earth.

At the climax of that final confrontation, when the land was crumbling into nothing, the two combatants prepared to strike the final blow against one another. They charged and struck with all their strength and malice, mortally wounding each other.

The Dark Goddess fell to earth first. With her final breath, Kardis cursed the land, ensuring its utter destruction. However, this was not to be. For with her final breath, Marfa's words split away the portion of land that was tainted, thus preserving the rest.

In the end, the Gods were destroyed by their own great power and a new land was born, broken away from the rest of the continent. The last of the flames of the once invincible forces of the Goddesses of Light and Dark flickered and died away.

Thousands of years have passed and now the island to the south of the continent of Alacrast has become know as Lodoss, the accursed island.

**Chapter 1: Preparations and Introductions**

Ashram awoke and sat forward in his cot. He could hear the sounds of the horses and soldiers outside of his tent. He looked around for a moment, not wanting to accept that it was morning yet. His eyes were still sleepy and his muscles ached from the hard day before.

There was work to be done however, and it was on his shoulders to make sure it was done properly. He slowly slipped out of his cot and picked up the various pieces of his heavy black plate armor. One by one, he gathered them up from the corner of the tent.

Ashram arched backwards, stretching out his back and pulling his abdominal muscles tight against his skin. He let out a weathered groan as he completed the stretch. More than anything at that moment, he yearned to spend a couple more quality minutes with his bed, but his better judgment told him it was time to arise and get on with the day.

'Back into the fire.' Ashram thought as he slipped on his boots and leg armor. Next, he began to piece together the torso and other upper portions of his armor. Just as he finished attaching his shoulder guards, his stomach started to rumble.

'Time for some breakfast.' He thought to himself as he finished strapping on the remaining armor and stepped outside his tent, getting his first taste of the new day. The sun was just coming up and seemed particularly bright to him at that moment.

'Ughhhh…' Ashram squinted his icy blue eyes as they adjusted to the light. With his armor on he was an imposing sight to behold. His black armor covered his body almost in its entirety. It was made specifically for him, fitting his toned frame perfectly. His torso armor was formed around his nature musculature, which was impressive to say the least.

The armor was a little thinner than what was considered standard, which meant it was somewhat weaker. But it also meant that he was much lighter on his feet and won't tire as easily. He rarely took a hit anyway and the armor was still strong enough to hold up against most attacks in any case. It was a good balance for him.

He was a tall man, nearly seven feet tall in all. He towered over most anyone he came across. He was built solid too. He trained himself into peak physical condition and it showed. He was toned with lean muscle from head to toe, a man in the prime of his life. He was about twenty seven and had all the vigor and verve the came with that age, though more so when he was fully awake.

He did not wear a helmet, as it would obstruct his vision and he required it to be sharp. His facial features were distinct and striking, he exuded confidence. He had noble features, refined and aristocratic in nature. To look in his eyes was to see a glimmer of his cunning and intelligence. His hair was raven black and it flowed to about his mid to upper back. It stood out in stark contrast against his pale white skin.

He wore a black cape that was crimson in the inner lining, it added to his specter-like appearance. The cape hooked onto his armor under his bulky shoulder guards. The armor around his neck was specially crafted and decorative, it was trimmed with gold. There were also three ruby gemstones cast in the center of the gold. Ashram was a model of a soldier balanced with nobility, everything a knight should be.

All Ashram could see around him was the rest of the Marmo Army, like him, beginning to rise with the new day. The camp was massive; it seemed to cover the entire countryside. The morning air was just a shade too cold for his taste. Though mornings were always like that in Valis, and he had just begun to adjust to it. The first feel of it every morning always seemed to catch him off guard. Still, there was comfort in knowing the sun would warm the air in a short while, and the minor annoyance would trouble him no longer.

The Marmo camp was situated in a sandy, rocky terrain in the Northwestern countryside of Valis. Under Beld's watchful eye, Ashram had led their army deep into Valis' heartland. The rumor was that they had inflicted enough damage that the main Valisian Army had finally been called out to meet them. Ashram and Beld were expecting them to arrive within the next three nights, and were formulating a plan to crush them. They had fought and won countless engagements already, but so far they had been mostly just minor battles and skirmishes. The Valisian Army was larger than theirs and remained mostly intact at that moment.

However, if the next major battle was won, Valis' army would be crippled and the rest of the country would be theirs for the taking. And if Valis fell, what remained of the other kingdoms aligned to them would either swiftly fall to the march of their army or surrender outright.

The next battle had to be won first though, and it probably wasn't going to be a simple task. Valis had taken some hideous losses in the first couple months of the war, but the main body of their army was still expected to be much larger than Marmo's. The scouts in the Marmo army wouldn't have to trouble themselves with counting heads to know that fact.

'Just as well.' Ashram thought confidently. 'If Valisian Knights think their numbers will win the battle for them alone, then their arrogance will be their undoing.' Ashram was well aware that a numerical advantage could not win a battle by itself, it did help of course.

There were other factors that had to be taken into account. Numbers aside, the Marmo army had several key advantages. First, they would be the ones to choose where the two armies would meet. Ashram knew that picking the right ground to fight a battle on makes all the difference in the world, especially when one is outnumbered.

Second, through Beld's manipulation of the monsters under Wagnard's control, they would have thousands of expendable shock troops at their disposal at any point during the battle. Ashram had no qualms about sacrificing them in feigning maneuvers or having them do the dangerous jobs that most human or elfish soldiers were too smart to do willingly. He didn't particularly like having the monsters in the army and was happy to send them to their deaths at every opportunity available to him.

Ashram pushed aside those thoughts from his mind. For the moment, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He knew he wasn't going to be thinking of good strategy later if he didn't get some good food in him now. He walked away from his tent and made his way through the encampment. He walked past a portion of the motley lot that made up the Marmo army, which included goblins, kobolds, orcs, human foot soldiers, and mercenaries they had acquired as they pushed through Kannon and Alania.

The standard uniform for a common Marmo soldier was primarily a black vest which covered their shoulders, chest, and hips. There was decorative gold trim around the neck of the vest, which included the eyes of Marmo. There was also an undershirt with long sleeves. It was a deep dark red, as were the pants they wore. Most of the men wore black boots, gloves, and a belt as well. The human soldiers wore a single light piece of plate armor under their uniform to protect their chest and greaves over their shins. The majority of them also chose to wear a visor that covered the upper half of their faces.

The beasts Wagnard had brought into the army mostly just wore the vest to identify them as being with the Marmo army and distinguish them from ones in the wild. They didn't bother to put armor on them. The most notable difference between their uniforms and that of the regular soldiers was three two-inch metal spikes that protruded from each of their shoulders. Emperor Beld felt it would make them appear more intimidating to their foes. And it seemed to work. Time and time again, Valisian soldiers crumbled beneath their charge.

Also in the Marmo ranks were Ashram's brothers in arms, and the heart of the army, the Marmo Knights. They were the elite warriors of the dark Isle of Marmo. They were the pride and dignity of the army. Their reputation and prowess on the battlefield were both well known throughout Lodoss. Ashram found that quite often their presence alone made up being outnumbered on the battlefield. They provided the hammer stroke, which most often broke their enemies lines.

The knights' uniforms were very similar to that of the common soldiers. They however wore extensive black armor, protecting most of their upper torsos. The majority of them also wore a black helmet with a retractable visor. There was a white crest that protruded out from the back of their helmets. It was made from horse tail, marking them as cavalrymen. When Ashram took to the field, he always had a close escort of knights with him.

The final group that made up the Marmo army were dark elves. There were only a handful of them compared to the other races, but the elves served a useful purpose. Their superior senses and natural stealth made excellent scouts and spies. Their uniforms were pretty well identical to the regular soldiers, but the elves didn't bother with armor, they preferred to be unencumbered in battle.

Ashram respected the dark elves, for their abilities if nothing else. The elves had their own code of honor. They were typically very obedient and respectful to him, which he liked. Although some were notably arrogant towards humans in general. A lot of dark elves had built up a staunch sense of superiority, but any of them that would dare talk down to him would soon meet the back of his hand. And if they weren't so lucky, perhaps even the tip of his sword. Few had ever tested in him though.

Ashram would be well justified to discipline them as he saw fit. After all, he was the commanding general of the army, the superior officer to all who served in the Marmo army. It was a position that demanded respect from everyone. The only person he answered to was Beld, the Emperor of Marmo himself. As such, it would be improper for anyone to show him disrespect or insult him, whether it be from a man or otherwise.

Though Beld's example, Ashram learned that he should never stand for insubordination in any shape or form in his midst. He enforced his policy with a very firm hand. To him, staunch military discipline was the key to victories.

After walking for about a minute, Ashram finally spotted the officers' mess tent. On the way there, he noticed an attractive female dark elf looking at him from a nearby tent.

'She looks familiar…' Ashram thought as he passed by her, but couldn't quite place where she was from.

She was quite striking, even from a distance. She had slender and delicate features and a pretty face. She was about five foot eight and she of course had pointed ears, as every elf did. She was a picture of gracefulness. She wore soft pink lipstick on her lips, a golden circlet around her forehead, and a golden bracelet around her right upper arm.

Her most noticeable feature however was her snow white hair. It was long, smooth, and pulled back into a neat braid. She had small bangs which she pushed off to the side. Her eyebrows were also white and sharp. Her eyes themselves were a soft auburn and invigorating to look at. Her skin was healthy, tan, and flawless.

Another thing that made her stand out was her uniform. It had to be the most unique in the whole army. It had the typical gold trim with the eyes of Marmo around the neckline, like all Marmo uniforms had, but that was where the similarities stopped. The biggest difference was her uniform was almost completely white. It consisted of a white form-fitting sleeveless vest that had a diamond shaped open area in the chest that exposed the inner portion of her breasts. They filled out the vest in a way that pleased most of the men she came across.

The vest connected to a white skirt that stopped about halfway down her thighs. She wore white heeled boots that reached up to just above her knees and white gloves that extended halfway to her elbow. She also wore a rapier at her side that was the proper balance of elegant and deadly in the right hands. She also had a brace that held three throwing daggers.

How was it that Ashram didn't take a better look as he passed her was hard to determine. He was still groggy from just getting up, so perhaps that was why he wandered by without pausing. He had also shared some wine with Beld last night, so his thought process wasn't yet firing on all cylinders.

On top of both of those facts, the last few days had been extremely draining on him. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. It was just last night that he had led the attack on Valis' Northern border forces. Afterwards, Beld felt they should celebrate the victory, and they may have overindulged with the wine.

'I really shouldn't be so tired.' Ashram thought, disappointed with himself. 'The soldiers from Valis weren't much of a challenge at all. I thought they were supposed to be the best knights on the entire island.' Ashram had been eagerly looking forward to crossing swords with Valisian Knights. He thought they'd be a worthy challenge, but the ones he fought turned out to be a bit of a disappointment. He smiled recalling the battle and how swiftly they fell.

'Disciplining my own troops after the skirmish was more difficult, or at least more tedious.' He mused. If there was any-one-thing Ashram disliked about command, it was dealing with the undisciplined subordinates. The incident in question happened while he was in the middle of discussing strategies with Beld, a fact that particularly irritated him.

'Wait a second, that's it.' Ashram's memory final clicked. 'That elf woman by the tent just now was the same dark elf from last night. Yes, she was the one standing by the fire being harassed by that foolish, drunken soldier. I knew she looked familiar...'

A small goblin suddenly darted out from a tent Ashram was passing by, and ran flat into him. Its head smashed into the lower portion of the armor covering his abdomen. The goblin bounced off the armor like an acorn, and with a slight metal ring. The creature fell straight down, flat on its back with a thud. The goblin was stunned for a moment, as if it were just a small child who had hit his head on a cabinet.

Confused, it glanced up at Ashram. He was towering over the goblin and looked down at it with an aggravated, yet somehow calm, expression. Ashram said not a word, but held his icy glare on the goblin. The goblin appeared to be frozen with fear. It really couldn't be blamed; Ashram was the _infamous Black Knight of Marmo_. His reputation was that of a man who should never be trifled with, a dark phantom whom few encountered and survived. Now in reality, he wasn't so malicious as all that, but he could see how having some of his troops perceive him in that light wasn't a completely bad thing.

Ashram stood there for just a moment more watching the goblin, then resumed walking. His long stride went directly over the goblin, his foot landing just a few inches left of its head. The goblin watched him walk away for a minute, looking up from over his shoulder. It waited until Ashram had gotten a safe distance away, then scurried off back where it had come from.

'Globins, they aren't too imposing at first glance, but they are wicked quick and when employed in large numbers, are difficult to deal with.' Ashram thought to himself. That fact made them useful, and that was the only reason he tolerated them. After a few more long, annoyed strides, Ashram entered the mess tent.

The aroma of the room was _almost_ refreshing to him. It was _almost_ refreshing because for a second he had managed to forget how unappealing the food there actually was. If he didn't need to eat, or if he had any other options, he wouldn't bother with what the cooks there called food. But, since he did have the need and there weren't any other options, he didn't have much choice in the matter.

Ashram preferred the comforts of Beld's large dining hall back on Marmo, where he had a great many number of choices that he could dine on. Pork, eggs, and wild berries were the most appealing to him at that moment. His mouth watered with thoughts of the savory memories.

Too bad none of those things could be found on the menu in the mess tent. The greasy fat man, who dared to call himself a chef, plopped down a stale loaf of bread covered with gravy upon a plate for him. The bread was accompanied by some type of meat that Ashram couldn't quite identify. It too was also swimming in gravy, with a small slice of cheese off to the side. The plump chef pushed the plate towards Ashram as he approached.

Ashram's innards cringed as he looked closer at the mystery meat on the plate, it was just slightly greasier than the cook's forehead. The cook's nearly toothless smile didn't help Ashram's appetite much either.

'It's still not too late.' Ashram told himself, reconsidering going back into bed. But he begrudgingly accepted the meal from the chef, and sat down by himself on a bench in the corner of the tent. The food wasn't anything to brag about, but he decided it was enough nourishment to keep a soldier going, and that's all that mattered.

Ashram sat there alone eating for several minutes. He tried to imagine better flavors as he chewed and swallowed; promising himself that they would capture better foods stores the further they pushed into Valis.

Before long, he saw the same dark elf woman who he had noticed outside earlier. She entered the tent with a group of dark elves. Ashram didn't know her name or rank, but it was apparent to him that she ranked fairly high among the elves. From what he observed, all the other dark elves with her seemed to report to her and showed her a certain level of respect at all times. She picked up a plate and sat across the room with her group.

Ashram continued to eat, trying to put her out of his mind. Try as he might though, her firm, smooth, petite, legs that occupied her notably short white skirt, occasionally ran in and out of his head as he sat there. But at the very least, it was a welcome distraction from the food.

Abruptly, there was a loud clang from a pan dropped by the chef that made Ashram look up momentarily. As he did, he noticed the dark elf woman was staring at him again. She tried to look away as soon as she saw him look up, but Ashram unmistakably caught her gaze. He thought about saying something to her, but a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see one of his cavalry officers standing next to him.

"Lord Ashram, you are needed to oversee the loading of supplies for our next outing. We are not positive of exactly how much we'll need for the next few days. Considering the importance of the mission, and since you're better informed of the mission's details, I think you should make the decision."

"Very well, I'll be there soon lieutenant." Ashram said before taking a drink of water.

"Yes my Lord." The officer bowed. "Enjoy your… _meal_ sir." The officer smirked as he glanced at the plate of bubbling gravy and then towards the fat cook. Ashram looked up at him with a sarcastic gleam in his eye. The lieutenant continued to smile and left.

Ashram quickly finished his meal, got up, and began to exit the tent. The cavalry officer was one of the knights who personally rode with him. The mission he had referred to was a sneak attack on Valis' advanced scouting forces. One tactic the Valis military liked to use, was to send out a small force that was meant to draw in the enemy so the main army, which usually followed closely behind, could hammer down on them when they were ready.

As Ashram walked out, he spared one more glace to the attractive dark elf. He decided not to approach her, having little time to waste questioning her, especially for the simple crime of staring at him. A part of him however would have liked to take the time for an interrogation of a different sort.

As Ashram walked to the supply depot, he started to think about the conversation with Beld the night before. The conversation began with strategy, but ended with the topic of causalities. Beld said that their losses were a necessary shield. Ashram knew he was right; it was a cold hard fact of war, people died. Even under the best of conditions, there was always going to be collateral damage. Ashram started to think about how he would fit into that equation.

He owed Beld his life, that and so much more. Everything he had and everything he was, Beld was responsible for. At the beginning of the war, Ashram had come to a decision. If uniting Lodoss under Marmo's flag meant he'd have to die in the process, then in his mind that was acceptable. For his master Beld, he would do it. It wasn't that he would intentionally put himself in harms way needlessly, but wasn't afraid of any danger he might face either. His love for Beld and personal sense of honor outweighed any urges of personal preservation he might have had.

Ashram was indeed very much prepared to die for the Marmo cause, but it wasn't all just loyalty. All in all, he wasn't always enthusiastic about life anyway; by all rights he should be dead already. It was true Beld had been very good to him, and he had lived the last couple years of his life with all the creature comforts, but Ashram's past held deep wounds that often stifled his will to live.

It is never a simple matter for anyone to enter Beld's service, but in Ashram's case, it was a particularly painful process. The early years of his life were paved in grief. He had a reputation of being cold, but what was not well known to the world was that the source of that coldness was the brutal death of his family. Their loss had left him bitter and had a fueled his rift from those around him. He found it hard to connect to other people, so few of them understood the emotional trauma he had been through. Only his master Beld could really grasp his feelings and he used that understanding to push Ashram in the direction he wanted him to go.

Beld helped Ashram deal with his loss by training him, molding him into something that would be useful to him. Ashram spent years in virtual isolation while training, and building his reputation as being the seemingly emotionless Black Knight. But his unshakable demeanor, his intense focus and discipline, also helped him become the champion of the Marmo Army.

Hate, anguish, and pain pushed Ashram towards darkness. Intense inner fury forged the iron fist of the Black Knight. But something was changing in Ashram as the War of Heroes continued to drag on. His youthful anger was fading and his need for revenge seemed somewhat less important.

He began to realize that when the war was over, he would no longer have a purpose. His best talents were all found on the battlefield. War, or preparing for war were all he had know for so long. If they won the war he would have no one left to fight, and if they lost, it wouldn't matter. He had started to contemplate the possibility of being meant for something more, but he didn't know what that was.

Since he had taken his place at Beld's side, Ashram had earned himself a reputation for being tough and uncompromising. The oddest part of it was people really started to believe that he had no emotions, even while locked in the life and death struggle of battle. This was of course all folly. The fact of the matter was that Ashram did indeed still feel things, but he chose to bury them deep inside. Otherwise they threatened to overwhelm him.

In recent weeks though, perhaps stirred by the strains of prolonged warfare, his feelings were being to resurface. More than anything, Ashram felt powerful guilt for his family. All his family had died when he was very young. He felt guilty because he had lived when they died. He felt it was his rightful place to have died along side them. He wished he had died along side them. What was he suppose to do all alone? How was he supposed to go on without them?

But despite his yearning, nothing would change the fact that fate had placed him away from home when hell descended on it. When he returned, he faced the carnage left in the wake of an orc attack. None of his kin were spared from the rampage that claimed their lives. Both his parents and his sister were brutally slaughtered without mercy.

Though only a boy at the time, he still vividly remembered coming home that day and walking through the front yard, witnessing the fallout first hand. It looked as though his father had put up a decent fight. The yard was littered with many corpses of the retched beasts. Orcs aren't well known for their skills with weaponry or their fighting ability, but their instinctual tactic of coming in overwhelming numbers well makes up for it. On that day, their sheer numbers were too much for Ashram's father, and had won out in the end.

Anything of value had been taken from the small farm, what remained was reduced to ruble and unusable. Anything that had been alive beforehand was dead. Everything was gone, the livestock, food stores, the house, and people living there. Ashram's entire world was swept away in a mire moment of agony.

'And now I'm leading an army full of monsters just like the ones that had killed them.' Ashram thought bitterly. 'I dishonor their memories by doing this.' His face grew dark with shame.

Then he thought of what most of the orcs and other monsters would be doing in the not so distant future and an evil grin came to his lips. Ashram had a scheme in mind to exact his revenge. It would be swift, sweet, and best of all, a brutal revenge. Beld had already approved his plan to use the monsters as _bait_ to lure Valis' main army into a trap. The idea was to draw the Valisians into a nearby valley surrounded by cliffs. Ashram's scouts had located it a few days earlier. When the reports came in he knew it would be prefect for what he had in mind. No other site would serve his purpose so ideally.

Ashram figured most, if not all the monsters, would be slaughtered in the upcoming fight. Their sacrifice would leave the Valis' army sitting ducks to Beld's main force, which was primary made up of dark elves, knights, regular soldiers and mercenaries. Ashram couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride for coming up with such a perfect plan. It would virtually eliminate all of his enemies with one deadly stroke.

It took most of the day, but all was finally ready. Ashram's troops were assembled, supplied, and ready to depart. By this time, it was starting to get dark. Nightfall was close, which was what Ashram wanted. It would be easier to move a large military force discreetly at night. He planned to raid several small towns and destroy a nearby Valisian fort, thus drawing the attention of the Valisian army's vanguard force.

From what Ashram had learned from his spies and read in scouting reports, King Kashue of Flaim was leading Valis' advanced forces. Flaim was a smaller kingdom allied to Valis. Kashue was a skilled warrior that ruled the desert wilds of Lodoss to the north. If he lived up to his reputation, Kashue posed a serious threat; he was perhaps the only man alive who could seriously challenge Ashram's strength and skill with a sword. The idea brought a gleam to Ashram's eyes, he loved challenges, and somehow he knew this one would be well worth the wait.

'I hope I get the chance to see for myself how good this mercenary king is.' Ashram thought as he mounted his black horse and rode to the head of his taskforce. When he arrived at the front, he was met by a male dark elf commander. The dark elf was to take charge of the monsters and attack the villages; he would then rendezvous back with Ashram to set the trap for Kashue and his men. Ashram liked the idea of having the monsters distanced from him; and was more than happy to be rid of them for a time.

"Make sure that none of Valis' scouts make it back to report our position." Ashram ordered. "It could corrupt all of our plans if any one of them gets away. Now go."

"Yes Sir Ashram." The dark elf replied. "By your leave." The dark elf turned and rode off, followed by the hordes of orcs, kobolds, and goblins. Ashram watched the rabble dart away into the underbrush. As soon as they had all disappeared into the forest, he shouted to his troops.

"Let's go!" He motioned his horse forward, but he stopped before it took a single step. His path was being blocked by a small white figure kneeling before him.

Ashram looked down, slightly surprised. Most people would have sense enough not to block the path of a column of troops, especially not a column led by him. He watched the small woman in white curiously, not sure what to expect. Finally, she lifted her head and started speaking.

"Please allow me to accompany you my Lord. I promise I shall serve you well." The female dark elf said softly to him.

Ashram recognized her as the same dark elf from the night before, and then again in the mess tent earlier that same day. He said nothing, in part due to the fact that he was caught off guard by the request. He continued to study her for a moment. She just stared right back at him, unflinchingly.

Then something happened at that moment that no one expected. Ashram smiled at her, though it was ever so slightly. Then he urged his horse to ride around her. She smiled too and rose off her knee. She began to walk beside his mount. No one else had seen their exchange of glances, and though he had said nothing, she took his small grin as a _yes_ to her offer.

During the night Ashram's forces sacked the Valisian fort, just as they had planned. It was a relatively easy task, it took no more than thirty minutes to completely level the castle's front gate and kill most of its occupants. Ashram decided to spare a few of the people they had captured for questioning. Afterwards, he chose to release them in order to draw Kashue to them.

The idea was that the captured soldier's accounts of the attack would cause Kashue to rush in to counterattack. But Ashram was no fool, there was another reason he let them go. It was also because he knew the survivors would spread fear amongst the Valisian ranks. They'd tell tales of the horrid monsters and vicious mercenaries in Ashram's forces.

'Rumors of the blood thirsty Marmo troops crushing everything in sight are good for the cause.' Ashram thought to himself. He knew that psychological warfare was a powerful ally of theirs. Fear and panic could break an enemy line just as well as a heavy cavalry charge.

Ashram decided to remain in the fort for the night. It was a comfortable and secure place to set up base camp. From there, he could issue out orders before making their next move. It was also the most easily defendable stretch of land in the region, which was why the Valisians chose the spot to begin with.

Before long, a dark elf rider entered the fort through the demolished front gate and reported the position and situation of the main body of the monsters' forces, which had separated from them earlier.

Everything was going as planned. The monsters, under the dark elves watchful eyes, were several miles away. The dark elves had raided two towns using the monsters, as they were directed, and were awaiting further instructions. The dark elf knelt in front of Ashram, patiently awaiting his orders.

"What of Kashue's Army?" Ashram questioned the Elf.

"There is no sign of them thus far, sir." The dark elf replied. "But our scouts remain vigilant, keeping a close lookout for them." Ashram momentarily studied a small map of the area that was outstretched on a nearby table. He motioned for the elf to rise and come over to him. He outstretched his hand, directing the elves attention to a spot on the map.

"Have the monsters destroy this town here to the north, just before daybreak. Then send out three more scouting parties. I must know Kashue's position before we can make our next move." Ashram's cold, impassive voice hid his true dismay of having to destroy another village, but he knew the mission hung in the balance and he had his orders. He had to get Kashue to come to him, everything relied on it.

"Yes, of course, my Lord." The dark elf bowed his head in respect, exiting the room.

Ashram found no pleasure attacking defenseless peasants, but there was little choice in the matter. It's what Beld would tell him to do, and he knew it was necessary to gain the advantage they needed in the coming battle. Attacking civilians would send the Valisian military running right into their hands.

"It seems our victory has to be paved in the ashes of the innocent. Why is that?" Ashram whispered to himself as he sat down, he was conflicted about the decision.

"Because that is the way of the world, Sir Ashram." An echoing voice suddenly answered his question, seemingly from nowhere. A slight gust of wind filled the room, followed by a grey mist. In a corner of the room, Ashram could see a faint purple light begin to get brighter and brighter, until a female form could be seen at its center.

"Karla…" Ashram said plainly, not bothering to stand to greet the her. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hello Sir Ashram." Karla said in her usual taunting voice.

Karla was a powerful sorceress who had appeared almost at the exact moment Beld had decided to begin his campaign to conquer Lodoss. She had assisted in the winning of several battles, one of which Ashram himself had participated in. Her powers were considerable. She seemed to be a great asset to them, but he had never trusted her motives. It all seemed too convenient for his liking. He was certain she had an agenda of her own. He had warned Beld about her, but for some reason he continued to allow her to meddle in their affairs unhindered.

Even Karla's appearance made Ashram distrustful of her. He recalled an old proverb, something to the effect of the darkest demons always coming in the form of a beautiful woman. Perhaps the feature that made Ashram the most uneasy about Karla was her eyes. They were purple, and he could swear they were glowing ever so slightly in the dark. Furthermore, her eyes didn't seem right with the rest of her body. Something was just off, like it didn't belong there. Her voice also had an odd echo to it whenever she spoke, it was other-worldly.

Yet another thing that bothered him about her was the golden circlet she always wore on her head. It bore what looked like red eyes that never closed. They always appeared to be staring at him. It made him uncomfortable to look at it. The craftsmanship of the metal itself was unusual, it just gave the impression of aggression. The circlet actually looked alive at times, everything about it seemed unnatural.

Karla had black hair that was styled up and kept in place by a golden barrette. She wore long gold earrings that hung down from her ears, and light purple lipstick. She wore a necklace that was segmented into sections of purple gems and a dark purple cape that covered most of her body. He could also see that under the cape she was wearing a light purple gown.

"What do you want with me now witch?" Ashram asked as he sat there, intentionally not looking at her. He rather looked back towards his maps ignoring her.

"I've only come to advise you silly boy." She retorted. "It seems this war with Valis is about to come to an end very soon, you have my congratulations." Ashram didn't look at all stirred by her words. Karla could see her ill-fated attempt at flattery wasn't getting her anywhere, so she moved on to a different tactic. "What do you think Emperor Beld plans to do after your usefulness to him has ended?" She said with an openly sinister smile on her face.

"What are you trying to get at?" Ashram finally looked up at her, understanding all to well what she was implying.

"Do you really think he will keep you around when your little war is over?" She asked. "Someone like you? A young, charismatic leader who holds such great sway with the Imperial Army? Do you think he will tolerate someone who could potentially take his crown from him? I think not, Sir Knight. A wise man like Beld, who has no blood heir, knows when a threat is on his doorstep." She paused to let Ashram consider it for a moment, and then added. "Join me against him Black Knight and I promise you will rule all Lodoss." She reached her hand out to him.

"Ha! Beld is my master witch, and more importantly, he is like a father to me." Ashram ignored her outreached hand. "If you think you can make me so easily turn my back on him, then you're a pitiful fool, a deluded idiot! He took me in when I had nothing to call my own and had nowhere else to turn. He raised me as if I _were_ his own blood." Ashram's eyes burned as he glared at Karla. "Furthermore, I am completely loyal to him and am willing to die for him should he ask it of me. He well knows that to be true!" Ashram almost shouted the last part as he stood up and took a step towards Karla.

"Really…?" Karla started to move backwards, just staying out of Ashram's reach. The lower half of her body turned into mist as she continued backwards. "We shall soon see about that, Sir Ashram." Karla laughed as she disappeared into the shadows. From the waist down she passed through an end table, but her arm hit and knocked over a vase during her retreat. Ashram simply watched her vanish from his sight, but his hand was gripping his sword's hilt.

"Damn that witch!" Ashram cursed out loud. He had never, not even for a moment, trusted Karla. Now all his suspicions about her were confirmed. 'She was never really on our side at all. She's had her own agenda all along. I should have known.' He wondered if she could possibly be working for King Fahn of Valis. Somehow he didn't think so… but it wasn't impossible.

Someone suddenly opened the door to Ashram's temporary chambers behind him, interrupting his apprehensive thoughts. He drew his sword, and turned around, ready to face the second intruder. But in the narrow stone doorway stood the female dark elf; her sword was drawn as well.

"Are you alright Lord Ashram?" She asked earnestly. "I heard you shout and a crash!" She said as she rapidly scanned the room, ready to pounce on any would-be attackers.

"All is well… you can put your weapon away." Ashram said calmly as he sat once again, taking in a deep breath.

"Yes, my Lord." The dark elf female obeyed, obviously a little confused. She stood there for a moment, not knowing what else to do except stare at him. Ashram glanced up and noticed her still there.

"You must have some good hearing to have heard my shouting all the way from the courtyard." Ashram observed, addressing her. He had seen her there with the other dark elves just before he had spoken to the scout. "And also mighty swift legs too." He added. "That's quite a distance to come in such a short amount of time, don't you think?" He said in an almost accusing voice. "It's probably impossible in fact."

"Actually, I was..." She began to explain.

"...right outside my door?" Ashram finished her sentence before she had the chance to. "Spying on me?" He paused as he raised an eyebrow. "What is your name? I've seen you several times before now, but I never caught your name."

"My name is Pirotess, my Lord." She answered, apparently not intimidated by him, which was surprising to Ashram. A person in her position should be worried about being charged with spying or treason, she was not. Ashram quickly decided she probably wasn't a spy, but he was still suspicious of her.

"In the future, _Pirotess_, it would be unwise to spy on me, you are dismissed." He watched her slightly bow and leave, his sharp cold eyes focused on her until she was gone. 'She always seems to be around lately, just what is it she wants?' Ashram asked himself. 'No matter, if she was sent by someone to spy on me, I will find out sooner or later.'

By that time, it was getting late and Ashram was tired. 'Tomorrow is going to be a big day, I'll need my rest.' He puffed out a strong breath of air and blew out the candle on his table.


	2. The Heroes Do Battle

Chapter 2: The Heroes Do Battle

**Ashram and his men moved out of the Valisian fortress early in the morning. They had not yet received word about the position of Valis' advanced force, but Ashram was intent on keeping their mission on schedule. Beld's forces were no doubt well on their way to the rendezvous point in the cliffs.**

**Ashram rode at the front of the army as it crawled along a path that was beaten out of the forest. Following closely behind him was Pirotess, who he wasn't acknowledging. Despite his apparent indifference towards her, she stayed ever so close to his side. There was a dense fog hanging in the morning air. It slowed their progress and would no doubt be a factor in the impending battle.**

'**All the better.' Ashram thought to himself confidently. 'This will make it easier for us to maneuver undetected.' Since the Valisian Army didn't employ the services of elves, who possessed a much sharper degree of visional acuity than humans, the shady weather gave the Marmo forces a distinct advantage. The dark elves possessed the same natural gifts as other elves.**

**As they continued down the forest path, Ashram spotted a small silhouette on the horizon, coming down the trail towards them. The silhouette seemed to be in a hurry, rapidly growing larger as it approached. As the figure came within a fifty yards, Ashram could see it was a Marmo scout, riding as fast as he could. Ashram held up his hand, signaling his troops to stop. The entire column gradually came to a halt, section by section. The rider slowed as he approached, dismounted, and knelt before Ashram.**

'**Good, this news must be urgent.' Ashram thought as he looked down upon the scout. "Well…?" He asked impatiently.**

**Breathing hard from the ride, the scout began to speak. "Lord Ashram..." He stammered out. He was still trying to catch his breath. "We've spotted Kashue and his army... he's moving this way... only a few miles north from the ambush site!" The scout pointed excitedly.**

"**Good." Ashram smirked. "Report to the dark elves and tell them to be prepared for Kashue's arrival." He commanded. "Tell them to stay alert and watch out for enemy scouts, there's bound to be a couple lurking about. Kashue wouldn't be foolish enough to go into battle blind. My forces will move into position above them on the cliffs as planned. Be sure to remind the elves to wait for my signal before unleashing their attack." The rider nodded and remounted. Soon he was out of sight. Ashram signaled his men to move forward again. "Double quick! We have to be ready to strike before the Valisian Army arrives!" Ashram waved his hand forward.**

'**Very soon now.' Ashram thought firmly. **

**Two hours later, Ashram and his army had reached their destination in the cliffs, and had started to form-up into battle positions. As his men continued getting into formation, Ashram looked down upon the flat valley below. **

**At first, there was nothing to see but the fog. However, after some time had passed, Ashram could see someone in the distance coming towards their position. The figure was very hard to see, it was little more than a dot really. One couldn't be sure if it was a man or just an animal wandering around down there. The mist was still thick in the valley and clouds filled the sky, completely blocking out the sun.**

'**The conditions are perfect.' Ashram thought as he scanned the forest for the signal that indicated the dark elves were in place and ready. 'If the monsters are in place along the edges of the forest surrounding the valley, then all we need is Kashue to step into the trap.' It was difficult to see through the dense fog. Ashram could barely make out the outline of the trees at the base of the cliffs.**

"**Lord Ashram, I can see something in the trees." Pirotess announced. Her keen elfin eyes served her well, giving her a notable advantage in the search.**

"**What is it you see elf?" One of Ashram's officers replied.**

"**It appears to be a candle or a torch being waved in the forest." She answered.**

"**Good." Ashram spared a glance towards her. "That's exactly what we are watching for. That's the dark elves' signal, letting us know that they are ready. Now all we need to do is be patient and wait..." Ashram looked back down to the valley below. Now he could see several small figures coming into the valley, slowly spreading out. "… and it won't be very long now from the looks of it."**

**As Ashram had assumed, the small figures entering the valley had indeed been Valisian scouts. The dark elves had no problem cutting each one down from their horses quietly with throwing knifes. When it was over, and all the scouts were down, Ashram could see the dark elves encircling one of their corpses, putting what he guessed was some type of enchantment on it. **

**There was a red flicker of light, for just a moment, and then the corpse rose up under its own power. Very slowly, it turned around and started to sluggishly walk back in the direction the scouts had come from in the first place.**

"**What are they doing?" Ashram directed his question to Pirotess.**

"**They have performed a **_**Puppet Master **_**spell on that body. It is now theirs to command." Pirotess answered him promptly.**

"**So they are pulling his strings?" Ashram asked.**

"**Yes." Pirotess confirmed.**

**During the conversation, Ashram's ears picked up a faint noise coming from the distance. It was a muffled rumbling that was growing louder.**

"**Ashram, I..." Pirotess started to speak.**

"**I know." He interrupted her. "I can hear it too." He turned and looked back to one of his officers. "Prepare to give the signal." An archer stepped forward out of the Marmo ranks and pulled out a single, extra long arrow. The arrow had an oil soaked rag on the tip. "Don't light it until I tell you to do so." Ashram warned, he wanted to make his intension clear. Lighting too early could give away their position and spoil the trap. The timing had to be perfect.**

**When he was certain his order was clear and understood, Ashram looked down again into the valley. The fog had started to thin and Ashram could see a large number of men moving into the valley. The **_**puppet**_** scout was headed right towards them. 'The dark elves have done well, that **_**thing**_** can distract them just long enough for us to give the signal unnoticed.' Ashram thought. 'I will have to see to it that they are properly rewarded after the battle.' He turned to the archer behind him. "Light it now." The archer lit the rag, strung back the bow and awaited his order. Ashram paused until the archer was ready. "Loose!" He barked.**

**The arrow shot up into the murky morning sky, and then plummeted back down towards the trees. Just after the arrow struck the ground, Ashram could see the monsters pouring out of the underbrush like an evil black flood. The lightly armored beasts made little noise as they rushed towards the Valisian column in the mist.**

**Meanwhile, the **_**puppet **_**soldier had walked past the head of the Valisian column unhindered. It paused for an instant, turned around, and lunged at a tall rider, whom Ashram assumed was King Kashue. Ashram couldn't be positive who it was through the fog, but it did seem that the rider was the one leading the Valisian forces, and therefore, had to be Kashue.**

**It was no matter though. Whoever it was, Kashue or otherwise, easily struck down the assassin. However, by that time the monsters were almost on top of them. Because they were so distracted by the zombie's bizarre attack, many of the Valisian foot soldiers were taken completely by surprise. A good many of them only heard something approaching in time to turn and see the first wave of monsters pouring into them. The monsters overwhelmed the first couple ranks of the foot soldiers they met.**

**Their leader, who Ashram still assumed was Kashue, did all he could to encourage his men to fight back and counter attack. But his horse was struck down by a huge ogre, causing him to fall from the saddle. The attack wasn't enough to finish the man though; he valiantly fought back to his feet and killed the ogre. He fought on, killing several more beasts. Whoever he was, he was a skilled warrior. He did his best to rally his troops, but the Valisians were nearly surrounded and being slaughtered all around him. It seemed hopeless.**

**The unknown Knight leading the Valisian force was about to be stabbed in the back by a dark elf that had managed to sneak up behind him. But at the last possible second, the dark elf was struck in mid-air by a spear, piecing him through the chest from behind. The elf's impaled body fell back to the ground, kicking up dust upon impact just behind the tall knight.**

**Ashram looked up to see another knight on the back of a small white dragon, hovering over the knight on the ground. Ashram could just barely hear the dragon mounted knight shout to the man on the ground before swooping down and attacking more of the monster shock troops. Ashram distinctly heard the name Kashue amide the shouting.**

'**So it is Kashue.' Ashram thought enthusiastically. More dragon riding knights swooped down from the clouds and joined the battle. 'Damn, I wasn't expecting this.' Ashram thought. 'But it won't make any difference in the end. This just means less of the monsters will survive the battle.' That fact didn't bother him too much. **

**He watched with pleasure as orcs and goblins were hit by spears thrown from the sky, or being plucked from the ground by dragons' talons and then dropped back down again.**

**The monsters were almost completely helpless against the Dragon-Riders attacks. Every now and then one would get lucky and manage to spear a dragon as it swooped down at them. Ashram watched as one was struck in the wing, thrown out of control. It crashed into the melee below, crushing both Valisian troops and monsters as it landed. At one point, one of dragons got too close to Ashram's army in the cliffs, and spotted them.**

"**Take that beast down, NOW!" Ashram shouted to his archers urgently. If they were discovered, the entire plan would fall apart. Arrows flew up in a flash and struck both beast and rider repeatedly, ensuring they would tell no tales. They fell to the forest below snapping tree branches and hitting the ground with a tremendous thud. **

**This chain of events had gone completely unnoticed by the enemy below, who were too enthralled by the battle. The archers prepared a second volley, should another dragon rider should stray too close to them.**

"**Lord Ashram!" One of Ashram's officers yelled enthusiastically. "The scouts report that King Fahn's army has been sighted nearby! And they're coming this way!"**

"**What should we do? If we allow them to join up, they will be an even bigger threat!" Another soldier added. Most of Ashram's men were still ignorant to their master plan, so he decided to let them in on it.**

"**The plan is to drive our prey into the hunting ground." Ashram said as the wind flowed through his hair and lifted his cape. He figured his men would understand his meaning. He stared down at the ongoing battle from the cliffs. 'My Lord, the prey is almost in the trap.' Ashram thought confidently. **

**A couple minutes later, Fahn's army charged into the valley, rescuing Kashue and what remained of his crippled division. They had done so not a moment too soon; the number of men under Kashue's command was dwindling fast. Most of them were poorly trained and lightly armored foot soldiers that had very little battlefield experience. The monsters had inflicted a great deal of damage, despite the Dragon Riders' harassment.**

**With the arrival of Fahn's men, the tide of battle swiftly turned with the fresher and heavily armored Holy Knight's on horseback smashing into the unprepared monster's ranks. As Ashram had anticipated, the monsters were quickly being overwhelmed and wouldn't last much longer. But they had already served their purpose, so it was no matter.**

**The Dragon Riders disengaged from battle and departed back to their base at the Valisian capital. With the arrival of Fahn's men, they were not so desperately needed and the dragons could only sustain such intense fighting with a heavily armored rider for so long before they became exhausted. If they didn't withdraw soon, they wouldn't be able to make it back to Roid, Valis' capital.**

**The monsters fought hard and the battle raged for several more intense minutes. In the end, the Holy Knights were all grouped into one mass in the center of the valley. Only a few monsters remained alive, scattered around them. Ashram smiled, Fahn must have thought he had claimed the field in victory. But he, and his entire army, were completely unaware that they were being boxed in from both sides at that very moment.**

**The day progressed into the afternoon and the fog lifted, revealing the battlefield in its entirety. Hundreds of bodies of both monsters and men were scattered about the valley. The bodies were more concentrated in the center, where they were almost piling up.**

"**Prepare to attack!" Ashram ordered while dismounting his horse and walking over to the edge of the cliff. From his high perch, he could see Emperor Beld and his army were approaching from the south on the opposite side of the battlefield.**

**While Fahn and his soldiers had been busy fighting the monsters, Beld had maneuvered his forces in behind them. He was closing off Fahn's only remaining escape route. The Valisians spotted Beld's army approaching and Ashram could tell it was now starting to become obvious to them they'd played right into Marmo's hands.**

**With the fog completely gone, Ashram's force could be seen without much difficulty. The Valisians looked up and felt the gravity of the situation developing around them. They were surrounded, and Ashram's men occupied the high ground.**

**It was then that Ashram got his first good look at the enemy below. The average Valisian foot soldier wore a simple white tunic with a large yellow cross over imprinted on the chest. The tunic had light chain mail armor on under it. A few of the soldiers had helmets, but most just wore chain mail, which extended over their heads and neck. **

**The Valisian knights uniforms were far more decorative. They wore fancy white plate armor engraved with golden lions. They too, bore a yellow cross, but theirs' was smaller and was on the chest plate. They had bright red capes and a white and gold helmet with an open face.**

**Ashram could hear Valisian soldiers shouting wildly below. They quickly tried to scramble back into ordered ranks. Ashram watched them briefly, just taking in the moment. It was quite a view from up in the cliffs. Finally, Ashram drew his sword and held it straight up in the air, catching the sun's rays, signaling the attack. His army and Beld's both charged down from the cliffs with a thunderous war cry.**

**The battle lasted for hours. Many warriors on both sides fell. Things were starting to slow down as exhaustion set in. Even Ashram was starting to tire, he had killed countless adversaries and his black armor was stained, dripping red with blood. The bloody aroma was thick in the air and assaulted Ashram's senses. This was the largest, and bloodiest battle Ashram had ever fought in. It was a tooth and nail fight, neither side wanted to give in. It seemed like it would come down to a last man for whichever side lost.**

**Amid the fighting, Ashram spotted two Holy Knights that thought they could take him down. They positioned him between each other, attempting to divide his attention. Their plan was flawed however; they had very poorly underestimated his strength, speed, and skill. Even together, they proved to be no match for him.**

**As they charged, Ashram stepped forward slashing the first man diagonally across the chest in a flash, powering through his armor, before he had the chance to move his sword to strike. The other Knight tried to take advantage of Ashram's turned back, but was quickly decapitated when Ashram swung around and cut upwards like a bolt of lightning. The man's head flew off about five feet into the air, leaving his armored body to crash to the ground.**

'**Who's next?' Ashram thought while looking for any more would-be opponents. Just then, he heard the clanking of armor on armor. It was someone running towards him from behind. He turned to see a young, undisciplined looking knight in old rusty armor charging at him. The young man held his sword over his head, yelling like a maniac.**

'**You've got to be joking... how pathetic.' Ashram thought. He would have laughed out loud, if it was in his nature to do so. He easily sidestepped the boy's attack and hit him in the back of the head with his sword's hilt. The boy fell forward and rolled several times before crashing to a halt. The boy got to his feet looking around stupefied, wondering why his attack had failed. Ashram stood about twenty feet away from him, looking unimpressed.**

"**You should know, a sword is not a toy." Ashram taunted him.**

"**What, a toy…?" The young knight stammered out angrily.**

"**Let me demonstrate its proper use." Ashram offered as he raised his sword. Once again, the boy used his running and yelling approach to attack.**

'**You're obviously not well trained.' Ashram thought as he moved to meet him. But halfway there, someone yelling out a name distracted him.**

"**Parn!" The voice called out from Ashram's left. He turned his head just in time to see a high elf throwing three knifes at him.**

'**Shit!' Ashram thought as he prepared to move out of the path of the daggers, but stopped when two of the knives were somehow deflected. He decided to cut the last one down himself, which he did successfully with his sword. Unfortunately, this was a mistake and he too late realized it. 'The boy!'**

**Ashram turned just in time to see the young knight swing his sword. Luckily for Ashram, the boy's timing was way off. The boy's sword just barely nicked Ashram's cheek. The wound was no worse than that of a small paper cut. It was the tiniest of scratches and probably wouldn't even leave a scar.**

**Still, Ashram was surprised, he had after all been just a couple inches from death. The shock of it was well illustrated on his face, but his expression quickly subsided to his normal icy facade. He saw Pirotess drop down to his left side, he presumed it was she that was responsible for stopping the other two daggers. She was preparing to attack the boy.**

"**Wait, I don't need you." Ashram growled as a drop of blood rolled down his face. His honor, and pride, required him to personally avenge this offense to his person.**

**Ashram was now livid. The thought of being killed by this type of an opponent, and due to a cheap trick, left a sick feeling in his stomach. He promised himself that the boy would suffer for the dishonorable assault. Ashram turned and slammed into the young knight, locking swords with him.**

**They held this position for a moment. Ashram stared into the boy's blue eyes to intimidate him. Ashram's strength was beginning to overwhelm the boys, his sword pressed ever close to his throat. He was preparing to spin off to the boy's right and cut the legs out from under him to finish him off, but before he could, he heard someone's voice calling out in the distance. It was someone shouting Beld's name; calling him out to fight. He soon realized it was King Fahn. Ashram broke the lock up by knocking the boy backwards to the ground with a powerful forward thrust. Then he ran off to find Beld. **

'**The Emperor may need my help soon.' Ashram thought as he ran through the endless sea of fallen combatants. **

**Ashram ran all the way back to where Beld's army had first entered the valley and found that Beld was still there, and had not yet taken part of the battle. He was still mounted, with two guards by his side. King Fahn could still be heard shouting his challenge from across the battlefield.**

**Ashram's master was a bear of a man. He was a few inches taller than Ashram and at least thirty pounds heavier. Beld's skin was unusually tan and his hair was a faded dark red. He had faded green eyes and a huge scar on the right side of his face that started at about his forehead and ended at the outer ridge of his chin. He had long sideburns, but was otherwise clean shaved. He was a man who appeared to be in his early sixties. His armor was that of what you would expect an emperors to be. It was primarily black with gold engraved into the edges and of course the golden eyes of Marmo were present. Beld's cape was black on the outside and a dark royal purple on the inside, it was hemmed with white animal fur. **

**Ashram calmly walked up to Beld and asked, "What now Sire?"**

"**Now Ashram...?" Beld said as he dismounted. "Now it is time for me to do my part." It became apparent to Ashram that Beld had been planning on this all along.**

**Minutes later, Beld and Ashram walked out together to meet Fahn and Kashue in the middle of the battlefield; between what remained of the two armies. When they were about fifty paces away from their adversaries, both Ashram and Beld stopped. Beld looked over to Ashram briefly, then he took a few more solo steps forward and stood in silence. From across the dusty battlefield, King Fahn drew his sword. Beld did the same.**

**King Fahn was similar to Beld in several ways. For one thing, they were both about the same size. Fahn was a towering ox for a man his age, he too was an older man. He however appeared to be in his later sixties. He had a long white hair and a full white beard. He wore a small golden crown with a single ruby at its center. He had light blue eyes. His armor was nothing less than breathtaking to look at. It was polished white plate armor that was encrusted in all of the edges with etched gold. His crest had golden lions designs carved into it and his chest plate had a golden cross forged right into the armor. His cape was white on the outside and a light royal purple on the inside.**

**The two men stood in silence for a moment; both of their swords began glowing. The two old heroes began to speak to each other, but Ashram wasn't really listening to their words. He was distracted, almost entranced, by the Demon Sword. There was something alluring about the way it glowed. It completely captivated him. Before then, Ashram had never seen the Demon Sword burn so fiercely with purple energy. He wondered what the difference was now.**

**Beld's sword had been bathed in the blood of a demon that Beld had killed before becoming ruler of Marmo, thus the title "Demon Sword". It was also know as "Soul Crusher", because when it came into contact with a person's flesh, it would drain the life out of the individual. It was a deadly and powerful weapon indeed, and also the symbol of Imperial Marmo dominance. It was said, he who holds the sword rules all Marmo.**

**Even the slightest cut from the blade could be fatal; the demon sword's hunger was legendary. Ashram remembered one occasion when a servant was polishing the sword and accidentally cut himself. Ashram could recall finding the man on the floor, quivering, with the sword lying next to him. It took three days, of atrocious torment, for the poor man to finally die. Beld never told Ashram where he had originally obtained the magical blade, but he suspected it was spawned from some great evil given the nature of the sword.**

**Ashram spared a glance at Fahn's sword too. If he didn't know much about the Demon Sword, he knew little to nothing about Fahn's sword, other than it was called the Holy Sword. Ashram assumed it probably had some special powers like Soul Crusher, but what those powers entailed, was a complete mystery to him. It seemed, like their masters, the swords themselves were bitter enemies. When brought together, their powers increased. Ashram concluded it was for that reason that Soul Crusher was pulsating with so much power now.**

**Ashram's daydreaming was brought to a halt when both Beld and Fahn suddenly roared. They charged towards one another and their two magic swords resonated as they collided against each other. Ashram looked upon the spectacle with awe. In his mind, he knew it was going to end like this. The two leaders, the great heroes of old, deciding the outcome of the war. It was meant to be this way. Fate had dictated it. **

**Fahn and Beld were both master swordsmen. There was a certain grace to their movements, although perhaps a little sluggish due to the combination of age and heavy armor. It was as if it were all just a dance... but a deadly one, with no room for mistakes.**

**There was pause in the action as both men stopped to catch their breath. After a very brief amount of time, they refocused their strength, preparing for one final clash. They spoke just a few final words to one another, then they once again ran towards each other, swords poised to strike. When they were close enough, they leapt into the air, and delivered what they intended as their final strike to each other.**

**King Fahn's strike hit home first, the Holy Sword sunk deep into Beld's shoulder armor and into the flesh underneath it. Then Beld's blow struck Fahn on the forehead, severing the king's crown. Both men fell to the ground and remained motionless. All who watched stood in shock.**

**Ashram took a few steps forward in amazement. 'Could Emperor Beld be dead?'**

**As he took another step closer, Ashram saw Beld move. Slowly, supporting himself with Soul Crusher, Beld stood up. Ashram was relieved and moved to assist Beld with standing, but while he walked towards Beld he could hear a strange whistling noise coming from above. He looked up to see what it was and saw a ray of purple light streaming from the sky, straight towards Beld. Instinct took over, and Ashram began running towards Beld.**

"**Sire, look out!" At that moment, Ashram lunged to push Beld out of the path of the stream of light. But in so doing, he put himself directly into it. It struck him in the left shoulder, piercing straight through his armor. Bones could be heard snapping as the surge of energy forced its way through Ashram's body and out the other side. **

**When the initial force of the blow had ceased Ashram could feel that he was trapped against the ground. He looked over to where he had been struck and was shocked to see a spear sticking out of his armor. The tip of the spear was protruding out of Ashram's shoulder and into the ground. Ashram cried out in pain, he could not control himself, it was unbearable. It was like a fire scorching him from the inside out. He could see that blood was very quickly pouring out from the wound.**

**After a few moments of utter agony, Ashram could feel someone tugging on the spear, pulling hard to release it from the ground. It was Beld, pulling with only his right arm. Beld was obviously in pain, blood trickled down from his shoulder wound, but he was determined to remove the spear from the soil.**

**With one final robust heave, Beld successfully freed the spear from the rocky dirt. Then he slowly turned Ashram on his side, the spear still imbedded in his upper torso. Ashram looked upon Beld's face, which was covered in dust and red with emotion. Fear was something that Ashram had never seen before on Beld's face, but at that moment, it was unmistakably there.**

"**Ashram, listen to me. Hold on boy. Stay alive! I command you to!" Beld said in his booming voice, but with a slight hint of unsteadiness.**

"**I...will...try Sire." Ashram managed to force out a response, after mustering all the will power he had.**

"**Healers! I need a healer over here at once!" Beld's panicked voice thundered into the Marmo ranks. After a moment, a small woman in grey robes scurried from the ranks, followed by another. Pirotess had already made her way there. She dropped to her knees and gripped Ashram's hand.**

"**My Lord! Do not die on us, we need you!" She pleaded with him, her eyes started to swell with tears. Ashram looked up at her and smiled. Almost driven unconscious from the pain, he raised his hand to her chin, softly caressing it with the tips of his fingers. At that moment, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.**

**Ashram tried to say something to her, but no one could make it out. A small amount of blood trickled down from the edge of his lip and he stopped talking. The healers arrived and started looking him over. Ashram's body trembled from shock and trauma.**

"**It is important that we not remove the spear before we are prepared to treat him, if we do he will surely bleed to death." The first healer announced. "We will need to move him as soon as possible, there is no time to waste." She added as the second healer started a healing chant.**

"**Emperor, you're injured!" The other healer pointed out his bleeding shoulder. "Let me help you."**

"**No! My injury is not serious, it's just a scratch, attend to Ashram first. And know this healer, your fate will be the same as his, if he dies, then so do you." Beld said gravely.**

**Ashram could feel his body being lifted up and carried away. He looked to Pirotess, who was still holding on to his hand. She said something to him, but he couldn't hear her, his vision was growing dark and fuzzy around the edges and then went completely black.**


	3. Healing Wounds

**Chapter 3: Healing Wounds**

Everything had become a blur to him. The days and nights merged. They went by in what seemed like mere moments. Ashram fell in and out of consciousness, but even when he was awake, his reality felt like a dream world.

Ashram saw faces appear above him from time to time, some of which he recognized and some he did not. He wasn't sure any of them were real in any case. He wasn't certain, but something inside him told him he was being moved around. Every time he opened his eyes his surroundings seemed different, but usually all he could see was the sky anyway. The one thing that was ever-present, if he was conscious or otherwise, was the searing pain in his shoulder.

Ashram woke up fully, and for the first time since the battle, he knew for sure that he was awake. Slowly he moved his eyes and surveyed the room he was in.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' Ashram thought, he didn't completely trust his senses yet. He saw a glass of water on a desk near his bed. His throat felt like sand paper, so he decided to try to reach for it. But when he did, nothing happened.

'Something is wrong, I can't move my arm!' Ashram thought, panicked. Soon he realized he couldn't move at all, he was too weak.

'No! Damn it!' Ashram thought angrily as he struggled to move, he couldn't stand being so helpless. He tired to force his head up, with little success. 'It's useless.'

He gave up and lay there, looking at the wooden ceiling above. There was nothing else to do. His mind wandered, he couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been in that bed and if he'd ever get back out again.

Although the rest of his body felt crippled, Ashram's ears were still working perfectly. After a couple moments of daydreaming, he could hear something. It sounded like a door opening nearby. Someone had entered the room he was in, but he couldn't turn his head to see who it was.

There were footsteps, footsteps that were coming towards him. They stopped just to the left of his bed. Now he could see the person. It appeared to be a healer, a young woman healer. Her dark blue eyes were looking him over. She was examining him, paying special attention to his shoulder. But she stopped examining him, her eyes widening, when she saw his ice blue eyes were staring back at her.

"Oh my goodness, he's awake!" The healer stepped back and turned to leave.

He wanted to say something to her, but she ran out of the room before he could. Ashram didn't know where she ran off to, but it wasn't far. He could still hear her rapid footfalls and voice. A moment later, he could hear many voices and brisk footsteps approaching.

"Are you sure he's awake?" Ashram heard a muffled man's voice say just before they burst into the room.

"Positive Sire, come see for yourself." The healer came back into view. "He's bright eyed and bushy tailed!" Emperor Beld came into his view too, with a smile on his face.

"It's true! Ashram, can you hear me?" Beld asked.

"Yes... Sire." The words passed from Ashram's lips, but didn't come easily. He was weak and his throat hurt.

"Save your strength my Lord." Pirotess said softly as she leaned into his vision from the other side of the bed. She placed her hand on his.

'She's here.' Ashram thought warmly.

'Ok, you've seen him now.' The healer interjected. 'That's probably all he can handle today.'

"Perhaps we should leave now and let him rest." Pirotess begrudgingly agreed with the healer. Ashram immediately sensed tension between Pirotess and the healer, and somehow it didn't seem new. Apparently he had missed something during his time unconscious.

"Yes, exactly my thoughts, everyone clear out now!" The small blue-eyed healer ordered everyone, with a one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn in demeanor. "Come on people, he must recover more before he can take so much activity." The healer started to corral everyone out of the room, including Emperor Beld. "Come back tomorrow and we'll see what he can handle."

"I shall return soon my Lord." Pirotess promised before being shoved out the door by the healer.

"Not for awhile missy!" The healer said as she finished pushing her out, then closed the door behind her. "Now then, with that out of the way, time to get back to work."

"Where...are we?" Ashram asked weakly. The healer walked to his side and looked down at him. Her hair was golden blonde; it hung down from her shoulders, almost touching his nose as she leaned over him. She appeared to be about twenty.

"Don't worry, you are safe now. We are far away from the battlefield. This is a small medical facility on the Valis and Kannon border." The healer explained. Ashram was glad, he felt more secure having a vague idea of where he was. But there were still many questions he had.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Tedera. I am the healer in charge of caring for you while you are here." She half bowed. "Don't worry, I'm good at what I do, we'll have you back on your feet in no time. Speaking of which, while I went to tell everyone you were awake. I noticed the cooks were finishing a pot of soup. It will be ready pretty soon, do you want any?"

"Yes." Ashram replied; he was very hungry. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had last eaten, but it seemed like an eternity. His stomach felt like an endless void.

"Good, I'll fetch some for you." The healer trotted out the door. Before long, she returned with a bowl of noodle soup in hand.

"This should make you feel much better." She pulled a chair up next to his bed. "Sorry, there isn't any meat in this, but I doubt you could chew it anyways." She took a spoonful and put it to his lips. "Take it slow, there's no rush." He opened his mouth and chewed the noodles softly.

As Tedera had promised, the warmth and taste of the soup did make him feel better. When he had eaten all the soup, he felt tired. Tedera took notice and pulled the covers up to his chest, then exited. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep slumber.

Hours later, Ashram's rest was disturbed by an itchy, irritating sensation coming from his left shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned to see the source of his discomfort. It was Tedera; she was removing the bandage covering his shoulder wound.

"Good afternoon Sir Ashram, you slept for a long time. All last night and all the morning today as a matter of fact. I must say, you slept like the dea... uh... never mind." Tedera chuckled. "I'm sorry, there was no pun intended." Ashram smirked at her slightly.

"And none was achieved." He replied quietly. She smiled down at him. He felt a little more outgoing at that point. Talking was gradually getting easier.

"Actually, I did check to see if you were still alive some hours back. The condition you're in isn't so great still, so we have to be cautious. You're not in the clear yet and that pale skin of yours doesn't help me decide the case either. On that note, how are we feeling today?" She asked with a grin.

"Terrible! Like a pasty old bitch impaled me with a spear." Ashram replied coldly. Ashram assumed it was Karla who was behind the attack, somehow he just knew it was her. Tedera gave him a strange look; clearly she didn't follow. "It's a long story." He added.

"Ok." Tedera replied as she finished peeling the bandage off him, revealing his freshly stitched up wound. He grimaced as he looked over the damage.

"It was much worse two days ago, before we got a chance to stitch it up." Tedera assured him. "Since then, we've worked on the internal injures with magical charms and a few old remedies. It hasn't been easy though; the spear we pulled from you had some type of enchantment on it that has made the healing process far more difficult. You're very lucky to be alive right now, because if you had an average man's build and stamina, you wouldn't be."

"How long?" Ashram asked quietly, referring to his recovery.

"It's hard to say, you will probably be able to walk in a couple of days, but as for a full recovery, maybe three or four more weeks for your flesh wounds to heal for the most part. The tough thing is your bones. You broke a couple and those could take months to heal properly, maybe not even then."

Tedera paused, sighing before going on.

"I won't lie to you. It is entirely possible that you may never regain full strength in that arm. The physical damage done is still pretty bad and that spell on the spear has slowed everything down. However, its effects have progressively gotten weaker since it was pulled out. It appears to have been designed to prevent all the healing properties of magic for a short period of time." She looked like she had something she wanted to ask, but hesitated before asking. "I heard the spear was meant for the Emperor, is that true?"

"Yes, that's true." He answered in a low tone.

"So, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save him?" Tedera started to put a fresh bandage on his shoulder.

"Yes." Ashram replied. Tedera began to wrap the wound. She looked like she expected him to say more, but he didn't.

"Well, that's about the most noble thing I have ever heard of. In these times, such an act of selflessness is practically unheard of." She watched his face for a reaction while working. There wasn't much to see. "It was very brave of you." He didn't react to her compliment at all. She began to wonder if he had heard her at all. "Sir Ashram?"

"Healer, I'm hungry again, could you bring me more soup?" He asked politely.

"Of course Sir Ashram, I'll even see to it that they put some small ground up beef in it this time." She finished the wrap. "I think you're ready for it. How does that sound?" She eagerly waited for him to answer.

"Just fine." He finally answered. She began to walk away.

Ashram was more than happy to see her go. She was making him talk more than he wished to. A game of twenty questions was not appealing to him, and she wasn't telling him things that he wanted to hear. He had more energy to use now and so he sat up against the bedpost.

"Great, I'm stuck here for awhile, how am I going to pass the time?" Ashram muttered to himself bitterly.

"Perhaps by talking to a friend, though I know it's not your favorite activity." Karla said to him, appearing to his left side, sitting in a chair, taking him completely by surprise. "You really shouldn't make a habit of talking to yourself Sir Ashram. You never know who might be listening. What's that old figure of speech your people like to use, _The walls have ears? _Besides, people will start to think you're not right in the head."

"No games Karla, have you come to finish the job?" Ashram said in a provocative voice. "If so, I'm here, just get it over with. You've crippled me already, and I will stomach none of your games."

"Not at all Ashram." Karla replied, almost defensively. "The spear was never meant for you. You know that." She twirled some of Ashram's black hair around her finger. "It only hit you because you were stupid enough to get in front of it and interfere with Beld's...destiny. I guess you were speaking the truth when you said you were willing to die for him, a surprise if you don't mind me saying." She mocked him.

"I never lie witch." Ashram weakly removed her hand. Karla's normal mischievous smile faded.

"You do understand that you have disrupted my plans Ashram, I find that annoying." Karla said in a more serious tone. "It serves you rightly to be here as a result."

"If I annoy you so, then kill me, I don't care. I should have died on the battlefield anyway." He snapped back grimly. "Finish it, I'd rather be nothing than a cripple for the rest of my life."

"I think not my dear Ashram." Karla replied. "It is not _you_ that must die; it is your master, Beld. He is the one who upsets the balance of power. Besides, I enjoy watching you too much to kill you now. No other man in Lodoss seems to care about keeping their body in such pristine shape." Karla smiled as she traced Ashram's pectoral muscles.

There was little he could do to stop her, despite his anger building beneath the surface. All he could do was frown at her and try to burn a hole through her with his malevolent glare.

"Besides Ashram, you are still useful to me." Karla continued, her hand traced down his right bicep muscle. Her words made him burn even more with fury. He had heard enough.

"How dare you witch!" Ashram spat the words to her, removing her hand with the limited strength he could muster. She only laughed at him.

"Ashram you shouldn't be so rude to someone who is about to do you a favor." Karla taunted him and placed her hand on his wound. "I need you back on your feet sooner than your body is able to heal so…" A purple light poured over the area where Karla's hand rested. Ashram could feel his flesh tingle. After a moment, Karla lifted her hand.

"There, that should do it." She announced smugly.

"What have you done to me?" Ashram asked apprehensively.

"I have corrected a mistake. I have healed the shattered bones in your shoulder." Karla informed him. "But I left your flesh wounds as they are. The pain and the scars that remain will serve as a reminder not to interfere in my affairs again." Karla warned. "It will still take you some time to recover, but this will make it go much faster and you won't be crippled for the rest of your life." She assured him as she turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing Ashram, re-forging bones is not an easy task, your shoulder is going to burn like hell in about five minutes, enjoy!"

"Great." Ashram grumbled. "Don't do me any more favors Karla. And don't think this means I owe you anything."

"Goodbye my dear Lord Ashram." Karla smiled at him. "I look forward to our future conversations, they are always so cordial. Remember, I'll be watching you." She winked, then disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, still laughing her signature laugh.

The door creaked open, Ashram quickly turned to look. 'Only the healer.' He thought. Tedera had returned with his soup. She saw that there was now a trace of sweat on his brow.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't feel feverish do you? You could be developing an infection." Tedera said with concern. "Or maybe you are in pain?"

"I'm fine." He assured her. "And I think I can try to handle this by myself this time." Ashram took the soup from her with both hands. Tedera was nothing less than shocked that he was moving his wounded shoulder. She grabbed his arm, causing him to drop some of the soup on himself. She examined him closely, flexing and extending his shoulder and puzzling over the miraculous recovery.

"I don't believe it!" She exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like this." She eventually let his arm go. She came to the conclusion that she had grossly overestimated the original damage to his shoulder and it was due to her magical treatments, and personal care, that he seemed to have come so far so quickly. It was still impressive progress.

Ashram's encounter with Karla motivated him to get back to full strength as quickly as possible and since his wounds were now more or less superficial the speed of his recovery was entirely in his own hands. He began by devouring the soup in front of him.

"Alright, we'll see how you do with that. I'll help you if you need me." She walked to the window and opened it, letting in a cool breeze and some sun. "I think a little fresh air will do you a world of good." When she turned to see how Ashram was doing, she was surprised to see he had completely finished the soup. "Boy, you sure were hungry. It looks like you had a little spill though." Ashram looked down at a small spot of soup on his bare chest.

"Just a second, I'll get it!" She quickly grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the droplets clean. She took her time, seeming to enjoy what she doing. "There, all done."

"Ahem!" Pirotess had silently slipped into the room and was eyeing the healer malevolently. "What's going on in here?"

"Excuse me, I thought I already told you _my patient _wasn't ready for visitors yet, please leave." Tedera snapped back.

"Fine." Pirotess looked to Ashram, then back to Tedera. "But I _will _be back." She directed at the healer in a distasteful tone. "Good day my Lord." Pirotess half bowed to Ashram respectfully. He hid his half smile. Pirotess walked away and Ashram couldn't help but follow her graceful strides out of the room.

"That elf is persistent if nothing else." Tedera said, sounding frustrated.

"Yes, she is." Ashram nodded, some of his hair fell in his face. When it did, he noticed his hair was filthy, tangled, and had a slightly unpleasant odor. It was the result of having gone several days on end without bathing. "Healer, I require a bath... badly..." He touched his chin, and as he had assumed, there was several centimeters of stubble. "…and perhaps a shave as well."

"Of course, I'll go see what I can arrange." Tedera walked away and Ashram was once again alone.

He remained alone with his thoughts for several minutes. He reflected on his current situation, and considered what he should do once back to full health. Somehow being laid-out in a recovery-room bed for the next couple of weeks didn't seem too appealing. Ashram decided to wait and let fate decide what he should do next. He trusted that whatever was supposed to happen, would.

'Arrrrrhhh!' Ashram rolled to one side holding his shoulder. As Karla had promised him earlier, it was on fire. Apparently the five minutes had gone by.

The pain was very intense at first, but slowly it began to recede until it was back within tolerable limits again. Ashram relaxed and shifted to where he had been in bed before.

The healer finally returned with a fresh towel and bar of soap. She handed Ashram the towel and watched him. As he shuffled to the side of the bed, he discovered he wasn't wearing anything under the covers. He waited for Tedera to look away, but she didn't.

"Do you mind turning around for a second while I put this on?" Ashram inquired.

"Oh yes, sorry!" She replied. But she didn't actually turn around; she only turned slightly and covered her eyes with her hand. It was enough for him; he slowly pulled back the covers and wrapped himself in the towel. It was amazing how difficult such a simple task had become. Just as he finished, he thought he saw Tedera peeking at him through her fingers.

"Alright, I'm ready." He said, giving her his classic icy look. Tedera either didn't see it or she ignored it. She helped him to his feet, letting him put much of his weight on her. He was surprised that she could handle it, he was by no means a small man and she was not a large woman.

"It's not too far, just down the hall a couple feet from your door. I think we can manage it." She put her head under his arm to support him as he walked. "You're doing very well so far." It was a slow going, but eventually they made it to a small room with a tub in the corner. The tub was filled with warm, inviting water. Tedera helped him sit on the stool next to the tub, and then walked over to grab a sponge from a nearby shelf.

"Alright, are you ready for your sponge bath Lord Ashram?" Tedera asked as she turned with her supplies.

"My what…?" Ashram answered surprised, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me, you can't do this by yourself. Please drop your towel and I'll help you into the tub." Tedera insisted. Ashram was going to argue with her, but realized it was pointless. Unfortunately, he knew she was right, he would never be able to climb over the tub's edge by himself in his condition.

"Alright." He surrendered. She walked over and he dropped the towel. With her assistance, Ashram climbed over the edge and lowered himself into the soothing water. 'Ah, that feels so good.' He felt like passing out right there.

"I bet that feels pretty darn good." She began to scrub his back. "There we go." She started to move further and further down. Finally, Ashram had to turn and seized the sponge and soap from her.

"Healer, I would prefer to do this part myself." Ashram insisted. "I do appreciate your help though."

"Ok, if that's what you really want, I'll leave it to you, but I will be right outside the door if you need me. Call me when you want to get out or if you need anything else. In the meantime, I'll get a razor ready for you." Tedera wiped her wet hands off and strolled out.

When she closed the door, Ashram turned his attention to cleansing himself. He started with his hair, which would take the most work. He went to work taking out tangles and scrubbing out the dirt. A short time later, he was using the sponge to wash his arm, when he uncovered an old scar from very early in his training, days long past. It really took him back.

He remembered getting that particular wound all too well, it was actually his first. He sustained that injury only a week or two after he first met Beld and agreed to enter his service. Beld told him that he was going to make him the greatest warrior who ever lived. And by the time they were done, Beld thought he had succeeded.

Ashram's training was difficult, he was only about ten when it all began. Every day he would get up early and run two miles through a nearby forest. He was slow at first, but before long his body started to become accustomed to it and he gradually got faster and faster. With time, the distance increased as well. Upon his return from running, he would eat a light breakfast, and then reported to the castle's courtyard for a lesson in swordsmanship.

There was always a master swordsman waiting for him there, sometimes it was even Beld himself. This training session usually lasted about two hours. Each swordsman taught him the basic skills and their own particular techniques, also a few tricks. They imparted upon him knowledge of how to read an opponent's stance, and perhaps even their mind to a certain extent. Whatever the case, the end result was that they had taught him how to predict an opponent's actions before they made a move.

After swordplay, Ashram was granted a short break, perhaps for an hour, so he could rest. His next activity was weight lifting. Not many believed that it would actually make a difference in his training, but Beld insisted and the results were obvious.

Ashram used specially carved stones and iron to build up muscular strength and endurance. After six months of training, there was little question that Beld had been correct. Ashram had put on fifteen pounds of muscle and his strength had improved tenfold. After about an hour of weight training, Ashram had lunch and moved on to his last major activity of the day, horseback riding.

Ashram smiled reflecting on it, it was his favorite part of the day. There was nothing else he enjoyed as much as mounting up and riding in the countryside, letting the breeze catch his hair. Nothing made him feel more free and alive than riding to the top of a hill and looking down at the countryside.

It was during one of these joy rides that he was thrown off his horse and into a mess of trouble. He skidded off the pebbled road and rolled down a steep tree covered knoll. Tumbling out of control, he fell down into a small camp that was hidden in the brush.

Ashram dizzily stumbled to his feet. Standing before him was a single goblin, drawing its sword. Ashram still had his small practice sword with him and pulled it out. In the time it took him to ready his weapon, the goblin charged. Ashram tried to move, but wasn't fast enough. The goblin slashed at him, nicking his arm and drawing blood.

Surprised and enraged, Ashram knocked the goblin's weapon aside and thrust his sword forward. It was so fast, that it caught the goblin completely by surprise. The creature didn't even realize Ashram's sword was buried in its chest until it looked down and saw its black blood running down the blade. The goblin fell backwards and died.

Young Ashram stood alone with his first kill lying on the ground, he didn't even think before he had acted. It was an instinct, an impulse that had controlled his movement. It was a move he learned during training that day. He had struck for the heart, just as Beld had instructed him to. The dark blood that ran down the blade drenched Ashram's hand. He looked down at his blood stained hands, and at that moment, he knew his life would never be the same.

"Very good boy!" Ashram could remember Emperor Beld saying from the hill above, surprising him. "Very good indeed."

Ashram's training went on much the same for the next twelve years. It grew more difficult as the years passed. He and Beld started playing chess together and soon were discussing the strategies and tactics of war. Beld put their discussions to use by arranging war game exercises. Ashram proved to be a good student of war and impressed Beld by coming up with a few new strategies and tactics of his own.

At the conclusion of his training, Ashram was given a suit of black armor to wear and was proclaimed Captain of Marmo's Royal Guard. Ashram's training was not just restricted to combat alone. Beld also taught him how to act as a nobleman. He learned to be superior in battle, intelligent in conversation, and conduct himself as an aristocrat in public. Beld wanted him to be higher than the common people, a true leader in all ways possible.

By this time, Ashram was anything but common. He was unmatchable with a sword and a master strategist. He even managed to outfox Beld in one war game exercise of capture the flag. That was Ashram's final test, it proved he was ready. Emperor Beld declared from that day forward that Ashram was to take over as the commanding general of Marmo's Army.

'That was one hell of a day.' Ashram thought as he put the soap and sponge on a stool by the tub and leaned back. 'Only six months later we invaded Kannon and Alania.' Ashram sat up and looked to the door. "Healer, I am ready now."


	4. Redemption and Competition

**Chapter 4: Redemption and Competition**

Many days had passed since Ashram had first woken up at the clinic; he was now strong enough to venture wherever he pleased within the clinic's grounds. There was a garden he especially liked to sit in. It was peaceful and quiet there and no one else went there much. It was a good place to get away from it all, and it beat staying in his room in any case. Ashram liked to workout there with his sword, his strength was rapidly returning to him thanks to the clinic's treatments… and Karla's.

Ashram was in the garden sitting on a bench one day when he heard horses at the clinic's front entrance, signaling someone's arrival. He got up and walked back inside to investigate. Excitement was a rarity at the clinic, so any visitor was welcome at this point in his eyes.

Ashram was dressed in a black leather vest that was cut off at the sleeves. He also wore leather pants. It wasn't easy to talk the healers into letting him wear them instead of their garb, but he was about to be discharged anyway. And since he'd reclaimed much of his former strength, they could hardly stop him if they wanted to.

The heavy black armor that he usually wore over his clothes were absent, as was his cape. It was odd for him not to have them, but he had no use for them for the time being. The last time he checked, his armor was still mangled up pretty bad by Karla's spear. When Ashram walked inside the clinic, he saw the blond healer was waiting for him in the hallway. He walked towards her, she appeared to have something to say.

"Yes?" Ashram asked. He only stopped momentarily to look at her before he continued to walk.

"The Emperor is here, Lord Ashram." She started walking to keep pace with him. "He wishes to speak with you in your room."

"Good." Ashram answered. She had said just what he was hoping to hear. If Beld had come, he probably brought a horse and Ashram could finally leave. He would have left already, but the clinic was so remote that he would never be able to walk anywhere by himself. "Did he say why he was here?" Ashram inquired, trying to confirm his suspicion. They turned a corner and continued to his doorway.

"No, he actually didn't say." Tedera replied. "All he said was that he wished for you to come and speak alone with him, so this is where I stop." They were just outside Ashram's room, the door was closed. Ashram looked at Tedera briefly, then turned the knob to open the door. He walked into his room and saw Beld standing by the window.

"You sent for me Sire?" Ashram asked as he knelt down. He waited for a response from Beld, but when he didn't answer he looked up. "Sire…?"

The Emperor appeared to be in deep thought and hadn't even noticed him come in. Ashram rose to his feet, walked over, and touched Beld on the shoulder. Beld flinched as he was pulled back into reality, and stared at Ashram.

"Is something wrong Sire?" Ashram examined Beld's face, but was unsure of what his expression meant. It was very strange, he had never seen Beld look that way before.

It was a very unnatural look, something wasn't right about Beld. Usually Ashram could tell what most people were thinking just by looking at them, but Beld's appearance then and there was a mystery to him.

"Yes Ashram, there is... something. I need to discuss many important things with you. Please sit down my boy." Beld pulled up a wooden chair for Ashram and sat down on the bed himself.

"Of course sire." Ashram took the chair from him and sat down, waiting patiently. Whatever Beld intended to say must have been difficult for him. Beld was a bold man and usually wasn't shy when he had something to say. He took his time; it was apparent he was looking for the right words to start with.

"Ashram, things have changed." Beld started and then paused. "You recall the time I told you about how I, along with Fahn and the rest of the Six Heroes, killed the Demon King all those years ago?" He asked.

"Of course my liege." Ashram answered. "It was by that action that you took control of Marmo and became Emperor. You, along with the rest of your companions, were hence-forth known as the Six Heroes of Lodoss due to your triumph over him."

"Yes, exactly right." Beld replied. "Well then, as you know, it was I who ran through the Demon, and in doing so, I was drenched in his blood." Beld paused again and took up a bottle of wine and poured himself a healthy glass. He offered the bottle to Ashram, but he declined. Beld put down the bottle and continued. "That was over thirty years ago and at the time I was a hero who stood with five other heroes against the Demon King's invasion." Beld took a long drink of wine before resuming.

"Knowledge is a powerful ally Ashram, never forget that." Beld whispered. His thoughts seemed to go off subject. Beld wasn't looking at Ashram; his reflections seemed to be drifting.

"Uh, yes Sire." Ashram said, a little unsure what Beld was getting at.

"If I had known before hand… it is no matter I suppose." Beld continued. Ashram was getting more and more lost.

"My Lord, I don't follow you." Ashram simply said. Beld looked at him, realizing he was being vague and carried away by his own thoughts.

"Sorry boy." Beld refocused. "A little known fact about that creature, the Demon King I mean, is that he was so endowed with evil that even brief contact with his blood was enough to corrupt a good man's heart to darkness. My heart in this case. Before that war and before I got involved, I was considered a good man, untainted. But since killing that demon, I have been the man you've come to know." Beld paused. "That is… until now."

"What do you mean sire?" Ashram asked, confused.

"I know it's hard to understand my boy, but when I was wounded by Fahn's sword something strange happened afterwards." Beld started to explain.

"Ok." Ashram nodded. "He struck you in the shoulder with his blade, what then?" he asked.

"That sword has a special powers, just like Soul Crusher." Beld continued. "But where Soul Crusher magic would damage the soul, the Holy Sword heals it. It has done just that for me. My soul has been cleansed of the demon's dark corruption." Ashram didn't know what to say, the words failed him. What Beld was saying was unreal.

"You see, the swords are in perfect balance of each other. Karla made them that way." Beld could sense the surprise behind Ashram's eyes. "Yes, it was she who forged the two blades. She gave the swords to Fahn and I at the beginning of the war with the demon. She told us that their power would be necessary to turn back the demon's onslaught." Beld paused again for another drink.

"Their power was impressive and we took them without a second thought. We trusted Karla then. We were all close friends at the time, but we didn't know the real her yet. She had deceived us; the swords were just a tool for her to keep the power balance on the island in check. They are enchanted blades, once you take them for your own, you are bound to them. You cannot simply throw them away; otherwise I would have years ago. The swords have a will of their own, they will influence your decisions if you let them."

"What does the witch care about the balance of power?" Ashram asked.

"Karla is obsessed with keeping anyone from controlling the island in its entirety. It's a long story, and I'm not sure I have it all in detail, but essentially she believes that if any one power takes total control of the island, destruction on a cataclysmic level will eventually follow. So she starts wars and plays both sides, ensuring that neither wins outright." Beld explained. "She's been playing that game for five hundred years now."

"How could she be for so long?" Ashram asked confused. "She only looks to be in her late twenties."

"Think of Karla being like a parasite Ashram." Beld began. "She doesn't live like you or I do. She needs human hosts to continue living. She is essentially immortal, but only at the expense of people she feeds off of."

"How can she do this?" Ashram asked.

"The circlet around her head Ashram." Beld answered. "That is Karla's true form. She used her magic to seal herself into it centuries ago to avoid death. Now anyone who puts it on falls under her power." At that moment Ashram suddenly remembered what Karla said she was intending to do.

"Sire, the witch Karla was here and she made it abundantly clear to me that she intends to kill you." Beld didn't seem surprised by the news.

"I'm sure she thinks my death will preserve the balance she is so devoted to keeping." Beld sighed. "I have foreseen this. She's been planning to kill me from the very beginning. From the moment she entered our hall on Marmo and offered us her services, she's been planning to take my head."

"You knew of all this, yet you allowed her to pursue the farce?" Ashram asked. "Why?"

"It was convenient to use her for a time." Beld answered. "I was going to have her killed at the end of the war, but she acted first. Now that she's turned on us, I plan to set out on a quest to rid Lodoss of Karla's medaling forever." Beld could already tell what Ashram's next question would be. "I will be leaving soon Ashram, too soon for you to come along."

"Sire, if you intend to go after the witch, you will need me by your side." Ashram stood up. "Karla is a treacherous snake, she knows nothing of honor! She struck at you from behind once already, she'll do so again. You'll need me to watch your back."

"No Ashram, you are not completely healed yet, you shall remain here." Beld ordered. "Anyways, your armor is still being repaired from the spear. It won't be ready for a couple of days." Beld motioned for him to sit again. "Thank you for saving my life, I know it caused you a great deal of pain to do so." Ashram was silent, but nodded slightly.

"Sire, if it is true you are indeed no longer an evil man, the witch shouldn't have any reason to kill you, right?" Ashram reasoned. "So why should you set out to kill her?"

"My state of being is irrelevant now." Beld replied. "Even if she no longer wants to kill me, I must kill her. As long as Karla still has a breath in her body, this island will never know a lasting peace. She knows, whether it be for good or evil, I have good reason to hunt her down. If it's to satisfy a vendetta or if it's simply the right thing to do doesn't matter. So you see, her plans for me should remain unchanged." Ashram realized Beld was probably right.

"Ok then, what of the war with Valis and her allies? Surely they haven't given up fighting us?" Ashram changed the subject. "Should we not first ascertain their intentions before attending to the witch?" he asked.

"The war is over Ashram." Beld replied. "With the death of King Fahn, the Valisians will to fight has been shattered. They no longer wish to wage war with us. Fahn's daughter has assumed the throne and hasn't the heart for war. She will do nothing, so long as we don't force the issue." Beld explained.

Ashram didn't know anything about Fahn's daughter, Fiona, aside from the fact Karla had tried to kidnap her once during the war. He decided it was unlikely that the fighting with Valis would resume unless they made the first move. Valis liked to play defense and in its weakened condition, that was unlikely to change anytime soon. However, there were other things to consider besides Valis.

"Surely there are others who still remain a threat to us." Ashram argued.

"I assume you refer to King Kashue of Flaim?" Beld asked.

"Yes." Ashram nodded. "He is a capable leader and a brilliant warrior. I have seen him myself. It would be unwise to underestimate him."

"Yes Ashram, he is formidable, but he has been forced to return to Flaim to deal with a crisis developing there." Beld stated. "For the time being, he is out of our hair."

"A crisis?" Ashram inquired. "What sort of crisis?"

"It seems the Ancient Dragon Shooting Star has begun raiding villages in the western province of Flaim. Since those are his people and his lands being consumed by the dragon's flames, they take priority over Valis' defenses. Kashue intends to put an end to Shooting Star's rampage, and until that task is accomplished, he can't afford to waste his time or resources here on us." Beld smirked.

With Kashue out of the way, there was only one other major power in Lodoss capable of threatening Marmo. Ashram had also witnessed these Knights in action. They were impressive, for the brief amount of time they fought.

"Well, that still leaves Moss to consider." Ashram noted.

"The Dragon Riding Knights of Moss are still positioned in Roid, but haven't taken any aggressive actions against us. They seem to be playing defense too." Beld commented. "We still control all of Kannon, most of Alania, and a small portion of Valis. I have ordered the bulk of our forces to pull back out of Valis to maintain a stronger position here. If our enemies move now, their attack will fail. That's all there is to it." Beld stood up and started for the door. "I must set out now."

"But sire..." Ashram started to get up.

"Ashram, you can't come with me, not yet." Beld interrupted. Ashram looked disappointed, but he did not argue. "You can join me in the town of Tiberius in five days." Beld looked at Ashram over his shoulder. "It's one of our supply depots, my men and I will be there in five days for fresh supplies if we don't find Karla at Lake Stillness. And if we do find her there, we will still meet you in Tiberius with her lifeless body as a trophy." Beld boasted. Ashram was satisfied with that.

"Goodbye sire." Ashram said as Beld walked away. "And good luck." He whispered.

"I'll see you in five days Ashram, don't be late!" Beld joked as he disappeared around the corner.

Ashram lingered in his room for ten minutes, trying to absorb all the information he had just been told. 'The war is over? I had no idea this was so.' Ashram was disappointed that there was no clear victor. 'So much time and effort wasted for nothing? Karla got what she wanted after all.' He thought bitterly.

'All of this is her fault; if she had not stuck her nose into our affairs, we would have conquered all of Lodoss by now and I would not be sitting on this damn bed.' Ashram clinched his fists for a moment, but then relaxed again. 'Oh well, what's done is done, it can't be helped now.'

'I wonder how much Beld has changed?' Ashram got up and looked out the window as Beld had earlier. _'_I know his judgment certainly has; ordering our forces to fall back and deciding to pursue the witch? His sword may give him an advantage over normal opponents, but Karla is anything but normal.' Ashram's face echoed his concern.

'Both of his latest actions were foolish ones. He should have pressed the advantage when he killed King Fahn. The Beld I know would have.' Ashram frowned. 'He could have taken the capital of Valis in a matter of days with Fahn dead and Valis' armies crippled. With that done, the rest of Valis would have been his for the taking.' Ashram wasn't sure he knew the man who he once looked to as his mentor and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Are you ok Ashram? You look ill." Tedera caught him off guard. He had been too preoccupied with his thoughts to hear her come in.

"I'm fine healer." Ashram's concern faded back into his regular impassive disposition.

"I saw Beld leave." She sat down next to him. "Did he bring you good news?"

"No." Ashram quickly got up and walked away to avoid any more questions. 'Not really...' He thought to himself.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll be in the garden, thinking." He muttered as he walked off.

"Oh no you don't." Tedera whispered quietly to herself as she approached the door to follow him. But she was forced to stop at the doorway because Pirotess stepped out in front of her, blocking her way.

"Move aside, you're in my way." Tedera demanded. Pirotess didn't budge an inch. She remained right where she was, staring directly at Tedera. "What do you want elf?" Tedera asked after a moment, frustrated.

"What do I want?" Pirotess echoed Tedera with a provocative smile. "There is a great deal of things I want in this world." She added. "But what I want from you is very simple. I think even a feeble minded human like you will understand." Her smile widened.

"Enough!" Tedera said, angered by Pirotess' insult. "Make your point or get out of my way." Tedera's brow sharpened.

"Very well, I'll be direct with you." Pirotess met eyes with Tedera. "I've seen the way you look at Ashram when you think no one is around. I've watched how you take every opportunity you get to touch him." Pirotess' disgust was well illustrated on her face. "I was even watching when you gave him a bath several days back and I saw how you savored every moment of it before he sent you away." Pirotess stopped to compose herself. "What I want is for you to stay away from him. From this time forward leave… him… be."

"I see elf, you have feelings for him and don't like any competition, is that it?" Tedera asked. "Well my elven friend, just what do you think he sees in you? I'm a human like he is and you're a dark elf. I was taught to keep to my own kind and you should do the same. I haven't seen many human-dark elf couples before, have you?" Pirotess didn't answer Tedera's question.

"You have been warned little healer." Pirotess stepped forward, coming within inches of Tedera's face, her hazel eyes narrowed. "The next time you try to get close to my Lord, it could be your last." Pirotess finally turned away from her. "Keep that in mind healer." She left Tedera to think it over, and went to the garden to find Ashram.

'That common little wench will never win over Ashram.' Pirotess thought confidently. She was determined to prevent that from happening.

Pirotess pictured Ashram in her mind, his long black hair cascading in the wind like a dark river; his fierce intelligent frosty blue eyes were focusing in the heat of battle. She remembered the way he would move in combat, like a panther stalking prey before striking at his enemies. He was a predator: Strong, proud, dominant, and cunning. Just picturing him made her heart pump faster and her skin feel warmer.

'This Tedera is unworthy of such a magnificent creature. He is too... perfect for her. But perhaps he's too prefect for me as well.' Tedera's words had shaken Pirotess' confidence. However, her yearning for him was still strong and worth pursing. From the moment she first saw him she was enamored. Pirotess entered the garden to find him.

'Where did he go?" She looked around. 'I thought he said he was coming in here, didn't he?' She walked further into the garden and looked around, but she couldn't find a trace of him. Pirotess paused; she thought she heard someone behind her. She looked back, but no one was there.

"I though I had lost my ability to sense people coming." Ashram's voice boomed. He was suddenly in front of Pirotess as she turned her head back. "But I guess it has returned to me after all." Pirotess jumped back in a flash, startled. Ashram had stepped out from his hiding place behind a tree, intentionally trying to scare her. "I could easily tell you were coming, you're still as quick as ever I see." He smiled. Pirotess' sword was over half drawn and she looked ready to fight. She relaxed when she realized it was Ashram.

"You would be wise not to do that again my lord, I almost took a swing at you!" Pirotess spat at him angrily.

"There's no reason to get all worked up." Ashram brushed off her warning. "I was just trying to find a way to amuse myself. I've grown so bored in this place, not much happens around here." Pirotess wasn't looking particularly amused at that point. "This is the most action I've seen since coming here."

"I'm not here for your amusement." Pirotess gave him a very irritated look.

"Fair enough." Ashram sat on a bench that was close by. "I apologize."

"Yes, well it would seem you are feeling much better now." Pirotess tilted her head to the side letting her snow-white hair slip off her shoulder.

"Yes, much better I suppose." Ashram replied.

"So things here are slow?" She asked, leaning towards him and giving him a provocative look.

"I guess Beld did visit with me today." Ashram practically ignored her obvious advance. "That was _interesting_ enough. It would seem I have missed out on a great many things since I've have been here. Has anything else interesting happened that I should know about?"

'You might say that.' Pirotess thought to herself, remembering her recent encounter with Tedera, before answering. "No, nothing at all."


	5. Irreplaceable Losses

**Chapter 5: Irreplaceable Losses**

Ashram was finally back on his feet and feeling well. The down side to that was it meant waiting for Beld's deadline to be up was going to seem even longer than it was. Indeed, the following four days dragged by extremely slowly for Ashram. They seemed to meld into a single, ever-lasting, eternity as he waited to depart for Tiberius.

He had recovered his full strength. Even his arm and shoulder felt one hundred percent again, thanks in part to the healing treatments of the clinic. But to Ashram's chagrin, he knew it was more so due to Karla's intervention.

To his surprise, his shoulder had regained full range of motion. However, as the witch had promised him, he was left with a large unsightly scar. And to add insult to injury, it was still tender. His bones and muscles were more or less fine, but as Karla had fore-mentioned, his flesh was still healing. The skin would still breech and bleed if he put too much stress on it.

The blond healer was strangely absent during his final four days at the clinic, it was as if she had disappeared altogether. Ashram wasn't concerned though, he didn't really mind her absence much. She often paid more attention to him than he liked, almost to the point of smothering him. Still, he was a little curious about where she had gone.

Ashram's armor was repaired and returned to him on the second to last day before he was set leave. The armor looked as good as new, it was like it had never been damaged to being with. He complemented the blacksmith for his master craftsmanship. The armor was even polished, but Ashram got a distasteful look on his face when he noticed it. He quickly snatched up a handful of dirt and smudged it over every single inch of the armor suit.

In doing so, Ashram had ruined the polish, but there was method to his madness. Wearing a suit of polished armor would be like sending up a flare to your enemies. It reflects sunlight and spoils any chance of blending into one's surroundings.

Polished armor looks great when worn in the halls of a castle or when worn in parade, but isn't practical on the battlefield. More than anything, polished armor makes you a great, big, fat target to archers. So, although it made the smithy turn a healthy shade of red, Ashram took handful after handful of dirt and went to work soiling it.

When the day finally came to leave, Ashram was so eager to go, he almost forgot to put on his freshly personalized armor. He saddled up his horse and picked up enough supplies for one day of riding. He wouldn't need much, Tiberius wasn't very far away. It was on the southwest edge of Alania, by the northern border of Kannon.

Some Marmo Knights had arrived at the clinic the night before to bring Ashram his horse and escort him to Tiberius. Ashram was happy to see his old horse. He had a soft spot for horses and had been missing his own particularly. He hadn't seen his horse since the last battle and had worried he wouldn't see him again.

Although he would never come out and say it, he cared for his horse; more so than most of his men, as a matter of fact. Ashram stroked the horse's muzzle and patted his side. His horse nuzzled up to him, letting him know he missed him too.

Ashram's men starred, not understanding their bond, almost laughing. Ashram noticed and gave them a cold stare back. They recognized the look and their smiles immediately melded away. Ashram could see that his horse had just left a large fresh pile of excrement on the ground. He signaled one of his men over.

"It would shame us to leave that for our hosts to clean up." Ashram motioned to the dung. "See to it." He ordered the knight. Judging by the look on his face, Ashram could see the knight was disgusted by the prospect. The knight however did not argue, he went to his horse to grab a shove. "No." Ashram stopped him. "Use your hands." The knight looked ill.

The other men grinned, but did not dare laugh. The unfortunate knight did as he was told and disposed of the mess. Fortunately for him, he was still wearing his riding gloves.

A few minutes later Ashram stuffed the last of his supplies into his horse's saddlebag and was ready to depart. A few of the medical staff came out to see him and his group off. He was, after all, the most famous patient they'd ever had. The blond healer was even among them, but she looked very unsettled. Ashram was unsure why, but didn't really care. He was just happy to be moving on.

Pirotess on the other hand, who joined Ashram's party, knew exactly why… and she carried a huge grin for it. Through interference, magical misdirection, and intimidation, she was able to prevent the healer from seeing Ashram even once in the past four days and was very satisfied with her accomplishment.

"Are you ready?" Ashram directed his question to the other Marmo riders as he mounted his horse.

"Yes my Lord." Pirotess said smugly as she looked to the healer and waved to her tauntingly. 'I won this game healer.'

"My Lord, we are ready as well." One of the escorting knights replied.

Ashram closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting his face absorb some sunlight. Being back in his armor and on his horse again felt so good; so natural. He kicked his horse's side and was off down the small road followed by Pirotess and the three Marmo knights, one of which was without his riding gloves.

Ashram and his party rode for the better part of the day, stopping only occasionally to give their horses a chance to drink and rest. At dusk, when the sun was just starting to set, they arrived in Tiberius. It was a fairly large town. About two hundred villagers made up the population. The streets were quiet while they rode through. The people weren't exactly coming out to greet them.

At the north end of the town, Ashram found about fifteen tents with two guards stationed out front waiting for them. One of the guards Ashram recognized. The man was a veteran from the War of Heroes. Ashram remembered him being a member of his cavalry unit in Alania. He was involved in the destruction of the Fortress Myce. The man stuck out in his mind because after the fighting had ceased he and Ashram had spoken briefly.

He was a good-sized man, not nearly as tall or muscular as Ashram, but built pretty solid and strong. Ashram recalled liking him because he wasn't loud or cocky, like many of the younger Marmo soldiers were. The man was a talented swordsman and a good soldier. He executed orders swiftly, to the letter, and without question.

He was a Marmo knight and an officer. As such, he had considerable knowledge of battlefield tactics and was a passionate fighter. His most notable feature was the three vertical scars that started just slightly above his right eye and ended a couple inches below it. They were old wounds that appeared to have been scratched in place by claws. He had a short black beard and a shaved head.

"Lord Ashram, we are honored by your presence." The scarred knight said as both he and the other guard knelt in respect. "We have been expecting you. I am Baltus, and this is my nephew, Loganos." He motioned to his right referring to the other guard.

Ashram motioned for them to stand up. He dismounted and he gave the reins of his horse to the Baltus. "See to my horse's needs if you would Baltus." He looked to the other guard. "Have you prepared a meal for us boy?"

"Yes Lord Ashram, I believe you will be pleased with what we have planned for you and your travel companions. We caught some catfish from Lake Tiberius just an hour ago. We wanted to wait for you to arrive before cooking them… that way it would be fresh. I will fry them for you immediately." Loganos replied eagerly, he was very young.

Loganos wore the uniform of a Marmo foot soldier. Ashram guessed he was an apprentice following Baltus, perhaps just at the initial stages of his training to become a knight. He had dark hair and the beginnings of facial stubble. It was obvious from his nervous manner that he was intimidated by Ashram.

"Very good." Ashram's stare lingered on the boy, just to make him squirm a little. "Let me know when its ready." The boy walked away to accomplish his task, happy to be out of Ashram's sight. Ashram turned to his escorts. "Be ready to move out as soon as Beld arrives, it should be early tomorrow morning."

With his orders issued, Ashram was ready for a rest; he was exhausted from the day's long ride. He'd been out of practice for weeks and he was feeling it. He found his way to the closest tent to unwind until dinner. When he got inside the tent, he stretched out on the cot and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to lay there, just breathing slowly in and out, enjoying himself. He remained this way for several minutes, savoring the serenity.

Ashram didn't want to fall asleep yet, so to occupy his mind, he sat up and took out his sword to inspect it. The blade was still in good shape, it was still quite sharp, despite countless clashes in battle. The sword was a gift from Beld to commemorate Ashram becoming Marmo's commanding general. It was a very old sword. In fact, it was the very sword Beld carried himself before Karla gave him Soul Crusher. It meant a great deal to him when Beld took it from its place hanging on the wall and presented it to him.

'This sword has more battlefield experience than I do.' Ashram thought to himself humorously as he put it down. His ice blue eyes darted to the tent flaps, someone was outside. Whoever it was, they did not say anything nor had they made any other type of sound, but still Ashram could sense them lingering there.

"I know you are out there, what is it?" Ashram directed his question to the space outside the tent flaps. Whomever it was reacted to him, a small white-gloved hand slowly pulled the flaps open. It was Pirotess, carrying in a plate.

"I have brought you your dinner my lord." She carefully handed him the plate with a smile. She had taken over delivery duties from Loganos, who was more the pleased to give them up to her.

"That was most kind of you, but is unnecessary." He sat back. "You are no servant of mine." He observed. Ashram guessed from his past experiences, that she held a high rank amongst the elves. "It is far below you to act as a one." He picked up the fork that was sitting on the plate.

"I'm glad you hold me in such high regard." Pirotess replied, "But what you say is not entirely accurate."

"What do you mean?" Ashram raised an eyebrow, looking up from his plate. Pirotess wasn't looking him in the eyes anymore. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was blushing; but with Pirotess' dark complexion, it was difficult to tell. It took her a moment, but she did finally answer.

"During the War of Heroes, I took oath of loyalty and swore my life to you. I serve you now and no other." She half-bowed, but raised her eyes slightly to watch Ashram's reaction. He was sitting there silently; his expression gave her no hint as to how he felt about the news. Pirotess was starting to get nervous, she didn't dare move.

"Why should you want to serve me?" He finally asked her quietly. Ashram paused for a moment, then went on. "Is it because I disciplined that foolish drunk, who was about to be killed by your elf friend?" He paused to wait for confirmation from her, but she offered none. "That isn't valid ground in which to build a committed servitude." He once again paused as he sat his plate down. "If you regret your decision, I will allow you to be free of your vow with no dishonor."

"I do not regret it my Lord!" Pirotess burst out. "I wholeheartedly wish to serve you!" She said quickly before Ashram could say anymore. "You are a worthy master to follow. I swore by my bloodline to hold true to my word." She held out her left hand revealing a recent self-inflicted cut to the palm. "I can't break my promise or my families' name will be defiled for three generations."

"That may be, but a mere scratch could prove to be fatal. It would serve you well to remember that." He pointed out. She looked down appearing disappointed. "Hmmmm…. three generations defiled." Ashram considered what she had just told him. "Well… I suppose we can't have that then." He agreed.

"No, we can't." Pirotess replied. She had a glimmer of hope in her eye.

"If that is the way you want it... then so be it." Ashram sighed. "But if you should ever want to be free of it, all you need do is ask." He said once again picking his plate up. "Now if you would please excuse me, I would like to try some of this before it gets too cold. You are dismissed."

"Good night my Lord." Pirotess said as she stepped back outside of his tent. On the inside she was pleased with how the exchange unfolded.

"Good night Pirotess." He whispered back softly so that she couldn't hear him.

The night passed and morning came. Ashram was awake to watch the sun come up while the rest of the camp was still in their tents sleeping. There was a soft breeze blowing. It was a mild day in the making. Ashram spied two deer, about fifty yards away, in the brush beside the dirt road grazing. He expected Beld to be riding down it anytime now.

The two deer were so peaceful looking, Ashram couldn't help but be somewhat envious of them. Aside from his time at the clinic, he hadn't had a calm moment in his life for a very long time. Combat dominated his existence for the past year and a half, and before that, his life was consumed by preparing for war. There was always something to keep him concerned. There was never time for a careless moment, never the possibility of dropping his guard without consequences.

Discipline was at the foundation of Ashram's character. Beld always said there could be no victory without discipline. From the very beginning of his training on Marmo, to that very moment of peace watching the deer, disciple was a mainstay of Ashram's personality. Beld did all he could to instill that principal into him. It gave him the strength he needed to endure his harsh training and excel in the world outside of Beld's fortress.

Ashram knew that the loss of discipline would lead to a loss of control, and the loss of control would lead to death. He had seen it happen to many warriors during the War of Heroes. After enduring prolonged stresses of the battlefield, those men began to forget their mission, their purpose, and sometimes even their ideals. Those men became shells of their former selves; some giving into the bloodlust of battle, throwing themselves, without thought, into the fray. Without control, they fell all too easily.

'This peace won't last long.' Ashram thought as he continued to watch the deer. 'Beld will soon arrive and the chaos will once again ensue. This so called _hunt_ for Karla could go on indefinitely, the witch has a talent for being elusive. Even if it goes well, more problems are on the horizon.' Ashram sighed to himself.

'There's no telling how the Marmo nobility are going to react once they find out about Beld's _change of heart_.' Ashram frowned. 'We could be looking at a civil war within mere months, the Empire would be torn apart. Then all the territories we've taken will rebel and all we've fought for the last two years will have been for nothing. What side would I take should that happen?' He asked himself. 'Can I still trust Beld now?' Ashram felt somebody watching him. He turned around, and sure enough Pirotess was standing behind him.

"My lord, what troubles you?" Pirotess asked. Ashram studied her briefly, he couldn't help but wonder how she could read him like that.

"Much." Ashram turned from her, not wanting to answer her further.

"Such as…?" She pressed for more information. He didn't look back at her, but after a moment he continued.

"As you know, we are to join Beld today and help him track down and kill the witch, Karla." Ashram hesitated momentarily. "I don't believe that can be done. The witch's powers can keep us from ever getting close to her. We won't so much as catch sight of her if she doesn't want to be found. We will only catch up to her if she wishes us to, and when that happens you'd better believe she will choose to do so when she has an advantage over us. That's the point in our story when our lives will come to an end."

"Then why must we confront her?" Pirotess moved several steps closer to Ashram.

"Because it's what Beld wants, therefore it is what I must do." Ashram crossed his arms. "I may not always agree with his decisions, but I will always follow his orders."

"Even if it means your death?" Pirotess cut in, stepping up right beside his side.

"Yes." Ashram put simply. "I have faced death for the sake of Beld before, or have you forgotten?" Ashram held his hand on his left shoulder, where the flesh was still healing. "I took an oath, you understand that just as well as anyone."

Ashram was about to say more, but suddenly an overwhelming feeling of faintness and pain filled his body. The source of his malaise pulsed from his tender shoulder. He leaned his weight against a tree, it was the only way he could remain on his feet.

"Ashram…?" Pirotess moved to his aid. "What's going on? What's wrong? Please, answer me!" She helped him stand up straight again and observed a strange look on his face, one that she had never seen before.

"Something is wrong." Ashram's voice was strange and faint. A strong sinking feeling washed over him. There was a cold sweat on his brow. "Very wrong, we must leave for Lake Stillness now." With firm determination, he forced himself to stand straight again, holding himself up. "Go, wake the others." He motioned to Pirotess. She did as he asked.

The pain gradually subsided and Ashram regained his composure. He then swiftly moved to his tent and gathered his things. He returned from his tent and prepared his horse to set out. Ashram was set to depart in a matter of moments, but his men weren't ready as he mounted up.

The soldiers were scrambling around the camp. Some were barely dressed, trying to suit up in armor and prepare their horses. Ashram didn't want to waste any more time waiting for them, so he rode off down the dirt road by himself. He frightened the deer back into the forest as he thundered past them.

Ashram rode hard northwards for hours, not stopping once. In time, he entered a swampy area and began to slow down. He saw numerous stone ruins scattered about the landscape and the road gradually disappeared and turned into more of a slushy path. Snakes, crocodiles, and amphibious life of all sorts inhabited the drooping trees and endless marshes that he came into. A good deal of insects also infested the area, they buzzed him as he sloshed through the trail.

'It's fitting that Karla chooses to live with the other ancient reptiles of Lodoss.' Ashram thought to himself bitterly. Suddenly he spotted horse tracks in the mud of the barely-there path.

He followed the tracks, they led to the ruins of what used to be a castle. It was once a proud fortress, but what was left didn't amount to much. The seemingly deserted castle was in the center of an immense swampy lake.

The masonry was worn and large chunks of stonewalls were absent. Some of the towers were missing their tops and the foundation was covered in vines. The castle had fallen into an advanced state of disrepair, and it appeared to have been so for a long, long time.

'So, this is Lake Stillness.' Ashram thought as he slipped down from his horse and tied its reigns to a tree. His horse was uneasy about being left there alone. Ashram patted his horse on the neck to comfort him. He then cautiously walked across the stone bridge that led to the castle. The bridge was in about the same shape as the castle. There were a few spots where the stones on the path had fallen through and he could see down into the murky water below.

Morning mist covered much of the lake and surrounding area, it limited Ashram's vision of the surrounding area. After crossing the bridge, he stood in front of a large wooden gate outside the castle.

'This gateway looks ancient… like it could fall apart if handled too firmly.' Ashram thought. He was a little hesitant to press against the door, fearing the possibility of a cave-in of the surrounding stonework. The gate seemed to be supporting the wall around it. Like a deck of cards, if one portion was disrupted the whole structure might collapse.

Ashram had no choice though; he had to go in, he'd come this far. He carefully pressed against the gate, watching for any signs of structural deterioration as he did. It gradually opened without incident, the wall was apparently stronger than it appeared. Ashram walked inside, it was dark, but he could see enough to notice the walls were decorated with strange stone sculptures. They too were in bad shape; some of them were missing pieces.

The posture of the statues was disturbing to him. They were posed in the most unnatural positions for decorations. Some cowered, others had outstretched hands as if trying to stave off some unseen attacker. There was no order to them, they were scattered around the room. Ashram couldn't understand why any sculptor would create such peculiar and unattractive statues, but he knew art was a matter of taste. Obviously, someone had commissioned and kept the statues.

As Ashram got closer to one of the figures, he more closely examined the face. The detail was amazing; he had never before seen anything so lifelike… and unsettling. The expression of the sculpture was that of pure terror. Whoever fashioned these figures was extremely talented, but had a twisted mind.

Ashram walked on, trying to ignore the warped art collection. As he pressed on he could hear running water nearby. The next room he entered contained four small waterfalls, all of which were pouring out from the walls. There were also more unusual statues there as well.

'This place is eerie, I wonder if Beld came here at all?' Ashram asked himself. 'It doesn't look like anyone has been in here for hundreds of years.' Something then caught his eye.

Ashram stopped where he was and his hand immediately went to his sword. He was certain he saw a shadow move in the next room. Like the wind, he charged into the room, drawing his sword.

"Whoever is in here show yourself now!" Ashram demanded. The room seemed empty, it was very large and his voice echoed endlessly. From what he could see, there were six pillars that rose up from the base of the room. These pillars reached up to at least one hundred feet in the air, holding up the roof. Pools of water filled the lowest parts of the floor. The floor of the room was divided into three levels.

Sunlight from numerous windows lit up portions of the great hall, though very dimly at that moment. The sun was behind clouds outside, providing only a mild shade. The largest window was at the top of a long flight of stairs, above what appeared to be a small altar. It was the only window that still had any intact glass in it, the rest were long since shattered.

Somehow the main window miraculously survived while the other had not. It seemed out of place. Ashram stood ready for an attack that could come from any direction. There didn't appear to be any movement in the room, but he could sense something strange. There were several odors in the air, one being a gritty, musty stench. But there was another scent, a fouler one that Ashram couldn't quite distinguish.

As the moments passed, the sun crept out from behind the clouds and more light poured in the room. With this, Ashram could better see the contents of the hall. He turned pale, although with his complexion, it was difficult to believe it was possible for him to do so. It was possible however, and what lay before him was enough for him to do so. All around him were the remains of Beld's guards. They were scattered all over the room, twelve of them in all.

They were torn up. It appeared that their own weapons had killed some of them; others looked to have been smashed up against the walls repeatedly. There were several that Ashram couldn't rightly tell what happened to them. He assumed it had been black magic of some sort. Some men were burnt horribly, almost beyond recognition. The smell he had detected when he entered the room was their charred flesh. One or two of the other corpses had gapping holes burnt into their armor.

The one thing they all had in common was that they were dead. There was one soldier that stood out from the rest. This poor soul was frozen in place, his face depicting pure agony. The man was set in stone. Suddenly it became obvious that the statues in the hall were not merely works of art, but in fact victims of Karla's vile magic. The floor was practically painted red with blood from the soldiers as it trickled down into the lowest levels of the floor into the pools of water.

Near the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the altar, Ashram spotted Beld's body pressed against the rail in a sitting position. Ashram cautiously walked to his side and sat on the stairs next to him.

"My Lord." Ashram said softly, putting his hand behind Beld's head to support him.

It was far too late for words though, Beld's head slumped forward, and his skin was long cold. Ashram knew then that he was dead. He ran his gloved hand through Beld's hair, brushing it out of his face.

"Goodbye Sire." Ashram's solemn voice echoed in the room. A rare, single tear rolled down his cheek. He made no further sounds and didn't move from Beld's side. He was as motionless as a statue.

Back outside, Pirotess had caught up with Ashram. She gracefully leapt from her horse and ran across the stone bridge, then through the door that Ashram had left open. She didn't bother to spare a glance at the unusual surroundings.

Pirotess quickly found her way into the main hall that Ashram occupied. She came to an abrupt halt and softly gasped when she saw the massacre before her. Pirotess had seen many disturbing things in her long life, but this sight was new. The look on the men's faces and the smell of scorched flesh was enough to unnerve even her. The suffering these men must have endured at the hands of Karla must have been immense.

"Ashram, where are you?" Pirotess whispered, fearing the worst. Finally, she caught sight of him on the stairs. "Ashram?" She waited for a response, but when he didn't answer her she walked over to him. "Ashram!" She firmly shook his shoulder, forcing him to look at her.

"I was too late, he's gone." Ashram finally spoke. Pirotess noticed the small wet streak that ran down his face.

"I... I'm very sorry Ashram." Pirotess said compassionately. She couldn't quite believe the anguish she saw in him. For a man who had shown so little emotion beforehand, it was as clear as day now. She quickly tried to find words to comfort him. "There wasn't anything you could have done, you said it yourself before we left." She sat down beside him. "If you were here with him, you would be dead now too."

"That is true Pirotess, but at least in that case I would be released from the pain of it." His words astounded her. Ashram was often cold, but something about this statement troubled her deeply. She moved to embrace him and to her surprise, he let her. He even put an arm around her, returning the embrace.

Pirotess' heart stopped for an instant. She had imaged herself in that very position a dozen times over before, but not like this. She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for some time, neither of them said a word.

"We should go." Pirotess finally said, in part cursing herself for doing so.

"Yes, you are right." Ashram agreed. "The witch may return at any time, and I doubt she would want to find us here." They rose to their feet. "We aren't prepared for her yet, but we will be some day." Ashram promised to Pirotess, and to himself. He began to walk away.

"Ashram wait, what about Beld's sword?" Pirotess pointed out. Ashram stopped and turned around. Soul Crusher was still resting at Beld's feet.

"I guess that is mine now." Ashram answered. "Beld would want me to have it." He bent down and picked up the cold blade. From the instant he touched the sword Ashram felt a strange sensation ripple up his arm and spread throughout his entire body.

'What the _hell _was that?' Ashram thought as he sheathed Soul Crusher. Whatever it was, it caught him completely off guard. He shook it off, then he and Pirotess started to walk out of the castle together. As they came out the gateway of the castle, their escorts from Tiberius finally arrived.

"Two of you go inside and retrieve the Emperor's body. Bring it back to the camp." Ashram ordered two of the riders, just before mounting his horse. 'I owe Beld a proper burial at least.' He thought. "Leave the other bodies here. We won't be cleaning up Karla's mess for her." Ashram added bitterly as he kicked his horse's side.

Ashram, Pirotess, and three other riders, including the large scarred knight Baltus and his apprentice Loganos, departed. They left the other two men to carry out the orders to bring back Beld's body. The trip back to Tiberius was uneventful and Ashram was even more quite than usual. The countryside was tranquil and empty. Only the sound of birds chirping in the trees from time to time broke the hushed ride.

Night fell within a few hours of their journey back. Ashram chose to stop and set up camp rather than ride the rest of the night to get back to Tiberius. They stopped in the vicinity of a lake so they could have fresh fish for dinner. Thanks to Loganos and Baltus, Ashram had discovered he liked the taste of the local fish the night before. And a warm meal might help settle his stomach.

Ashram kept his distance from the others throughout the evening. He did not feel like talking to anyone at that point and he did not want the men to see his anguish over the loss of Beld. It won't be good for morale and the men might think he was getting soft. Such as it was, Ashram sat alone by the fire to avoid either situation.

Baltus' apprentice Loganos had other ideas though. Despite Ashram's best efforts, the boy had noticed a change in his disposition and took it upon himself to cheer him up. It was a bad idea no doubt, any fool could see that. But when it came to being foolish, Loganos was an overachiever. His youth, inexperience, and general naivety greatly accounted for this.

He first attempted to get Ashram to laugh by doing a simple jester's act, he was poor at it. Ashram watched the fire, his chin resting on his fist. He didn't seem to care at all that Loganos was trying to get his attention. Loganos might as well have been a rock, to Ashram he wasn't even there.

Loganos continued to try to get a reaction out of Ashram by juggling, miming, and telling bad dragon jokes for an additional five minutes, but to no avail. He couldn't even manage to get a smile out of Ashram. Loganos was quickly getting nowhere, aside from on Ashram's nerves. By this time he had noticed him.

Ashram did glance at Loganos at one point, but he didn't look very amused, it was more of a _Go away or I'm going to tear out your liver and eat it_ look. Ashram was rapidly growing sick of the boy's presence, but he decided to cut the boy a break. He stood up, walked away, and unpacked his blanket to turn in for the night.

'That pup should show more discipline if he's serious about becoming a knight.' Ashram thought as he was drifting off to sleep. He was seconds from achieving that goal when he heard Baltus yell to him.

"Lord Ashram, come quickly!" Ashram's eyes opened wide as he sprang to his feet, grasping Soul Crusher.

"What is wrong?" Ashram shouted back, doing his best to run. He was still in his armor, which was slowing him down, and he was only half awake to boot.

"Look sir!" Baltus shouted as he pointed towards the lake. "Over there! It's huge!" As Ashram turned, he saw a very large reptilian creature, approximately thirty feet tall, stomping out of the lake and on to the beach. It was only about fifty yards from where they were standing.

The reptile let out a thunderous roar, showing off its rather large sharp teeth, as it trampled down a small tree in its path. It had three long horns sticking out of the back of its head and a smaller line of spikes running from its long neck to its tail, which had a spear-like tip. It was covered in brownish-green scales. Its eyes were lifeless, completely black.

Ashram held Soul Crusher up in a defensive posture, but he wasn't even sure where to start with this creature. It was something he'd never seen before. He was used to fighting people rather than oversized reptiles. He watched as the beast got closer and closer, until it was right on top of him. It lowered its head and snapped at Ashram fiercely.

Ashram managed to stay two steps ahead of its attacks. The creature wasn't especially fast, but was very strong and used its size to its advantage. When the beast did make contact with Ashram, it forced him backwards using brute force.

Ashram realized he was in a stalemate with the beast, and if he was to prevail, he had to force himself to be more aggressive. Playing defense wasn't going to win this fight. The creature made another attempt to snatch Ashram in its jaws, but this time Ashram took advantage, dodging to the left, and stabbing it in the neck.

When he pushed Soul Crusher into the beast's flesh, there was a sizzling noise and the beast screeched in pain. Soul Crusher came alive with purple light. The attack seemed to do more damage than just what the sword stroke had physically done to the creature's flesh.

Soul Crusher had fed upon the beast, somehow Ashram sensed that this was so. He could also feel that it hungered for more. The creature made a short retreat before regrouping and reinitiating its attack. It was hurt, but only slightly.

With a sudden burst of speed, the creature managed to trample one of Ashram's men as he tried to run away. It followed up by surprising one of the other men, quickly striking downward with its neck like a snake. The beast sank its teeth into the soldier's shoulder, picking him up hurling him over its body into the lake. Baltus was nearly trampled as well, but narrowly managed to roll out of the way. The creature picked up another man in its jaws.

Baltus bravely charged the beast and slashed at the less protected hide of its underbelly. The beast dropped the knight from its maw. Baltus quickly grabbed the injured man and dragged him to safety. Luckily for the knight, his armor protected him well. The monster's teeth only slightly penetrated his armor. The monster lost track of both him and Baltus.

The other man, who had been thrown into the lake, was still alive as well. He swam back to shore and hid amongst some trees. He was in shock, but otherwise still in one piece.

The beast was confused for a moment, there were too many little people running this way and that. Then Pirotess caught its eyes, most likely because her light hair and clothes were easier for it to separate from the background. It ignored everyone else and focused completely on her. She desperately tried to avoid it, but it kept charging her, no matter where she went.

Pirotess flung three daggers at its head. Two of them bounced off its hard scales harmlessly, but the third sank into its left eye. It bellowed in pain, blood spurt from its eye. Enraged, the beast thrashed its tail blindly trying to strike at Pirotess. Luckily for her, the beast missed every time, but unfortunately it did distract her long enough for her to trip over a fallen tree branch. It recovered and spotted her in the vulnerable position with its good eye. Then it moved in for the kill.

The beast's head started to plunge downwards to finish her off when Ashram yelled, jumping from a tree he had climbed. He had scaled up the branches while the others were distracting the creature. It's attention shifted from Pirotess to Ashram. The beast halted its attack on her, but before it could move, Ashram landed on its head.

Using his momentum from the fall, Ashram buried Soul Crusher deep inside the creature's skull. The tip of Soul Crusher forced itself through the top of the monster's head and out through its throat. It shuttered at the moment of impact, but somehow it was still alive. Ashram had missed, he could see that he had put the sword through one of the creature's sinuses. Though he had wounded the beast badly, it was still very much alive and even more angry.

Soul Crusher once again had a chance to get a taste of the creature, glowing as it fed. The creature bucked Ashram up and down a few times and Soul Crusher finally came free from it the third time around. With his anchor to the beast gone, Ashram was flicked up high into the air. The monster poised itself to snap him up as he came back down.

As Ashram's momentum up slowed and started to bring him back down he turned downward to face the creature. He readied Soul Crusher. It started to glow purple as it anticipated another chance to fed. The beast acted too soon, snapping at and missing Ashram as he floated back to towards it.

Ashram took full advantage, slicing into the corner of the creatures mouth with Soul Crusher as he passed by. The cut continued to slice down the beast's neck with Ashram as he fell. The sword cut through the creature's neck like it was made out of paper. The drag from the sword tearing flesh gradually slowed down the momentum of Ashram's fall.

The sharpness of Soul Crusher allowed the cut to continue all the way down to the base of the creature's long neck. Ashram finally came loose from the beast at that point, falling the rest of the distance to the ground. He landed hard on his side. The monster collapsed instantly, its head landed with a thud by Ashram, almost crushing him. Ashram groaned, slowly pulling himself up.

'Damn it.' He cracked his neck, gritting his teeth as he rubbed his shoulder. 'Perhaps jumping from a tree wasn't such a good idea after all.' He stood up and saw that the creature was still somehow alive, just barely moving.

Ashram thrust Soul Crusher one final time into its head, ending the contest decisively. He put his foot on the creature's forehead, using the leverage to pull Soul Crusher free. Then he dragged himself over to Pirotess. She was still on the ground, stunned by what had just occurred.

"Are you ok?" Ashram asked, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"Well I suppose I'm still in one piece, but I've been better." Pirotess smiled, but she still sounded a little shaken.


	6. Unforeseen Discoveries

Sorry for the long break folks. It involved a breakup with a girlfriend and then the hazards of starting to date other people again.

So, with that aside, enjoy the read and let me know if I've messed up anywhere. Thanks.

**Chapter 6: Unforeseen Discoveries**

Ashram, Pirotess, and the others returned to the village of Tiberius and waited for the other two men to bring Beld's body from Lake Stillness.

After waiting for a couple of hours, they finally arrived. The knights had constructed a makeshift stretcher from a blanket extended between two long saplings they had cut down. They strapped the makeshift apparatus to their horses and pulled Beld behind them. One man led the horses from the front, while the other walked behind making sure the late Emperor didn't spill out of the blanket.

Sometime later Beld was buried in the soft dirt just outside the camp. His grave was covered with stones to prevent wild animals from digging him up. When everything was done, Ashram drew the sword Beld had given him and planted it where a proper gravestone would have been.

Some would think it was inappropriate to bury Beld in the middle of nowhere in such a humble grave. Indeed, bringing him back to Marmo for a large-scale state funeral did seem like the logical choice, but Ashram and Beld had an understanding. They had talked about it long ago and had mutually decided that neither of them wanted extravagant services when they fell. They made a pact to see each other's wishes fulfilled upon their death.

In Beld's case his only desire was to be buried in an isolated area, so that his grave would remain undisturbed and only visited by kin, and not by the likes of grave robbers seeking riches in his resting place. Ashram decided this quiet patch of countryside would probably suit that purpose and be to Beld's approval.

As for Ashram's burial, when the time came, he stipulated that he wanted to be laid to rest in Kannon, where the rest of his family was buried. There was no other place Ashram could know peace. It was home and it was where he felt he belonged.

To further safeguard Beld's body, Ashram saw to it that all the soldiers at Tiberius were sworn to secrecy. He was confident the men respected both him and Beld enough to remain silent on the matter. If he started to suspect any of the men of being otherwise those persons would suffer for it. He had considered killing them all straight away. That certainly would ensure secrecy, but it didn't seem necessary and he would likely need these men when he returned to Marmo.

"I won't forget what you taught me Sire." Ashram bowed his head as he knelt before the small mound that made up Beld's grave. "Find peace in death that you lacked in life." Ashram rose from his knee and looked at everyone who stood around him. The soldiers of Tiberius, along with Pirotess, looked back at him silently.

"In his life Emperor Beld managed to conquer half of Lodoss. To honor his memory, I will finish his crusade!" Ashram declared. "I will fulfill his dream of a conquered Lodoss." He held up Soul Crusher. "I swear it by his sword!"

Ashram said nothing more. He just watched the onlookers, who stared back at him from around the grave. Then he walked to his horse and mounted up. There was nothing more to say. Conquering Lodoss is what he intended to do and nothing was going to change it, not the armies of his enemies and not the strange powers of the witch Karla.

"My Lord, where are you going?" Pirotess came up to Ashram, standing in his horse's path.

"It's time we return to Marmo." He answered her. "If I don't get back there soon, there's no telling what the Council of Lords might do when they receive word of Beld's death.

"What do you think will happen?" She asked.

"Worse case scenario, the lords might start fighting among themselves for the throne, or even unite against me." Ashram shifted in the saddle. "It is highly unlikely though. I do not believe any of the lords would try to take power without Soul Crusher in their possession first."

"I see." Pirotess answered.

"The one thing that is certain is that the longer I wait, the worse things will be for Marmo in the long run." Ashram explained. "It's just as well that I return. I have to go to Marmo for my official coronation as the new Emperor anyway. I have to observe the proper protocol." Ashram's voice didn't contain the excitement one might expect to hear from a person coming into as much power as he. He simply looked to the large scarred knight. "Baltus, you're coming with me."

"Will I be accompanying you as well my lord?" Pirotess asked trying not to sound overly eager.

"No, I have something far more important for you to do at present." He replied. "You must assemble a group of your best spies and go to the Kingdom of Valis to assess their relative military strength and the disposition of their forces. When you are done there, you will next go to the Kingdom of Flaim and do more of the same. I trust no one else more to fulfill this task, do you accept?" He asked peering into her eyes.

"Yes my lord, it shall be done." Pirotess replied with enthusiasm. 'He trusts me.' She thought to herself confidently. His words had made her day. She relished in the thought that her unquestioned loyalty to him was starting to pay off. Unfortunately, this assignment would take her away from his side for an extended amount of time, which made her racing heart begin to slow.

"Good, take all the provisions you'll need from the supplies here and report back to me in six weeks. I will meet you here and will be expecting a thorough report." Ashram's hand went to a secret pocket hidden inside his chest plate.

She could see him hesitate for a moment, as if he was unsure of something. Finally, he pulled an item out of the pocket and started to speak again.

"Take this as well." He handed her a small golden bracelet. "It's… a good luck charm. I believe it will help keep you safe during your mission."

"Thank you my lord." Pirotess replied surprised. She slipped the shinny bracelet on her wrist and admired it. It was a perfect fit, forming to her wrist without any gaps, yet it somehow managed not to be too tight.

Ashram rode away before Pirotess could say any more to him. She had no choice but to watch him ride away, followed by Baltus.

'Well then, I'd better get started.' Pirotess thought, she knew she didn't have any time to waste. This mission was not going to be an easy task and she had a tight schedule to keep. She knew this was a golden opportunity to show her quality to Ashram.

Ashram's journey to Marmo took him through the rest of occupied Kannon to the seacoast. He made several stops in the larger cities along the way, including Kannon's capital of Shinning Hill, before he got to the port city of Rood.

In the places he stopped he instructed the Marmo leaders in the cities to recruit new men into the army and begin to forge new weapons and armor. He also informed the local lords of Beld's death and his possession of the Demon Sword, which made him the rightful successor to the Marmo throne. Marmo law dictated that, 'He who holds the sword rules Marmo.' It was a clear and simple law, just the way Ashram liked them. There was no question that he was in charge now.

The closer they got to Marmo, the more Ashram's suspicion grew that one of the more powerful Marmo lords might try to seize the thrown for themselves, opposing him. Until his public coronation, Ashram's power was not absolute. He decided it would be prudent to draw as many supporters as he could along the way to Marmo just in case.

Ashram was fairly confident that no one would challenge his rule, but he wanted to be prepared for the worst, especially with Karla still lurking about. Still, should the worst come to bear, he was certain he would come out on top. His confidence was well founded. He had many reasons to feel in control.

First, the bulk of the army was on the main island with him and it had been under his personal command with great successes and triumphs for the better part of the past two years. Ashram was positive the army's loyalty was to him, which would be enough by itself to dissuade most of the lords from opposing him.

Second, it was common knowledge that Ashram was favored by Beld to take the throne after him. There was no other lord who had a more legitimate claim to the throne than him. They would be hard pressed to rally support due to that factor as well. On the other hand, Ashram was not actually Beld's son, so he had no legitimate blood ties for succession.

Third, and probably most important, Ashram carried Soul Crusher and it was the rule of the land that the people of Marmo must follow the sword-bearer. That fact gave him the most confidence. Still, Marmo had only ever known one ruler and the crown had never before been passed to anyone. So the rules of succession were not set in stone. Caution was wise.

It took Ashram nearly two weeks to reach Rood with all the stops they made, but the extra time taken would be well worth it in the long run. When he finally arrived in the port, he arranged passage on the first available ship to Marmo.

Meanwhile, a couple hundred miles west, Pirotess had used the two weeks to gather together a reconnaissance group and had made her way into the Valisian countryside. She had donned a cloak to travel more inconspicuously and was making excellent time on her mission thus far. She met with dark elf operatives and instructed them to spy on the local Valisian military instillations.

The mission was going as planned. Pirotess issued out her instructions to the various teams of dark elves. She briefed them on their individual objectives from the saddle of a horse that she had borrowed from a local farm. Group by group, she went over the specifics of their missions and sent them off.

Each squad had a specific target to assess, whether it be a fort, castle, or just a temporary military camp along the border. They couldn't risk penetrating too deeply into Valisian territory or they might be discovered. Pirotess was just finishing her briefing with the last bunch.

"It is vital that you are not seen and are as swift as possible, for our time is limited." Pirotess warned. "Report their numbers, capabilities, and anything else you feel is important to me. We will leave for Flaim as soon as you return. Do not disappoint me, now go." The last team of the dark elves ran out into the distance, disappearing over the hills.

It was dusk; Pirotess hopped down from her horse and set up camp for the night. With all of the other elves gone now, she was beginning to feel lonesome and started to think of Ashram. She was completely infatuated with him. She couldn't explain why she was so draw to him. Her feelings were beyond her ability to express through words, being with him just felt right.

'My lord, I wish I were with you now. I wish I could touch you, just for a second.' Pirotess felt a cold breeze blow by and she felt empty. 'Being apart from you is like missing a piece of my heart.' She peered down at her new bracelet, tinkering with it for a while. It made her feel a little better having it on. 'I shall return to you soon.'

After an uneventful day of sailing across the channel, Ashram made it back to Marmo. A crowd gathered to greet him when his ship arrived at port. He was surprised to see the crowd, and not very pleased. He was fatigued from the journey and in no mood for pleasantries.

'How did they even know I was coming?' Ashram thought bitterly, half-heartedly waving to the roaring crowd, as he stepped onto the main deck of the ship.

He supposed the crowd had every right to be celebrating, with the successes of the war Marmo was quickly becoming a rich country from captured gold, supplies, and other treasures. More important was the newfound trade from Alania and Kannon that sent a favorable ripple through every part of the Marmo economy. Ashram saw soldiers waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp connected to the ship. They were holding a horse for him and containing the crowd.

"Welcome home Sire." One of the solders greeted as Ashram climbed up onto the horse's back. He just nodded in return to the man in acknowledgement and began his trek to Marmo's massive fortress, Conqueroria.

It had been a long while since Ashram had set foot on Marmo soil. Things hadn't changed much though, it was still dark and gloomy, and the island never saw much sun.

On the ride to Conqueroria, Ashram felt something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different about Marmo. It looked the same, but something about the atmosphere was missing or out of place. Perhaps it was the boost to the economy that was responsible for the strange feeling? The people were acting different, but somehow he knew that it was something else, something elusive.

The sensation stayed with him all the way to Conqueroria, where Lord Nubbus, an older and well respected Marmo noble, was waiting for Ashram inside the front gates. He was one of Beld's few real friends and the chancellor of the Marmo High Council. Ashram trusted him more than any other Marmo leader.

"Welcome home Sir Ash... no wait, I guess I should say Emperor Ashram now with Beld's passing, right?" Lord Nubbus corrected himself as he glanced at Soul Crusher.

"Not quite Emperor yet, but soon." Ashram answered as they began walking through the gate and through the many corridors of the castle. At first Ashram was in such a hurry he hadn't really paid close attention to what Nubbus had said when he greeted him, but it suddenly struck him.

"Nubbus, how did you know Beld was dead?" Ashram abruptly stopped and confronted the old man.

"Well, it was a rumor that started about a week ago, but when you walked in with the sword, I figured it must be true." Nubbus replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe." Ashram said, hiding the fact that he was hot underneath his cold facade. The only people who knew about Beld's death were sworn to secrecy, someone had broken their word of honor and Ashram was not happy about it. But if that was the case, how could word have reached Marmo so fast?

The only other person who had left from Tiberius to Marmo with the knowledge of Beld's death was Baltus and he hadn't even got off the boat yet and certainly wasn't there a week earlier to tell anyone anything. Something didn't smell right. Ashram thought about it for a moment, trying to sort it all out. He started thinking about all the people who knew about Beld's death from the beginning.

'Ok, so who all knew? Me, Pirotess, Baltus, the knights of Tiberius who haven't left Tiberius.' Then it hit Ashram, it was so obvious. There was one other who knew of Beld's death, one who would profit if that information got out and caused instability in Marmo. That was the very person who killed him to begin with.

"Karla." Ashram growled angrily.

"Sire?" Nubbus asked confused.

"That damn witch, this has to be her meddling! She spread the news of Beld's death in hopes of causing in-fighting between our lords." Ashram was infuriated, but also somewhat impressed with the witches' strategy.

"I'm afraid I have some other rather bad news for you Lord Ashram." Lord Nubbus' voice echoed in the stone hallways.

"And what would that be Lord Nubbus?" Ashram asked as they walked into the Throne room.

"While you were away on the mainland, Wagnard the sorcerer died." Nubbus stated in a matter of fact fashion. "It happened just recently and worse still… it appears as if he was murdered. As a result of his death, we've lost the spells that controlled the monsters in our army."

"I see." Ashram grumbled; his irritation grew slightly. "The monsters are no major loss." He said, assuring himself as much as Nubbus. "Most of them were killed in the war anyway." Ashram's voice held no concern; he actually felt better saying it out loud. "On the other hand, I did have plans that required Wagnard's powers. Where did this murder take place and when?" He asked getting back to what was important to him.

"His body was found in his private study, in the high tower two days ago." Nubbus motioned upwards with his eyes, looking towards the ceiling.

"Do you have any idea who was behind it?" Ashram asked as he and Nubbus started walking again.

"No Sire." Nubbus answered. "Apparently whoever it was slipped in and out unnoticed by anyone. No one knew anything had happened until a servant discovered his body the morning after. He failed to answer his chamber door for breakfast."

"I would like to inspect his study myself." Ashram said decisively. "Perhaps I can shed some light on this."

"A prudent measure Sire." Lord Nubbus commented. "However, your coronation has been set to take place in just a few hours. When I heard you had arrived I had set things in motion. I think you should get that out of the way first."

"So soon?" Ashram asked.

"Yes." Nubbus answered. "I think it would be wise to get it done as soon as possible, don't you?"

"Yes, I see your point Nubbus." Ashram replied, he decided there was still some risk in delaying. "The longer we wait, the more likely one of the less bright nobles might try to make a move against us." Ashram smiled. "And we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Yes, yes…" The old lord ignored Ashram's mockery. "Just don't forget about the ceremony and try not to be late. I must leave now to attend to the rest of the preparations." Nubbus said as he walked away.

After some time had passed, Ashram's curiosity got the better of him and he found his way to the door that lead to Wagnard's study, despite Lord Nubbus' objections. After all, there wasn't much he had to do to prepare for the coronation and he still had a little time.

Ashram slowly opened the door and walked in, carrying a lamp. It was a cold dark room, filled with unlit candles and dusty old books. Ashram looked around for a while. He inspected everything in the room carefully, but found no clues.

'The idiots have cleaned the room since the murder.' Ashram thought annoyed. The floors were wiped clean of blood or anything else that might have been left over. Continuing to inspect the study, Ashram gave special attention to a large book that he found on a stand in the center of the room. It was open to a page with a bizarre illustration of a red dragon encircling what appeared to be a white scepter or staff.

'This is odd.' Ashram didn't recognize the language it was written in. The book was very old; the pages were worn and slightly tattered at the edges. The book intrigued him. Despite its age and damage it seemed somehow important. Looking around he realized there was little more to see in the tower, and the time before the ceremony was growing short.

'Well, I suppose I don't want to irritate Lord Nubbus anymore than I already have.' He didn't have any more time to investigate more in-depth, but he would look into it again later. He would be late for his coronation if he didn't go and get back soon.

Ashram hustled down from the tower, and made it on time to the coronation ceremony with plenty of time to spare. All of the nobles were there to witness the occasion. The ceremony was blessedly short and passed by promptly. The only part Ashram particularly cared for was the part when each noble came up and pledged their loyalty to him.

The ceremony ended with Lord Nubbus placing a small golden crown on Ashram's head. It was rarely seen before then, Beld had never bothered to wear the crown. It had been collecting dust for years in a display case in the throne room. It had been taken out and nicely polished for the occasion.

The only time Ashram spoke during the entire coronation was at the end, just after he was crowned; it was not part of the ceremony. He stood up and turned around to address the royal court. "He who welds Soul Crusher rules Marmo, does anyone here dispute that?" All was quiet, and no one dared make a sound. After a moment, Ashram was satisfied and the coronation was over.

Though the ceremony itself was short, afterwards there was a very long, and in Ashram's eyes, boring party to celebrate. Lord Nubbus insisted that he attend. Although he could have refused to go, Ashram respected Nubbus, so he agreed to stay for a while. However, during the course of the party Ashram began to regret his decision.

'This is _such_ a waste of time, and _that__noise_ makes me want to kill everybody in this room.' Ashram's aggravated thoughts referred to the chamber musicians, who were playing a song in his honor just a few feet away from him.

It wasn't that Ashram didn't enjoy music. Actually, he rather enjoyed various styles of music and occasionally played an instrument similar to a violin himself. But what _these men_ were playing was just horrible, noise pollution in his opinion. He was overjoyed when they were finally finished and put their instruments away.

"That was wonderful!" Lord Nubbus stood up and clapped as he complemented the musicians. "Bravo, how about an encore?"

"No!" Ashram rose from his seat. "That will not be necessary, I'm sure they are tired of playing. I've… they've had enough for one night. You are all dismissed." The musicians disappeared behind a curtain. 'That was too close. I must find a way to get out of here.' Ashram thought sternly. He had been a good sport up to that point, but enough was enough.

"Lord Nubbus, I have urgent business to attend to, pardon my absence." Ashram didn't give Nubbus a chance to answer. He got up and moved out of the room in three quick, giant strides.

In the heart of Flaim, Pirotess was wrapping up with her mission ahead of schedule. In a couple days, she anticipated all the scouts would be back and they could leave for Tiberius. Pirotess was looking over some of the final reports. Most of her flock had made it back and had preformed their duties well. She already had learned some very valuable information during the mission. She was just waiting on one final group.

Based on the reports, more than a third of Flaim's army was in the western desert of Flaim with King Kashue battling the Ancient Fire Dragon Shooting Star. The rumor was that the battle was going poorly for Kashue and his forces, but without actually seeing the battle taking place it was difficult to say.

There wasn't enough time left to send out a group that far. That left Pirotess and most of her band patiently waiting for the last team. She smiled; she was overjoyed knowing that soon she would be returning to Ashram, her mission an overwhelming success. She well hid the smile from her face as she turned to face the other dark elves.

"Ok boys, I'm very proud of the work you've all done, we have all the information we need. Once the last group is back we can return to Tiberius." Pirotess suppressed her excitement from her comrades.

'I can finally come back to you my lord.' She wondered what Ashram was doing at that moment.

At that point, Ashram was high on a balcony overlooking the dark Marmo landscape. His eyes were closed, he was thinking about what to do next. With Wagnard dead he would have to alter his plans significantly.

Ashram believed Wagnard's death probably had something to do with what he had been working on in his study. He had sent for one of Wagnard's followers, a priest of Falaris, a while back to translate the text from the book he had discovered. Ashram had placed the book on a shelf in his chamber for safekeeping and was waiting on the balcony for the priest to arrive.

While he was waiting, the wind suddenly picked up and drifted through his hair. His eyes opened. Lighting flashed above him violently, a storm was forming directly over his head. He could feel Soul Crusher rattling at his hip. Ashram drew the demonic blade and watched as it started to illuminate, he felt pure evil pulsing from its purple light.

'What's happening? This sword feels alive.' Ashram gripped Soul Crusher more tightly in an attempt to better manage it.

'You cannot control this sword!' Defiant words echoed in Ashram's head. 'Beld never could, it was _I_ who controlled him.' Ashram was surprised to hear the strange voice that seemed to come from nowhere, but he knew exactly who was speaking to him. He stared at Soul Crusher, struggling to keep in firmly in his hands. He didn't know exactly what would happen if he let go, but he knew he didn't want to find out.

'I have an advantage that Beld did not... _demon_.' Ashram thought as he forced Soul Crusher's tip into the stone ground of the balcony. Somehow he knew the demon could hear his thoughts. 'I was not drenched in your blood!' Ashram confidently thought as his willpower subdued the demon within the blade.

The demon's essence was forced out of the sword and became visible as a grayish cloud of vapor. It rose up above Ashram into the storm and formed into what resembled a murky demonic figure. It had horns protruding from its head and wings on its back. It was entirely made up of gray mist, except for its burning red eyes.

Sweeping downward, the demon glided above Ashram, shrieking. The wind began to blow harder and it began to rain. The demon's essence darted down at Ashram, but he dodged it with a graceful roll sideways. It dived at him a second time, but this time Ashram held out Soul Crusher to block it. The sword hindered the creature's forward momentum. It rose upward and hovered above Ashram, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

Ashram decided he wasn't going to wait for the demon to launch another assault. He stepped up onto a table and shot up towards the demon, raising Soul Crusher for a mighty swing. The demon wasn't expecting such an ambitious move or the speed in which it was carried out. It didn't have the slightest chance to avoid Ashram's attack. His sword arched forward, cutting through the middle torso of the demon's essence.

The gray mist that made up the demon's body scattered and then was absorbed back into Soul Crusher. Then all was quiet except for the pattering of falling rain. The lighting storm had given way to simple rainfall.

'Was that it?' Ashram thought smugly. 'Could taming the demon blade really prove to be so easy?' Somehow he didn't think so. He walked back inside to avoid being drenched any further by the rain.

"Well, well, Ashram. It's about time you came back in. You've kept me waiting for far too long." He looked up to see Karla was standing by his desk. "It is impolite to keep a guest waiting you know."

"It is also impolite to visit unannounced and uninvited witch. Have you not learned that much in all your centuries?" Ashram sneered at her. "What are you doing intruding in my personal chambers?" he demanded.

"I come and go as I please; I need no permission from you or anyone else." Karla spoke in a stern, arrogant tone. "I came simply to congratulate you on your rise to power." She said in a more polite voice. "Your new position suits you."

"I find it more likely you've come to ascertain my future plans." Ashram shot back. "As it happens, I haven't got any that are concrete at the moment. With the death of my most powerful mage all my plans have been shattered." He brushed back some wet hair out of his face, letting droplets splash Karla.

"I'm sorry if I obstructed your plans Ashram, but it was necessary for the protection of Lodoss." She gave him a dirty look for flicking water on her. "But I probably did you a favor by taking that dog Wagnard out of existence."

"What…? It was you who killed him!" Ashram was honestly shocked. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Karla questioned with a sadistic smile. "He did what everyone I've ever killed did. He threatened the balance of power in Lodoss."

"Yes, that much is a given, but how did he threaten it?" Ashram asked.

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you too my dear Ashram and I don't want that. But I can tell you that Wagnard was under the influence of the Dark Goddess Kardis and desired the total destruction of Lodoss. Can you image that?" Karla asked.

Ashram didn't say anything.

"The very thing I have fought to prevent for the last five hundred years!" Karla declared more passionately than anything Ashram had ever heard her say. "He was happy to see your precious Emperor's death and planned on manipulating you into doing his dirty work for him. Then he planned to kill you afterwards. He never intended to serve you; you were just a puppet to him."

"He was planning on manipulating me, into doing what?" Ashram was completely lost. "What part could I play in the destruction of Lodoss?" Karla obviously wasn't being clear on what she meant; it was starting to annoy him.

"You need not be concerned with that, it no longer matters. I stopped it before it started, so you can put it out of your mind… my Lord." Karla teased him. "Wagnard was a fool and he died a fool's death." She paused, as if distracted by something elsewhere. "Time for me to go 'Emperor Ashram' I look forward to our next encounter."

"Wait Karla! We still have unfinished business. You killed Emperor Beld and will answer for it!" Ashram moved to grab her, but before he could someone knocked at his door. It distracted him just long enough for Karla to disappear. When he looked back she was gone.

"Enter!" Ashram shouted as he kicked over a pedestal, frustrated with yet another escape from Karla.

"You sent for me Emperor?" A bald man wearing brown robe asked as he came in and bowed. "My name is Salu, I am at your service Sire." Ashram took a breath; trying to forget about Karla and refocus his attention to the task at hand.

"You are a former disciple of Wagnard's?" Ashram asked, and Salu nodded. "Good, I'll get right to the point. You are going to answer all my questions and translate the text from that book over there." Ashram pointed it out to him. Salu looked reluctantly at the book. "Refusal to do this will result in a slow and painful torture, then execution."

"If you put it that way, how can I say no Sire?" Salu walked to the book and picked it up.

"The page is marked." Ashram pointed to it. "What was it your master was doing that got him killed? I want to know what Wagnard was working on that neither Beld nor I knew about."

Salu didn't answer right away. He didn't seem to want to answer that question. When Ashram started to look impatient, he finally gave in. "He intended to resurrect the Dark Goddess of Destruction."

"Are you referring to Kardis?" Ashram asked. Salu nodded in confirmation.

"To resurrect the Goddess, he required two things, the sacrifice of a high elf's life and the Scepter of Domination." Salu explained. "This book reveals everything about the scepter. Where to find it, what guards it, and what exactly the powers of the scepter are."

"What does the marked part here mean?" Ashram asked.

Salu looked at it closely and slowly read it out loud in a grumbled voice. Ashram had no idea what Salu was saying and gave him another impatient look.

"Oh yes, of course, I forgot you don't understand Kastulian Sire, my apologies. That roughly translates to: He who holds the Scepter of Domination rules all of Lodoss." Salu recited.

"That is very interesting, take the book and translate everything in this chapter. Tomorrow I will be leaving for Alania. Have the translation finished by then." Ashram ordered.

"Yes Sire." Salu bowed and scampered off with the book.

'So that is what you didn't want me to know about witch? I can't say that I blame you. By the sounds of it, this one thing could tip the balance of power in anyone's favor very quickly indeed.' He smiled.

'He who holds the Scepter of Domination rules all of Lodoss. I will have to keep that in mind.' Ashram started to pack his personal effects on the desk for the journey to Alania.


	7. The Abduction

Here's another chapter for you folks.

Again, let me know if you see in glaring mistakes as I'm going to make a hard copy of this story after I'm done posting the entire thing here on fanfiction.

Otherwise just enjoy the story.

**Chapter 7: The Abduction**

Ashram boarded a Marmo warship the morning after his coronation. He ordered it to set sail northeast on a course for Alan, the capital city of Alania. His visit to Marmo had proved fruitful, yet bittersweet.

After many days at sea the warship weighed anchor as it reached the coast of Alania.

Ashram and a party of about thirty Marmo warriors took a boat to shore, landing on a quiet stretch of beach. As they pulled the boat out of the water and onto the shore they were met by ten more Marmo soldiers with horses for them.

Ashram's horse from the War of Heroes was among the ones they had brought, he was happy to see him. He'd been missing his horse since leaving him in Kannon, but it just wasn't practical to bring him to Marmo for the coronation. Days earlier, while he was at Shining Hill, Ashram instructed one of his officers to have men waiting for him at that specific time and location.

Ashram also ordered a messenger to be sent to Alan with a banner of truce to announce his pending arrival to meet with Alania's leader. He saw that the same messenger was among the men waiting on the beach and stepped forward as he approached. Ashram considered the messenger still being alive and well, as a good sign.

"Emperor Ashram, I bring excellent news! King Kadomos the VIII, has accepted your offer of truce and awaits your arrival at the capital." The messenger reported, confirming what Ashram had suspected.

"Good." Ashram replied. "King Kadomos is exactly the peace loving fool I expected him to be, just as his father, Kadomos the VII, was." Several of the Marmo soldiers laughed, they had all been veterans of the Alanian campaign. "Kadomos would sooner sell half of his remaining kingdom than fight another war."

"It's to be expected, my Lord." Baltus spoke up. "The Alanians are only concerned with keeping their butts out of the fire and off the battlefield. They're not even worthy of being called opposition."

The ire that Ashram and his men had for the Alanians was not unwarranted. Under the rule of the Kadomos family Alania had grown progressively weaker and weaker with each passing year for decades. Even as the War of Heroes descended upon them, the Alanian military was not well kept by the royal family and fell into disrepair.

The Kadomos family had allowed their armies' ranks to grow thin and had let their men become laxed and undisciplined. To complicate matters, the strongest defensive positions in Alania were overlooked and the best soldiers in the country were rounded up and sent away to a remote border fort. This was there way of trying to discourage aggression amongst there general populous. Those men should have been broken up and put into individual units for others to learn from.

The Alanians made the mistake of too highly valuing knowledge and learning in a time when they should have looked to the spear and shield to defend themselves. With their numbers, they could have become a strong nation if they had the will. But as it was, the Alanians had tried to remain neutral during the war. They foolishly thought that if they ignored the war, it would simply pass them by.

Of course they were wrong. Alania was a large country full of resources and manpower. A policy of pacifism did not serve them well. With so many numbers Emperor Beld saw them both as a potential threat, as well as a potential hub to acquire wealth and power. Thus he ordered the invasion of Alania that Ashram spearheaded. The results were devastating for Alania, they were caught completely off guard and suffered heavy casualties. They lost half of their territory, including their capital Alan, by the war's end.

'They're such weaklings.' Ashram thought to himself bitterly as he mounted his horse.

Ashram didn't much like Alanians in general, but he didn't have a shred of respect for the Kadomos family particularly. He perceived them as completely spineless cowards.

They had taken absolutely no action after his forces struck the first blow of the war by destroying the Fortress of Myce. The Kadomos family had let their very best warriors be scarified like they were nothing. There was no response, no counter attacks, and no attempts whatsoever to avenge their fallen countrymen. They had just sat there like nothing had happened, permanently damaging their families honor and prestige.

Rulers that did not respect the soldiers that fought for them got under Ashram's skin. The soldiers of Myce may have been his enemies, but he respected them as fellow warriors.

As the war continued the Kadomos family's continued to prove their incompetence. For Ashram it was really rather astounding to see. Even as his army moved towards the capital of Alan, they still did nothing to oppose him. The best defense they could muster was barricading the city gate and hoping that Ashram's forces would just pass them by like a storm.

This, of course, was not the case. The capital fell swiftly after the assault began. And after Ashram had them in hand, the Kadomos family promptly agreed to surrender the rest of Alania in exchange for their lives.

Emperor Beld responded harshly by having the head of the family, King Kadomos the VII, executed and left what remained of Alania unoccupied. Beld thought there was no need to waste the manpower it would have taken to hold the Northern territories of Alania. Alania's armed forces were already crippled and no longer a threat.

Pushing farther north also would have meant risking a potential face off with Brampt, one of the Ancient Dragons of Lodoss. He resided in the white mountains of Alania in the north. Beld wasn't prepared to do that until the greater half of Lodoss was already under his control.

If push came to shove, Beld had the option of calling upon Narse, the Ancient Dragon of Marmo, to come to his aid. But Narse was Beld's ace in the hole and he didn't want to summon him unless it was absolutely necessary. If something went wrong later then he'd have nothing else to fall back on.

After the death of King Kadomos VII the Marmo army turned its attention to Valis. What remained of the Kadomos family managed to escape the city when the bulk of Ashram's forces pulled out. At the end of the War of Heroes they resurfaced, reclaiming the Alanian throne. Since then there had existed a shaky truce between the Marmo Empire and the remnants of the Alanian Royalty.

The city of Alan was only about thirty miles inland from where Ashram's forces had landed. He chose to come ashore at the exact same location his invading army had landed during the War of Heroes. He thought it would be fitting to retrace the route he had taken the first time. The area still showed signs of their previous passing.

The Marmo troops formed a line, two by two, and moved off onto a narrow path through an adjacent forested area. Ashram lead the group atop his horse, Baltus rode beside him.

"Reminiscent of old times, is it not Baltus?" Ashram remarked as they traveled through the forest.

"Very much so Sire." Baltus replied. "But I'm thinking we traveled during the night last time. That way we could move a little stealthier, using the darkness as a screen to hit the first couple of targets without warning."

"Yes, that was the general idea." Ashram observed.

"And we did just that!" Baltus belly laughed. "We hit'em fast and we hit'em hard."

"That we did." Ashram nodded in agreement. He was starting to like Baltus more and more. They seemed to see things in the same light. Somehow he knew that he could trust Baltus.

The man had proven himself loyal through all the mud and blood of the battlefield. He didn't seem to have an agenda of his own. That was more than Ashram could say for a lot of the Marmo officers; it was mostly fear that kept them in line. So many of them only respected his strength. If they perceived weakness on his part or were presented with some other an opportunity to seize power; they'd betray him in an instant. With Baltus this mentality was absent.

Ashram was considering promoting him to the rank of general. There were two good reasons to do this. First, Baltus had a great deal of experience in the field and had occasionally led smaller detachments of men on his own when the situation called for it. Second, his youth was long past him. This was good because Ashram knew that voracious ambition and the need for advancement were the sport of young men. Baltus would be less driven than his younger counterparts; more cool headed that the other more rash knights that he could pick for the job.

Putting Baltus into the position of second in command also helped Ashram in that it gave the power-hunger subordinates in the army a position to gun for. If they were focused on competing with Baltus it would leave him relatively undisturbed. With these thoughts in mind Ashram came to an immediate decision as they rode.

"Baltus, I have been thinking." Ashram looked over to the stocky knight riding across from him. "Since Beld's death and my ascension to the Marmo throne, we have been in need of a new Captain of the Royal Guard and General of the Army. I have noticed your skills over the last year as you have served under me. I see no man better fit to perform these duties at this time than you. Will you accept these responsibilities?"

"Yes, it would be an honor my Emperor." Baltus' voice glistened with surprise and pride.

"Good, then from this point on you're my second in command, until your dead or I find someone better." Ashram smiled sinisterly. It was hard for anyone there, including Baltus, to judge if he was serious or joking.

Sometime later Ashram and his knights came to the outer edge of the forest. Beyond it there was a grassy plain. Spring was in full swing there. The warm sun was shining brightly over the green field. The breeze pushed along tiny seedlings, which floated in the air and drifted gently through the tall grass of the valley. It resembled a cascading green ocean from a distance.

The scene took Ashram back to his childhood. He and his sister would play hide and go seek in such fields around their home in Kannon during the summertime. He loved the warm carefree days of his childhood. But those days were long gone and he hadn't found the same kind of happiness since.

Ashram's thoughts centered on his sister, she had been two years older than him and was about a foot taller back then. He boasted six foot ten inches presently. He wondered if he would be much taller than her if she lived into adulthood. She had the same raven black hair and ice blue eyes he did.

She had been a pretty young maiden and had always been very kind to him. Ashram could remember her always wearing a special golden bracelet on her right wrist. It was her most prized possession and good luck charm. She told him it would keep evil spirits away from whoever wore it.

'Why did I give it to her anyway…?' Ashram suddenly thought to himself, referring to Pirotess. 'I didn't have to.' He grew angry with himself. It was the only remaining possession he had that belonged to his family, and he had given it away like it was nothing.

'Oh well.' Ashram sighed letting his self-disgust wane. 'I wasn't going to wear a woman's bracelet anyway. It's better off entrusted in her care.' He rationalized. Somehow he knew she would take good care of it.

"Emperor, look there!" Baltus interrupted Ashram's thoughts, pointing to the ruins of a fortress.

'Fortress Myce...' Ashram pictured the view from the top of it and recalled he feelings he had looking down at his men that night just moments after he had dispatched the captain of the fortress. It was exhilarating. 'My first genuine victory as Marmo's General.'

The fires from the decimated stone fort lit up the sky that night. Flames were everywhere and smoke flowed upwards from them like a dark river in the sky. Ashram could remember staring up at the starry sky and spotting a shooting star zooming past the moon. He remembered thinking it was a good omen at the time, but looking back perhaps it wasn't.

The fortress remained much as it had been the last time he was there. It was a crumbing, burnt-out, wreck, though now there was a cemetery for the former defenders along the southern wall. It was a sad sight; the graves of the men who had heroically defended their post to the last man were not well kept. Brush and shrubs had moved in, obstructing some of the markers.

Ashram and his troops continued on their journey to Alan, the time passed by relatively fast. Before he knew it they were at the city gates. The outer guards moved aside allowing Ashram's party inside. Ashram studied one of the guards as they passed; he had a mischievous smirk on his face. It quickly melted away when he peered into Ashram's ice-cold eyes.

As the Marmo riders made their way through the city the peasants cleared the streets to make way for them. A couple even ran into their homes and hid. The damage the city had sustained during the war had mostly been repaired; although there were a few rough patches that needed further attention. In particular, there were several burned homes and still smoke damage along the inner city wall.

'It seems Alania has physically recovered from the war, though I doubt they have mentally.' Ashram reflected.

His musing was correct. To the citizens of Alania the memory of the war and their overwhelming defeat was still fresh in their minds. The morale of the surviving soldiers they passed on the streets appeared to be indeed very low. It was rightly so, what did they have to feel good about? Ashram, with a far smaller force had decisively defeated their army in just a couple of days, and on their own ground to boot.

When they reached the castle, a man was there to meet them at the gate. He wore a long, fancy, and colorful robe that bore the Alanian royal emblem. As it turned out, he was the official Alanian ambassador sent by the King to meet them.

"Emperor Ashram, the King awaits you in his throne room." It was obvious to Ashram the Ambassador was trying to hide a deceitful smile. "Come along, we mustn't keep him waiting."

Ashram's men were instructed to remain outside by the ambassador, but Baltus insisted on staying by Ashram's side. He pushed through the guards joining them. They followed the Ambassador through the castle gate and down the stone corridors. As Ashram walked, he leaned over to Baltus and whispered something in his ear so only he could hear. Baltus nodded and kept walking, his eyes focused on the ambassador. They came to a halt at the large doorway that lead directly into the main hall.

"The King is very pleased that you've come. Wait here, I will announce you momentarily." The Ambassador opened the large doors leading to the throne room. "Your Majesty, may I present the ruler of Marmo and Kannon, Emperor Ashram." He motioned for them to come in. "And General Baltus of the Marmo Imperial Army."

As Ashram walked in the throne room he saw a slim young man sitting on a large wooden throne at the end of a long red carpet. His hair was short and brown and he had a small patch of hair on his chin. He was very short and slim for a man; he was not unlike an adolescent boy in appearance. His Queen sat to his left; she was actually a little taller than the king. They tried to hide this fact by padding his chair, raising him up a couple inches. Ashram couldn't help but find some humor in this, but he hid his amusement.

"Welcome Emperor Ashram." The king greeted him quietly. "I've heard much about you. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. Please come forward." The King stood up; his voice was soft and squeaky. Ashram once again had to restrain himself from grinning. The King's hand went to his crown. He tipped it ever so slightly as if he were readjusting it.

'Ah, there it is. That must be it!' Ashram thought. "Now Baltus!" He shouted as he quickly dashed to the King, pulling out a dagger. He overtook King Kadomos in the blink of an eye.

Baltus grabbed the ambassador, put a knife to his throat, and backed into a corner of the room. Ashram did likewise with the King. The Queen screamed as the entire Alanian court was thrown into utter chaos.

From the balcony overlooking where Ashram had been ten men were suddenly standing there with their crossbows positioned to fire. Fifteen more soldiers charged in from adjoining hallways. Ashram wisely shielded himself from them with the King's body.

"So, you're not as gutless as I had first expected… good." Ashram gripped the undersized king tightly. "But perhaps next time you should teach your men some discipline your Highness. I could smell this ambush coming since arriving at your front gate." Ashram's voice was calm as if nothing had happened; as if he was just carrying on any normal conversation.

"Damn you! You shall pay for what you have done to my country and my family." The King squeaked out as he futilely tried to struggle against Ashram's firm grip. "I will avenge my father's death, there's no escape for you bastard!"

"Really… how far are you willing to go boy?" Ashram asked daringly. "You won't be able to kill me without killing your Ambassador and yourself in the process." He put the knife right against the king's throat to drive his point home.

"I assure you that is as far ahead as you can come out of this situation." Ashram warned. "Keep in mind; there's a good chance that I can fight my way out of this trap after killing you. So go on and order your men to strike. I'm confident your archers aren't good enough to shoot around you." The King was stricken with fear; he did not say or do anything. "However… if you would like to live past today, I have a much better solution for the both of us, and our peoples." Ashram added. "I suggest we sign a treaty."

Kadomos turned his head slightly, trying to look at Ashram. "What kind of treaty?" He asked nervously.

"If you agree to take an oath of loyalty and serve me as a vassal I will return all of Alania's land seized during Beld's invasion of your country and make you lord of it. That would be in addition to the land you currently control now of course." Ashram offered. "That would nearly double your current realm."

"I could take that land back myself!" The king declared defiantly.

"Not if you're dead little king. Don't be a fool, why fight a hopeless battle against me when you could be my friend instead?" Ashram asked. "You know that if you attack my forces you'll loose."

"You are suggesting that Alania becomes part of the Marmo Empire?" Kadomos asked less hostilely.

"Essentially yes." Ashram answered. "But that doesn't mean your country has to change much. Your people can keep their own way of life. They would still be free to pray to whatever gods they please, and enforce their laws as they see fit. You would still be their immediate ruler, but I would be sovereign to you and them both."

"It sounds too easy." Kadomos remarked suspiciously.

"Well of course I would expect a few things in return." Ashram continued. "In exchange for your life and continued rule of Alania, I would ask you to provide me with troops, equipment, money, and supplies when they are needed. Your loyalty would also be a necessity."

Ashram knew this proposition was risky; but he was counting on Kadomos' cowardess, along with his thirst for power, to outweigh his honor and need for revenge.

The next few moments carried a lot of weight. Kadomos' next words would reshape the balance of power in Lodoss. If he remained aligned to Valis, Flaim, and Moss, then Ashram would remain at a tactical and logistical disadvantage. However, if he agreed to this union, the playing field would be greatly leveled. A great many things rested on King Kadomos' character. The king was silent for a while, considering his options. Finally he spoke again.

"As good as that sounds Emperor, Alania's conversion to the Marmo colors would draw hostilities from our two borders. Valis and Flaim might decide to declare war and invade should I ally with you. What do you say to that?" Kadomos asked.

"I can guarantee protection from the Marmo Army. New troops are being recruited from Kannon every day and my officers can train your army with our tactics. They can teach your troops to be nearly as effective as mine in just a couple months' time. I am currently assessing Valis and Flaim's military strength. They suffered far greater losses than my forces did during the war and within a fortnight I will know their intentions towards us." Ashram noted.

"What about my own personal security?" Kadomos asked eagerly. "There will be many people inside as well as outside my borders that will be displeased with me should I decide to join you. The countryside will be teaming Assassins!"

"I will see to it that you, as well as your family, will be perfectly safe as long as you serve me." Ashram promised. He spoke only a half-truth though. His intentions were currently honorable, but there might come a day when it would become necessary to have Kadomos killed. "I can have soldiers stationed here in a couple days time. Be smart, I would prefer to be your ally not your enemy."

"…" Kadomos looked deep in thought.

"The choice is yours." Ashram continued. "You may or may not be able to kill me here today. But there's one thing I can assure you of regardless. And it is that if you try, whether or not you succeed, my armies will destroy all of Alania. They will rip down every block of this city and execute your entire family. If we do things my way, you will become richer and more powerful. If we do things your way, you will be up to your neck in blood." Ashram assured Kadomos, then waited to let him consider the position he was in.

"What is your answer King Kadomos?" Ashram pressed, starting to grow impatient. The king looked around for a moment… at his soldiers, his wife, and outside at the city.

"I agree to your terms... my Lord." King Kadomos waved to his troops to stand down. The Queen looked completely stunned.

"Excellent." Ashram removed the dagger from his throat slowly, keeping an eye on the Alanian soldiers. "As we speak, seven hundred of my finest men are approaching from Kannon to assist you in reinforcing your borders and training your men. They should arrive in three days. Baltus, bring forth the treaty documents." He commanded.

"Yes Sire." Baltus released the ambassador and pulled out a scroll from a pouch he carried on his shoulder. He unrolled it and handed it to Ashram.

"This covers all of what I mentioned, but in more detail." Ashram explained to Kadomos, staying close by his side. "You will want to read this carefully before signing it. There are two copies, one for you to keep and one for me. We will both sign each one." Ashram's signatures were already present on both. Ashram separated the two copies. King Kadomos quickly looked them over and signed each of them.

"Well, I would like to stay and get better acquainted..." Ashram glanced over at the Queen momentarily, with a slightly provocative look that made her blush. "…but I must be leaving now. I have pressing business to take care of. I'm already behind to make another rendezvous." Ashram took his copy of the treaty and started for the door. "I will be back within a month. I expect to see improvement here when I return Lord Kadomos." Ashram walked down the hallway, very satisfied with himself.

'I've taken all of Alania without losing a soldier or even spilling a single drop of blood.' Ashram thought confidently. 'Beld would be proud.'

When Ashram and Baltus reached the outside, he addressed the men. He instructed half of them to return to Kannon and Marmo to spread the news of the newly forged alliance in the larger cities. He told five other men to seek out the Marmo army moving north into Alania and tell them that Plan-A was successful and that Plan-B would be unnecessary; Plan-B being the sacking of every major city in Alania.

The fifteen soldiers that remained were to escort Ashram to Tiberius for his meeting with Pirotess. Tiberius was just a couple days ride from Alan. The soldiers separated into groups and departed Alan in the different directions necessary to complete their assignments.

Ashram and his group rode the remainder of the day before camping in a clearing on the edge of the forest. The night was calm and quiet. Their campfire flickered and crackled, lighting up the surrounding trees.

The men were in high spirits and decided to partake of some wine they had brought along. Before long, most of the men were in a drunken stupor. Baltus was so bad off that he couldn't even stand. Meanwhile, the other men sang songs and raised all sorts of hell, ensuring any local wildlife kept a safe distance away. Ashram grew tired of all the noise after awhile, so he took a walk alone into the forest.

Ashram had taken one glass of wine with the men to please them, but he really didn't care much for strong alcohol. To him it served little purpose. It only seemed to cause problems. But he expected that it would satisfy the boys if he joined them for just one. Their bravery and loyalty deserved to be rewarded with a little bit of a celebration.

However, one was more than enough for him. Ashram had no desire to dishonor himself by stumbling around like a halfwit. He also had no desire to get the pounding headache that would result in the morning. Nor did he like the idea of having no memory of his actions the night before, as he had heard other talk about. Getting drunk would violate his code of discipline. Having control over yourself and your actions is the cornerstone of discipline after-all.

The walk Ashram took was fairly uneventful in the beginning. However, on the way back, the forest went completely quiet. He couldn't even hear crickets chirping. It was far too quiet for his liking, something just didn't feel right. For a brief moment he thought his men might be out there hiding; drunk and stupid enough to try to play a joke on him. If that were the case, they were in for one nasty surprise. He was in no mood for Tomfoolery.

Just as Ashram expected someone to jump out at him, an eerie light flickered behind him. He pulled out his dagger. Soon he discovered that it was not like a light from a lantern or torch. This was a piercing white light. It illuminated everything in the immediate area. As he stared into it, he felt oddly lightheaded.

'What's going...on?' Ashram held his hand out in front of his face in an attempt to block out the blinding light. His lightheadedness was growing steadily worse as the light got brighter. It was getting closer and closer to him. 'This must be Karla's doing.' He thought bitterly. The light kept getting more and more intense as its source was moving closer.

Soon, Ashram was finding it difficult to stay on his feet, his dagger slipped out of his fingers without him even realizing it. He fought to stay conscious but finally his legs gave out and he collapsed. On his way down to the ground he thought he saw a woman's face appear within the center of the light.


	8. Old Friends and New Enemies

**Chapter 8: Old Friends and New Enemies**

Pirotess sat on a branch of a lone tree near dusk. She was watching the horizon for any hint of movement. Ashram was already two days overdue for their meeting. She was getting worried. In her experience with him he had always been punctual. Ashram was brought up military. He liked things to run precisely according to schedule, and often she had noticed him become subtly irritated whenever things didn't.

'If he has been delayed this long, it has to be something serious.' Pirotess thought uncomfortably to herself.

She tried not to focus on her growing worries. There was still a chance that there was nothing for her to be getting worked up about. Her intuition could be wrong.

It was autumn, the air was crisp and noticeably cooler. The days were getting shorter and the leaves of the tree Pirotess was sitting in had started to change colors. The display of reds, golds, oranges, and browns of the leaves both in the tree and on the ground showed off the natural beauty of the forest. A soft breeze blew by and a few leaves began to fall around Pirotess. They slipped past her slowly on their way to the ground.

Out of boredom Pirotess took out one of her throwing knifes and started to carve a face into an old branch that had broken off from the tree. In her spare time she enjoyed just sitting and carving into wood. She had a real knack for it too. If she had not taken the warrior route, she could have made a comfortable living as an artist.

At that point though it was just a good diversion. It was helping her relax and forget just how late Ashram was. She was just starting to settle in when someone yelled up to her from the ground.

"Hey up there, wake up!" A sly and familiar male voice disrupted Pirotess' recreation.

She was infuriated that someone would dare intrude upon her privacy. She was about to hurl her knife down at the intruder as a warning to bugger off, but stopped herself when she realized who it was. She jumped down from the tree to properly greet her guest.

"Well, well, well… where have you been? I haven't seen the likes of you for the better part of two months. I was beginning to think you had finally disappeared altogether." Pirotess put a hand on her hips, pointing at him. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded from the dark elf standing before her.

He was a typically looking dark elf. He had long white hair like Pirotess, auburn eyes, fair skin, and of course long pointed ears. He was wearing the typical Marmo uniform, but with a cloak over it to be more inconspicuous for traveling.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Twig, but you know how it is." The visitor replied grinning at her. "I've always got something important to take care of for the chief. His little tasks seem to consume most of my time." He moved towards her with open arms. "How have you been?" He asked, embracing her for a moment.

"I'm fine." She hugged him in return, then stepped back to talk more. "But don't call me Twig, you know I hate that!" Pirotess grumbled giving him her best stink eye.

"Oh yes of course, how ever could I forget?" The male dark elf apologized in an obviously sarcastic voice. "Forgive me little sister. I will be sure to address you in a more courteous fashion from now on. I could even call you by your proper title and bow every time I addressed you, as our traditions would dictate." He said tauntingly.

"My name will be sufficient Arodon." Pirotess snapped back. "My title is unnecessary and you know it is not to be spoken outside of our homeland realm anyway, so stop joking around." She halfheartedly socked him in the shoulder. He feigned an injury in a mocking fashion after her punch.

"You sure are flustered about something." Arodon cackled to himself. "You're not usually this grumpy. What is bothering you? Don't tell me more ignorant human men have been harassing you again? I'm telling you… those humans never learn. Do they not know their place?" Arodon rhetorically asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, it's nothing like that." Pirotess assured him. "I haven't had a problem like that since the last time you were with me."

"Yeah, well I would have killed that last one if the General hadn't interfered." Arodon declared angrily. "That guy was really asking for it. He showed you no respect whatsoever and he should have paid for it."

"Yes, well it's a good thing you stopped when you did, the general would not have stood for anyone killing one his men, despite that fact that he was a fool." Pirotess pointed out. "You would have been punished severely if you had slain that soldier, even if he did deserve it."

"Yeah, yeah my bottom would have been black and blue." Arodon joked. "That general sure was a big, tall, and scary type, wasn't he? I'm glad he turned out to be an even tempered sort though." Arodon's thumb scratched at his chin

"Yes, it's a very good thing he was." Pirotess agreed. "You would have had a real fight on your hands otherwise."

"Maybe…" Arodon replied. "He was pretty quick for a human. It was like he flew in out of nowhere." Arodon moved about as if he were reenacting the fight in his head, trying to figure out the mechanics of it. "I thought for sure he was going to take a shot at me after he blocked my attack on the drunkard." Arodon paused.

"But he didn't, did he?" Pirotess recalled.

"No, instead he gave me that long stony glare; I will never forget his gaze as long as I live." Arodon said in an uncharacteristically serious voice. "Then he turned around and struck his fellow human. That's really stuck with me too. I couldn't believe he did that… I still don't believe it. I never saw that coming."

"It left an impression on me too." Pirotess agreed.

"You know what was most memorable about that guy and that night?" Arodon asked. "It was the words he spoke after. _Men that don't know their limits have no place here_. That's been running through my head ever since. I haven't been able to get it out of my mind."

"Those were wise words Arodon." Pirotess smiled mischievously. "It pleases me to see that you remembered them, because you could use all the wisdom you can get."

"Very funny Twig, but I think..." The thundering sound of horses approaching interrupted Arodon as he started to speak.

Five riders entered the dark elf's camp. Pirotess saw a large knight dismounting. He looked anxious as he quickly rushed over to her. Pirotess recognized the man. It was Baltus, one of the men who was supposed to be with Ashram as he traveled back to Marmo.

'This can't be good.' Pirotess thought to herself.

"Who's in charge here?" The knight asked urgently.

"I am." Pirotess answered, stepping forward.

"I regret to inform you that I bring terrible news. Lord Ashram disappeared in the Rhinton forest three days ago." Baltus stammered out quickly. "I left ten men there to continue searching for him, but we were running low on supplies. We should gather all the men we can and return there immediately."

"What!" Pirotess didn't try to hide her anger. "What do you mean Ashram has disappeared?"

"I meant just what I said." Baltus replied. "We had set up camp for the night near the forest's edge and when we woke the next morning he was gone. He'd vanished, without the slightest trace to be found. We need to gather up fresh supplies and return to resume the search."

"This happened near Rhinton forest you say?" Pirotess asked Baltus suspiciously. He nodded. "You are right, there's no time to lose. We need to go there now. Arodon, gather up your men, you're coming too." Pirotess commanded.

"At once." Arodon replied, and then went to prepare to depart.

"What about me?" A small voice cut in. "I want to come too." Loganos was standing behind Baltus. "I've been stuck here in Tiberius with no action for weeks."

"Why not?" Baltus replied. "We can use all the help we can get. Go gather everyone you can as quickly as possible Loganos. Have them pack the provisions and catch up with us as soon as you can. Baltus remounted. "We're leaving now." With that he rode away.

Pirotess, Arodon, and the other dark elves ran to the nearby stable. Meanwhile, Loganos ran back to camp to fetch the remaining human soldiers. He had them start packing up the supplies.

It didn't take long for Pirotess, Arodon, and their dark elf escorts to catch up to Baltus. Together they rode for the better part of the night. It was a seven-hour ride back to Rhinton forest, but they made it to the edge a couple hours before dawn. An hour after they had stopped to camp, Loganos and twenty other men joined them.

"We will ride out at first light." Baltus announced to the new arrivals before sitting back down next to the fire. Pirotess walked over and sat next to him.

"Aren't you going to sleep Baltus?" Pirotess asked. "You look exhausted."

"No, I'm not very tired." Baltus answered. "Besides, I'm in charge of this search. I have to come up with some type of plan to find the Emperor. Now that I have more man power at my disposal, we can cover more territory once we get back."

"It would seem you've gotten a bit of a promotion since the last time we met. It's General now I hear, right?" Pirotess could see Baltus was in very low spirits, so she tried a little levity to cheer him up. "I guess that means I'll be taking orders from you now, Sir."

"Yes. I guess so." Baltus said quietly. He could see she was making an effort for him, and he appreciated it. "The Emperor felt I was the best man for the job."

"Emperor..." Pirotess softly repeated out loud. "That's the first time I've heard anyone refer to Ashram as that, it sounds so strange to me. Well, he must have much faith in you the give you such an important responsibility."

"Perhaps it was misplaced faith my lady." Baltus poked at the fire with a stick sending embers flying. "I have failed him. His disappearance is my fault. I was supposed to be protecting him. I...we all let our guard down and look what happened."

"I'm sure there was little you could do to prevent whatever happened to him. You can redeem yourself tomorrow by helping us find him, but you'll need to rest to be effective, yes?" Pirotess put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Ashram's faith is not misplaced because I can see what he likes about you. You have so much potential in you, so don't get down on yourself Baltus." Pirotess stood up and began to walk away.

"Pirotess." She stopped and looked over her shoulder as Baltus addressed her. "Thank you." She nodded to him and walked back to her tent and disappeared behind the flaps. Everyone else had already turned in for the night. Baltus decided to do likewise. As he lay down, his face still held a hint of uncertainty.

The next morning came swiftly and the small band was once again off. It was pretty clear that Baltus did not have a good night's sleep. He was obviously lagging for the first few hours of the morning. They rode into Rhinton forest and found the men Baltus had left behind.

They had not been able to locate Ashram since he had left them there. However they had managed to recover a dagger. Baltus was positive it was the same dagger in which Ashram had used to _negotiate _with King Kadomos.

The men had also managed to pick up Ashram's tracks in the woods. Unfortunately, the tracks disappeared just where they had found the dagger. There was no further trace of Ashram. There were no other tracks left behind from attackers, no disturbed brush, and no blood. There were no signs of a struggle whatsoever; there was just nothing else to be found at all.

"This just doesn't make sense!" One of the soldiers groaned. "There aren't any tracks within a hundred feet of the spot where we found this." He held up the knife.

"It's like he just vanished into thin air." Baltus grumbled. "Magic must be involved here. There's no other explanation. I seriously doubt the Emperor learned to fly."

"And if he did, I'm sure he would have at least had the decency to tell us he was going first." Loganos joked, trying to break the tension. No one laughed.

"This reminds me of an old Elf legend." Pirotess spoke up. "The elders use to tell stories about young warriors disappearing in this forest during the night and never being seen again." Pirotess inspected Ashram's dagger. "Take me to where you found this."

The soldiers led them to the isolated spot where they found the blade. "It was on the ground under that bush over there." One of the men knelt down pointing out the exact spot. Pirotess closed her eyes and held out her right hand and brought her left hand across her chest, making a fist. Everyone watched her silently. All was quiet for a time.

"Yes, it happened here, I can still feel some residual magic permeating the surrounding area." Pirotess began to speak. "It's potent… very strong stuff. Whatever it was, it approached him from behind and caught him by surprise." She opened her eyes. "We must hurry. The magic's essence is starting to fade. As long as it remains, we can follow it. I'm willing to bet its trail will lead us straight to Ashram."

"You heard the lady, let's move it." Baltus' voice boomed eagerly.

Pirotess hastily led them northeast through the forest on foot. After almost a mile of walking the group came to an old stone bridge. Not far on the other side of the bridge there was a waterfall.

The foamy white waters flowed over the edge of a shallow cliff, it was perhaps a twenty five feet drop in all. The water fell and pooled into a lagoon under the waterfall, with steam rising back up after impact. The lagoon was only about five feet deep in its deepest spots and the water became clear as it settled. The waters ran out of the lagoon into a creek that continued far into the distance, a small offshoot of the water flowed under the bridge. The water under the bridge was somewhat more stagnant that the rest of the water.

"The trail ends just across that bridge and straight into the waterfall." Pirotess announced. She could well see the vapor trail that she had been following disappear into the water's face. With her keen elven eyes she could also see the outer edges of a cave opening beyond the falling water. She made Baltus aware of its existence.

"What do you think?" Baltus asked Pirotess.

"This cave is not a natural formation. Our answers dwell in there." She replied.

"That bridge doesn't look too sturdy." Baltus pointed out as they came within a few feet from it.

"I'm sure it can handle us." Loganos, without much thought, walked onto the bridge and proceeded across to the other side. "See, no problem." He proudly yelled back to the other side in triumph.

"Fine." Baltus rolled his eyes and started after him.

Baltus was a heavyset man, considerably larger than his nephew. And he was even heavier due to his thick plate armor. As a result he was only got about halfway across the bridge when he felt something slip beneath him and splash into the water.

'Shit!' Baltus thought urgently. He tried to stay still. For a moment he started to think he was going to be okay, but then he heard a loud snap and the bridge crumbled beneath him. He was sent him crashing into the swampy bog below.

"Damn it all!" Baltus was beet red and covered in green moss when he came back up from creek water. Some of the men laughed at him briefly, but they stopped when he gave them an aggravated glare. He trudged through the waist-high murky water and pulled himself up out of the creek using a branch to the other side where Loganos was.

"I'm sure it can handle us..." Baltus mocked Loganos and struck him with an open hand on the back of his head. Loganos shrugged his shoulders and smiled nervously.

"Hey, so how are we supposed to get over there now sir?" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Loganos, throw them a rope." Baltus ordered. "They can tie it to a tree and then we can tie the other end off on that rock…" he referred to a specific outcropping from the cave formation that was tall enough and had a grove perfect to tie a rope off on, "…and they can climb across. It's not that far, it should work." Loganos did as he was instructed.

Pirotess wasn't about to waste her time on the rope and make a spectacle of herself in her short skirt. Instead, she made a great leap into the air. She sailed over the nine-foot creek and landed near the cavern entrance. Arodon followed suit with a great leap of his own, landing about a foot farther than she had. He gave her a smug smile after he landed.

"Show-off." She taunted. The other dark elves promptly jumped across too.

"Hell, I wish the rest of the men could do that, it would save us a lot of time." Baltus groaned. The other the human soldiers slowly but surely made their way across on the rope. Most of them chose to anchor themselves with their legs and pull themselves across with their arms upside-down. When they had all made it across they gathered around Baltus and Pirotess who were examining their surroundings.

Now that they were closer, they could see that the cave had markings on the outside. No one understood the language it was written in, although it was assumed by most to be some type of a warning.

"Alright listen up, we're going in there to find the Emperor and get back out again. We don't know what we might encounter once inside, so stay alert and don't wander too far away from the group." Baltus unsheathed his sword. "O.K. men, let's move in."

To get into the cave they had to enter through the waters of the lagoon. Baltus led the way, taking the first step from the rocky shore into the warm water. He got two steps into the lagoon and managed to get his left foot stuck in the slushy mud on the bottom.

He awkwardly tried to free himself while trying not to take a second trip into the water. At first Pirotess thought it was funny, but soon she started to realize something was wrong. She felt a magical aura in the air, and not the remnants of the magic they had followed there. It was something new.

Baltus finally managed to get his foot free, but by this time his old warrior's instinct told him too that something was amiss. He backed a step out of the water and as he did a face sprang forward out of the muck he had been standing in.

"What…?" Baltus impulsively readied his sword to strike. The rest of the group watched the water intently.

A jet of water sprung up in the lagoon, then another and another. The jets died down leaving three figures in the water. The figures were more or less shapeless, just seven foot masses dripping with mud. They began to move forward towards Baltus, who was the closest to them.

As they got close they formed arms that reached out for him. He slashed the limb of the closest one. The arm fell back into the water and disintegrated. It was nothing more than a clump of mud. Baltus slashed again, this time through the being's torso. The blade met with little resistance, cutting straight through the creature's body. Following the blow, the entire body of the creature rapidly splashed back into the water.

Baltus felt satisfied with himself only to be shocked a moment later when the muck man sprang right back up unharmed. The entire group could now make out an abstract face in the mud, and it didn't look happy. It pulled back its newly formed arm and punched Baltus in the chest, sending him faltering backwards with a mud imprint left on his chest plate.

The other mud men advanced towards other members of the party. The soldiers cut them down just as Baltus had done, but with the same results. The creatures just popped right back up unharmed. Despite that, the solder's continued to attack them the same way, making no progress and losing ground.

"This is getting us nowhere fast!" Baltus shouted. Just then one of the muck men threw a ball of mud at him. It missed him, but hit another man in the face, dropping him.

"These things don't seem like they are meant to be lethal." Pirotess observed as she noticed the solder get back up and wipe off his face. "They only seem to want to drive us away."

"Yes, I can see that." Baltus replied as he took yet another step back. The creatures had followed them onto the shore, pressing them further and further away from the entrance of the cave. "But we can't seem to do much against them either."

One of the creatures raised its arm and a turret of muck sprang forward like a snake, hitting two soldiers and one of the elves. The impact of the blow sent them stumbling backwards in a heap. The muck man seemed to laugh a grimy bubbly laugh as they went down.

"Enough of this!" Pirotess declared annoyed. "I have an idea. Just distract them for a moment more.

"Whatever you so say. Just hurry up or we're all going to have to bathe after this." Baltus replied wiping off more muck that splashed on him from another flying mud ball. It took a second, but Pirotess soon summoned forth a small flame in the palm of her hand, it burnt brightly despite having no fuel to consume.

"Baltus, get out of the way." Pirotess ordered. He looked back and happily complied. All the soldiers in front of her quickly got behind her. The muck men closed in on her. Her eyes rose to the creatures and she smiled wickedly at them. The small flame in her hand grew rapidly.

It burst forth, blowing Pirotess' hair back as it ignited. What had started as the tiniest of flames had become a torrid fountain pouring forward. The flames engulfed all three of the sludgy creatures. The mud that made up their bodies dried and cooked in the intense heat. The flames died down and what was left of the creatures was left frozen in place.

"That was a brilliant idea!" Loganos came up to one of the creatures bodies. "You baked them solid!" What Loganos said was true. Pirotess had turned their mud bodies to solid clumps of dirt. They could no longer move, change shape, or reform. With that the group resumed moving towards the entrance of the cave.

Ashram slowly opened his eyes, it was dark and cold. He couldn't see anything. He could feel his arms chained above him, aching. His toes were barley touching the floor putting most of his weight on his arms. A touch of anger started to grow in the back of his mind. He was going to make someone pay for his indignity.

'Perhaps these bindings are weak enough for me to break...' Ashram thought. He pulled with all his strength. At first he had no success, but he kept at it and after a moment there was a single chime.

It was the sound of his metal bindings breaking apart. It was followed by a ringing of the bolt that broke off hitting the stone floor. He dropped to the floor on his knees; fortunately his armor was still on, protecting them from the hard fall. The room was still pitch black. He groaned and stretched his arms, trying to work out the aching and stiffness in them.

'How long have I been here?' He thought. Judging by the soreness of his arms, it must have been some time. He felt the wall behind him and decided the best thing to do was follow it until he found something. Surprisingly, Soul Crusher was still on his hip.

'That's very strange; I would have thought my captors would have removed any weapons I was carrying.' He reached a corner of the room and continued along step by step, the room seemed to be empty, at least along the edges.

'Where the hell am I?' He thought angrily. In the middle of the second wall he could feel a handle of some kind. 'Alright, this room does have an exit. That much is good.' He tried to turn the knob, nothing. 'But it's locked. No matter.'

Ashram took a step back and kicked as hard as he could, the door burst into splinters. What remained of it fell, allowing light to come in from the other side. He covered his eyes momentarily. The light seemed very intense to him after being in the dark for so long. He glimpsed back into the room where he had been held.

The only thing it appeared to be used for was confinement of a single prisoner because the only thing in the room were the remnants of the chains he had broken on the back wall.

'Some holding cell that was.' Ashram thought with a smile. 'That took a whole two minutes to break out of.' He stepped out into the new room he had just broken into. It was very large and fancy. Everything in it was white as snow and spotlessly clean. He walked around through it, sticking out like sore thumb in his black armor.

"What the hell is this place?" Ashram thought out loud as he walked. There were many small trinkets scattered about decorating the room and the floor was made of polished white marble.

As he walked he spied the only other thing in the entire room that wasn't completely white besides him. It was a black and white chessboard sitting on one of the tables. He walked over to it, and reached for one of the finely crafted pieces on the board to examine it.

"You have awakened much earlier than I had anticipated." Someone's voice echoed from across the room, catching him off guard. "And you have broken one of my doors."

"Who are you, and what is this place?" Ashram demanded. He could not see his host. Their voice had come from a white clothe chair which faced away form where he stood.

He walked over to see who they were, preparing his coldest glare for them. However, as he got closer; passing by a white pillar, the stranger came into full view.

He was surprised to see it was a beautiful woman dressed all in white. She was smiling at him. He was mostly surprised because he had expected to see Karla smiling back at him. Though she was a woman and there was certainly something strange about her, the person waiting there for him was definitely not Karla.

"I am Mistress Paulden and this is my palace." She answered his first two questions. She rose from her chair and walked closer to him.

Her features became more visible as she approached. Her skin was as pale as his, her hair was pure white, and even her eyes were mostly white. Her irises were a slightly darker shade of white than the rest of her eye, but there was the slight edge of black in the outer borders. There was also a minuscule dot of black where her pupils were. Her eyes were unsettling to look at, as there was an unnatural quality to them. She wore a white dress with fluffed feathers around the collar and sleeves.

"Why have you brought me here?" Ashram asked. Her appearance made he feel very uneasy. She just didn't seem right. It was like she was something out of his most bizarre dreams.

"I saw you walking in the forest and I knew I had to have you, it's as simple as that." She replied. Ashram wasn't sure what to make of her answer. "I find your skin tone to be very pleasing. However, that dark armor has got to go." As she spoke, she lifted a single finger and his armor started to bleed down, turning pure white to his shock and dislike. "I suppose I can leave your hair as it is though for the time being." His stomach turned at the thought of blond hair.

"I am not an object to be possessed by you or anyone else. I belong to nobody." Ashram was irritated and started for what he guessed was an exit. Halfway there his body froze, refusing to go any further.

'What the hell?' He fought with his body to move to no avail.

"You do not wish to stay with me?" She twisted her index finger, and to his shock, his body shifted him back around to face her. "You don't find me attractive?" She stepped in front of him making sure he could get a good look at her low-cut dress and white corset. Her dress was very form fitted around her body's natural curves, enhancing them to some degree.

"You are indeed very attractive mistress…" Ashram's eyes drifted down for a moment. "But I know that beauty from the inside is more significant than beauty on the outside. I sense that your beauty only runs skin-deep." It was clear his words stung her. "If you would be so kind to release me, I will be leaving now."

"I think not." She smiled wickedly. "Willing or not, you're staying here with me." He tried to unsheathe Soul Crusher, but couldn't. Some unseen force was preventing him from moving his arms. "Hmmmm…. It looks like I will have to convince you to stay, so be it. It should be fun." Ashram felt himself losing control over his body. He sank to the ground and fell into a deep slumber.

"You are mine now." Mistress Paulden stood over him, smiling as she undid one of the straps of his armor. "You will come to accept that in time."


	9. The White Queen

**Chapter 9: The White Queen's Caverns**

Baltus and Pirotess lead their sundry team further and further down the shadowy passage. They used crudely thrown together torches they'd borrowed from the nearby forest to light the way down. It had been several minutes since they entered the cave and they hadn't found any further traces of Ashram or his abductors.

As Pirotess tread downwards through the gloom, she spotted faint light coming from deeper down of the tunnel. She sped up her pace. As she got closer to the light she discovered it was coming from several wall-mounted torches in a large cavern.

In the cavern, the tunnel split into three separate paths. Pirotess stopped and looked to Baltus. He looked back at her and they both immediately knew what to do. Baltus turned to the rest of the band and spoke.

"We're going to have to split into three groups." He announced. "Since there are twenty..." He looked closely at everyone "...five of us, we'll split into groups of eight. You eight go left, you eight take the right, and everyone else is with me down the middle."

Baltus motioned for the teams to move on. The other two groups separated and disappeared into their respective right and left sided tunnels.

Pirotess, Arodon, and Loganos were all in Baltus' group, which was no coincidence. Baltus wanted to look after Loganos and he knew Pirotess and Arodon were the two strongest elves in the party, so he wanted them at his side. His choice of strategy was old; it went all the way back to his schoolyard days. He had learned long ago to pick the toughest kids first.

Together, with the other various members of the group, they continued to venture downwards through the center tunnel. The cave was surprisingly dry. It appeared to be mostly made up of dug out stone.

"Well, this isn't a naturally formed cave. That's for sure." Arodon's hands ran along the walls as he walked, tracing a mark that was obviously made by a cutting tool of some type. "Someone took the time to dig this all out. It must have taken forever."

"It smells musty in here." Loganos complained.

"No doubt due to the amount of time this place has remained undisturbed." Baltus noted. "I don't think much wind gets down here."

"How much longer do you think this tunnel is?" Arodon asked Pirotess.

"Hard to say for sure, the old stories are vague at best and they never covered this part." She replied. Pirotess was doing her best to hide her anxiety for finding Ashram, but she wasn't being completely successful. Not knowing if he was dead or alive was starting to eat away at her. "This could go on for..." She paused in mid-sentence. "Arodon, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Baltus looked around confused. "I don't hear a' thing."

"Yes Pirotess, I can hear it." Arodon answered, ignoring Baltus. "It's like a soft whisper echoing though the tunnel. What do you make of it?" He asked. "I can't understand what the voice is saying." He added as he tried harder to listen.

"It's a spell chant of some type." Pirotess answered, her eyebrows sharpened crossly. She could feel the same aura of magic start to stir in the air of the cave as it had before outside.

"A spell chant?" Baltus asked. "What kind of spe...Aaarrrh!" Baltus suddenly fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. "No... It's all my fault, I...have failed!" He shouted wildly as if he had lost complete control over himself.

All of the men in the group followed suit, dropping their weapons and falling to their knees one by one, and holding their heads just like Baltus. Only Pirotess and Arodon were left standing. The two elves just watched as the rest of the party suffered from their imposed paralysis. Pirotess quickly realized what was happening and evoked a counter-spell as hastily as she could.

"Vechara, spirit of night, shed these false images from the minds of these men. Become a shield to protect them." She chanted. "Vechara, spirit of night, shed these false images from the minds of these men, become a shield to protect them." She continued on until Baltus and the rest of the men stopped writhing and their pain gradually ceased.

"Someone is casting spells against us." Arodon declared as he helped Baltus to his feet.

"Don't worry. Whoever it is won't be able to do it again. Vechara is now protecting us against their magic." Pirotess said confidently. She was breathing slightly harder than normal from the effort of invoking her spell.

"Are you ok?" Baltus asked her.

"Yes, it just takes a lot of energy to repel a spell of that kind." Pirotess replied.

"Well, I have to say I'm very glad you came along for this trip Pirotess." Baltus brushed off some of the dirt from his knees. "Whatever that was, it was awful. I saw a vision of the Emperor; he died because I was unable to protect him." He picked up his sword.

"I saw a huge dragon breathing fire at me from above." Loganos said getting to his feet. "And I couldn't get away from him, no matter how hard I tried. It was like something out of a nightmare."

"I saw myself captured during a battle and executed by Valisian troops." One of the other soldiers spoke up.

All of the others men started clamoring about their own story. Each was unique to the individual, no two were alike. Every man had a vision of his own personal waking nightmare.

"Yes, that spell was meant to prey upon your worse fears." Pirotess started to explain. "It pulls you into a trance where they seemingly come to life. It's really little more than just a simple mind trick. But this one was particularly strong."

"It didn't seem to bother you two much." Baltus pointed out, referring to her and Arodon.

"It would have affected Arodon and myself the same way if we were human. However, since we are Elves, we are naturally more resistant to spell magic trickery." Pirotess answered him, unaware that she was being watched at that very moment.

From her main chamber, Mistress Paulden peered into a large mirror that allowed her to see whatever she desired. The mirror was much like a pool of water hanging off the wall. It rippled from the center to the edges when she touched it or whenever a new image appeared. Paulden's white eyes were focused on Pirotess' image.

"Your friends could be a problem." Paulden turned to Ashram who was lying flat on his back on her white bed, unconscious. His armor and shirt had been removed, exposing his upper body's brawny physique.

"That elf is especially irritating. She managed to vanquish my pavor-nocturnesspell. It would seem that she is quite resourceful, wouldn't you say?" She asked Ashram in a rhetorical fashion. He was not able to answer her or even hear the question due to the fact he was still under her spell.

"It is no matter..." Paulden stared back at the mirror and back at Pirotess. "I still have many more surprises ready for your friends. They will suffer for their intrusion into my domain." Paulden turned back to Ashram again and smiled, she admired her helpless captive.

"Oh, my dear Ashram, you have no idea how much it pleases me to see that you're just as well built as your armor would have people believe. As soon as your friends are dead, I will have you all to myself." Her pearly eyes glistened with lustful anticipation.

Meanwhile back in the tunnels, Baltus, Pirotess, and the others were on the move again, more determined, and cautious, than before.

'I wonder if the other groups are having any more luck than we are?' Baltus thought. 'This little funhouse has got to be the most unnerving place I've ever been. My worse nightmares come alive here and one of them could actually become a reality if we don't find the Emperor soon.' He wiped sweat from his brow as he continued to walk. 'Why wasn't I more careful?' He asked himself. 'We were camped in an unsecured area in unfamiliar lands, we should have been more cautious. I should have at least had someone standing watch.' Baltus clenched his fists with frustration. 'I must make up for my failure, I must prove myself worthy.'

"General, there is something up ahead." Arodon announced from the front of the party. "It's a very large chamber about... eighty yards down the tunnel in front of us."

The group quickened their pace. As they approached the chamber, they could see a single white marble pillar in the center of the room. It was an odd thing to find in the middle of a cave. The pillar had a huge chain attached at its base. The chain was about a foot and a half thick, about quarter in height of an average man. The room itself was enormous and very dark. There were a few candles here and there along the walls, but they only illuminated small patches of the room.

"What do you think this is used for?" Loganos voice echoed as he bent down and touched the enormous chain. He couldn't resist the urge to pick it up. He tried to lift it, but its weight proved far too heavy for him to budge.

"I don't know but I don't like the look of it." Baltus muttered. "Leave it alone, we need to hurry and move on, I have a very bad feeling about this place. We shouldn't linger here."

"I think we should go straight back the way we came." Arodon suggested. "This situation can only get..." Arodon was interrupted by a low tone growl. "...Worse."

"Where is that sound coming from?" Loganos whispered.

"I'd say the question of from where is not as important as the question from what, look!" Pirotess pointed to the chain, which was moving. Loganos looked down at the chain and then back up stunned. Something was moving in the shadows behind him.

A huge bald ogre stepped out from behind the shadow of the pillar. He was at least three times taller than the tallest man there. He was a good twenty feet tall and easily 4,000 pounds. The ogre let out a grand yawn, as if it were just waking. It hadn't noticed them yet. Its breath carried on the air a stench that was less than pleasant. It was somewhere between bad fish and death.

"Damn, what's that thing been eat'n?" Loganos covered his mouth and noise for a moment, forgetting the peril he was in.

"It's going to be you if you don't stand still and be silent boy." Baltus hissed to his nephew, but it was too late. The ogre looked down at them and his big, brown, bloodshot eyes narrowed on Loganos. The boy was smart enough to run away, getting just out of its reach.

"Forget it." Pirotess said as she drew her throwing knives. "There's no turning back now, he's already seen us. This fight is on."

The ogre picked up a huge mace that was resting on the cavern wall and moved ominously closer to the group. It was dressed in the white pelts of several animals stitched together. His most distinguishable feature was an unattractive uni-brow on his forehead. He also had several warts on his cheek and a snaggletooth that protruded out of his mouth and a couple scars.

"He doesn't look too friendly." Loganos said as he pulled his bow off his shoulder and grabbed an arrow from the pouch on his back.

"Really...? Whatever could have given you that impression?" Arodon said sarcastically. "Is it his lack of a gentlemen's demeanor or is it the two hundred pound mace he's fixing to smash us with?

"Watch out!" Pirotess shouted at Arodon. "He's heading your way!"

The ogre made a sluggish lunge at Arodon, bringing his mace down where he was standing with a thunderous echo. The whole room seemed to shutter on impact. To the ogre's surprise, Arodon had easily managed to escape his blow. The floor, however, cracked under the power his swing.

Pirotess let her knives fly. All three struck her enormous adversary, but its thick, rough skin prevented them from sinking in very far or doing any serious damage. The ogre simply plucked them out like they were ticks.

"Perhaps we should try to slow him down a little before going for the kill, eh Twig?" Arodon said to Pirotess before dashing towards the colossal ogre. He slashed at the ogre's right ankle with his rapier drawing a stream of blood.

The ogre struck back at Arodon, but once again he was far too slow to hit him. Arodon's assault was successful in slowing the ogre down. He limped on his wounded leg, angrily trying to avenge his injury. Baltus and Loganos barely escaped being crushed. One of the other men wasn't fast enough. The ogre swung hard and the force from the impact of mace killed him instantly. The man flew into the stone wall of the cave, then back down to the ground.

The soldier's breastplate was dented inward more than a foot from the force of the mace. Baltus ran over and tried to help the man, but he could see from the moment he looked at him that it was no use. Blood poured out of the soldier's mouth from internal wounds. There wasn't a single spark of life left in the man.

Unfortunately, by going to his fallen soldier's aid, Baltus ended up putting himself in the position of being cornered by the ogre. He was stuck between the cave wall and the ogre. It was a real life version of the old proverb, being stuck between a rock and a hard place. The ogre, though simple-minded as he was, recognized that he had the advantage. It raised its mace high above its head, preparing to strike with crushing force.

"Uncle, no!" Loganos shouted, he quickly took aim with his bow and let his arrow loose. The arrow streaked towards the ogre's head and struck him in the temple. The arrow sank deep within the ogre's skull. The brute dropped his mace behind him, just before he was about to swing. The ogre let out a brief grunt, then it stumbled forward one step before falling sideways to the cave floor. It was dead on impact.

"Are you o.k. Uncle?" Loganos called to Baltus.

"Fine, just fine." Baltus grumbled. "I'm just glad the ogre fell that way and not onto me."

"How did _you_ manage to bring down an ogre with just a single arrow?" Arodon questioned Loganos suspiciously. "I've seen you practice with a bow, you've never hit the bull's-eye. You don't even hit the target most of the time."

"Well." Loganos began. "I was using a different bow in practice. This is not a typical bow. My father specially crafted it." Loganos presented the weapon. "It took the combined strength and concentration of both him and my uncle to string it." Loganos put his hand on Baltus' shoulder. "They gave it to me years ago."

"Yeah, and you're only _now_ strong enough to use it properly boy." Baltus joked hitting Loganos on the back. "It was made from some rare type wood that only elves like to use. It's really hard to use, but once you're strong enough to pull it back properly it's far more accurate than the average bow. That's why the short guy here hasn't practiced with it much before now, but I think he's finally ready."

"Also." Loganos continued. "I'm not using the standard issued Marmo arrows either. These are razor sharp, three-foot long iron tips, the best help an archer can get." Loganos held one out for everyone to see. "It has extra Ogre stopping power!" Loganos joked.

"At about double the price though." Baltus pointed out.

"Yes." Loganos sighed. "That reminds me." Loganos ran over to the ogre's body and strained to pull out the arrow. It finally came out with a sickening sucking sound. "Waste not."

"Very impressive human." Arodon commented sarcastically. He was perhaps a little jealous of the boy's impressive kill.

"Enough show and tell, we're on a mission remember?" Pirotess pointed out impatiently. She was eagerly wanting to be with Ashram again. She could feel they were getting closer to their goal because the cave's defenses of were getting tougher.

"Sir, there doesn't seem to be any way out of this room." One of the knights announced.

"Great, we must have chosen the wrong tunnel." Baltus started walking back. "Let's backtrack and try another one."

"Wait, what about this?" Loganos pulled on a small rope he found half buried in the dirt.

"No, stop you fool! It's probably a..." A sudden rumble interrupted Pirotess. "…Trap." She added in a low tone.

"Everyone out now!" Baltus shouted as small rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

Most of the men were close enough to the exit to be out of immediate danger, but the floor beneath Pirotess and Arodon splintered and gave way. They fell through the floor and into the abyss below.

"Very interesting, apparently that elf isn't your only friend who is resourceful." Mistress Paulden addressed the still unconscious Ashram as she watched the mirror images of what had just taken place. "Although that boy doesn't look very imposing, he did manage to kill one of my favorite pets. Of course, the boy also just set off a very obvious trap." She watched Loganos pull the rope and the floor give way.

"Perhaps his shot was just a fluke?" She asked herself. "Crong did just wake up after all, he wasn't at his best." She waved her hand across the mirror and the images faded away like ripples across a lake. "I sincerely hope your friends enjoy the next step of their journey, because it shall be their last."

Not far away, Pirotess stood up and brushed dust off from her shoulder. She looked upwards to see where she and Arodon had fallen through the floor. It was too dark and too far up for her to see all the way to the top to where they had started from. One thing was certain, there would be no going back by that route.

"That was some drop, eh Arodon?" Pirotess looked around. "Arodon…? Where are you?"

"Get this crap off me!" A muffled voice came from under a pile of wood and soil that had been part of the floor that collapsed under them.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Pirotess lifted one of the wooden boards off of where she guessed he was, then another. Finally, she removed a long, flat piece of soil-covered wood and uncovered a very disgruntled Arodon covered in dirt and grime. She couldn't help but laugh at him looking that way.

"You think this is funny?" Arodon was growing even angrier. He was more or less the equivalent of a nobleman in Elvin society. To be besmirched in this manner greatly hurt his pride. His pale skin was turning a dark shade of pink.

"I'm sorry, but you've never looked so...undignified before. It may not feel so great now, but at least this stuff broke our fall." Pirotess stopped laughing and offered her hand to help him up. She still had a grin on her face though.

"Our fall? Maybe yours." Arodon rubbed his left hip. "You may have landed on top of that stuff, but it all landed on top of me. Remind me to properly thank that stupid human boy for the pain in my ass and to return the favor next time I see him." Arodon got back up on his feet with Pirotess' assistance and looked around. "Where are we now anyway?"

Pirotess looked up and saw herself in a mirror. She looked to her left; again she saw her image in a mirror staring back at her. All around her and Arodon were mirrors. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Looks to me like a new tunnel. The walls are made of some type of reflective crystals." Arodon tapped one of the mirrors. "Where is the light coming from in here?" Arodon asked. "It doesn't seem to have a source." The crystals all had a glowing bluish tint.

"It probably originates from another room." Pirotess answered as she was fixing her hair, using the mirrors. "It would pass through the walls and come into here without much problem. Come on, I have a feeling we'll find the way out of here at the light's source." Pirotess walked around the corner of the crystal wall.

"Well this is somewhat discouraging." She stopped.

"What now?" Arodon sighed, mentally preparing himself for the next jolly surprise.

"This isn't a tunnel, it's a labyrinth." Pirotess told him from around the corner.

"How can you tell?" Arodon walked around the corner to her side. "Oh, I see." From over Pirotess' shoulder Arodon could see from a slightly elevated view an immense crystal labyrinth and a doorway twenty yards in front of them leading into it.

"Well, that's the entrance there." Pirotess pointed. "We have little choice; we can't very well go back up the way we came. We have to go forward. We have to go inside." She sighed and started walking towards the entrance.

"Great, the only thing this place is missing is an _Enter at your own risk _sign to make it just a little more creepy." Arodon followed close behind Pirotess as they opened the doors and entered the Labyrinth. "But I guess we don't need a sign to know that much do we?" He added as they went inside.


	10. Liberation and Premonitions

**Chapter 10: Liberation and Premonitions**

Pirotess and Arodon silently made their way through the twists and turns of the labyrinth. After nearly two full hours of wandering with no end in sight Arodon started to get discouraged. The look on his face said it all; his jaw was clenched tightly, his nostrils were flaring and his brow dipped sharply at its center. Pirotess too was starting to get frustrated with the maze, but she continued on, unwilling to give up.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere Twig." Arodon moaned. "I think we've passed that same crack in the wall over there a couple times already."

"I know, I know, everything looks the same in here, but we have to keep moving..." Pirotess replied aggravated. "…and quit calling me Twig."

"Do you think Beld is really worth all of this trouble Twig?" Arodon asked, ignoring Pirotess' objection to his pet name for her.

"What do you mean?" Pirotess asked, raising an eyebrow as she stopped and looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We're looking for the Emperor; that is what that human said earlier right?" Arodon came to a stop as well, staring right back at her. "So I'm asking you, do think he is worth this much trouble? Because personally, I do not."

"Yes Arodon." Pirotess replied. "I do think _the Emperor _is worth our trouble, but mainly because Beld is no longer the Emperor. He was killed several weeks ago."

"Was he?" Arodon asked kind of nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Pirotess answered. "You really didn't know that?" She asked raising both eyebrows. He just looked blankly at her. "That's sort of an important piece of information to know there, isn't it Mr. Intelligence officer?"

"As a matter of fact I didn't know a thing about it at all." Arodon replied with a slightly annoyed tone. "I've been away, out of the country for weeks on a mission for our recently deceased Lord Beld. He sent me on a wild goose chase to Moss. He wanted me to find the witch Karla there if she could be found. After days of unproductive searching I was unable to locate her there, so I was returning to report to him and ran into you in Tiberius. What can I say; it's kind of hard to keep up on current events when you're sent out to the middle of nowhere."

"Well, I guess I can cut you some slack in that case." Pirotess said quietly.

"Yeah, well when General Baltus said the Emperor was missing, I figured I could deliver my report to Beld when we found him. But I guess I can't tell him much of anything now, eh?" Arodon joked coldly, unmoved by the fact that Beld was dead.

"Well, as it turns out, he didn't need your report anyway." Pirotess started walking again. "He found the witch himself, that's pretty much the reason he's dead now and why we have a new Emperor."

"Alright then Twig, so if Beld isn't who were looking for in this shit-hole, just who is?" Arodon asked seriously while walking fast to catch up with Pirotess. "That seems like another piece of important Intel that I should be made aware of."

"I'm sure you still recall the big, tall, and scary General…?" Pirotess turned her head back and flashed Arodon a wicked smile.

"Of course I do, who could forget a man who was so..." Arodon began to rant before realizing what Pirotess was getting at. "Wait a second, your saying _he's_ in charge now?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. The former General Ashram is now Emperor Ashram." Pirotess said with a hint of pride. "And I wouldn't make any off-colored comments about Beld in front of him. He has somewhat of a sore spot about that."

"Great." Arodon said in a low tone. "I'm not so certain about that guy."

"You have nothing to worry about brother." Pirotess assured Arodon. "Ashram is just as capable, if not more capable of being the Emperor of Marmo than Beld was. You've witnessed his cunning in battle yourself. I don't think we could ask for a better leader than him." Pirotess said with pride.

"You are quite taken with him, aren't you Twig?" Arodon slyly accused. Pirotess stopped dead in her tracks. "I haven't seen you act like this in a long while. What is it about you that makes you always want to do things that are forbidden?"

"That's not true Arodon." Pirotess snapped back at him defensively. "Having feelings for a human is not forbidden."

"Ah, so you do feel something for him!" Arodon declared mischievously, having tricked her into admitting what he suspected.

"What?" Pirotess was getting irritated with him. "That's not what I said you little shit, you're putting words in my mouth. I simply said that it wasn't forbidden." She was quickly trying to backtrack, which only served to fuel Arodon's suspicions.

"Perhaps it isn't an official rule, but all self respecting dark elves know humans are below us. They are an inferior race." Arodon said smugly.

"Inferior?" Pirotess asked. "Really…? I don't know any dark elf who could fight Ashram one on one. On a level playing field I don't believe any of us could beat him. At best, it would end in a draw. He is just as fast and smart as us and you've seen first hand how quick he is. On top of that he has tremendous strength and endurance.

"How can you know this?" Arodon asked doubtful. "You spent most of the war by my side with our own kind."

"I know because I watched him closely during the final battle of the War of Heroes. He was magnificent; breathtaking to watch." Pirotess answered.

"Well I…" Arodon tried to say something more, but Pirotess interrupted him.

"Even dark elves from our bloodline would be outmatched by him." She continued. "The man is an absolute prodigy, have you forgotten the night by the fire? You didn't seem overly eager to start a fight with him then. I saw the look on your face, you were frightened." Pirotess pointed out. "And so was I." She admitted. "We both could feel it. He is not like a normal human. He is touched by something very special."

"Yes... well I do admit this human in particular has some impressive qualities. I don't know about touched, but he is unique among humans. There is some unusual trait in him that I can't explain." Arodon said looking down for a moment. "Ashram is a credit to his race. Actually, I'd say he has almost an elfin quality to him." He remarked arrogantly. "He seems to have more in common with us than the typical piggish humans we see. Perhaps he had an elfin ancestor?"

"I doubt it." Pirotess leaned against the wall. "He doesn't seem to have any supernatural powers from what I've observed. I've never seen him weld any magic aside from his sword, Soul Crusher. Actually, he doesn't seem to care much for the use of magic. I think he finds it dishonorable in combat. Furthermore, there's not even a hint of pointed ears, which you would expect in someone of mixed descent."

"Alright then, maybe he is one-hundred percent human." Arodon sighed. "I'll admit he's something else."

"Thank you." Pirotess smiled in victory.

"But keep in mind Twig, although I can see your point of view on this matter, other dark elves will not." Arodon warned. Pirotess' smile melted away. "The two of you can never be together, they won't allow it."

"That remains to be seen Arodon." Pirotess replied resolutely. "I think the clans would allow it. Ashram has dominion over our dark forest homeland within Marmo. If you heard what he said at Beld's burial, you'd know he intends to conquer and rule all Lodoss and I for one believe he is capable of doing it."

"Maybe, it's possible." Arodon more or less agreed to avoid having to argue further. He could she that there was no winning this disagreement with her.

"I personally scouted the remaining powerful kingdoms of Lodoss, Arodon." Pirotess began. "Most are either too weak or unprepared for another war. That or too distracted with other problems. Do you really think any of the dark elf clans would be bold enough to move against a man like Ashram; a man who could very likely unite all Lodoss under his banner?" Pirotess asked. "They would be up to their ears in blood if they tried."

"Well, as you said Twig, that all remains to be seen." Arodon looked to the ground again. "However, there's one minor factor you failed to mention that is vital to this whole equation to work out for you."

"And what would that be…?" Pirotess asked curiously.

"Even if the clans would overlook your choice in lifestyle, are you so certain Lord Ashram would return feelings to you?" Arodon asked. "I've never seen that man show a single hint of love, compassion, or any other strong emotion. I too was at the final battle of the War of Heroes and I saw him fight. He did not show fear or anger in the heat of battle, that's not normal. I think he is a man who has lost his heart somewhere in life. How can you believe such a man could be capable of love?" Arodon asked. "I don't think he is anymore."

"You are wrong Arodon." Pirotess replied. "I saw him show true emotion once."

"When was that?" He questioned.

"When Emperor Beld died at Lake Stillness..." Pirotess then hesitated.

"Well, go on." Arodon invited.

"I came upon him holding Beld's lifeless body here." She continued. "At that moment Ashram shed a tear; I saw it trickle down his face and I saw the pain in his eyes. He does have emotions, but he hides them behind a mask. I believe all he needs is someone to help bring them out again."

"Perhaps Twig." Arodon said scratching his chin. "But doesn't he have to marry into royalty or something? I don't think our titles count in the human world."

In another part of the tunnel system, Baltus and Loganos continued to search with their men. They had been underground for almost four hours and the morale of the men was dropping more and more with each passing minute.

It was beginning to seem as though they would never again see the light of day. Their encounters with the ogre, the traps, hostile spells, and the depravation of the cavern was enough to get most of the men edgy. Being separated from Pirotess and Arodon wasn't helping matters either.

"Baltus, do you think Pirotess and Arodon are O.K.?" Loganos' question echoed throughout the cavern.

"Don't worry nephew, they're elves, they know how to survive in tight spots like this." Baltus answered. "I'm sure they're fine. I'm more worried about us at this point. We're a little lost at the moment and who knows what else is waiting for us in this miserable tunnel." Like the rest of the men, Baltus was no longer confident they'd be walking out of the tunnel alive again.

"Do you think we will run into any of the other groups down here?" Loganos asked nervously. "I'd feel better if we could regroup."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if we did run across the others." Baltus replied. 'Or their remains.' He thought to himself. "This place has so many tunnels and I'd bet at least a couple of them intersect each other."

"This place is starting to get to me... and from what I've seen, the other men too." Loganos whispered to his uncle.

"Well this mission keeps getting stranger and stranger as we go along, eh boy?" Baltus said confidently, making a mark on the wall using his sword. "We could use some good luck right about now. I haven't seen a single one of my other marks yet. This is all uncovered territory so far."

"Good luck huh, what about this?" Loganos pulled out his lucky rabbit's foot from his pocket.

"Loganos, grow up. You should know by now that the old wives' tale about a lucky rabbit's foot crap doesn't really work." No sooner had Baltus said this, when he heard a voice from ahead.

"Sir I think we've found something!" One of the men shouted from the front of the group.

"Of course, I guess I could be wrong." Baltus grumbled.

Ashram could feel warmth around him. He wanted to open his eyes, but was unable to. Unknown to him, he was trapped in an enchanted sleep. The spell prevented him from staying focused on any one thought for long so he couldn't wake up. Images rapidly past before his eyes, some were images of from his past and other images he did not recognize. One might say they were a type of dream.

Ashram first found himself back in the throne room in castle Conqueroria, the very moment Karla had initially appeared. He watched as she offered her assistance to Beld and then turned her head and stared at him as if something about him interested her. The first time Ashram was in this situation he had simply stared back at her and remained silent, but this time he felt inclined to speak.

"What are you looking at you back alley whor..."

Ashram was unable to finish his sentence. He was suddenly in another time and place. He was amidst the flames of Myce's ruins, on his horse. He watched as the Fortress burned and crumbled before him. His keen eyes spotted a figure on horseback rapidly approaching him through the flames.

'Well, I didn't expect to see you again captain, at least not alive.' Ashram thought to himself. Despite having killed the blond Alanian captain nearly two years ago during the war, he was now clear as day charging at him, sword held high, yelling just as before. He was five feet from away when Ashram pulled his sword and slas..."

Again, in a blurred second, Ashram's surroundings had changed. Now he found himself on his knees. Blood soaked the ground and his clothes. He was a child again, back on the old farm. He was surrounded by bodies, Orc bodies. Their unmistakable stench filled the air. Ashram looked around for a short while, taking in the carnage. Then his head sank to the ground and he wept. Everything he valued, gone.

He saw his mother and father dead across the yard. His father was stuck to their home's half opened front door, held in place by a spear. His mother was almost unrecognizable, there was so little left of her. She looked like an animal had mauled her. Ashram walked past her into the house. When he entered, he couldn't bear the sight that was waiting for him.

His sister was in a corner, dead. She grasped a knife in her cold hand. It had been her final defense. Ashram took the knife from her, and ran his hand across her eyes closing them. He walked back outside. And it was in that instant that something changed inside him. Although tears still flowed down his cheeks, his face revealed no other hint of sadness. His face revealed nothing at all, it was void of emotion.

When he reached the middle of the yard Ashram stopped and turned the knife inwards against his chest and prepared to fall forward to the dirt. Just as his body began to tilt forward a hand touched his shoulder, stopping him from moving any further. A gruff voice began to speak to him.

"That would be a very wasteful thing to do boy." Ashram looked up and saw a man with fire red hair looking down upon him. It was a younger version of Beld standing over him. "Perhaps I can offer you something better."

Ashram flashed forward to an unfamiliar place. It was dark, yet he could feel intense heat coming from below him. He also felt something gripping his neck. He looked down to see what it was. He was surprised to see it was Pirotess holding him, her arms encircling his neck.

He was even more surprised to see that he was fully returning her embrace. It seemed like a tender moment at first, but then Ashram noticed something was wrong. Pirotess' face looked pale and worn, she didn't look right and for some reason he felt panicked.

It was then that he noted that his heart was thumping hard and fast. He felt as though it would burst from his chest at any moment. The circlet that was usually on Pirotess' forehead was missing, but somehow she looked pleased despite everything that seemed wrong.

"Pirotess, what is..." Ashram's voice seemed to echo forever as he arrived somewhere else.

"...going on?" He found himself on a balcony above hundreds of people at midday.

He looked behind him. There were several guards standing at attention, but he didn't recognize their uniforms. They were not from any nation he had ever heard of.

Ashram knew of a few other kingdoms on the continent that were north of the Island of Lodoss, but he'd never been to any of them. The trip to the continent took months of sailing and he had never had any reason to make the journey. The men behind him wore dark blue vests and capes over polished silver armor.

'Am I a prisoner?' Ashram thought. 'If so, where the hell am I?'

"Well…?" A who was in fact a knight stepped to his side. "What are you waiting for? The people down there are interested in what you have to say." The man's face was halfway covered by his helmet, yet he somehow seemed familiar.

Ashram's hand went to pull off the helmet completely to reveal the man's face, but before he could, he jumped into the darkness of his dreaming and it was over.

'What does this all mean?' Ashram asked himself.

Pirotess was crouched ready to strike. Moments earlier she and Arodon had both heard a noise coming from around a corner just in front of them. The sound was strange, like a hissing breathing.

Pirotess glanced quickly over to Arodon; she was surprised to see that he looked nervous. When it came to fighting, Arodon normally was confident to the point of being cocky. This time he looked dead serious.

"Here it comes." She whispered as a scaled hand with only four fingers appeared from around the corner. 'What the...?' She thought as the entire creature became visible. It appeared to be a large humanoid-reptilian creature that walked on its hind legs. It carried a large wooden spear and was dressed in thin dark clad leather armor.

The creature turned its head and spotted the two elves with its yellow, snake-like eyes. In an instant, it was striking at Pirotess. It jabbed at her with its spear. She easily dodged and countered its attack by kicking it hard in the stomach, driving in her pointy-heeled shoe.

Arodon moved to flank the creature, but it recovered from Pirotess' attack quickly and used the knob end of its spear to lift Arodon up over its head. Arodon was flung into one of the crystal walls and fell to the ground. He got back up and threw one of his knifes at what he thought was the creature. To his surprise his knife shattered one of the crystal mirrors instead.

In the fall Arodon had hit his head, disorientating him to the world at large. His disorientation, combined with the sudden appearance of his enemy's reflection in the mirror in front of him proved enough to trick him. He gritted his teeth angrily as he scrambled back to his feet to rejoin the fight.

The reptilian creature tried to swipe Pirotess' legs out from under her using its tail, but she managed to jump up out of the way. She threw two knives while still in the air; one of which stuck in the creature's tail preventing it from moving. As Pirotess came back down from her jump she stabbed the creature in the chest with her rapier near the collarbone. The sword was only a few inches above the heart.

'Damn, I missed.' Pirotess thought bitterly. She had only managed to wound it. The beast grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze, but before it couldn't do much else Arodon ran up and thrust his sword into its back, effectively finishing it off. The creature released her.

Pirotess and Arodon pulled their respective weapons out of their mortally wounded adversary. The creature fell to the floor and gasped for air several times. It was bleeding black blood from its various wounds. It slowly crawled over to the wall, leaving a black trail smeared along the floor where it went. When it reached the wall it sat itself up straight and shocked both of them by speaking.

"Thank you... you have set me ff...freeee..." The creature sank back to the ground, gradually transforming into a human youth. Pirotess and Arodon looked at each other in puzzled amazement.

"What the hell is this?" Arodon's hand reached down and turned the young man's head so they could better look at him. "It's a human." The youth looked to be about nineteen at the most.

"Yes, that was...odd." Pirotess replied. "But it looks like you found something even more interesting over here." Pirotess peered into the shattered crystal mirror, walking away from the youth's body. "There's a new tunnel down there."

"Yeah, I guess I kind of found that by accident." Arodon walked over and looked inside. "Do you think we should chance going down there? It could be another trap." Just then another hiss echoed from somewhere else close by in the labyrinth.

"I doubt we could survive many more attacks from those things, I say we chance it." Pirotess said as a second hiss echoed, this time closer.

"You got me sold on the idea." Arodon replied. Just after they ducked inside the opening he pulled his knife out of the wall that had shattered the mirror. "I didn't like wandering around in that fun house anyways."

Pirotess and Arodon made their way down a long and narrow passageway. Unlike all the previous tunnels, this one was very straight. Wherever it went, it was very direct.

Eventually it led to another mirror. Through the glass, they could see there was a fancy white room on the other side. Without much regard for the mess it would make, Arodon raised his sword and struck the glass. The mirror shattered and the shards rained down into the White room.

"I think I'd better get you out of here before you start getting used to doing that." Pirotess noted.

"What do you mean?" Arodon asked.

"You seem to like doing that a little too much." Pirotess remarked as she stepped across the jagged frame into the other room. Some glass shards crackled as they splintered under her weight. "I wouldn't want you picking up any bad habits while we're here."

"Hhhmmm... I'd say someone has a fetish for white." Arodon noted with a grin, as he came in after Pirotess.

"You said it, look at this place." She agreed as she surveyed the room. "Have you ever seen so much white in your life? Whoever lives here is a freak."

"Judging by how spotless this place is I think the chambermaid is going to be pretty pissed when she sees the mess we made." Arodon said as he surveyed the broken glass scattered about and the dirt they were trailing in from the tunnel, which plainly stood out against the white floor.

"Let her be pissed." Pirotess replied as she quietly crept through the room. "I'm not exactly happy to be here either."

"You think this is the place?" Arodon asked quietly, watching for guards. "This could be another elaborate trap. Our host has managed to surprise us a couple times already."

"It could be, but I'm fairly certain this is the place. Keep on your guard just the same." Pirotess replied as she cautiously moved further into the room, step by step. It didn't take long for her to find her way into a second room, and there she spotted Ashram lying on a bed across from them.

'Ashram!' Pirotess swiftly, but cautiously, made her way to the bed. He appeared unharmed.

'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep; it's a shame to disturb him.' She thought tenderly for a moment. 'Oh well, it's time for this nap to come to an end.' She shook his shoulder firmly. "Ashram, wake up." She bent over and whispered in his ear. She figured a warm breath of air there would be sufficient to get his attention if her words alone where not.

"That is futile my dear." Mistress Paulden said from a chair next to her chessboard twenty feet away from Pirotess, the surprise made her jump.

'Where did she come from?' Pirotess thought crossly as she tried to recover from being caught off guard. 'That woman wasn't there when we came in.' Pirotess was certain the room had been empty upon their arrival.

"Only I can make him rise again." Paulden continued as she looked at Pirotess with her bizarre white eyes. The cold stare made Pirotess feel very uneasy. Paulden's eyes looked dead to her, and her white skin only exaggerated her deathly appearance. It was like watching a living corpse speak.

'What manor of creature is this?' Pirotess thought nervously. 'A ghost?' She was not really paying attention to what Paulden was saying.

"You have broken my favorite mirror, killed several of my pets, and now are trying to deprive me of what I have so rightfully claimed. What am I to do with you?" Paulden asked with a peculiar smile.

"Claimed?" Pirotess responded. "I think you mean stole." She continued, ignoring Paulden's question.

Meanwhile, Arodon was trying to sneak around into Paulden's blind spot. He tried to unsheathe his sword, but was caught halfway through when Paulden raised her hand and pointed at him.

"Don't even think about it elf, you're not a threat to me." Paulden turned her head to look at him. "You're not faster than me either." Paulden declared firmly as Pirotess tired to reach for one of her daggers, but was frozen in place as well. "I suppose you two could make good pets, your hair is appealing." Paulden kept talking to them as if nothing had happened. "It's long, smooth, and a very pleasing shade of white."

"What are you?" Arodon growled as he struggled against Paulden's magical grip.

"Well, since you fought so hard and endured so much to get here, I would be glad to tell you my story." Paulden walked back over to the chair she had first appeared in. "No one has heard it in so very many years. It might be pleasant to reminisce a bit." Paulden leaned back into her white furred chair.

"But let's clean up a bit first." Paulden made a simple gesture with her hand and all the pieces of the mirror Arodon had broken lifted off from the floor and merged back together before floating back to the empty frame as it had been before. "There."

"How rude of me to forget my guests' comfort." Paulden looked back to the pair of elves. "Please have a seat." Two chairs quickly slid themselves across the room and hit Arodon and Pirotess in the back of their knees, forcing them into them.

"Well, let's get to the story, shall we?" Paulden asked them as she smiled. "Having lived a couple centuries I'm sure you two have heard of Karla, the _infamous _grey witch." She said in a half-sarcastic tone. Pirotess and Arodon both nodded.

"Good, then you must also know of her origins in Kastuul." Paulden asked assuming they had.

"Actually, we don't." Pirotess replied gritting her teeth.

"Well then, I'll just have to tell you. Kastuul was the once glorious Kingdom of Sorcery." Paulden began to explain. "Karla is thought to be the soul survivor of Kastuul, but that is not accurate. I also lived through the fall of Kastuul. I too, found a way to escape the cataclysm that destroyed our kingdom."

"How?" Arodon asked.

"I found a way to survive that no one else thought of. Not even Karla." Paulden answered. "When I first realized our magic was failing I had my slaves dig this all out." She motioned to their surroundings.

"And so when the final days of our rule came I was prepared. I withdrew myself to here and weathered the worst of it in my subterranean fortress. I avoided a horrific death when the slaves finally revolted and the barbarians invaded."

"What caused your people to lose their magic?" Pirotess inquired.

"It was our own doing." Paulden admitted. "Ironically enough it was through a ritual to increase our power that most of our people lost their ability to use magic." She explained. "Those of us who participated in the ritual still retained our power. Indeed, we few had succeeded in increasing our power ten-fold, but only by drawing it from the rest of the population. Everyone else was striped of their power entirely."

"But there were six of us who still had power. Among those six there was myself, Karla, the Governor of Kastuul Saluvan, and three others of less importance."

"After we figured out what had happened we tried to keep it a secret, but that just wasn't possible. Before long, the word had gotten out and the fighting began. The slaves we kept rose up against us. With most of our people powerless, the fighting was devastating. The other three sorcerers who had retained power fell trying to quell the slave rebellion. What was strange was that we found as each individual died, the rest of us gained their power through the spell."

"The slaves were eventually put down, but by that time word had reached the savage nations of men outside of our realm." Paulden continued. "They had long hated us. Our slaves came from their stock and they had not forgotten or forgiven us. They had also long coveted our power and domination of the Island. With our powers gone, it was only a matter of time before they attacked us. Nothing could stop our kingdom from collapsing. It was at that point that I fled.

"Karla and the Governor remained in the capital to make one last stand. The barbarians attacked swiftly as I foresaw and the city fell. Karla escaped, but the Governor refused to abandon the city. He was killed in the resulting battle, but he put up a fight that devastated the entire countryside and leveled the city. The only thing that remains of our Kingdom as it was is the ruins at Lake Stillness."

"How could you live down here so long?" Pirotess asked, changing the subject. "I overheard Beld tell Ashram weeks ago that Karla has only managed to live so long due to her circlet. She steals people's lives and bodies. How have you managed?"

"How did I survive…?" Paulden stood up and walked around Arodon teasing him by tickling his ear as she passed. "It's quite simple my dear. You see, before the dark times came to pass all the citizens of Kastuul enjoyed eternal life. There was a grand supply of a plant that could be made into an elixir that would prolong a person's life indefinitely. So long as the person ingested a small amount every once in a while, they would remain young and live forever."

"When the Great War came, I took as much as I could and came here. Unfortunately, the plant that produced the elixir was wiped out with the rest of Kastuul, so there is no longer a way to make more. Fortunately I still have enough elixir to last several more centuries, enough to rival even an elf's natural lifespan. It should give me enough time to figure out an alternate way to prolong my life." Paulden smiled.

"Of course as you pointed out Karla found an alternate way to preserve her life. I could do that too if I had to, but I wouldn't want to live that way if I have a choice. Being trapped as a rusty piece of jewelry for eternity?" Paulden smiled again. "I'm not so sure it isn't due to that fact that she's lost her mind and on her futile crusade to preserve the balance of power on this accursed island. What a waste of time. Karla's a fool, don't you think?"

"Perhaps..." Pirotess replied. "But a feared and well respected fool. Why do you hide from her?"

"I never said I was hiding from her." Paulden snapped back.

"Then why are you still down here?" Pirotess asked. Paulden didn't answer. "You said that whenever one of the sorcerers fell the others would gain their power through the spell." Pirotess pointed out. "I think you are afraid Karla is seeking all of the power for herself. I image she was pretty sore when you abandoned her and your people to their deaths. They might have stood a chance if you stayed and fought."

"Don't speak of things you know nothing of!" Paulden scolded her. It was clear Pirotess had hit a nerve.

"Why have you kidnapped Ashram?" Pirotess demanded. She was tired of arguing with Paulden about her motives, at least the ones that didn't involve Ashram.

"Ashram?" Paulden replied. "I possess him as much as I do this." She picked up one of the black knight pieces from the chessboard. "After living so long it becomes necessary to keep _company_. Every couple of years I search for an attractive man and bring them here to live with me. Typically, I grow tired of them after awhile, so I send them to join my minions in the labyrinth. You know of what I speak of, you've seen them."

"Yes, nasty brutes." Arodon sneered.

"I think Ashram is my greatest find yet." Paulden sat down on the bed next to him. "I can't help but wonder how long he will keep me satisfied. He is resisting me now, but that makes the game all the better. It will be so much more exciting this way." She stroked Ashram's hair. "He will probably resist longer than any of the others, but I will break him eventually." Paulden could see her words were eating away at Pirotess' patience. She took pleasure in this and decided to press it further. "But as soon as he becomes unappealing, which he eventually will, I'll throw him away like the rest."

"What gives you the right to just steal someone away from their life?" Arodon said flatly. "You profess a dislike for Karla, but you are no different than her." Paulden made a fist and he felt his windpipe begin to pinch close. "Actually I take that back, you seem even worse. Karla at least serves a purpose; you just sit down here idle."

"Insolent wrench, I can do whatever I like." Paulden snapped her finger and Ashram's hair turned pure white. "In this place I decide who lives and who dies. There's no one who can..." Paulden stopped. Someone was coming into the room from another chamber. She looked over to the entrance and stood up.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Baltus barked from across the room as everything came into his view. Paulden turned to face them and thrust her open hand toward them. Baltus flew back into the rest of the men that followed behind him.

Arodon suddenly gasped. He dropped to the floor, but he could breathe again. Pirotess also felt the magical grip on her weaken. She took full advantage; grabbing a dagger and letting it fly. Paulden was too distracted with Baltus to notice. She turned back and the dagger struck her dead center in the forehead.

'Didn't miss that time.' Pirotess thought satisfied as Paulden dropped. When the White Sorceress hit the ground Ashram sprang up from the bed. And as he sat up the white in his hair began to melt away. He looked around confused. As he looked down upon himself he was surprised to see that he was only wearing his leather pants.

"What am I doing here?" Ashram asked in a groggy, aggravated voice. "Where are my clothes?"

"Here my Lord, we found these just before we entered this room." Loganos handed a suit of armor to him. "I think this is yours Sire... but they're white." Ashram grabbed the armor and suited up as quickly as he could. For a brief moment, Ashram appeared to be the white knight, but then the bulky white armor slowly returned to its normal gloomily black hue. "Another illusion?" Loganos asked.

"Yes, it would seem so my boy." Baltus brushed past him. "Are you sure you're o.k. Sire?" Baltus helped Ashram with his shoulder guards.

"I'm fine." Ashram growled as he stood fully suited up and looking more like himself. "Let's just get out of here." He walked away past the glass table where Paulden had been sitting. He paused for a moment. "Baltus, bring that with us." He pointed to Paulden's chessboard.

Baltus had one of his men gather the small pieces and the board, then stuffed them into a drawstring bag. The group left via the passageway Baltus had come in through. They planned to backtrack, using the marks Baltus had made in the caverns as a guide. Pirotess was the last to leave the room. She grabbed a large jeweled flask from the same table the chessboard came from. She examined it for a moment, then tucked it away following the rest of the group out.


	11. The Two Massacres

**Chapter 11: The Two Massacres**

After their short lived encounter with Mistress Paulden, Ashram and his party found their way out of her underground fortress and back to the surface without any further incident. On the way up, they met one of the other groups that had split up from Baltus earlier. They'd lost a few of their men to traps and were happy to see that the job was done.

When they reached the surface, they found the third group waiting for them. They had given up hours earlier after losing half the group to the reptilian guards and traps. They had set camp while waiting to see if anyone else would come back out. It was decided that everyone would be allowed to rest for a couple hours and then they would ride out.

During this rest period, Pirotess observed Ashram talking to two of the soldiers. It was a brief conversation and afterwards the two men mounted up and left. One was headed for Northwest Kannon and the other went southeast towards Rood. Pirotess wondered what Ashram was planning, it was clear he was up to something.

Within three hours, the camp was all but packed up. Soon after everyone was rested up and ready to leave. Ashram was ready to put the entire affair with the white witch behind him, the whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth. If not for the actions of his followers, he would have never left Paulden's hideaway alive. Being rescued bruised his ego and hurt his warrior pride. He liked to think that he didn't need anyone, but after what happened, it was clear that it was no longer the case.

"The men are ready my Lord, what is our destination?" Baltus inquired from his horse.

"We are going back to Alania." Ashram answered as he mounted his horse. "I want to see what progress my officers have made there." It would seem pointless to go back to Tiberius now." He motioned over to Pirotess as he adjusted in his saddle.

"But Sire, so soon? I don't think you have given Lord Kadomos enough time to have accomplished much." Baltus pointed out. "It's been less than a week since we were there."

"My time in Paulden's custody gave my officers and Kadomos some time to get started." Ashram replied. "By the time we ride back, they will have had more than a week to prepare. We'll ride there slowly, seeing as we're in no rush." Ashram assured Baltus. "Besides, my plans have changed somewhat, I no longer need Kadomos' troops to be battle ready when I return there. Alania is where we must focus our attention for now. We have an opportunity to strengthen our position there, let us take advantage of it." With that Ashram nudged at his horse's belly with his heels and the horse started forward.

As Ashram had said, the group took their time riding back to Alania. He didn't see any reason why they should rush and the calm ride gave him time to clear his head, calm his nerves, and think through his next couple of moves.

Preparing Alania for war was his first priority. Kadomos' fear of retaliation from the other kingdoms was not unfounded, there was a significant chance one or all of them would mobilize and attack the newly aligned kingdom.

Ashram also still needed to talk to Pirotess to see what information her spies had come up with. It would be impossible for him to make any major decisions without consulting her first. But that conversation could wait until later. He still needed some time to process what had happened to him. He was understandably still angry, and couldn't concentrate on anything else until he moved past it.

Dusk settled over the forested area that Ashram's group rode through; it was just starting to get dark. Some of the soldiers talked amongst themselves as they slowly rode across the countryside. As Ashram rode his sharp eyes spotted a patch of smoke rising off to the right side of a hill. It was less than a half-mile ahead of them. Ashram pulled his horse's reins back, bringing the animal to a stop. Pirotess and the rest of the group came to a halt as well. All went quiet.

Ashram carefully watched the smoke rise higher into the sky, as did everyone who followed him. He unsheathed Soul Crusher with his right hand. With his left hand, he pointed with two fingers, first to his right, and then to his left. Ten of the men dismounted and readied their weapons. Five of them ran to the right, the other five ran to the left. They all disappeared into the bush. Ashram started to move forward again with the rest of the group silently following. They were moving directly towards the smoke over the hill.

When the party reached the crest of the hill they could see a small farm in the valley below. The roof of the house was smoldering, giving off the smoke that had brought them there. Ashram motioned with his hand for the group to continue moving forward.

Though his face remained like stone, old memories started to surface inside as they got closer. His memories tore at his composure and he hoped it didn't show on his face. The scene was regretfully all too familiar to him. Anger began to creep into his mind. A shiver moved up and down his spine as he dismounted and walked up to the front door of the house. He tensed up. The door was left slightly cracked. He cautiously pushed the door the rest of the way open, inch by inch, with the tip of Soul Crusher.

Ashram carefully stepped inside; Baltus was on his heels watching his back, he was posed to strike. After a few seconds in the house, both men lowered their weapons. It was far too late for swords to be of any use there now. Pirotess watched from outside, she could see their every move with her keen elven eyes.

"Gods..." Pirotess could hear Baltus whisper. Whatever he saw inside was most sobering.

Back inside, Ashram surveyed the damage. The room was devastated. The stench of blood and death lingered in the air. A family of three lay lifelessly on the floor. There was a man, women, and small child. The man's head was missing, exposing the upper portion of his spine. His body leaned forward from its resting place against a wall.

Both the woman and the child still had their heads intact, but they had terrified expressions forever frozen on their cold faces. They had seen death coming long before it had mercifully embraced them. The woman's throat had been cut from one ear to the other. The child was in no better condition. He had been brutally stabbed, over and over again through the torso, which left a horrific mess in the middle of the floor.

Ashram could see footprints, which told the tale after the worst had passed. The attackers had clearly looted the place. Everything of value was missing and bloody footprints were all over the place, indicating that the looting took place after the family had been slain. A bead of blood dripped from the woman's body onto the wooden floor next to her. Most of the blood on the floor was still wet.

Ashram removed his right glove and went to where the blood was dripping to the floor. He pressed his fingers into the pool of blood, it was still lukewarm. That told him that the attack took place less than a half-hour before they had arrived. The still smoldering roof backed up his suspicion. It had been made of straw, which was a material that burnt very quickly. Those two things taken together told him one very important thing; that the attackers were still in the area.

He looked back over the woman and child, but something caught his eye. It was a drop of blood hitting the floor. He glanced up and discovered the man's missing head. It was stuck in the wall by a long knife. Blood trickled down the neck and joined the blood pooling on the floor near the woman and child. Most of the floor in the house was crimson red. Ashram couldn't have taken more than three paces in any direction without stepping in it.

The scene was far too much for Baltus, he stumbled back outside sick to his stomach. Ashram on the other hand stood in place for a long while. His face gradually grew more and more darkened. After a couple of moments he stepped back outside. He was visibly disturbed, though less so than before.

"This attack shall not go unanswered." Ashram declared. "The blood of these people cries out for vengeance and we shall see that they have it." Ashram added with a touch of anger. He planted Soul Crusher into the ground. "We camp here tonight."

"Who could have done this?" Baltus asked as he got back to his feet, wiping his mouth. "In all my days, I have never seen such utter brutality before."

"I have seen it before." Ashram said grimly. "I have a very good idea who is behind this." He turned from the rest of the group. 'I know this pattern all too well.' He bitterly thought to himself.

Night slowly crept over the valley. A single fire in the center of the Marmo camp illuminated the area. A guard stood by the burning timbers leaning on a wooden post; though apparently he was asleep on the job, because he stood there motionless. Anyone could plainly see him because his dark armor reflected the light from the fire.

From the hill above, dark figures crept down through the bushes and toward the camp. One of the figures rattled against a tree branch as they passed by it. The rest all froze in place, waiting to see if the guard had heard the noise. To their surprise, he didn't seem to have noticed. From what they could see, he still hadn't moved an inch and he didn't seem to be stirring.

Once they were satisfied that he was still asleep, the dark silhouettes continued to get closer and closer until they were inside the camp. Some of them separated from the main body of the group and silently entered the tents surrounding the fire. The remainder of the creepers closed in on the solo guard.

With a sudden and coordinated burst of speed, the dark figures simultaneously attacked the sleeping camp. Tents toppled over and their occupants torn apart. The guard by the fire was savagely ripped limb from limb, finally being finished off by decapitation by an ax.

The whole assault only lasted about fifteen seconds. When it was over the marauders examined the damage they had inflicted. One picked up the head from the guard. To the marauder's surprise, a straw stuffed sack fell out of the helmet with the smiling face of a scarecrow. The other marauders discovered similar characteristics in their victims. An aura of confusion passed between them.

An arrow whistled into the camp and hit one of the marauders in the face. He fell to the ground and suddenly a light came from above the camp on top of the hill, then another and another. Ashram and ten riders with torches came thundering over the crest of the hill and down on the camp, weapons at the ready. The marauders, who were caught completely off guard, tried to escape into the brush. They ran towards a patch of bushes opposite of the hill, but as they closed in on it, arrows shot out, cutting down five of them.

The remaining marauders turned and tried to escape to the south into the cover of trees, but Baltus and ten more men on foot came out from behind the trees to intercept them. The trap was closed. What remained of the interlopers at that point struggled to retreat back the way they came. Unfortunately for them, it was a hopeless effort. Ashram was still right behind them giving chase. In desperation, they broke ranks. It was a mistake, only serving to make them easier targets. In the confusion one was dropped by a throwing knife.

Ashram and his riders, giving the marauders no further time to react or fight back, came from behind and cut down what remained of them mercilessly. Ashram swung and thrust Soul Crusher, killing two of them himself. He killed a third by riding him down with his horse. He could hear a snap as his horse tramped over him. The horse had stepped directly on its neck.

The other cavalry men finished off the rest. When it was over Baltus stepped over one of the corpses and came to Ashram's side. Ashram patted his horse's neck and looked over to Baltus as he approached.

"It was just as you said my lord, orcs." Baltus noted. "A great big mess of them by the looks of it. Somewhere around fifteen to twenty in all. I think we did well here today sir, we didn't lose any men and not even one of the fifthly bastards got away." Baltus said proudly. "That was a perfect trap."

"It isn't hard to set a trap when you're hunting animals Baltus." Ashram coldly said as he dismounted. "Their ability to think and plan is limited. They rely on instinct to survive more than anything else." He led his horse back to camp. "With an opponent like that, victory is nothing but inevitable."

"I for one am still glad to be rid of them." Pirotess retrieved her dagger from the head of one of the orcs. "What now?"

"We can continue our journey to Alania tomorrow afternoon. Make sure to have the men take turns keeping watch properly, there may still be more orcs out there and I don't want them to have as easy of a time getting into camp as that first bunch did."

Ashram opened his eyes to a land around him that was black and ruined. There was no sun to speak of. The sky was completely clouded over and the entire dark landscape was covered in bodies. It looked like the aftermath of a great battle, yet it was perfectly calm. Despite the grimness of his surroundings, Ashram felt safe. Somehow he knew this was a serene place.

"You know, you should be a little more careful my boy, or you might soon be here with us too." A familiar voice grumbled behind Ashram.

'I know that voice.' Ashram turned around to see that sure enough, it was Beld who was sitting behind him. However, Beld wasn't what Ashram was expecting. The excitement of hearing his voice fell flat as he got his first glimpse. Beld looked very much dead, his corpse was motionless and there was no life in his eyes. Ashram was confused, he was sure he had heard Beld speak. He reached down to poke Beld's shoulder.

"Hey, what you trying to do?" Beld barked as he slapped Ashram's hand away. Beld's sudden movement startled Ashram, but he quickly recovered. Beld's corpse laughed at him. "If you're trying to cop a feel you're going to have to at least buy me a drink first boy." He continued to laugh.

"What is this place?" Ashram asked, trying his best not to seem overly disturbed with Beld's undead appearance. "Call me mad if you will, but something here just doesn't quite seem quite right."

"Was that a joke?" Beld asked surprise. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you made a joke."

"And you didn't." Ashram reminded him.

"Huh, you're quite right." Beld noted.

"But seriously, where are we?" Ashram pressed the question.

"You can't tell my old friend?" Beld asked. It was clear Ashram did not. "Behold the land of the dead!" Beld's corpse announced, raising his arms, in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"I suppose it is…" Ashram agreed, as he took another look around. As he did so, he began to recognized people. He saw his family, soldiers that had served under him, enemies that had opposed him, orcs, and other monsters. He even saw Wagnard not far off in the distance, but standing alone on a hill.

"Be mindful of the dark one." Beld's corpse said as he motioned to the former Marmo wizard. Ashram looked back to Wagnard. The mage appeared much as he had before. He wore a decorative robe and cape. It was primarily dark red with shades of light brown and burnt orange mixed in. There was also elaborate gold trim throughout the robe.

Wagnard had short black hair and a matching beard. Both were kept tightly trimmed. He also had slightly pointed ears and small red diamond shaped jewel in the center of his forehead. He had the appearance of a man who was perhaps in his later forties. In his right hand he held a golden staff with a dragon's head at the top, clutching an orb in its maw.

Wagnard had been one of Beld's most trusted followers. Back in his day he was one of the few men on Marmo who reported directly to Beld himself. He was a powerful wielder of magic and his powers had helped shape the empire. He was also on the war council and often advised Beld.

Nothing about him seemed out of place at first, but then Wagnard's body started glowing crimson red and lifted off from the ground. It appeared as though he was being pulled up by an unseen force, chest first. The red energy around his body slowly seeped away from him and he dropped back the ground. The red energy surged into another figure, shrouded in darkness. Whoever it was, they were wearing a cloak, concealing their identity. Suddenly the eyes of the silhouette burned red and looked straight at Ashram.

"He will come to you soon." Beld warned.

"Who is he?" Ashram asked.

"Your greatest enemy, he will try to destroy you." Beld answered.

"Who?" Ashram repeated impatiently.

"A so-called ally, but is rather a demon in disguise." Beld's corpse said just before fading away.

"I can trust no one then?" Ashram muttered. "I stand alone?"

"No, I stand with you my Lord." A hand touched Ashram's shoulder. "I shall do so always, no matter the cost."

Ashram sprung forward to a sitting position in his cot, breathing hard. Sweat streaked down his forehead, he wiped it away and calmed his breathing. He was alone in his tent.

'Only a dream?' He thought nervously.

In the morning Ashram's group resumed their journey to Alania. They traveled all day and into the early evening. They set up camp just five miles from Alan on a high hill overlooking the city. Ashram planned to arrive at the Royal Palace early afternoon the next day.

The city lights brightened the night's sky. Ashram stood and watched the city silently by himself. He had slipped away from the rest of the group, who were sitting by the fire telling stories. The men were still feeling pretty good about the fight the night before.

'Tomorrow I will have to reconsider my plans.' Ashram thought. 'So much has happened in the last week. I wonder whom Beld was speaking of when he mentioned the _dark one_ in my dream. He mentioned an ally, did he mean Kadomos? He's not exactly a trusted ally.' Ashram frowned. 'What am I thinking? That dream was nothing but a dream and that wasn't really Beld. A dream can't have any influence in the real world.' He assured himself as he walked back to camp. '…or can it?'

When Ashram got back, most everyone in the camp was around the fire eating fresh meat from a deer Loganos had shot with his bow. One of the more seasoned knights was telling an old legend about adventure, monsters, and women. There was a sudden silence when Ashram approached. Most of the men watched him intently.

"Don't stop the story on my account, continue." Ashram insisted. The knight obeyed. Another soldier stood up with a plate and walked over to Ashram.

"Sire, here is your meal." The soldier handed him a large plate of roasted venison, steam pouring off of it. The meat looked very inviting and smelled even better. It was cooked medium rare, just the way he like it.

"Good." Ashram accepted the meal as he retired to his tent. As he sat down and started to eat, he noticed footsteps approaching his tent. 'What now?' He thought to himself.

"What do you want?" Ashram said as the person got just outside his tent flaps.

"It is I your highness, Baltus." He announced. "May I come in? I wish to speak with you."

"Very well, come in general." Ashram consented. Baltus opened the flaps and sat on a stool. "What is it you wish to speak of general?"

"Highness, I feel I must ask forgiveness of you." Baltus began. "It is difficult for me to admit failure, but I am responsible for what happened to you in the woods. Your disapp..."

"What happened could not have been prevented." Ashram cut off Baltus. "It would have happened regardless if you were there or not." He said firmly to press his point. Then he relaxed his tone. "Do not dwell on what happened General. It can serve no useful purpose. Paulden taking me captive happened by no fault of yours. Posting a guard wouldn't have changed things; posting _twenty_ guards wouldn't have changed things. Dwelling on it will only distract you from our future goals. Put it to rest, I need you sharp."

"I can see you are right Sire." Baltus replied in an uplifted voice. "No good can come from obsessing over the things we can't change. Thank you for your reassurance my Lord. Knowing that I still have your confidence means a lot to me."

"Yes, well the next time a strange woman comes calling, you can have first dibs, deal?" Ashram Smirked. "And I'll try not to save you too fast if you don't come back right away."

"I think that's fair Sire, good night." Baltus bowed and exited the tent. It wasn't long after Baltus left before Ashram finished his meal, blew out his candle, and fell asleep.

The following day, the small Marmo force made their way down the hill and into the valley. On their way to the capital, they crossed through a small adjacent village. The village was typical of what Ashram expected in Alania, but the people that lived there were a different story. What really astonished him was that some of them actually waved and cheered as he rode though. The greater portion of the population only watched though.

'What the hell is this?' Ashram thought perplexed. 'Are they sincere? Are they actually happy to see me?' He asked himself. 'I doubt it, why would they be?' He looked around and saw something even more curious than the cheerers around him.

The sight made Ashram raise an eyebrow as he passed by. Near the town square there was a flag flying the Marmo Empire's colors, it was raised high at the top of a wooden pole. This was not something he ordered or expected.

'It's an improvement.' Ashram thought confidently, as the group rode out of town and onward to the capital.

As they approached Alan's outer wall, the front gate opened and they proceeded in. Once inside, a Marmo officer and about ten soldiers met them. The soldiers were following him in two straight lines behind each of his shoulders. They were all in Marmo uniforms, although it was obvious that half of them were Alanian men, their smaller stature and lack of physical bulk gave them away. The officer knelt before Ashram's horse, as did his men.

"Emperor Ashram, I am Commander Gearth." The Marmo officer looked up as he continued to knell. "I am in charge of training the Alanian recruits, as well as Palace security here." The soldier announced with pride. Both of his jobs carried a great deal of responsibility and prestige amongst the Marmo people.

"And how are our new recruits coming along commander?" Ashram asked as Gearth rose from his knee.

"So far very well Sire." Gearth replied. "They are not as strong, fast, or skilled as our veteran soldiers from Marmo, but they are learning our techniques very quickly." Gearth said proudly. "It will still be a long time before they are ready for a real fight though." He admitted.

"Fast learning is an Alanian trait commander." Ashram smirked. "You should expect no less from them. I'm certain they will be ready when the time comes."

"Yes Sire." Gearth agreed.

"Where is the King?" Ashram asked as he dismounted and walked with Gearth towards the castle.

"When he heard you were coming, he rushed to get ready." Gearth answered. "He has informed me that he will meet you in the throne room." Gearth paused. "Aren't you back early Emperor?"

"It is not your place to ask me that Commander." Ashram snapped, giving Gearth an irritated look.

"My apologies Sire." Gearth realized he was out of line. "It's just that King Kadomos and I were hoping to impress you upon your return with the improvements we've been planning, but we're still in the development stages."

"Yes, I understand." Ashram replied. "Don't worry about impressions and progress for now commander, that's not why I'm here." With that, they were both silent from that point on until they entered the throne room.

Upon entering the throne room, they found that Kadomos was waiting for them as expected. Apparently he hadn't been for too long though, he was still pulling at his collar trying to straighten it out. He was also breathing heavy, as if he had just ran in and sat down.

Kadomos was wearing a new suit of black armor, not unlike the armor a Marmo knight would wear, but somewhat fancier. He had an unsettled look on his face, obviously nervous about Ashram's visit. When he saw Ashram looming in the hallway, he quit fidgeting with his collar and tried to look stately.

"Emperor it is good to see you again… so soon." Kadomos said with a nervous hitch in his voice. "I remember our agreement Sire and I'm trying to live up to my end of the bargain, but you are back so soon. I haven't had enough time to prepare. My men have just been assembled and are not ready to see action yet. They've only just begun training." Kadomos was doing his best to act confident, but he was obviously uncomfortable. "They've only just begun to master the basics under Commander Gearth's tutelage."

"Calm yourself Kadomos." Ashram barked. "I do not intend to make use of your men yet." He assured him. "In fact, I probably won't be needing them for several more weeks, if not months." Ashram added.

"If you are not here to gather troops, what are you here for?" Kadomos asked anxiously.

"For the time being I'm simply here to rest and plan. My party and I will require lodgings for several nights. I trust you have space to accommodate us in the Palace?" Ashram asked self-assuredly.

"Of course Emperor, I will make the proper arrangements immediately!" Kadomos replied.


	12. The New Plan

**Chapter 12: The New Plan**

Five days passed while Ashram remained in Alan. Since his discussion with King Kadomos he had spent most of his time alone in his chamber developing a strategy and taking a little time to relax. He found that it was nice to have an actual bed to sleep in again.

With all the traveling he'd been doing, Ashram had far too long known only the meager comforts of a cot or the ground. Aside from his short stay in Paulden's bed, which he never found much comfort in, he hadn't felt a real bed since his time at the clinic. The change of pace was rather nice, though he began to suspect he was growing too accustomed to the comforts of the castle.

The time at the palace had been good for him though. It gave him time to clear his head and focus on the next phase of his plan. After a final session of meticulous planning and making some solid decisions Ashram finally took a break. He decided he wanted to run his strategy by Baltus and get his opinion. It couldn't hurt to discuss things with someone and get another perspective.

Perhaps Baltus would be up for a game of chess too. Ashram had been itching for a game since they'd swiped Paulden's board. He hadn't played since the war began, and since Beld was dead and gone Ashram needed a new opponent. Ashram called in a servant and sent him to fetch Baltus. It wasn't long before he arrived with the chessboard and pieces in hand.

"Loganos is really starting to come along as an archer." Baltus boasted with pride. "He's even getting accurate at long distances now." He moved one of his pawns. "He struggled with it for so long, but I think he's getting better every day now. It must be due to the good stock he comes from." Baltus said smugly, thumping his chest.

"Perhaps, from his mother's side." Ashram mocked Baltus coolly. "But yes, I've noticed a certain degree of improvement in him as well. Before long, he might just earn the label 'warrior', maybe even knight in time." Ashram suggested. "We're going to need strong soldiers, and soon." He moved his queen, taking one of Baltus' knights. "Your move."

"Damn… good move" Baltus quietly cursed before returning to the conversation. "I'm proud of the boy. He has picked up the lessons of war very quickly… faster than I did at his age anyways." Baltus frowned while considering his next move. "Although I must confess, I think his swordsmanship still leaves much to be desired."

"It will come with time." Ashram assured him. "With such a teacher, how could he fail?" He asked. "Now quit stalling for time. Move before my armor starts to rust."

"Alright, alright." Baltus waved his hand. "I have you now anyways." Baltus declared as he moved a bishop into position confidently. "Check!" He smiled. "Back to what we were discussing before..." He began to revisit the conversation they had started before getting side tracked talking about Loganos. "…the way I see it, Karla must be dealt with if we are to have any chance of conquering Lodoss, it is as simple as that Sire."

"I agree." Ashram replied. "But like a well played game of chess, we must have a strategy in mind from the beginning." He warned. "Beld didn't think through his attack on Karla and look where it got him." Baltus didn't answer verbally, but he did nod to acknowledge Ashram's point.

"Beld was a fair tactician, but when it came right down to it, he mostly relied on brute force to fight his battles." Ashram began. "He lacked the subtly that certain situations require, but with the type of soldiers we had to work with at the time, you could hardly blame him. Force was the strong suit of the monsters after all."

"Brute force is what our men preferred and it was the only way the monsters knew how to fight." Ashram continued on. "And it's true, usually brute force was enough to carry us through the battles then, so who could argue?" Ashram asked rhetorically. "The results don't lie; it worked well at the time."

"As you say, the results don't lie." Baltus agreed. "We now sit on the vastness of conquered lands thanks to that strategy. Beld knew what he was doing sure enough."

"My point is his strategy may have worked well in the War of Heroes, but ultimately was useless against the witch Karla. Using swords and arrows is futile against the witch." Ashram slowly placed his hand back on his queen.

"Then what do you use Sire, harsh language?" Baltus suggested sarcastically. Ashram eyed him for a moment.

"That's usually what I resort to when she comes calling..." Ashram smirked as he started to move his queen. "…it tends to work pretty well for me."

"Oh, I see." Baltus replied. "Then what do you suggest for the rest of us then?"

"Well, what we must do first is find the means to attack her…. then wait for when the timing is just right, and finally… strike!" Ashram knocked Baltus' king down with his queen. "Checkmate." He leaned back in his chair satisfied with himself. "You played better this time, good game."

"Apparently not good enough..." Baltus sighed, rubbing his face with frustration, watching his king roll off the board. "…you still beat me in twenty-three moves." Baltus got up and rubbed his eyes. "I think I need some sleep."

"Don't get too discouraged. Like most things in life that are worth doing Baltus, chess takes time to get good at. There will be plenty of time later to master it. And if nothing else, do remember… it's just a game." Ashram needled him. "Send in Commander Gearth on your way out, he should be waiting outside by now." He requested.

"Yes, of course sire. Will we be playing another game later?" Baltus asked.

"You really want another dose of punishment so soon?" Ashram asked, considering it. "No, not today. But perhaps tomorrow." Baltus looked only slightly disappointed. He walked out without further argument. A moment after he was out the door Commander Gearth entered.

"You sent for me Emperor?" Gearth bowed.

"Yes, sit down Commander." Ashram motioned for Gearth to take a seat, he did so. "I would like to discuss some things with you. First, I'd like to know how King Kadomos has been ruling this province since you've been stationed here."

"As you instructed, Sire, I have been keeping a close eye on him." Gearth began. "For the time I have observed him, he has been loyal and true to his word. He's well kept up his end of the bargain thus far. Perhaps he's done an even better job than we expected." Gearth was pleased to report. "Kadomos seems to enjoy the benefits our arrangement has brought him Sire. He likes having more land under his rule and more power. For the moment, he seems to be fond of being feared and respected as a Marmo Lord."

"Good." Ashram smirked. He was pleased with this news. He picked up his goblet and took a sip of wine.

"However." Gearth continued. "I don't think Kadomos has the stomach to rule himself. So far, he's been content to simply oversee the plans we've initiated in the kingdom. He is more comfortable having someone above him calling the shots and watching things go smoothly. Having someone else responsible for his decisions seems to give him a sense of security and frees him from personal reasonability."

"He's still young, and new to ruling a kingdom. Having a father figure watching over him is just what he needs." Ashram noted. "In time he will be able to stand on his own, but not for a couple years I'd say. You think you can continue to play that role for a while commander?"

"I think so; he's a pleasant enough lad." Gearth replied. "And he takes direction well."

"Then it is your opinion that he can be trusted?" Ashram asked.

"To a point. I believe it would be wise to continue to keep him under close watch and to keep certain things from him for now. You can never be too safe." Gearth said with confidence. "But to answer your question, yes, it is my opinion that he is as loyal as any of the other Marmo territorial Lords."

"Ha! What makes you think I don't have them spied on as well?" Ashram declared smugly. He wasn't overly concerned about admitting that in front of Gearth. He was a loyal, trustworthy soldier and part of his inner spy network. "Continue your surveillance of Kadomos commander, report anything to me you feel is relevant."

"Yes my lord." Gearth nodded.

"Now that our issue with Kadomos is out of the way, we can discuss the second item of business on my list." Ashram continued. "On our way back here from Tiberous, my escorts and I came across a ravaged farm in the countryside. A wild pack of orcs were responsible for it. I would like to ensure things like that never happen again in any territory under my rule."

"What would you have me do my Lord?" Gearth asked eagerly.

"As soon as the Alanian recruits are ready, I want you to lead them on a special campaign for me." Ashram began. "No… saying campaign is a misleading word for what I have in mind. I think saying a series of hunts is more appropriate." He corrected himself. "A sort of field training for your men. What I want you to do is completely wipe out the local monster populations here in Alania. This will be your men's first major test in battle." Gearth just stared at Ashram. He didn't look keen on this task.

"Sire, I don't think I'm..." Gearth began to argue.

"I'm well aware you have little field experience to speak of and that this is your first command." Ashram interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "I know you don't feel you are not ready or qualified to undertake such a responsibility by yourself. Don't fret Commander, I don't plan to put you in a position you are not prepared for. I would not place you in charge unless I thought you were capable. You also will not have to do this alone. Several days back I sent a messenger to Marmo to fetch some _experts_ to assist you." He guaranteed Gearth.

"How soon should I expect them?" Gearth inquired.

"They will arrive in a matter of days, maybe a week at most." Ashram answered.

"What kind of _experts_ are they exactly?" Gearth asked.

"They are men who worked closely with the monsters during the war, handlers of sorts. They observed the monsters closely for a long time. They can tell you a lot more about your quarry than the average person could. These men intimately know how the monsters think and feel. They will know where to find your prey, how to trap them, and the more efficient ways to kill them." Ashram said with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun." Gearth remarked.

"Yes, all you really have to do is lead the men as an official and keep them on task. It should be an easy job. The monster population is very low, I saw to that myself at the final battle of the War of Heroes. They should be scattered and confused after being released from Wagnard's spell. They've awakened out of their home territory and are probably disorientated. They should prove to be easy targets." Ashram's smirk grew. "If you do well in this there may be a promotion waiting for you when you come back. How would General Gearth sound?" Ashram asked.

"It sounds real good!" Gearth answered, clearly pleased.

"Very well then, you had better get started. I will be leaving soon myself. When I return I expect you to be well into completing this task. Good luck Commander, and do not fail me." Ashram warned Gearth.

"Yes Sire." Commander Gearth half-bowed and left.

When the door had closed behind Gearth, Ashram started to read over some documents. Progress reports from Kannon and Alania concerning troop recruitment and training in there various territories. About thirty seconds after he started going over the numbers a soft knock came from the door.

'Baltus, you never give up do you?' Ashram thought to himself. "I told you we will play chess again tomorrow, go away." The door opened, Ashram started to turn. "I said..." He stopped when he saw that it was not the person he expected. "Well, what can I do for you?" He asked. Pirotess was standing in the doorway carrying a small pouch.

"My lord, I thought you would like to hear my report on our enemies' defenses." She replied.

"Yes, of course." Ashram motioned for her to come over to his table. "I've been looking forward to this. Now is the perfect time to go over what you've discovered." He noted. "I have also been meaning to thank you for some time now."

Pirotess looked at him curiously, not certain of his meaning. Ashram wasn't looking at her in the eye. She also noted that he looked somewhat uncomfortable in his seat.

"For coming after me." He clarified. Pirotess could see that it was hard for him to talk about. It was little wonder; she had never heard him thank anyone before.

"Oh, well it was worth the effort." Pirotess replied casually and then suddenly blushed.

She couldn't believe that she had just said that to him. She had just blurted it out carelessly. It was a very informal thing for her to say to a superior. Ashram said nothing about it, which was odd. He was often a stickler for propriety.

Pirotess thought she saw a slight flinch of amusement in his face, but if it was there he was well hiding it. She quickly walked over to the table towards him, trying to dismiss the awkward moment.

"Yours?" She pulled out a dagger from the table where Ashram had been mulling over his thoughts. She gave him a suspicious look as she examined the damaged wood and laid her pouch down. "Been doing some hard thinking I see."

"Yes, I've been giving our next move some serious thought lately." Ashram replied. "But I wanted to hear your report before taking any actions."

"Understandable." Pirotess unrolled a map on the table. "It's good to know where you stand and what you're up against." She stood on the opposite side of the table, leaning forward.

"Indeed..." Ashram remarked as he noticed her cleavage threatening to fall out of her white vest as she leaned over the map. Pirotess didn't seem to notice him staring; her eyes were on the map. Ashram did his best to focus on the map too, but he found it hard not to occasionally look up at the more appealing sight above it.

Try as he might to concentrate on map, he just couldn't avoid keeping his thoughts from wandering. He couldn't tell what was keeping Pirotess' bust in. It didn't seem possible that they could stay in while she was in that position! He mused over a theory that she was using her elven magic to keep everything in place.

'Pay attention!' Ashram cursed himself and refocused on what Pirotess was saying. She straitened herself and her full breasts pressed against her vest as she did. His eyes lingered on her for just a moment longer before he thought she would notice.

"After spying on Valis and Flaim…" Pirotess continued her report, unaware of Ashram's distraction. "…my spies have gathered the following information on their relative numbers and positions. As you can see, Valis is not the Juggernaut of military strength it once was." Pirotess looked up at Ashram and smiled at him.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be." Ashram looked back at her as she smiled. She glanced back down the map and leaned over even further as she pointed at a distal part of the drawing. His eyes widened as she did. It was becoming harder and harder for Ashram to concentrate on the map. Pirotess was still seemingly oblivious to the inner struggle she was causing him to go through. She was focused on the business at hand and continued her report unaware.

"Their armies' strength and numbers are depleted from their war with Beld." Pirotess continued. "They lost many of their veteran soldiers and officers. From what we could see, many of their men are fresh recruits, young and inexperienced soldiers. Their forces are scattered all over the countryside and disorganized."

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're probably sticking close to the cities and towns, right?" Ashram asked. Pirotess nodded as she stood up straight.

Ashram sighed in relief to himself. The ordeal was seemingly over. He looked back down to the map remembering that strategy was supposed to be his main focus. As he did Pirotess smirked, she had known all along that he was looking at her. And she knew exactly what she had been doing to him all along. A clever vixen who was very well playing the role of innocent bystander. Her thoughts wandered briefly before returning to the conversation.

"Valisians, they think they're better off close to their supply centers and being in position to defend civilians. What they don't seem to realize is by doing that it makes them so very easy to find and spreads their forces too thin. The fools. They made the same mistake during the first war. If they were smart, they'd mass their forces together and keep them mobile. They'd be a more imposing obstacle and wouldn't get picked off unit by unit that way."

"I guess they're slow learners, which is to our advantage my Lord." Pirotess remarked with a smile. "In addition to their strategic miscalculations, the morale of their army has dropped significantly since the death of King Fahn. The mood is worst in their capital Roid. The city feels like a graveyard when you walk the streets. I was there myself. The one thing that lifts their spirits at this time is a young knight in their ranks known as Parn."

"_Parn_…?" Somehow Ashram knew that name. Then he recalled the boy from the final battle of the war. "What of him?"

"He has become one of the most prominent and respected knights in Valis." Pirotess continued. "He became well known after he and a motley band of travelers attacked the witch Karla. They somehow managed to defeat her."

"She was defeated?" Ashram asked curiously. "You mean they killed her?" He asked enthusiastically.

"No, I shouldn't say they defeated her per say." Pirotess replied. "They fought and beat her, but she managed to escape. The details are sketchy, but the witch is still very much alive I'm afraid. Still, it's impressive that they could beat her at all. And most of their group survived too, rumor has it they rescued some priestess from the witch, but it cost them two of their party's lives."

"It would have been nice to see Karla out of the picture, but I might have known the boy wouldn't be up to the task." Ashram sneered.

"In any case…" Pirotess continued. "…the boy Parn is now known as _High Defender of Valis"._ She said mockingly. "Queen Fiona has declared him a hero for leading his bunch against Karla and coming back alive. It is said that she gifted him the Holy Sword of Valis."

"They must be desperate." Ashram smirked. "I remember encountering his boy, he's nothing special. I'm genuinely shocked a meddling swordsman like him is still alive. I suspect Karla has plans for him, I can't believe he'd walk away from that fight alive if that wasn't the case."

"You could be right." Pirotess agreed. "If he continues to live, he is a standard for our enemies to rally around. What hurts us benefits Karla."

"Just the same, I'm not concerned about him." Ashram countered. "A single man will not be enough to save Valis, let alone that boy. If Valis is foolish enough to put their faith in him, it will only benefit us all the more when he blunders."

"I agree." Pirotess echoed him.

"Fahn's daughter is no sort of war leader at all." Ashram said as he looked closely over at the Valisian defensive positions on the map marked by Pirotess. "Her forces are spread too far apart and too few to stand against a full-scale assault. If her armies remain where they are now when we attack, then we could take the greater portion of Valis in four weeks. Maybe even three if we are moving fast enough and the weather is good."

"Actually my Lord, Valis' tactical problems are not Fiona's mistake." Pirotess interjected. "It is not her commands that have put Valis' Army into such disarray. She had enough foresight to realize that she would be an ineffective military leader, so she gave the Valisian Nobles more say in controlling the Army. But the nobles are divided over where their troops should be positioned. About half the army is taking orders from one faction of nobles and the other half listens to the other. They can't agree on what to do."

"Are you saying that Valis may be on the verge of civil war?" Ashram asked very intrigued.

"No my Lord." Pirotess replied. "Neither camp is actively hostile towards the other. According to my sources, they will soon have a solution to their conflict. They plan to elect a new commanding General from within their ranks, but so far there is no strong contender for command from either side. No one Lord seems to want the weight of such a responsibly."

"It won't matter which Valisian noble comes out on top." Ashram noted. "Any given one of them will have the same command style, the Valisian style. Valis will fall; they are no longer strong enough to stand against us." Ashram looked at the second map. "Flaim on the other hand might be a harder nut to crack. King Kashue has much more battle experience and strategic insight. He also has a strong, well trained army behind him."

Pirotess snickered on the inside. She wondered if Ashram intentionally used the phrase _nut to crack _to mock King Kashue's name or not. She wasn't about to ask him. There were more important things to discuss, at the top of her list was the report she'd received about Karla that needed to be addressed.

"Emperor, I think you should know there are rumors that Karla has tired to make an alliance with King Kashue." Pirotess announced.

"Such a union would be a serious threat to the Empire and jeopardize my plans." Ashram acknowledged.

"That is so." She agreed. "However, according to my sources King Kashue distrusts the witch and refused her offer. It's probably nothing, but we should be aware of the possibility of that threat resurfacing." She warned.

"Kashue is wise not to trust Karla." Ashram replied. "That traitorous witch would stab him in the back at her first convenience."

"Very likely." Pirotess agreed.

"Taking that witch into his service was the last major mistake Beld made." Ashram frowned. "I'd hate to think Kashue would make the same mistake.

"Time will tell." Pirotess replied.

"Well, even without the witch's assistance, Flaim is prepared to put up a tough fight." Ashram unrolled a detailed map. "You see, their climate is their greatest ally and best defense."

"Look at the map here." Ashram pointed his finger to the lower center portion of the map. "The mountains to our north block any would-be attacks into their southern territory. The mountains in the south act as a fence and would force our armies to either cross into their eastern desert or attack from the southwest, which could only be done by crossing Valisian territory and therefore defeating Valis first."

"Yes, I see what you mean." Pirotess acknowledged.

"In either case our forces are weakened before setting foot on valuable Flaim soil." Ashram noted. "I believe that is what Kashue is counting on. If we were to try to cross the desert, he could position his forces in the narrow valley between the southern and eastern mountain ranges. He wouldn't even have to defeat us through strength of arms. He would merely have to hold us there long enough to use up all our supplies in the desert."

"Certainly." Pirotess agreed.

"An attack from the North by way of sea would be difficult at best." Ashram continued, moving his finger to Flaim's northern frontier. "Supporting a prolonged land invasion by sea is too dangerous. It's too easy for the defenders to cut off the landing force and our ships would be sitting ducks. They'd almost constantly be under attack from the Flaimesh Navy."

"West then?" Pirotess suggested.

"No, it's simply not practical to approach from the west." Ashram replied. "That would present the same problems as approaching from the southwest, with the added issue of dealing with crossing Raiden territory. Kashue too must realize the hardships we'd suffer by trying to attack Flaim directly. His strategy must be to wait for us to attack Valis and counter us in their territory. To use them as a shield, so to speak."

'Well played Kashue, well played.' Ashram thought as he turned away from the map.

"If you will allow it, I have an idea my Lord." Pirotess reclaimed his attention.

"Very well." Ashram replied. "What is it?"

"While I was in northern Valis I discovered that there is a territorial dispute over a small patch of fertile land between the two kingdoms of Valis and Flaim." Pirotess reported. "Local villages from both sides argue that they have the right to claim it for their own. Apparently it has been a problem for a couple years, but has gotten worse now that much of Flaim's western land is under attack by the Fire Dragon Shooting Star. Flaim's need for resources is becoming dire and they have become more aggressive in their arguments recently."

"I believe I've heard of this land you speak of." Ashram noted. "That area is too small for either side to go to war over, even if we do give them a subtle push."

"True, but if we encourage hostilities between the two villages, it would cause mistrust and tension between the two nations. They would be slower to cooperate with each other and question any moves the other might make."

"You are suggesting we should try the old tactic of divide and conquer Pirotess?" Ashram inquired.

"Essentially yes." She replied. She intently watched him as he pondered on it.

"Why not?" Ashram smirked. "I don't see how this could hurt us. Even if they discover your plot, they can't hate us much more than they already do. You have my permission to send spies to this territory and stage raids in these border towns."

"What is your master plan Ashram?" Pirotess asked boldly, changing the subject. "It is clear that you intend to take the whole of Lodoss just as you promised, but how do you plan to carry out this task?"

"I haven't revealed what my true plans are to anyone yet, not even General Baltus." Ashram said while giving her a somewhat annoyed look. "It is not your place to ask me that question."

"Am I that untrustworthy?" Pirotess snapped back, sounding insulted. Ashram only stared back at her for a moment. He found her sudden confidence curious.

"That's not the point." Ashram finally replied. "But since you insist, I will tell you." His voice softened. "I've learned a great many things over the last two years. I didn't just spend the war fighting the Valisians. I also studied them and their leader King Fahn. Before we invaded and started the War of Heroes, Fahn was very close to uniting all of Lodoss under his banner. He didn't accomplish this with sheer military force. In fact, he primarily did it by negotiating a long series of peace treaties with most of the other kingdoms and smaller tribes within the realm."

"And…?" Pirotess asked curiously. She gave him a look that demanded to know where he was going with this story.

"And I seek to follow his example to a certain extent." Ashram answered. "For example, look what I've done here in Alania." He outstretched his hands turning to look around them. "There is no way to measure the amount of time or the number of lives I saved by making a treaty with Kadomos instead of smashing across the countryside with Marmo's armies."

"Yes, there are obvious advantages in bringing an enemy to your side." Pirotess agreed.

"Quite." Ashram nodded. "Such as it is, I only intend to invade kingdoms which refuse to join us willingly. I believe many of the smaller tribes can be persuaded to join us without bloodshed." He paused to bend down and pick up a large book from under his bed.

"But at the same time I can see that no matter what I say or do, most of the major powers will never follow me willingly." He continued "I don't want to spend half of my life trying to win people over with talk like Fahn did. Nor do I want to spend it hacking up those people like Beld. I have a much better plan to convince the other Kingdoms to submit to my power. In less than a week, a Marmo warship will be arriving off the coast of Alania. When it gets here, I and a small elite group of Marmo soldiers will be sailing to Raiden." Ashram smirked.

"Raiden, why there?" Pirotess asked confused. "We can't take Raiden without destroying Flaim first. Otherwise we'll be surrounded by enemies."

"You misunderstand me. We are not going there to capture the city." Ashram assured her. "I have something else in mind. Something much better."

"Ok. Then what is our goal? Why are we to sail to Raiden?" Pirotess pressed her question.

"Because that's where Fire Dragon Mountain is located, and more importantly, that is where the power to dominate the entire continent is." Ashram answered.

"I don't follow you." Pirotess was completely lost.

"Let me explain." Ashram began. "Recently I discovered that Wagnard was killed in Marmo because he had discovered an ancient secret. He was researching an old legend. This legend told of a powerful magical item, a scepter to be exact. In the hands of the right person, this scepter could be used to force all Lodoss to submit to the rule of one person!"

"Do you think such a thing really exists?" Pirotess asked apprehensively.

"I do, it is called the Scepter of Domination and it is said to have belonged to the ancient rulers of Kastuul." Ashram replied. "It has been bathed in the supreme magic of Kastuul. According to the book its power is irresistible. It is written that the scepter has the power to suppress all other magic and control the weak minded. This book is a guide to find the scepter." Ashram held the old tome up, and then put it on the table.

"But Ashram, isn't the mountain also home to the Ancient Dragon Shooting Star?" Pirotess asked. "Whole armies haven't been able to defeat him. Flaim's best and brightest are engaged in battle with him even now and not fairing well. I have seen it myself my Lord, the ravaged battlefield and hundreds of scorched dead. To win your prize you must journey through hell and sneak past the devil himself. Surely there must be a better way?"

"It is true, the Fire Dragon is the scepter's keeper, but I have thought this through." Ashram said confidently. "Have you considered that Karla will never allow me to conquer Lodoss by conventional methods? I will be long dead before she will let that happen. This _is_ the best chance we've got. After I have the scepter, I will finally have a way to slay that damn witch! She will be completely powerless against the scepter."

"Ashram, I don't like it." Pirotess protested. "There is much risk in this plan."

"Risk is a constant companion in whatever you do if you aim to win." Ashram smirked. "You must become accustomed to risks, because without them you cannot be successful in life. Having this book should put your mind at ease; it gives us a decisive advantage."

"Really…?" Pirotess still didn't look convinced.

"We shall know exactly what to expect every step of the way." Ashram thumped his index finger on the book's cover excitedly. Pirotess still looked unmoved by his reassurance. He smiled and almost laughed.

"What?" Pirotess demanded. "I'm not seeing any humor in this."

"Something has just come to my attention." Ashram replied. "You are one of very few people who have ever had the courage to disagree with me to my face. I have served with some of the biggest, nastiest, most confident men on the entire island and none of them have argued with me like you do. I can't quite get over it. A petite little elven woman has more backbone than the bravest of Marmo's knights. You don't see anything funny about that?"

"I'm glad you're getting a kick out of this." Pirotess said in an irritated voice.

"No seriously, I like it." Ashram guaranteed her. "I'm sick of spineless subordinates who are too afraid to tell me what they are really thinking. I believe you would make an excellent adviser. As a matter of fact, I might have to make that an official title as soon as we're done here."

"Are you serious?" She asked. "Me an adviser, officially?"

"Yes, I need someone who isn't just going to agree with me all the time. I have plenty of advisers that do that already. I think you have demonstrated your ability in disagreeing with me more than enough already." Ashram smirked. "The more I think about this, the more I think it is a good idea. You are intelligent, you have experience in military affairs, and you're the only person who knows what my intentions are at this point. I will make it so by afternoon today."

"Alright, then as your adviser, I would like to know something else." Pirotess crossed her arms.

Ashram raised an eyebrow as a sign for her to pose her question.

"I overheard you and commander Gearth talking earlier. Why did you order him to have his men hunt down all the monsters in the kingdom? We both know that they could prove to be a valuable asset if we could once again gain control of them using magic."

"So I see you've taken up your old habit of spying on me." Ashram said coolly, Pirotess was unsure if he meant it as a joke or not.

"It's an unfortunate side effect of having these long ears." Pirotess smiled. "Though they do come in handy in certain situations."

"Clearly." Ashram conceded. "There are two main reasons why I ordered the hunt." He returned to her original question. "One, I do not need them. There are only a small number of them left, so they wouldn't make much of a difference in the upcoming war anyway. As I see it they are more of a liability than an asset." Ashram peered out the chamber window, turning his back to Pirotess. She waited for him to go on, when he didn't she pressed him.

"Well?" She paused. "What's the second reason?" Ashram still had his back to her. He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he watched the ominous clouds from the window as they slowly moved across the sky.

"I wasn't born on Marmo." He finally answered her. "I was born and raised in Kannon, a couple miles off the seacoast. I had a family once. A father, a mother, and a sister." Ashram sighed. "My father was a fisherman in the warm seasons. He was also a smith at times, mostly during the winter months when fishing became scarce. Although the man was strong as an ox from lifting the hot ores all day, he was a gentle person by nature." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"My mother was a pale blond woman and she could cook like no other." He smiled recalling the smells that used to come from the kitchen when she was cooking. "She was a loving mother. My sister and I spent many summers running through the fields without a care, and she was always waiting for us at the end of the day with open arms." Ashram's face turned dark as he turned to face her. "But they were all taken away from me without warning, without reason." He balled his fists in anger.

"Our farm was destroyed by orcs and my family was slaughtered. I was reminded of it when we came across that farmhouse on our way here. It took me back to that horrible moment on that day all those years ago when I found them. If it wasn't for Beld, I would have..." Ashram stopped and looked up at Pirotess; her eyes were full of concern. "Some things can't be changed. Some things are just destined to happen. Good and bad."

"But these creatures are not meant for this world." Ashram continued. "This world was meant for peace and I mean to make it that way. If I have to kill every one of them to do it, then so be it. I will see to it that what happened to my family never happens again; by my crown, honor, and life I swear it. I can never get back what they took from me, but I can get revenge!" He tried to restrain the anger in his voice.

"I would give anything to see my mother one last time, to hear her soft voice in my ears." Ashram said softly, reclaiming his calm.

"Truly?" Pirotess asked. Ashram nodded. "Then close your eyes." She requested.

"How…?" Ashram began to ask.

"Just close you eyes." Pirotess motioned, shaking her head at him. "And don't move." She removed her white glove from her right hand and placed it on Ashram's forehead. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his warm skin on her fingertips. He on the other hand felt weird having her hand on his face, he opened his eyes. "Keep them closed." Pirotess ordered him, knowing without even opening her eyes what he was doing. He wondered how she knew, but said nothing as he obeyed her. She whispered a chant that he couldn't make out. "Concentrate on her image." Pirotess requested; Ashram did.

Suddenly, he felt as if the world was crumbing beneath him, then like he was floating. A bright light blinded him and then he found himself waking in what seemed like a living dream. He was in his old home. It was intact and he was standing in his old bedroom. Everything around him, even the light from the outside, was hued in a shade of golden brown. He heard his mother calling his name from inside the kitchen.

Ashram watched as a child version of himself jumped out of bed and ran by. He followed the boy into the other room and watched as he jumped up into his mother's outreaching arms. His sister quickly followed laughing joyfully.

He had not heard anyone laugh joyously like that since coming to Marmo. His sister embraced the younger version of himself, as did his mother. Ashram wanted more than anything to walk over and join them, but as his gloved hand reached out he was rudely jerked back into reality.

He opened his eyes to find that something had broken Pirotess' concentration and disrupted his vision. It had been a knock at the door of the chamber that brought the dream to an end. As Ashram woke from the enchantment, he fell forward.

"Who is it?" He growled as he cleared his head and stood up straight.

"Sire, I have brought the person you requested." A soldier's voice rang from outside.

"Fine. Bring them in." Ashram ordered sternly.

The man that entered was one of the knights Ashram had sent to Kannon days ago when they escaped Paulden's labyrinth. A person in a gray robe followed him in; a hood concealed the person's identity.

"Good work soldier, you may leave now." Ashram gave the man his consent to go. The knight bowed and exited, closing the door behind him. "I'm glad you had the time to be able to come here. I will be needing your services for a time."

"It is no trouble your majesty, I'm always happy to help those who are in need." The person underneath the hood replied.

Pirotess gritted her teeth, trying to contain her anger. She knew that voice all too well and had thought she had been permanently rid of it. She looked at Ashram then back to the hooded figure

"You must be joking." Pirotess whispered sarcastically as Tedera pulled back her hood, revealing herself and smiling at them.


	13. The Dragon's Claw

**Chapter 13: The Dragon's Claw**

"What is _she_ doing here?" Pirotess demanded angrily, trying to keep her tone from sounding completely insolent.

'Damn it Ashram, what are you thinking? All that work back in Kannon is shot to hell, a complete waste of time. I put in a lot of time keeping her away from you, only to have her back again now. This is not fair.' Pirotess thought bitterly.

"We require a healer for our upcoming mission." Ashram answered calmly. "This woman has proven herself to be quite capable. More importantly, she is trustworthy enough for such a responsibility. My life was in her hands once. Is there some reason why you think that she isn't dependable?" He asked honestly, not exactly sure why Pirotess had so much distaste for Tedera. He had a suspicion in the back of his head, but he wasn't about to open up that can of worms.

"I trust your judgment Sire." Pirotess crossed her arms. "If you believe she's worthy, then she is." She forced the words passed her lips, not really meaning them.

Ashram didn't know what to say immediately. It was obvious there was a lot of tension between the two women, but he wasn't sure it would be wise to say anything else at that point. He just watched the two women for a moment; they stared at each other spitefully.

'If looks could kill.' Ashram thought to himself. He didn't understand women sometimes. During the occasions where he had been around them for extended amounts time he found that they were nothing at all like men. When a man is mad at you, it is painfully obvious, he makes it painfully obvious. He noted that women were strikingly different, they were more passive aggressive.

Ashram recalled one occasion when he was young when a servant woman was chastised rather harshly by one of the more ill-tempered Marmo lords just before a state banquet. Later that evening Ashram was sent to kitchen to put in a special request for Beld. He arrived to find the same woman putting a nasty little surprise in the lord's food. He knew it was that particular lord's plate because he was insistent that his food never touched each other so his plate was divided by panels and easily distinguishable from the others.

Now at that moment Ashram was tempted to turn the servant in, but then he remembered that he didn't much care for the lord in question himself. So he never said a word about the incident to anyone. That night he just watched with a content smirk as the lord ate his entire meal. From that night on he learned a value lesson; never offend someone who prepares your meals.

Pirotess and Tedera's behavior was not a complete surprise to him. In his experience women didn't really get along well together no matter the circumstances. There just seemed to be something in their nature that made them competitive with each other. They appeared to fight about everything just for the sake of fighting, especially little details. Worse, they never seemed to let go of old grudges.

It was like they keep a little book in their heads, keeping score. It could be tedious, petty, and annoying. But on the bright side, it was often fairly amusing as well. However, Ashram decided that in the case developing in front of him it would probably be best if he interceded before things could get too far.

"You may go now Tedera." He dismissed her. "The guard outside will show you to your chambers. It should be a few days before we depart."

"Yes your majesty, thank you." Tedera replied politely. She began to walk away.

Ashram could feel the tension in the room begin to dissipate as she left. The two women had only known each other for a very short while and he wondered what it was that made them dislike each other so much so quickly. His suspicions about their motives were starting to grow.

Tedera gave Pirotess a final dirty look as she walked past her, but Ashram didn't see it since her back was turned to him. Pirotess' eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Then she started to walk out as well, but suddenly Ashram's hand gently grasped hers, taking her by surprise.

"Pirotess, wait a moment." He requested. "What you did for me earlier, before we were interrupted… it was amazing." He started to stumble over his words, so he paused. "It meant a lot to me and is something I will never forget, thank you." He said with uncharacteristic humility.

Pirotess didn't say a word, she just smiled at him; and she did so sincerely, without a hint of the typical dark elf smirk Ashram was accustomed to getting from her. He looked deep into her eyes and as he did Pirotess started to blush. When she realized it was happening she excused herself abruptly. Though she felt a little panicked, she also felt lighter than air. She knew she had achieved a small victory.

'He thanked me twice today.' She thought to herself elated, as it was unprecedented up to that moment.

Another five days passed in Alania uneventfully. On the morning of the sixth day, there was a great deal of activity in the city. The Alanian recruits had finished the first stages of their training and were moving out on their first official mission as Marmo troops. Military drills and exercises within Alan's walls were fair and good, but the recruits would learn faster and grow stronger through live field experience.

Commander Gearth was leading the men at the front of the first column from horseback as they marched toward the main city gate. The citizens of Alan gathered in the streets to see the grand spectacle and give their young men a good send off. It had been a long time since they could feel pride and confidence in their army. It was good for the people to feel it again.

Ashram too watched them march from the top of the front gate. He gave Gearth a nod of approval as he passed under him. He kept watching the soldiers pass through row after row. Fresh young faces in his army somehow made him feel renewed. He had high hopes for them. It took several minutes for them all to exit the city. Ashram kept watch until each soldier had disappeared over the hills.

With his back turned towards her, Pirotess was trying to sneak up on him undetected.

"What do you want Pirotess?" Ashram asked piercingly, making her jump slightly.

'Damn, how does he do that every time?' Pirotess thought to herself as she froze. Ashram turned to face her. "I'm just trying to have some fun." She relaxed and stood up straight. "And you aren't much good for it."

"Really...?" Ashram grinned. "Well then, how about you and I spar together? Would that be fun?" He asked invitingly.

On the inside Pirotess tingled and her eyes gleamed with excitement. Of course she didn't give her excitement away through her body language, or the tone of her voice.

"Sure." She replied casually.

"Excellent, it has been more than a week since I last practiced." Ashram removed Soul Crusher from his belt. "I don't think it would be a wise idea to use this though." They walked down the stone stairs of the wall to the courtyard. He placed Soul Crusher on a wooden bench and traded it for a mundane sword.

Pirotess drew her rapier and stood ready. Ashram studied her; he thought she resembled a statue in her stance. She was ever so still and looked so beautiful. She truly was like a work of art, but even the most skilled artist would have difficulty sculpting anything to do her justice. No one would be able to capture her full splendor. Ashram slowly crossed over to the opposite side of the courtyard and got into a similar stance.

"Whenever you're ready." He whispered into the breeze to Pirotess.

She slowly approached him, never taking her eyes off of him for an instant. She flinched forward and pulled back quickly in a feint, trying to tempt him into making the first move. He didn't move at all, he only smiled at her, his expression taunting her.

'Did you really think I would take the bait on that Pirotess?' He thought humorously. 'Let's see just how fast you are.' Ashram sprang forward. He charged, attempting to catch her off guard. Not too surprising to him, Pirotess managed to jump out of the way. She did a backward flip, landing five yards from where she had been standing originally.

"You have nice defensive speed, but what of offensive speed?" Ashram lowered his sword leaving himself completely open to be attacked. "You can't win a fight by running away."

Pirotess wasted no time; in a split second she was in position and took a swing at him. Ashram sidestepped her attack and she overshot him. Instead of hitting her on the back of the head with the pummel of his sword, as he had done to countless other foes, he continued to back off, letting her chase him.

She pursued him, striking rapidly, but he managed to stay one step ahead of her at every turn, ducking and weaving his way around her sword. Meanwhile his sword was lowered the whole time, which was making her more and more angry.

'Sorry, not fast enough.' Ashram thought as he avoided yet another attack.

"Fight back!" Pirotess growled, continuing to come at him.

Ashram then raised his sword and deflected her next blow. Pirotess stopped and stepped back. She was a little winded from her fury of attacks, but she still looked ready for more.

Ashram went on the attack, forcing Pirotess to move. She rolled to her right avoiding one swipe from his sword and then met the next one with her rapier from a low crouch. She struck back, aiming to sweep his legs out from under him, but Ashram jumped back just in time.

Pirotess then gathered herself and jumped over his head. As she passed over Ashram, she thrust her sword down at him. He blocked the strike easily and started to move towards where he estimated she would land.

As she landed, Ashram made a powerful over the head swing bringing his sword down hard. Pirotess moved, but not fast enough. His sword cut off about six inches from the tip of the braid of her long white hair as it trailed behind her.

Seeing what he had done, Ashram stopped where he was and stood watching Pirotess. She glared back at him in her fighting stance, ready for his next attack. When he didn't move, she wondered why he had broken off his attack when he had gained the advantage. She noticed he wasn't looking directly at her anymore. She could tell he was actually looking just behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the missing section of her hair.

Before Ashram's strike had cut it, Pirotess' hair came within about two feet from touching the ground. After the strike it was more like two and a half feet. Pirotess pulled the braid around to examine the damage up close. She frowned at her poor butchered white hair.

Ashram snickered at her from about ten feet away. He was unable to resist the urge. The look on her face as she inspected her decimated braid was just so bizarre. As he continued to laugh Pirotess' face turned beet red and she started to move towards him. Ashram noticed how upset she was getting and tried to apologize.

"Pirotess, hold on, I didn't mean to..." He began, but it was too late. Pirotess attacked him wildly. Ashram quickly used his sword to knock hers from her hand, as if he could have done so at will anytime before.

Her rapier landed several feet out of her reach. This only made her even more infuriated. She hurled herself at him. He dropped his sword and tried to catch her, but he was just a hair too slow. He was about halfway back up when she slammed into his chest. They went down in a heap.

After they hit the ground Pirotess tried to pound him to a pulp with her bare fists, but Ashram grabbed both of her arms at the wrists and held on to them firmly. She continued to struggle against him furiously for a moment before she realized there was no way she was going to break his iron clad grip.

She starred at him crossly, breathing hard. He stared right back at her. They held this gaze for a while. Pirotess' heavy breathing slowed as she gradually calmed down. Ashram started to laugh again, and this time Pirotess did too.

"I'm sorry Pirotess. I really didn't mean to give you a haircut." He assured her as he let go of her hands. For a moment she remained sitting on his chest, straddling him. She liked the view from where she sat. But eventually she stood up and pulled her hair around again so she could get a better look at it. She examined the sliced tip with dismay.

"Oh well, it was getting a little too long anyway." Pirotess sighed as she let it go. She did her best to help Ashram up. It wasn't easy though, he was a big guy to start with and he was wearing heavy plate armor to boot.

When Ashram was back on his feet, he picked up the ordinary sword and walked over to retrieve Soul Crusher. As he bent down to pick it up a small drop of blood rolled down his hand and dripped on the ground.

"Hmmmm… It looks like you nicked me in that last attack, nothing like the scorn of a woman." Ashram smirked as he examined his right wrist. His black glove was torn and the back of his hand had a small bleeding cut.

"See what happens when you play with the naughty girls Emperor?" A voice called to Ashram. "They play too rough. You should make some new, nicer friends." Tedera suggested, walking out into the open. "Like me." She interposed herself between Pirotess and Ashram. "Let me take a look at that cut, it looks deep."

"And how long have you been spying on us wench…?" Pirotess mumbled to herself as she watched Tedera take Ashram by the wounded hand. She led him away from her and sat him down on a bench. Pirotess was so disgusted with Tedera at that moment she felt like spitting.

"Well, at least this one isn't as bad as last time." Tedera commented as she took off Ashram's glove and put her hand over the wound. She closed her eyes and began a healing chant. The wound very slowly began to close itself up.

'I'll rid myself of her if it's the last thing I do.' Pirotess thought bitterly as she walked away.

The next morning, a ship arrived off the coast of Alania and shortly there after a group of ten Marmo riders came to the city of Alan.

Ashram was notified and he sent for Pirotess, Baltus, Loganos, Arodon, and Tedera. They were all instructed to gather in a private chamber for a meeting. Ashram remained in his private quarters until the men from the boat entered the castle. Then he found his way to the meeting hall where everyone was waiting.

The room was well lit with a large rectangular table in the center. It was surrounded with enough chairs for about twenty individuals. There were still a few empty chairs, including the chair at the head of the table. Everyone present was awaiting Ashram's arrival; they looked up eagerly when he finally came in room. All stood up to show him respect that he was due.

"Everyone please sit down." Ashram ordered as he moved to the head of the table. Pirotess seized the chair to his right and Tedera quickly took the other one to his left. They exchanged dirty looks, and then more or less ignored one another. "When the others arrive we will begin."

A few more minutes passed by before the men from the Marmo warship came in. The first man that walked in was Salu, the mage who took Wagnard's position after his death. After him came nine Marmo knights. Each of them were well-trained, physically impressive, battle hardened veterans from the last war.

All of them had also served directly under Ashram's command in the elite cavalry guard during the War of Heroes. These men were the very best soldiers Marmo had to offer. Ashram motioned for the knights to take their seats. They all bowed to him before filling the remaining ten seats.

"I'm glad to see everyone has made it here. I'd wager a heavy trunk of gold you are all wondering why I have summoned you here." Ashram motioned for servants to bring wine and other refreshments to the table. "I won't keep you in the dark any longer. You are all here because each of you has a skill that will increase our chances of success in Flaim."

"Flaim Sire?" One of the knights inquired.

"Yes Flaim." Ashram echoed him. "Tomorrow we will set sail for the shores of Flaim, although our final destination is actually considered part of Raiden. However, the high cliffs along Raiden's coast will prevent us from landing there directly. So the closest suitable place to do so is on the northwest edge of Flaim."

"But Sire, what is it that you're planning to do in Raiden when we get there?" Another knight asked, sitting forward in his chair. "What business does the Empire have there?"

'How much should I tell them?' Ashram thought as he sat there. For a moment he considered what to say. He had to tell them sooner or later and they had a right to know if they would be putting their lives on the line. They at least deserved to have the truth if they were going to be in mortal danger.

"As you all know it is my intention to rule Lodoss." Ashram sipped some wine. "However, only a few of you know how I intend to do it." He looked over to Pirotess, who smiled. "I have complete faith in our army and I believe that it could easily crush the other kingdoms of Lodoss given time…" He began.

"Damn straight your highness, they wouldn't stand a chance!" One of the bigger knights roared. All of the other knights laughed. Ashram smirked as he motioned for them to settle down. It pleased him to see them in such high spirits.

"…surely we could crush our enemies with the army, but there are major disadvantages in doing so." Ashram continued. "The remaining territories we have yet to subjugate would be devastated by our conquest, it's unavoidable. It would take years, perhaps even decades, to heal the damage another war would cause. And the cost in lives, ours, as well as that of our adversaries, would be tremendous. The main problem I see with using sheer force is that the foreign commoners who wound survive the war would be much more likely to revolt against our rule if we come in and smash everything in sight." The entire table listened intently to Ashram's words. They respected him and his talent for strategy. For his actions during the war he was considered a tactical genius.

"We may be able to seize lands and power by force, but keeping those lands and power is trickier." Ashram leaned back in his chair. "Time is our biggest adversary. By now, I'm sure you've all heard the stories about the witch Karla and her goal of preventing Lodoss from being united into a single power. Her fear of the island's annihilation has caused her to kill anyone she perceives as a threat. Right now that is us, and even now she's no doubt scheming to stop us. Every passing day the risk becomes greater that she will make a move. I expect an attempt on my life any time now." Ashram paused; the mood of the room grew more somber.

"Is there nothing that can be done about the witch?" Tedera asked. "Surely she can't be invincible."

"I'm certain she's not invincible." Arodon answered. "But the strength of her magic is imposing to be certain. Somehow she's managed to circumvent the natural laws of magic."

"What do you mean?" Baltus asked.

"Well you see, to use magic an individual must draw from energies around them." Arodon explained. "Usually this energy is drawn from the naturally occurring elements. However, even under the most ideal of circumstances, these resources are not limitless. A typical magic welder can usually perform only a couple of strong spells in a row. Now it's obvious to me with the potency of her magic and her casual use of it that she's found a way to cheat and far extend what she should be able to do."

"Where else could she be drawing power from?" Loganos asked.

"Traditional magic users can also draw from their own energies and life force to extend a spell." Arodon explained. "But usually only as a last resort in a dire situation. It's not something commonly done because it's dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Loganos inquired.

"Very dangerous, in the case of elves it can be fatal if overextended too long." Arodon replied. "Now this is the rub with Karla. She shouldn't be able to use her magic as extensively as she does without running out of traditional resources to draw from. At some point she should exhaust the elements and start to tap into her own life force. If she had done that you would be able to tell fairly easily."

"How?" Baltus invited.

"She would visually start to show signs of fatigue as she used up her regular stamina." Arodon noted. "Now this wouldn't endanger her life, but is typically the point when most know that they are pushing their limits too far and need to stop before they do permanent damage to themselves. Having witnessed Karla in action during the war, I can tell you that she's never even broke a sweat using her powers."

"I think mistress Paulden provided us with the answer to this question brother." Pirotess noted. "She spoke of a ritual that she and Karla both partook in to extend their powers. It must have been through this ritual that she found a way around the nature order of things."

"Must be." Arodon agreed. "And the result of it is that she's the most dangerous magic welder alive today."

"Well, such as it is I feel compelled to act." Ashram cut in. "Thanks to a translation by Salu..." He motioned towards the bald mage. "…I have discovered an alternate way to conquer Lodoss that will not only save us time, but also provide us an effective way to combat the cursed witch. We are going to travel to Fire Dragon Mountain and seize the Scepter of Domination, the ultimate source of power." Everyone was silent for what seemed like an eternity, until Loganos finally spoke.

"Man… why can't we ever go anywhere nice?" He sighed jokingly.

"Good things take time, but great things happen all at once." Ashram stood up ignoring Loganos. "This mission will be extremely dangerous, no doubt the toughest mission any of you will ever have to undertake. I expect that many of you will not be coming back. Therefore I will not force anyone to go against their will. The choice is entirely yours if you want to go or not. I would not think any of you a coward should you decline."

"I'm feeling up to the challenge my lord." Pirotess stood up first.

"So am I." Tedera stood up a moment later. One by one and all of the others stood up and agreed to go until everyone in the room was on their feet. Ashram was pleased.

"Beld once said that fate favors the bold. I can't think of anyone bolder than the individuals gathered before me now." Ashram looked around the room with pride. "I will see you all at the docks tomorrow morning at sunrise."

The next morning, most of the group was gathered on the docks. A monstrous Marmo warship was anchored in the harbor; it dwarfed the local merchant ships. The red, black, and gold colors of the Marmo flag with its unchanging eyes flew high on the ship's main mast. The name of the ship was painted on the starboard side of the vessel. 'R.M.N. Dragon's Claw.'

The Dragon's Claw had three masts, each with large black sails. At the bow of the ship there was a decorative figurehead of a dragon, it was stretching forth its front right claw menacingly. The ship had foreword and aft catapults to launch fiery projectiles at other ships and land based targets. The hull of the vessel was black, an earmark of all Marmo fleet units to distinguish them. She was an impressive site to behold.

"It's cold out here this morning." Pirotess shuttered as she wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Yes, I think the first icy breath of old man winter is upon us." Baltus grumbled in a sleepy voice. "It's ok. It's going to be hot where we're going."

"Alright everyone, it's time to start boarding." Ashram said as he quickly walked up, his cape floating behind him. The ships crew had already loaded up all the supplies they needed for the mission the night before. Now only the passengers were needed aboard before the ship could set sail. Everyone was present except for the mage Salu. Ashram noticed his absence right away and made an inquiry with one of the knights.

Apparently the mage was very ill and wouldn't be able to make the journey. Ashram cursed to himself and couldn't help but suspect that it was a lingering dread of the Demon Dragon that was behind Salu's sudden, mysterious illness.

Ashram shrugged it off. If everything went according to plan they wouldn't need Salu anyway. The mage was really more of a safeguard if something went wrong. Ashram instructed a guard to inform Salu to remain in Alania until he returned; they would be having words upon his return.

They sleepy group walked over to the ramp and began to board the ship. At the top of the plank connecting the dock to the ship stood the captain of the vessel. He wore a primarily black uniform with patches of red on the sleeves of his arms and gold buttons knitted into the chest. His hair was shoulder length with black curls. He had a black mustache and beard, which was kept well trimmed to less than an inch. As Ashram approached the man he offered a bow of respect.

"My Lord Ashram, welcome aboard the Dragon's Claw." The captain greeted him.

"You are Captain Melgrum I presume?" Ashram asked.

"I am." The Captain nodded.

"I have heard good things about you and your vessel captain. It is the flagship of the navy for a very good reason." Ashram complimented. "You have the finest ship and crew in the fleet by all accounts."

"Thank you your highness, we do all we can to serve the Empire." Captain Melgrum smiled. "I'd say it's fair to assume my crew is the best to ever sail these waters, right boys?" His men cheered.

"Your ship seems larger than a standard Marmo warship Captain." Ashram noted.

"Yes Sire, the Dragon's Claw is a new design. She's the first of her class. The largest ship in the fleet and as far as we're aware, the longest ship ever built. Beld had her commissioned for the War of Heroes. She was meant to outclass anything she encountered. But enough about my ship, let me show you and your..." The Captain was distracted for a moment as Pirotess stepped on board "…men to their bunks." He grinned as Pirotess passed him.

"Bunks…?" Ashram asked in an unimpressed tone. Melgrum suddenly came back to reality looking back at him.

"Oh, you will have your own cabin and a bed of course highness." Captain Melgrum quickly recovered. "But the rest of your party will have to make use of bunks. Ashram still didn't look too thrilled. "My apologies Sire, but we just don't have the space onboard a warship for beds."

"Very well then, take us to where we will be staying." Ashram ordered.

"Of course, follow me please." Captain Melgrum led them below the main deck. "Mind your heads, the ceiling down here is pretty low."

Most of the group heard Captain Melgrum's warning, but Loganos was looking around not paying attention. As a result he knocked his forehead against a support beam as he got off the final step on the staircase below the deck. He fell backwards right on his butt.

"Damn it!" Loganos groaned, holding his throbbing head, dazed.

"You should watch where you are going nephew or you might just dislodge something important." Baltus helped him up. "Or maybe knock something back into place." He belly laughed.

"I'll try to remember that…" Loganos rubbed his forehead. "…unless I have a concussion, in which case I'll probably forget all of this." Loganos joked. "Oh, I'm going to be feeling that for awhile." He already had a red lump forming on his forehead.

Less than an hour later, the Dragon's Claw was underway, sailing north.

Ashram leaned over the edge of the ship from the main deck and watched the water below him sparkle from the sun's reflection. He had only been on a ship a couple times in his life. First when Beld had originally brought him to Marmo as a boy. The second time wasn't until much later, when he was on a warship during the invasion of Alania.

Aside from those trips, there was only his most recent voyage to Marmo and back before and after his coronation. Each time it was very brief, but enjoyable. The blood of his father stirred in Ashram. He had been a fisherman; and it was that part of his heritage that drew him to the beauty of the sea.

A light morning breeze tugged at Ashram's hair and the fresh smell of the ocean filled his senses. Something about the sea made him feel at ease. He found the sea to be uniquely tranquil, although he knew it had its darker side too. He had heard some strange stories from an old sailor once when he happened to be in the main harbor of Marmo. The ocean had just as many dangers, if not more, than the land. Ashram decided it was time for breakfast, he knew he would have plenty of time to look at the sea over the next few weeks.

On his way back to the ship's lower levels he noticed two odd-looking sailors watching him as he walked by. One of them was a very small man with short red hair. The other was a fairly large and muscular man with brown hair with a red and white headband.

Ashram stared back at them and they looked away. They continued to work on tying knots in a rope. Ashram was used to being stared at, so he didn't think much of it and didn't approach them to determine what their problem was.

'There's something about them that doesn't quite seem right.' Ashram thought suspiciously, but he let it go. He looked over the horizon towards Flaim one last time just before going down the stairs.

'And so it begins.'


	14. Dangers of the Sea

**Chapter 14: Dangers of the Sea**

The Dragon's Claw sailed northward all day with strong winds behind her. Ashram remained below decks overlooking his maps and charts. He stretched backwards in his chair, his back made a small crackle as he did. He let out a soft sigh.

'I've been sitting here far too long.' Ashram thought to himself. 'It's time for some fresh air.' He got up and left his cabin, heading for the main deck to see if anything of interest had occurred while he had been laying low. As he got topside he was surprised to find that the was sun setting.

'Was I really down there that long?' Ashram thought to himself. He had been so engrossed with what he was doing that he hadn't noticed the passing time.

He decided to go to the bridge of the ship. There Captain Melgrum was happily barking orders to half a dozen different men. It was easy to see that Melgrum liked being in charge and he was well liked by his crew. He had a firm, yet relaxed, command style and his men responded to it well.

The Captain was a tan man, no doubt, from months of sailing in the sun. Marmo sailors looked distinctively different from other people who resided on the dark isle. Since they got away from the gloomy island while sailing to the various parts of Lodoss, they got to see the sun on a regular basis. As a result, they were several shades less pale than the average resident of Marmo.

Captain Melgrum saw Ashram approaching the bridge and anticipated what he would ask.

"Nothing to report as of yet your highness, it's been smooth sailing thus far." He saluted.

"Very good captain." Ashram sighed, somewhat disappointed in the lack of activity. "Let me know immediately if anything of significance should happen."

"Yes, of course your highness." Melgrum assured him.

Ashram was bored. The conversation with the captain didn't seem like it would be fruitful so he decided instead to take a walk along the ship's bow. As he walked, he noticed Loganos drooping over the side of the ship.

'Poor kid, it seems as though he has no stomach for sailing.' Ashram felt bad for Loganos because he could remember his first trip by sea. He recalled that it was no more fun for him then than it was for Loganos at that moment. What was worse for the young lad was that this voyage was going to last a lot longer than Ashram's first had.

Ashram himself felt a bit under the weather as well, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. He was starting to get a sense of how to keep mind and body in balance while at sea.

'Loganos had better get used to this because he's going to be stuck on this ship for quite a while yet.' Ashram thought walking past him. 'But perhaps Tedera can throw something together to make him feel better.'

"Boy, you should seek out the Healer." Ashram suggested as he continued to walk along the port side of the ship leaving Loganos on the rail.

Ashram next came across Pirotess, Arodon, and the rest other dark elves that had accompanied them for the trip. He could see that they were preparing instruments to play; no doubt their way of passing the time. Pirotess had a small wooden flute, Arodon had a large wooden lute, and another elf had some tribal drums and other small percussion instruments. The final member had a fiddle. When Ashram saw that, he immediately came over to them.

"What is the occasion?" He asked.

"It is the time of the Festival of Lights back home my Lord." Pirotess answered. "This night every year the dark elf clans gather and celebrate another year of life. Survival on Marmo was difficult in the old days before the rise of the Empire. So the lights are a symbol of life overcoming dead."

"I see. May I join you?" Ashram asked. The dark elves all looked at him with blank stares. Not prepared for such a request. "Since I have taken you away from the festival, it is only right that I repay you in some way."

"You know how to play?" Arodon asked in what came out as kind of rude question. He didn't mean it to be so. It was just a surprise to him that a military man like Ashram knew much of anything about music and instruments. Still, Pirotess flashed him an unsavory glare.

"I do." Ashram answered, undisturbed by the question. He chose to take up the fiddle, which the other dark elf willingly surrendered to him. He adjusted the instrument slightly. "When you are ready."

Pirotess nodded and put the flute to her mouth. She closed her eyes, playing softly and slowly. The melody she chose was breathtaking. She continued for awhile alone, Ashram and the rest were content to listen for a time. Her skill was enough to stand on its own. She opened her eyes and looked to the rest of them. It was an invitation for them to begin.

Arodon was the first to join her. He played his lute in a way that complemented her playing. They played as a duet for a few more moments. Then Pirotess shifted her eyes to Ashram. Her playing began to slow some and he sensed it was nearly time from him to add his sound to the song. The drums began to beat, picking up the tempo. Arodon picked up the pace too, taking the song from a slow easy going affair, to sometime more exciting with high energy.

Ashram prepared his instrument and positioned himself to play. The time had come. He moved his bow rapidly across the strings. He was spot on in pitch and melody right from the beginning, his discipline with an instrument was equal to his discipline with a sword and it showed. He quickly dominated the course of the song.

He looked over to Pirotess, who then joined him note for note. They played in unison; somehow she managed to stay right with him perfectly. It was like their minds were linked at the moment and they could read each others' thoughts. They instinctually knew what note was to come next and the song became even more grand.

Near the end the other instruments stopped and Ashram played solo, reaping the beauty of his master hands on the strings. The others rejoined him and continued on into the climax of the song. When it was over all onboard within earshot were in awe.

The song had been amazing and the dark elves couldn't believe that the Black Knight of Marmo could produce something so beautiful and meaningful to them.

Afterwards Ashram handed back the fiddler and continued to walk. Pirotess' eyes followed him. He spotted Baltus looking out at the sun setting ahead of him. It didn't look like the song had impressed him as much as it had everyone else. The sun was nearly gone. It wouldn't be long before the sky was completely black.

"It's good to relax every once in a while and just take in a breath, is it not Baltus?" Ashram came up to his general's side, looking out at the skyline with him. "It helps you forget your troubles and makes you feel like nothing can touch you."

"Almost sire..." Baltus replied. "…but even here there are troubles to be concerned with."

"Oh?" Ashram raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to take away from your confidence Sire, but I'm worried about the mission." Baltus sighed and was then quiet.

"Go on General; tell me about your misgivings." Ashram invited. Unseen by either man, Pirotess had crept up on them. She was hiding behind some barrels on the deck, listening in on their conversation with her keen elven ears.

"Well Sire..." Baltus started. "Any fool that knows anything about Fire Dragon Mountain knows that it is guarded by the Ancient Dragon Shooting Star. He is without a shadow of doubt the largest and most fierce dragon to ever take in breath." He paused. "And anyone who is at all observant realizes you completely failed to mention him in the council chambers when describing the mission."

"That I did." Ashram smirked.

"Now I personally have no problem with the prospect of falling under the talons of that beast, for it is my duty to obey your commands no matter the consequence. However, do you think all of the others will feel the same?" Baltus asked.

"I did tell them there'd be dangers and that they probably wouldn't survive this mission." Ashram pointed out. "They all volunteered on their own. They know what's at risk and they know what I expect of them. I'm confident in their loyalty, and in yours." He touched Baltus' shoulder. "To tell you the truth General, I wouldn't blame the men if they shit their pants upon first sight of the beast, I'd expect nothing less." Ashram smiled fully for a second. "I know I can only ask so much of mere men and I fully understand that everyone has their limits, but the fact of the matter is that it will be do-or-die when we are in inside Fire Dragon Mountain. When put in that position, I'm sure the men will rise to the occasion."

"Do you really think so?" Baltus asked, unsure.

"I know so." Ashram replied confidently. "They will see that escape is not an option, because as soon as they turn their backs on the dragon its flames will find them. It's true, they will probably be terrified out of their minds if we come across Shooting Star, but I'm counting on their instincts, training, and adrenaline to get them through the encounter. And let me be clear General, I do expect casualties." He paused before continuing. "But we will prevail."

"I can't help but wonder how I personally will react when we confront the Demon Dragon. I wonder how my nerves will hold up?" Ashram was asking himself more so than he was Baltus. "I've never seen the beast myself, but I have read a great deal about him. I believe we have a good chance of success if we do this right. If we time it perfectly, Shooting Star isn't even going to realize we're there." Ashram assured Baltus. "This thing is bigger that any of us."

"Think about it Baltus, this is our chance for glory." Ashram said with verve. "We will be looking death right in the eyes and hoping he blinks before we do. We will feel his breath upon our skin, and we will know he has come for us. It will be the ultimate test of our courage, strength, and cunning." He smirked.

"Courage, strength, and cunning may not be enough." Baltus grumbled. "There is more to this than outwitting a dragon."

"Yes, there are numerous other dangers within the volcano in addition to the dragon!" Ashram acknowledged with bizarre delight. "There can be no greater challenge!" He noted. "But think of overcoming it all and claiming the prize. Our names will live on forever!"

"And if nothing else, I must fulfill my promise to Beld." Ashram added sternly. "Nothing can get in the way of that Baltus, nothing." From behind the barrels, Pirotess' eyes widened. She didn't like what she was hearing, not one bit.

'This is insane, why is he insisting on doing this?' Pirotess thought crossly. 'I think his ego has run away with him. Fulfilling Beld's dream of a united Lodoss isn't worth his life or all of ours either. Doesn't Ashram see that? This quest is going to get all of us killed.' Pirotess frowned. 'No, we will all live; we just have to be smart. If I just stay by his side, we can get through this.' She thought self-assuredly.

Just then, a noise from the water caught Pirotess' attention. It was something more than just the normal sounds of waves or the rush of water as the ship cut through it. She peered over the side of the ship to see what it was. When she looked down, all she saw a splash and some bubbles in the dark water. She grasped three of her throwing daggers, ready to let fly at whatever came to bear.

Ashram and Baltus were still talking, unaware of the building alarm in Pirotess' head just a few yards away from them. She backed away from the edge of the ship, anxiously looking around and listening for any forewarnings of an attack. Suddenly, she heard another louder splash from the water. She carefully looked over the side of the boat again, this time there was a large stream of water that flowed directly under the ship.

'Something very large just passed under the ship!' Pirotess thought anxiously as her eyes slowly turned to the opposite side of the ship. The entire ship shifted in the water and was rocked. The bow of the ship was lifted just slightly out of the water as something pushed up against it. Everyone who was on deck was knocked off their feet, including Pirotess, Ashram, and Baltus. As they picked themselves up, they could hear a voice shouting.

"Hurry, light the torches!" It was Captain Melgrum. He was barking orders to his sailors. The men were scrambling all over the deck.

On the starboard side of the ship, a colossal figure rose up out of the water. The creature responsible for interrupting the ship's course was some type of sea monster. It was difficult to see in the dark. Pirotess could see the enormous creature better than anyone else. From what she could see it was mostly a grayish-blue colored serpent with a long neck. It had a large fin that ran from the crown of its head through the rest of its body along its back and the tip of the tail.

The only time it could be seen clearly was when one of the creature's snakelike body parts came close enough to one of the few onboard lanterns. It had two smaller fins that came out from either side of its face between its neck and jaw. They didn't seem to serve any purpose beyond decoration. The creature didn't have any arms or legs that Pirotess could see. It must have propelled itself by some other means.

Suddenly the serpent's head came down and snatched up one of the sailors. The man screamed and struggled to escaped, but it was too late for him as the serpent had him firmly in its clutches. Pirotess tried to help him by throwing her daggers, but they didn't even slow the creature down.

Since the man was a sailor, he wasn't wearing any body armor and the creature had no trouble sinking its teeth into his flesh. The sailor's spine snapped in two like a twig and the creature raised his head back and swallowed the ill-fated man whole. The last thing anyone saw of him was the top of his head and the bottom of his feet twisted back next to each other.

The other horrified sailors were scrambling on the deck with candles. They were doing their best to light torches that were strategically located along the sides of the ship, but the creature's thrashing in the water kept rocking the boat and throwing water on the deck. As a result, the men were slipping all over the place as they tried to avoid the same fate as their fellow crewman. The creature tried to snatch up another man, but its timing was off and the man narrowly escaped. The creature instead punctured the deck, leaving a gapping hole.

The ship continued to be rocked. Ashram and Baltus held on to the side rail to remain on their feet. The beast caught sight of them and moved closer. They both drew their weapons and slashed at the serpent when it got too close for comfort.

With the beast distracted, one of the sailors finally managed to light one of the torches. The creature turned away from it. Another torch was lit, then another and another. One of the Marmo knights launched a spear at the creature and struck it in the neck. The beast reeled, diving under the water. It didn't resurface. It was gone.

"Where was the damn watchman and why the hell didn't he give us any warning?" Melgrum demanded angrily.

"I don't know captain, he's not up there. He must have fallen out of the crow's nest during the attack. It's possible he was asleep and that's why there was no warning, but there's no way to be sure now." The first mate answered.

"How many did we lose?" Melgrum asked more somberly, his anger fading.

"Only the two that I'm aware of sir." The sailor answered. "Both of them were crew members. None in the Emperor's party were injured. The Emperor himself is there, he's no worse for wear."

"I'm glad you find that comforting, but the fact of the matter is the Emperor's life was just put in jeopardy and it was due to our negligence sailor!" Melgrum scolded.

"My apologizes captain." The first mate replied. "No excuse sir."

"Alright then. Clean up the mess here on the deck, patch up that hole, and have someone go up into the crow's nest to take the place of the man we lost." Melgrum ordered. "And make sure this lookout understands the importance of staying alert. I'll see to our passenger's needs and get us back on course."

"Aye Captain." The mate turned and started to carry out his orders. Melgrum then walked over to Ashram and Baltus.

"I'm deeply sorry your highness, that shouldn't have happened. One of our lookouts apparently fell asleep at this post. Normally he would have seen that creature approaching and we would have lit the torches faster and avoided all of that unpleasantness." Melgrum explained.

"Why would that have mattered, good captain?" Baltus asked.

"The creature that attacked us is among a species that has adapted to the darkness of the deep waters around Marmo, where the sunlight doesn't reach. They can't stand light, I'm a little surprised to see one this far out of Marmo waters." Melgrum paused. "That's probably why the lookout wasn't doing his job very well, he wasn't expecting to see any out here either, but he paid for it."

"It would seem so." Ashram replied.

"I suppose the one that attacked us lives very deep in the water here. I imagine he stays away from the surface during the day, but at night I bet he has the habit of coming to the surface and marauding ships." Melgrum continued. "The ones around Marmo like to do that unless you're smart enough to figure out their weakness. They can't take the light, so if you place enough torches when they come around it is usually enough to ward them off."

"Yes, I can remember all of the ships in the Marmo Fleet being lit up as we departed for Kannon and Alania the first morning of the invasion. It didn't occur to me why they did that at the time. I was a little preoccupied I suppose." Ashram thought out loud.

"You may want to remain below decks during the night until we are a little farther anyway from Marmo Emperor. I doubt we'll run into any more of those things, but I don't want to chance it." Melgrum suggested.

"Very well." Ashram didn't really have a problem with Melgrum's proposal. He'd had all the fresh air and wild life he needed for the night. He started to leave, but stopped when he noticed Baltus wasn't budging. "Baltus, are you coming?"

"No Sire, I think I'll remain out here for a while, I'm not really sleepy." He answered.

"Suit yourself. I'll see you tomorrow then." Ashram walked back to the stairs that led to the decks below, but he wasn't alone. Two dark figures were following closely behind him.

Ashram stopped in the dark corridors to talk briefly to one of his knights he met along the way. The pursuers stopped and pretended to be busy securing a net that was hanging along the wall. They couldn't hear what Ashram was saying to the knight. They kept up the act until Ashram was done talking to the knight and pushed on.

Ashram resumed walking down the corridor and the knight he had been talking to walked past the two stalkers, he didn't seem to pay them any mind. They watched him until he disappeared up the stairs leading to the main deck, then they continued to pursue Ashram. They followed him all the way into the mess hall, where they finally caught up with him.

The pursuers prepared to strike, each pulling out a dagger. As Ashram got to the center of the mess hall he suddenly stopped. His two trailers froze. They were standing just inside the mess hall with him and had had nowhere to duck away to. They couldn't quickly get out of sight and were left with the lone option of confrontation.

"So were you planning on doing something soon or are you just planning to follow me all night?" Ashram said coldly with his back to his pursuers. He turned around to face them; his brow was sharp and sure. The eyes of the smaller man were wide open with shock. The little man looked over to his much calmer companion, who hadn't flinched. Both of their faces were half covered with cloth from the nose down.

"I think I can guess your story." Ashram continued. "You are assassins sent to kill me by some fool who thinks it can be done so easily by just two men. You're either both very talented or your employer is very stupid." Ashram watched them for a second, they didn't move. "Considering whom you agreed to accept a contract to kill, I'd vote you're just as stupid as he is." He smiled tauntingly at them.

"They offered a very high price for your head!" The smaller one squeaked out. "Difficult target or no, we couldn't pass up the opportunity for such high profit. Besides, we'd be doing the island a service by taking you out."

"Really, how much am I worth?" Ashram asked. "Better yet, who thinks I'm worth that much?" The two men didn't answer. "Don't feel like chatting…? That's fine, but it's too bad you didn't conjure up a better plan, because this one is about to fail miserably." Ashram's eyes shifted slightly as he spoke, looking behind the assassins. The larger man slowly turned his head and looked behind them. At their backs stood Pirotess, Baltus, and all of Ashram's knights, weapons draw.

"And the hunters become the hunted." Pirotess said mockingly, putting her sword to the larger man's neck.

The two masked men just stood there stunned, knowing that they had fallen right into a trap. Ashram could see that his men wanted to cut the intruders' throats right there and then. Afterwards they would most likely throw them overboard. However, he decided to intervene, just as one of his knights stepped towards them.

"Wait!" Ashram held up his hand. "These mercenaries no doubt went through a great deal of trouble to infiltrate this ship's crew. It must have taken weeks of planning and at least a little bit of talent on their part to pull it off." He remarked mockingly. "I think they deserve a fair chance to fulfill their mission, don't you?" He directed his question to Pirotess.

"They already had a fair chance my lord and they blew it. They should pay for their failure with their lives." Pirotess argued. "Let us take care of it."

"No, I want to take care of this personally." Ashram insisted sternly. "That is unless our guests have any objections?" Neither of the masked men said anything. "Good then." He smirked and motioned for his men to join him. "I'll tell you what, if you are able to fulfill your mission, my men will let you go free."

"You can't be serious. This trash doesn't deserve any more chances." Pirotess protested.

"As I see it, they aren't getting much of a chance." Ashram put away Soul Crusher and one of his knights handed him a normal sword instead.

Ashram didn't want to use Soul Crusher because he intended to question the pair later. He couldn't be certain they would be alive and well afterwards if he used the Demon Sword. He was just looking for a bit of fun… and practice, he wasn't planning on doing any permanent damage to his prisoners. He separated himself from the rest of the group and approached the pair of mercs.

"Whenever you two are ready..." Ashram began.

"We don't need to fight dirty!" The small one interrupted Ashram, stepping forward. "Only one of us will fight you at a time."

The larger of the two men didn't seem too thrilled about this prospect. His hand tried to grab his smaller companion by the shoulder, but ended up grabbing his mask instead. When the little fellow struggled, the mask came clean off and the smaller man was revealed for what he truly was, not a man at all, but rather a red headed woman.

"Shiris wait!" The large man protested as he held the cloth that used to be her mask.

"A woman!" One of the knights cried.

"Orson, why did you do that?" The red haired woman yelled back to her partner. "I can take this guy! Back off! He's all reputation, you'll see!"

"No Shiris, you can't. Only together do we stand a fighting chance." The man replied. The man was deathly calm. He had no expression on his face and no hint of emotion in his voice. He was not unlike a living stone that talked. "You mustn't do this, you can't win."

"I'm not going to fight a little girl." Ashram remarked as he lowered his sword disappointed. "Just put them in the brig instead." He ordered his men. But before anyone had time to react, the small women turned back to Ashram with her sword and lunged forward at him. He moved out of the way and she hit nothing but air. She turned and took a second horizontally swing at him, again she hit nothing and was thrown off balance by the force of her swing.

She kept attacking and kept missing. She was completely outclassed; Ashram was just too fast and skilled. After a couple moments of playing cat and mouse, Ashram lost his patience and used his sword to deflect her next two strikes. With the third movement of his sword, he flicked his wrist upwards and knocked her sword from her hand. His aim was slightly off and he ended up cutting her wrist in the process.

Shiris clasped her bleeding wrist and cursed like the sailor she was pretending to be. The cut wasn't deep or life threatening, but it stung something fierce. She looked up at Ashram who stood above her with his sword pointed at her. She stared crossly at him with contempt. She looked like she wanted to cry, but was holding it back. She was too proud and wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"You've lost girl." Ashram looked down at Shiris. "Next time you'd do well to listen to your man." He glanced over to Orson briefly, then back to her. Something had caught his attention in the brief instant he had glanced at Orson, but it took a second to register. Ashram quickly looked back at Orson, closer this time. Orson was quivering slightly, as if he was having a seizure.

'What the hell?' Ashram thought to himself.

Orson's shaking increased and a faint greenish aura of light appeared to pulsate from his body. Ashram quickly grabbed Soul Crusher from where he had left it and turned back to face Orson. By this time Orson's muscle mass was increasing in size; no one in the room could quite believe their eyes. Ashram watched as Orson's pupils shrank to the size of needle points. Orson's face was now only a wrenched portrait of its former passive self.

One of the knights standing behind Orson tried to grab him, but was met by a blow to his rib cage. The punch Orson delivered left an imprint of his fist in the knight's armor. The man flew backwards into two other knights and they all went down in a heap.

Orson growled like a rabid wolf as he unsheathed his massive long-sword, which was five feet in length. He came at Ashram malevolently. There was no room to maneuver, so Ashram had to meet Orson's attack. The force from the blow pushed Ashram back against a wall, but he stayed on his feet.

'This guy really packs a punch!' Ashram thought. 'I can't out-muscle him, so I'm going to have to out-quick him.'

Ashram swiftly ducked and rolled forward to the right and avoided Orson's second attack, which cut straight through the wall Ashram had been standing against. The next attack resulted in Orson's sword getting stuck the timber of the floor for a moment.

Ashram took advantage of the situation and swiftly slashed at Orson. The bulky man was able to move out of the way in time to avoid a lethal stroke from Soul Crusher, but it still caught him about an inch and a half into his right shoulder.

Orson pulled his long-sword out of the floor and started moving towards Ashram again, huffing and growing aggressively. But Orson slowed and then stopped altogether. His left hand grasped his right shoulder that was bleeding profusely. Orson fell to one knee and groaned.

Ashram could see that Orson's hazel pupils where contracting back to their normal size and that his body was shrinking too. Orson was breathing very hard from the exertion his body was being forced to endure. Several of Ashram's knights moved to finish him off, but Shiris jumped over his back in an attempt to protect him.

"Wait!" Ashram shouted to his men. "That won't be necessary. Just take their weapons, search them, and put them in the brig for the time being." He looked down at Shiris and Orson for a moment, and then turned to leave. "Also, bring something for their wounds." He added as he walked out of the room.

"What? Why bother?" Pirotess came up from behind Ashram. He stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder. "You and I both know he'll probably die from that cut anyway." She moved to his side and they continued to walk.

"Yes, I imagine you're right." Ashram agreed. "I would say it is a safe bet he doesn't last the night, but if he beats the odds and lives, I still want him well enough to be questioned. From what I've seen the girl isn't as likely to cooperate. She's very hot headed and stubborn, getting information from her willingly isn't going to be an option."

"You could let me have a crack at her." Pirotess offered with a dark smirk.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ashram turned his head and smirked back at her. "I'll consider it, but the information they have isn't vital to our current mission. It can wait until we return from Raiden. We don't need any distractions from the task at hand."

"Yes, I suppose we do have a full plate as it is." Pirotess agreed. "So we keep them on board until after the mission?"

"No, we will be meeting another Marmo warship a couple of days from now when we reach the northern coast of Alaina." Ashram replied. "When we stop to hear Captain Jarvis' report, we can transfer our prisoners to their ship and they can take them to Kannon to be held until we want to question them. From there, our course turns west towards our final destination. The other Marmo ship, the _Black Dagger_, has scouted the course we are going to follow and is to report any possible threats between Alania's waters and Flaim's. I've picked a route that should help us avoid any patrol ships from Flaim."

"Well this whole mission has been just so delightful thus far my Lord." Pirotess sighed. "Assassins out for our blood, gigantic ancient dragons, sea serpents, fire-mountains of doom, the tossing and turning of a battleship for a couple of weeks, and of course the company of the sailors. Next time I get to pick our vacation or I'm staying home." Pirotess teased.


	15. Fire in the Sky

Hey folks, this is about the halfway point of the story. I kind of feel like I did a lackluster job of editing this chapter, so if there are any glaring mistakes that you notice, do let me know.

Otherwise enjoy the read and I'll probably post more in a few days.

**Chapter 15: Fire in the Sky**

His surroundings were obscure. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but even after they did, Ashram still did not recognize where he was. He looked up and saw an enormous dark shaft above him. It was so far up he couldn't see even the top of it. He looked behind him and saw the bottom of a staircase. The door was open and he could see his footprints in the dirt leading to the exact spot where he was standing. It was obvious he had come from there, but he had no memory of doing it.

A bright red light flickered in the direction Ashram had been facing, drawing his attention back forward and away from the staircase. He could feel weight in his right hand. He looked down at his side and sure enough, he had Soul Crusher tightly within his grasp. He was confused. He never drew his sword unless he intended to use it, but had no idea why he had it drawn at that moment.

The light flickered again and Ashram was drawn towards it for reasons he could not understand. He felt like he was sleepwalking, as though he didn't really have control over his body. His legs continued to move him forward. He felt compelled to move towards the light; somehow he knew he needed to get there.

He came around a corner and saw the source of the light. It was coming from the center of an altar surrounded by six huge pillars. It looked like there was a person resting on the altar. Unfortunately he couldn't see any of it very well. The glistening of the light kept him from seeing details, so he decided to go down and get a closer look.

Ashram made his way down until he was standing next to one of the sixty-foot pillars. Suddenly, something fell from above him and landed just a foot to his left. He looked down and saw a brown robe on the ground. It had fallen from the top of the pillar. When Ashram picked it up smoke poured out of it and the unpleasant odor of scorched flesh assaulted his senses. Just then he heard someone address him and he dropped robe, letting it fall to the floor.

As Ashram looked up, he could see there was now a figure standing next to the altar. Whoever it was, they had not been there a moment earlier. Try as he might, Ashram just couldn't focus enough to see the person's face. The bright red light from before was directly behind their head, making identifying them impossible.

Ashram could also see that there was in fact someone laying on the altar. But again, the contrast of the bright center against the dark of the rest of the room made it difficult for him to get a good look at who it was. He could just barely make out the person's silhouette. It appeared to be a young woman who had been placed on her back.

Ashram's focus went back to the other figure, who seemed to be speaking to him. Their words weren't coming through clearly. Somehow all he could hear were garbled and muffled words coming from their mouth. He couldn't even tell if the dark figure was a man or woman. Slowly the bright red light started to die down, but just as the person's face was about to become clear something poked Ashram's shoulder. It hurt, his shoulder was aching.

Ashram, who had been sleeping on his side in bed, opened his eyes visibly annoyed. He was in his cabin on board the Dragon's Claw, but not alone. Someone's eyes were staring back at his, just a few inches away from him. Totally taken by surprise, Ashram sprang up to his feet only wearing his black leather pants.

"Who are you and what the _hell_ are you doing in my bed?" Ashram demanded from the intruder. Strong muscles shifted under his alabaster skin as he pulled out a dagger.

"Oh please, it's not like I haven't ever seen you without a shirt on before." Said a man reclined in Ashram's bed, resting his head on his palm casually. Ashram didn't recognize the man and had no clue who he might be or what he was talking about. The strangers comment made his stomach turn a little bit.

The intruder had a large hooked nose, jet-black hair, and two small scars on his chin that formed an X. He was dressed in a black cape and long black boots. He was also wearing a formal purple vest under the cape and a piece of gold jewelry on his head. Ashram thought it looked familiar, and then it hit him.

"Karla…!" He paused for a second, not sure what to say next. "…you look like crap." He smiled at him/her. "I had heard you ran into some trouble awhile back with a group from Valis, but I never imagined this." Ashram came close to laughing at Karla, who no doubt wasn't very happy or comfortable in a man's body.

"You think this is funny?" Karla asked; she didn't seem at all amused. He/she frowned at Ashram. For a moment it seemed like she was going to retaliate, but then she settled again. "I borrowed this body from a foolish thief who entered my domain. I believe his name is… Woodchuck."

"He suits you." Ashram commented scornfully. "I think he reflects the real you better than your previous body did." Karla looked annoyed again.

"I guess I'll let you get away with that for now, but only because I owe you a favor." Karla replied.

"Oh really…?" Ashram raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "Care to enlighten me on just what that might have been? I can't think of anything I would have done to win your favor, witch."

"You removed a thorn from my side, the last serious threat to my power." Karla explained with a devious smirk. Ashram just stared at her. She could see that he still wasn't following her. "Mistress Paulden." She said the name with some emphasis to help him recall who she was referring to.

"Oh, I see." Ashram replied semi-sarcastically to show her that she had made her meaning clear.

"She was a powerful sorceress of Kastuul like myself." Karla smirked. "She was the only other one left alive as a matter of fact. In all of Lodoss, her powers alone rivaled my own." Karla continued. "She, more than anyone else, was a potential threat to me. But not anymore."

"Alright." Ashram allotted, not really caring.

"I had intended to remove her myself long ago, but as long as she was hidden in her underground fortress, I couldn't."

"And why was that exactly?" Ashram asked, figuring that's what she wanted him to say.

"Well, you see, she had certain spells inside and around her caverns that prevented me from using my magic there." Karla explained. "Without my magic, I wouldn't have stood any chance trying to get through her traps, monsters, and other defenses." She paused and smiled at him. "But you just went in there and dropped her like a bag of old potatoes for me."

"That isn't how it happened." Ashram started to correct her.

"Don't be so modest, I knew it was a good idea to invest time in you." Karla smiled.

"What…?" Ashram was confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asked irritably, Karla didn't reply. "Answer me." He demanded. Karla just looked blankly at him for a second. Clearly there was some meaning to what she had said and she didn't want him to know about it.

"In time you will understand." She finally replied. Judging by his face, he was unquestionably unsatisfied with her answer. "When the timing is right, I will answer all your questions I promise, just not yet." She continued to smile at him with her typical taunting grin.

"You know Karla, up until now I just about felt sorry for you, but now I'm sort of glad you're stuck like this." Ashram said coldly. "I hope you enjoy all the wonderful surprises and normal bodily functions that come with being a middle-aged man."

Karla didn't seem impressed with his comments. Her eyes drifted down to his waist. Ashram looked down and then back up at her/him. Just as he started to wonder what Karla was gawking at and starting to feel a little uncomfortable, she spoke again.

"You haven't got it under control quite yet, but soon you will." Karla observed. With that, she disappeared in her typical way.

"What…?" Ashram stood there for a moment looking down.

'Oh, she meant the sword!' He noticed Soul Crusher was at his hip. 'Yes, I suppose that would make more sense.' He assured himself. He then walked back to his bed, put away the dagger, and grabbed his shirt.

'Well that was a most unwelcome wake up call that I could have gone without.' Ashram pulled his shirt down over his chest. 'What a great way to start the day.' He thought sarcastically.

'If she can so easily pop in when I'm asleep then she must still have some design in mind for me, otherwise I would not be waking up.' He thought as he sat down. 'She said that she had invested time in me. She obviously needs me for something, but what?' He asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as Soul Crusher started to shudder at his side. He drew the Demon Sword and studied it carefully. He could feel the Demon King trying resurface again.

'I thought I had already dealt with this!' Ashram tightened his grip on his sword as his muscles tensed up. "This is Karla's doing."

'This isn't as hard as last time.' He thought confidently to himself. 'The demon is weaker than before.' He continued to hold the blade for some time. Eventually the resistance within the blade slowly subsided until it was completely gone.

Ashram soon brushed off his encounter with Karla and his struggle with the Demon Sword. He decided that while the Dragon's Claw continued towards the rendezvous with the Black Dagger he should have the prisoners they'd taken the night before interrogated by his men. He specifically ordered that they were to be thoroughly questioned, but in no way physically harmed… yet.

Ashram's interrogators made little progress with the pair despite having more than a day of questioning to work with. In the final hours before they were to meet up with the other Marmo warship Ashram decided he was unimpressed with their results. He sent his men away and determined that he'd talk with the prisoners himself.

When he arrived at the ship's brig Ashram was surprised to see that Orson was still alive and well. He had expected Orson to be corpse or at least at death's doorstep after so much time had passed carrying a wound from Soul Crusher. Tedera had been sent in earlier to stitch up Orson's arm. Though the gash remained, Orson actually seemed to be healing quite well.

Ashram reviewed file his men had left for him. Thus far the only information the Marmo interrogators had gotten out of Shiris and Orson were their names and a few other minor details that were of little importance. Most of what his men noted were things they had heard Shiris say in the mess hall upon being captured. Virtually no new information had been acquired since. They had of course gathered the overwhelmingly obvious fact that Orson was a berserker, but any fool could plainly see that.

A berserker was a man or woman who was possessed by Hyuri, the spirit of rage and madness. When overwhelmed by the dark spirit's influence, the unlucky souls lost all fear of death and pain. Typically a person possessed by Hyuri would only degenerate into a full-blown berserker under conditions of extreme duress. For instance, if they or a loved one was in imminent mortal danger, that was usually enough to cause the change.

But unfortunately for them, once that happened they would completely lose control of themselves. In most instances their behavior would become extremely savage and unpredictable. They might even attack the very person they meant to protect during the episode of rage. There was an old proverb known throughout most of Lodoss. It went: _Where a berserker passes only corpses remain_.

The two imprisoned mercenaries looked up when they heard Ashram approaching.

"It's him..." Ashram heard Shiris whisper to Orson as he got closer to the cell. He had seen to it that no one fed them from the time they were put in the cell. The pair could see that he had two large bowls of beef stew and bread on a tray for them.

"I thought my guests would enjoy some dinner." Ashram placed the tray on a stool next to where there was a gap in the bars. "How about it?" He asked invitingly.

Shiris stared eagerly at the tray. She moved to grab one of the bowls, but Orson stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Shiris looked back at him with a puzzled expression. Orson said nothing; he just shook his head at her to discourage her from eating. Ashram smirked at them.

"I assure you it is perfectly safe." He took a spoon and dipped it in the soup, then took a sip of it. "See, no harm shall befall you as long as you're in my company, I won't allow it." He dropped the spoon back in the bowl. As soon as he swallowed the bite, Shiris and Orson both seized the bowls and dug in fervently.

"I hope you enjoy it. It's one of my personal favorites, at least amongst the few choices on this ship." Ashram attempted to make small talk, but neither Shiris nor Orson replied. Ashram couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. He was accustomed to being answered promptly and respectfully by all. "Alright then, how about telling me who hired you instead?" He asked after letting them take a few bites. "If you tell me, I could easily arrange your release without further detainment and without further need for punishment." The two looked up from their meal, but didn't answer.

It was a golden offer he put to them, but this proposal of his was only a half-truth. He could _eventually_ release them, but it would have to wait until the mission in Raiden was complete. If he let them go before then, they might tip someone off about the mission. Since they had been a part of the Dragon Claw's crew for quite some time, it had to be assumed that they knew a great deal about the mission. They at the very least knew the destination which was bad enough. Ashram couldn't take the risk of them talking, so no matter what, he had to hold on to them for awhile longer.

"You must also agree to give up pursuing me. The contract with your employer must be voided." Ashram added. He was certain there would be some who would say he was a fool if he actually released Shiris and Orson. Indeed, there was a potential risk that the pair of mercenaries would try to resume their task of collecting his bounty after he let them go, but Ashram wasn't overly concerned about it.

He assumed that they would likely give up the venture altogether now that their cover was blown. The pair of mercenaries would be very easy to spot by guards next time around if they didn't make good on their word. Ashram also assumed that after he had so easily beaten them in a fair fight they would realize they were biting off more than they could chew by hunting him. Pursuing him further could only result unfavorably for them.

"I'm afraid we cannot reveal who hired us." Orson said in his typical monotone voice. "Our employer stipulated that their identity was to remain anonymous. We gave them our word that we would honor that request and we were paid half in advance to assure our silence." He added.

"So, it's about money is it?" Ashram asked. "Well then, in addition to your lives and freedom, I can offer you your weight in gold for a name." He dropped one small pouch of gold coins from his belt to the ground by the cell to serve as an example of things to come.

"No Sir, it's not about the money, it's about honor and keeping our word." Orson replied politely. This surprised Ashram. He couldn't believe a sword for hire could care so much about keeping his word, especially when it could cost him gold and potentially his life.

"I admire your discipline and loyalty mercenary." Ashram honestly complemented Orson. "Those are both traits that I hold in high esteem and are not readily found these days. If you hadn't failed to recognize your limits and set out on such a fool-hearty task you would make a fine soldier. Are you certain you want to rot in a prison from the rest of your days or risk execution for this person who hired you? I can offer you a future much brighter than that, join me."

Orson didn't answer. Ashram didn't take this as discouragement; in fact, it might indicate that Orson was actually considering it. Ashram had expected him to flat out refuse the offer. He decided to apply a little more pressure in the off chance it would tip the scales in his favor.

"Who was it who hired you? Lord Kadomos perhaps?" Ashram asked. There was still no answer. When Ashram thought about it further he dismissed the idea. Though the pair of mercenaries no doubt must have boarded the Dragon's Claw in Alania, he was having King Kadomos watched too carefully for him to be involved. Ashram's spies would have noticed something as suspicious as the king talking to mercenaries. Also, there was the undeniable fact that hiring assassins would require a backbone that Kadomos lacked.

"You both know that they aren't going to send anyone after you. Your employer won't risk sending anyone else who might talk and give them up. Why die for someone who doesn't give a shit about you?" Ashram asked.

"You won't get anything out of us!" Shiris suddenly broke in. "You're just trying to break us with your trickery and falsehoods!"

"I haven't been trying to break you foolish girl." Ashram replied, somewhat insulted by Shiris' bluntness. "And I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. I'm offering the two of you a way out of this unpleasant situation you've gotten yourselves into with your lives intact."

"I don't believe any of that crap." Shiris snapped back.

"Believe me girl, if I was trying to break you there would be no doubts. You would recognize it." Ashram replied sternly. "In fact, I have gone out of my way to make sure you haven't been ill treated up until this point. I have a full crew of men with nothing but time on their hands who would just love to spend their day taking turns breaking you. And trust me when I say they would come up with creative ways to do it." He added.

"Just the same, you won't get any information from us." Shiris said defiantly. "We know what you are!"

"Oh really… and just what am I?" Ashram asked, only marginally interested in what her opinion was.

"We know what you did during the war!" Shiris blurted out angrily. "It's no great secret you're a heartless butcher! The murders of countless innocent people are on your head! Your only concern is gaining more power for yourself!"

"Shiris..." Orson tried to calm her.

"You care nothing for anyone else and the word mercy has no meaning to you!" Shiris continued, undeterred by her partner's warning. "You're a monster!" Ashram stepped forward to within a few inches from the bars, staring straight into her eyes.

"What do you know of the war little girl?" He demanded.

"We fought against the Marmo." Shiris answered, staring right back at him. "We defended a small village in Alania against repeated attacks. Your motley lot of monsters killed without prejudice. Old, weak, young, it didn't matter. They spared no one."

"Do you really think I enjoyed being in charge of rabble of unruly beasts during the war?" Ashram asked annoyed. "The attacks you describe were most likely the result of the monsters going off on their own independent rampage. I did not directly supervise the actions of the monsters battalions during the Alanian campaign. That duty was left solely to the dark elves during the early stages of the war. Not once did I ever order such pointless carnage, and neither did the elves as far as I'm aware. Even under controlling spells the monsters weren't completely manageable. Sometimes they would disappear during the night and had to be tracked down in the morning."

"You should have kept them in check." Shiris fired back.

"Keep them in check?" Ashram was getting more irritated. "Girl, have you even been responsible for the actions of others?" He asked, knowing full well that she probably hadn't. "Tell me, would you still be responsible for their actions if they did things that were not ordered by you when you weren't even in the same vicinity? A man only has so much control over the actions of a hoard of monsters that are by their very nature volatile and unpredictable. They can't always be prevented from going on a rampage, despite efforts to control them."

"It was your choice to use them in your war!" Shiris snapped back.

"Is that what you really think…?" Ashram asked; he found her assumption insulting, the thought that _he_ would have willingly used the monsters. "…cause that is where you would be wrong." He was now getting pissed, but trying to hide it behind his typical cold mask. "I'll have you know that I was against the use of those beasts as shock troops from day one! I sought only to use human and elven soldiers, who have the capacity to understand and respond to reason; who have the ability to follow orders and understand consequents for breaking them. I never felt that using monsters to spearhead our campaigns during the war was necessary, let alone, wise. It was Emperor Beld who decided that it would give us an advantage to use them, not I! Beld had final say, period. What you don't seem to know or understand is that I loathed being forced to use the monsters. The fact of the matter is that I probably hate those beasts more than you do." He couldn't help but think of his family just then.

"It seems to me that you're just trying to make excuses." Shiris continued to push him.

"You're entitled to your opinion peasant, but I'll have you know I've taken steps to ensure those beasts are never used again by anyone. Even now I'm seeing to it that they will be completely exterminated within a few short years. Soon they will no longer exist in my lands. They will only be a dark memory and eventually forgotten in time. And in regards to your earlier allegation, I want you to know that I have never personally killed any defenseless people during the war, young, old, or otherwise. There would be no honor in such an act."

"Please!" Shiris burst out sarcastically. "According to the stories, you leave a trail of dead behind you wherever you go."

"I have indeed slain countless foes on the battlefield, but I assure you they were all far from defenseless… or innocent." Ashram answered back. "I did my best to avoid attacking non-military targets, but even I had orders to carry out and civilian casualties were sometimes unavoidable." Ashram said as his anger showed through, despite his best efforts. Guilt was also starting to wear on Ashram's conscious; he did have regrets from the war. It must have shown through some and Shiris picked up on it.

"What's wrong Emperor?" She asked. "Are the ghosts of your past coming back to haunt you?" Ashram mostly ignored her.

"It's true, men under my command killed and therefore I am ultimately responsible for the death of some villagers, but that doesn't make me a monster. Even the armies of his _Grand Holiness _King Fahn killed civilians at times during his long military career." Ashram commented sarcastically.

"In war, these things happen. Who are you to judge me girl, you who travel in the company of a real monster?" Ashram posed. "You protect a man who truly does kill indiscriminately. You would hang me for my crimes, but what of your friend there?" He motioned to Orson. "I have little doubt he's killed more than a handful of innocent bystanders when he's gotten a little angry. Unlike me he has innocent blood directly on his hands; does that not make him evil too? And what of yourself, a warrior who makes her wages profiting from the death of others? How are you better than me little miss bounty hunter?"

Shiris was actually silent for once.

"Don't be so quick pass out judgment girl." Ashram continued. "Things are not always so black and white. Your friend can't control every aspect of his life and neither can I. You say I only care for my own welfare?" He continued as he lifted up his shirt, revealing the scar from the spear he'd taken for Beld. "Then you obviously have no idea were I got this from then, do you?"

Shiris' anger had vanished by this point; she looked more surprised now.

"I thought not." Ashram stared her down. "You say I know nothing of the word mercy? I find that amusing, because I spared you and your partner here just yesterday, how quickly my mercy is forgotten." He added disgruntled. "I have probably spared more lives than you'd believe a monster like me capable of." He moved away from the bars.

"Maybe you should reconsider your opinion of me, it relies entirely too much on ignorance and hearsay." Ashram said sternly. Shiris still had nothing to say in response. He turned his back to them and took a few more steps away from the cell. "You think you know me, but it obvious you do not."

"I guess we don't." Orson acknowledged quietly. Ashram stopped upon hearing his answer, turning his head slightly.

"I on the other hand already know many things about you two from observation." Ashram replied. "You are mercenaries from the border lands between Alania and Valis, which is likely where you fought during the war. Your accents, admissions, and the change of clothes we found with your other personal effects reveal that much about you." He walked out of the room for a moment and returned with Shiris and Orson's clothing. Their clothing had already been well searched and all their hidden weapons had been removed.

"I know your names are Orson and Shiris, you both foolishly said them when you were captured. I know you are a berserker from your transformation earlier and rapid healing now." Ashram said to Orson, then looked to Shiris. "And I know you are as hot tempered as a berserker without the excuse of being one. I also know you are both in a bad situation that will only get worse if you continue to refuse to cooperate." He began to leave again, but stopped and turned one last time. "Take some time to think about it, if you should change your mind my offer still stands. I always honor my word." With that Ashram had said all he intended to.

At sunset the Dragon's Claw finally located the Black Dagger at the rendezvous point. The commanding officer of the Black Dagger, Captain Jarvis, came aboard the Dragon's Claw and personally delivered his scouting report to Ashram. It was just as he expected. There were no major problems they could foresee, so long as they stuck to the route he had in mind.

After Jarvis was finished with his report, Ashram gave him new orders to transport Shiris and Orson back to Kannon. They were to be well treated and transferred to the prison in the port city of Rood upon arrival. They were to remain there until his return, their fates would be determined at that time.

Judging by his face, Captain Jarvis' didn't seem too enthusiastic about his mission to Kannon. It was likely that he wanted to escort Ashram's ship through Flaim's hostile waters and it's probably what the Captain had been expecting. After all, it had been Ashram's original intention to have them do so, but since Shiris and Orson had shown up plans had to be changed. Ashram didn't want a Berserker aboard either ship any longer than necessary, but he still wanted to ascertain who had hired them.

Captain Jarvis reluctantly accepted his assignment and had the prisoners transferred to his ship. The Black Dagger departed south for Kannon and the Dragon's Claw continued west on its mission towards Raiden.

During the first night, after altering their course westward towards Flaim and Raiden, the crew of the Dragon's Claw thought they could see something on the horizon. It was a dull flicker, a faint glow. It was subtle, but it was definitely there.

"Where is that light in the distance coming from?" One of the sailors asked. No one had an answer. It was a very dim light. It could be seen pretty plainly on the horizon to the southwest, but it didn't look like a beacon any of the other sailors had seen before. As the hours passed and they continued west the small light gradually grew brighter and brighter. But before they got anywhere near the source, the sun rose up and bleached out the eerily light in the distance.

The following day was uneventful; Ashram and everyone else onboard had little to do. Pirotess was almost bored to tears, but she managed to entertain herself by eavesdropping on the conversations of the crew. During this time she also considered ways in which she might to divert them from their date with Fire Dragon Mountain. The closer they came to the Flaim, the more the pit in her stomach grew.

Some of the men played cards and other games of chance to pass the time. Ashram spent most of his time below decks studying maps in his book. He was starting to feel a little anxious himself as they drew nearer to their destination.

The day eventually turned back into night. During that night Ashram, Pirotess, Baltus, Loganos, Arodon, and most everyone else aboard the Dragon's Claw gathered on the main deck to see the odd sight coming from southwest. The light from the night before had become much more intense. The entire night's sky in the southwest was painted orange and yellow. It looked similar to a sunset but far more menacing and from the wrong direction.

Most of the crew was unsure of what they were seeing; it looked like hell on earth. Only Ashram, Pirotess, and a few others recognized what they were seeing for what it was. The inferno they saw was the handy work of the Ancient Fire Dragon Shooting Star.

"Good lord, the rumors are true." Baltus said taken aback. "Western Flaim is burning!"

"Hey, that's sort of funny, Flaim is burning, get it?" Loganos said without really thinking. Most everyone looked at him distastefully. Pirotess gave him an especially cross glare.

"Don't be stupid." Baltus said as he struck Loganos on the back of his head.

"It is important to respect your enemies Loganos." Ashram said calmly as he put his hand on his shoulder lightly. "No one deserves the punishment the Demon Dragon is inflicting on Flaim's people. Burning alive so no way for anyone to die."

"I'm sorry Emperor, you are right." Loganos apologized.

"I'd advice you to pay very close attention to what you are seeing before you." Ashram said addressing everyone quietly. "This is a matter of great importance. This turn of events may give us a distinct tactical advantage, but only at the cost of a great tragedy."

The advantage Ashram was referring to was the overwhelming distraction the dragon was to Flaim's military. No doubt it was this crisis, which was allowing their ship to pass through Flaim's costal waters completely unnoticed.

The Dragon Claw's crew and Ashram's party all just sat there silently watching from the ship. His words had been correct, this was a tragedy and they all knew it.


	16. Weakening Discipline?

**Chapter 16: Weakening Discipline?**

'I'm here again, why?' Ashram looked around him. Once more he was surrounded by the bodies of thousands, and again Beld's corpse sat before him. "Why am I here?" Ashram asked his former master. "Why do I keep having these dreams?"

"Why? That's hard to say for sure lad. I don't really know." Beld replied. "It could simply be all of your own doing, your own subconscious trying to make sense of the events around you. It could be trying to tell you something or it could just be randomly playing tricks on you."

"No, these dreams feel like they are really happening when I'm experiencing them. They are like nothing else I've ever come across. They can't just be a product of my own imagination." Ashram was reassuring himself more than he was telling Beld. "There's no way they can be natural, some outside force must be causing them."

"Perhaps." Beld replied. "I suppose it could be a side effect of getting impaled by Karla's spear." He suggested. "It could also have something to do with your encounter with Mistress Paulden. She did put a spell on you that affected your sleep right?"

"Yes, that's true. But how did you know about that? You… died long before that happened." Ashram pointed out.

"I've been watching you from here." Beld replied. "I've seen everything that has happened to you since I died. And everything that has happened is as I expected." He paused for a moment. "Actually… that's not quite true. One thing has surprised me since then."

"And what is that?" Ashram invited.

"I've noticed a change in you." Beld replied. "Your usually stanch discipline has started to waver. You've let your anger get the better of you on more than one occasion. Why is that?" He inquired.

Ashram realized that Beld was right. He had started to lose his focus. His emotions were starting to influence his decisions more and more. Back in the days when Beld was alive that would have been impossible, but now things were different.

"I don't know. I suppose the strain of my new position is the main culprit Sire." Ashram explained.

"Go on." Beld invited.

"Your death hasn't been easy for me to adjust to." Ashram admitted. "Even as dangerous as our day to day lives are, it never occurred to me that some day you may not be there anymore. I always thought you'd be there to guild me. I grew too accustomed to the notion of being the second man. So all the responsibilities that my sudden rise to power came with have put me under a great deal of pressure."

"Yes, running an Empire can be taxing." Beld noted, knowing that fact all too well.

"On top of that there is being constantly taunted by Karla, enduring the indignantly of being captured by an imbalanced sorceress who was set on making me her play thing, endless traveling, and dodging assignation attempts. I guess it's all just getting to me." Ashram sighed.

"You left something off your list there lad." Beld pointed out. "I can tell you're hiding something from me. There is yet another distraction that affects your judgment that you failed to mention. And I think it probably distracts you so more than the rest of the reasons you mentioned put together." Beld smiled at him. Ashram understood his meaning, but didn't say anything about it. "You shouldn't make a burden of that too my boy, that can be so much more."

"Perhaps." Ashram replied. "But nothing is the same anymore. I have been trying to cope with all these changes the best I can, but I have succumbed to the stresses at times." He lowered his eyes feeling guilty of his admission.

"Don't be ashamed Ashram." Beld hand reached out to him, grasping his shoulder. "I know it's hard, being a leader is. I think you are doing just fine on your own." He leaned back. "You are off to a good start. Better than me at your age in fact. I saw that clever maneuver you pulled off in Alania. Well executed boy, you've done me proud."

"Thank you my Lord." Ashram looked back up with some renewed vigor.

"Besides, I never said losing some of your discipline was such a bad thing. You've always had plenty to spare." Beld joked. "I always thought you could afford to loosen up a bit. You never let your guard down enough to enjoy yourself. What kind of life is that? You have to enjoy the time you have, because it doesn't last forever lad. Trust me."

"Yes, I can see that you are right." Ashram replied.

"There are certain advantages to being passionate that will serve your purpose as well." Beld explained. "Now that you are a leader of a nation it is up to you to inspire the people around you. In battle that can be more important than superior tactics." Beld pointed out.

"You're right." Ashram agreed. "Thank you for the advice Sire. I have another question for you."

"By all means ask." Beld invited. "I'm all ears."

"What is this place really?" Ashram looked around and extended his hand. "Is this the afterlife? Is this what I have to look forward to when I die?" He asked nervously, looking back to the old Emperor.

"No." Beld replied. "You should think of this place as a resting place between worlds. It's really little more than a transition area. People who have unfinished business end up here for a while until their business in the living world is settled. Everyone you see around here has something they left behind in life. They can't fully rest until their issue is settled. The people in this immediate area are all connected to you in some way." Beld explained.

"Really?" Ashram asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I myself..." Beld continued. "... am here because I failed in my quest to conquer Lodoss and you vowed to continue to fight to complete that task. Since your attempt to finish the conquest of Lodoss hasn't succeeded or failed yet, I and the rest of the Marmo soldiers you see here will remain here until you've triumphed or are utterly defeated."

"Why are they still here then?" Ashram motioned to his father, sister, and mother who were far enough in the distance not to hear him. Beld looked over to them.

"Since you escaped the orcs' attack and didn't die with them they are stuck here awaiting your arrival. They will not go on without you. Their love for you keeps them here." Beld looked back to Ashram and leaned forward. "You know lad, the orcs' attack was not a mistake. It didn't just happen that those beasts were hungry or needed anything that could be found on your farm that day. They were intentionally sent to your home, they were all part of a carefully designed plan." Beld began. "And it was also no mistake that I happened to be there that day either."

Ashram was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Unfortunately, he couldn't get any more information from Beld because he could feel himself starting to wake up. To his dismay he was quickly pulled out of his dream.

"Damn it!" Ashram sprang up from his bed, thrashing his covers off. He slammed his fist against the wooden bedpost, breaking it in half. Then he picked up a chair and broke it over the desk with his maps on it.

'What was Beld about to tell me? Was he about to admit that he was responsible for my families' deaths?' Ashram thought about it for a minute. 'It's an odd coincidence he was right there at the time… but he didn't have the orcs or any of the other monsters under his control at that time.' He reasoned. 'He didn't bring them under his power until years later, just before the war broke out. I have never heard of Beld using them before the war.'

'Wait, it was Wagnard who controlled the monsters during the war, could he have been behind it?' Ashram asked himself, and then sighed. 'He's dead now at any rate so it wouldn't matter if he was. He had no motivation either.' Ashram sat on his bed; he buried his head in his hands, frustrated.

The Dragon's Claw reached Flaim's Northwestern coast. Just a couple miles further west onshore the high cliffs of Raiden began. It was easy to see why Ashram had chosen to avoid them by going through Flaim rather than try to scale up them. It would be safer to risk detection by Flaim's military than make the long bleak climb.

They maneuvered the Dragon's Claw in as close to the shore as they could without running her aground, then lowered the anchor. Ashram's men gathered their supplies and suited up in their armor to go to shore. The beach looked empty enough, so when all was ready the first of the landing parties boarded three small boats and rowed to shore.

The Dragon's Claw was in shallow enough waters to allow the horses to be lowered directly into the water. The horses weren't particularly happy with cold sea water up to their necks, but they endured until they could reach the beach. Sailors in the water led the horses to the knights waiting on the black sanded beaches of Flaim. The horses shook off as they got onto dry land. Almost the entire landing party had made it to the beach.

As Ashram readied himself to go overboard Tedera came up to him. She asked if she could join them on the journey to the volcano too. But to her dismay he insisted that she stay with the ship. Ashram didn't want to risk her getting injured or killed during their incursion in Fire Dragon Mountain. She would be needed if, and most likely when, someone got seriously injured.

If she was struck down in the volcano there wouldn't be anyone else to take her place. Minor wounds would be of little consequence, but to heal substantial injuries required her skills. Knowing what was ahead of the party going to shore; it didn't take too much persuasion to convince Tedera it would be better if she stayed with the ship. She wished them luck and went to the bridge to watch with Captain Melgrum.

Ashram felt secure leaving her behind. If anyone did get wounded during the mission, there were several members of the team that had basic training in the healing arts, he himself was among them. Beld had insisted on teaching him a few quick fixes so he could take care of himself if he ran into an emergency during combat and was cut off from help. Basically he knew enough to treat minor wounds and keep someone alive long enough to get them to a real healer for aid.

Ashram and Pirotess boarded one of the small boats that had returned from the beach and joined the rest of the group. Before long, the small force was on the move through the rocky terrain of Western Flaim.

The sun beat down on the group mercilessly. Wearing heavy black plate armor in the desert was starting to feel like a bad idea to most of the men. Pirotess was the only one who wasn't cursing the intense heat. Still, even she looked terribly uncomfortable with the sweltering temperature. She wasn't accustomed to sweating. Last time she was in Flaim, it was on the Eastern border where the climate was much more temperate.

There was not a soul to be seen in the countryside. The arid landscape was dead quiet; it didn't appear that there were any settlements in the area. After cautiously riding for the better part of the day, they set up camp. Most of the knights removed their armor as soon as they stopped, but Ashram decided he'd rather be safe than comfortable. He wasn't convinced the countryside was as vacant as it seemed.

To the surprise and delight of the Marmo camp, only about an hour after setting up their tents, it started to get cloudy and rain. Most of the men ran outside to cool off, all except Ashram. He chose to keep his dignity intact. He just watched from his tent. It seemed that everyone was out there enjoying themselves, but Ashram's eyes were drawn only to the small slender figure of Pirotess as she ran through the downpour.

His heart began to race as her white uniform started to soak up water, revealing just how perfectly formed Pirotess' body was. Her skin grew moist and slippery. Mischievous thoughts began to creep through Ashram's head as he continued to watch her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, not for an instant. It was like he was under a spell. For a moment, he even forgot about the mission. All he could think about was how much he wanted to run out there and join her.

Ashram finally forced himself to turn his head from the tent flaps and walk away. His skin felt hot and his mouth ran dry. He wasn't thinking clearly and needed to breathe for a minute to get his head back on strait.

'Discipline you fool, discipline.' Ashram thought angrily to himself. 'You have a mission to fulfill, stay focused!' His thoughts were still drifting to the vision of Pirotess running through the rain.

Ashram stayed in his tent for the better part of an hour, not daring to look out again until he felt back to normal. Eventually after the rain had slowed to a light sprinkle he ventured back out. He found that most of the camp had turned in for the night. The only exceptions were the two guards who were taking turns keeping watch and Loganos, who was practicing with his bow. He had set up a small target about sixty feet away from him, leaning against two trees.

'I thought you were getting better.' Ashram thought sarcastically.

The poor trees seemed to be taking more punishment than the moist target was. Ashram decided to give Loganos a few pointers about how to us a bow properly, so he walked over to him. Ashram could hear the soft resounding patter of raindrops against his armor as he stepped out past the clothe flap of his tent. Loganos hadn't noticed him yet and was in the middle of pulling back an arrow ready to fire.

"Wait a second boy, let me show you something." Ashram put his hand on Loganos wrist, preventing him from firing another shot. "I can see what you are doing wrong, start again."

"Ok." Loganos replied as he repositioned himself to fire.

"Your stance is too narrow." Ashram pointed out. Loganos adjusted his feet. "Alright, now bring the bow up a little higher. You have it about a tenth of an inch too low." Loganos adjusted his aim. Ashram watched from behind as he studied Loganos stance and aim. "Now don't tilt your head so much, bring the bow to you instead. Tilting your head will throw off your aim as sure as anything." Loganos straightened his neck.

"Like this?" Loganos asked.

"Yes." Ashram replied. "Very good, now line up your shot." Loganos did. "Finally, open your left eye. It doesn't really help you to keep it closed." Loganos opened his eye. "Now fire!" Loganos let loose and the arrow streamed towards the target and hit just an inch left of the target's center.

"Much better." Ashram commended. "Now do it again, and again after that. Eventually it will become second nature to you." Ashram patted Loganos on the back and started to walk away.

"Emperor." Loganos called to him.

"Yes?" Ashram turned slightly.

"Thank you Sire." Loganos said as he pulled out another arrow for his next shot. Ashram nodded and returned to his tent to sleep for the night.

Although Ashram thought Loganos was annoying more often than not, he was beginning to enjoy having him around. It was almost like he had an adopted son to pass on his knowledge to, kind of like what Beld had done for him. The rest of the night was serene; there was nothing more exciting than the chirping of crickets and the patter of rain to disturb the camp.

The next day, they continued to travel across the rocky terrain of Western Flaim. The weather was blessedly overcast, keeping the hot sun at bay. It turned out that there was one settlement in the area, or at least the smoldering remains of one.

Ashram's group came across a razed village. Shooting Star had apparently paid a visit to this place recently. The only inhabitants remaining in the village were laid down to rest against the charred earth, burnt beyond recognition. No one must have survived the attack, because there were no fresh graves dug.

"Let's go!" Ashram shouted to his men as he urged his horse forward. He could sense that devastation around them and the smell of scorched flesh was having an adverse effect on the courage of his soldiers. Ashram didn't want his men to dwell on the thought that this could be them in a few short hours.

Just as they were getting outside the ruins of the village, an arrow shot down from a nearby rock face. It struck Ashram's horse in the leg, sending them both to the ground. The rest of the group came to a sudden halt and dismounted. The knights scrambled for cover.

A second arrow came whistling down. It was meant for Ashram, but he managed to run out of the way. He jumped to a nearby bolder to avoid any further attacks. However, his jump was rushed and as a result his landing was less than graceful. He ended up landing on top of the rock instead of behind it and slipped off the side. By this time most of the group had found shelter for themselves.

Ashram looked over to the rest of the group from behind his cover to see where everyone else was and if anyone had been hit. Arodon was safe, but was cradling his right arm. Loganos was getting his own bow ready from behind his cover. Pirotess and Baltus were both crouched down behind the same boulder. Ashram quickly came up with a plan.

"Soldier, grab a shield and throw it over here." He shouted to one of his men a few yards away. The knight quickly did as he was told. "Loganos, as soon as I go out into the open, look towards the cliffs. When whoever that is up there tries to take a shot at me they will be exposed for a moment. That will be your chance to take them down." Loganos didn't look too confident. "I know you can do this, just stay focused." Ashram assured him.

With that, Ashram picked up the shield that was thrown to him and cautiously moved into the clearing. He crouched down to keep as much of himself behind the shield as possible. Loganos peeked over the rock he was hiding behind. He could see the other archer taking aim at Ashram from about thirty feet up the rocky incline.

Fortunately, the shield was blocking any good shot he could possibly have. The other archer was aiming carefully, waiting for Ashram to make the mistake of exposing part of his body. The man was not aware that Loganos was taking aim on him.

It only took Loganos a few seconds to be sure of his shot before letting loose. He was on target; his arrow struck the man in the right shoulder, sending him tumbling down the side of the cliff.

The man was still alive after he hit the ground and picked himself up. His hand was clinched against the arrow stuck in him. He tried to run, but Baltus stepped out from his hiding spot and decked him with a single shot with a balled fist. The man went down hard.

"Good work Baltus." Ashram walked over to the archer. He grabbed the cloth just below the man's neck, picking him up off the ground. The man clutched on to Ashram's forearms in an attempt to keep his airway from being cut off. Ashram looked him in the eyes for a few seconds and then dropped him back to the ground. Two of Ashram's knights came up and picked the man back up again, lifting him under his arms.

Ashram walked back towards his horse. The poor animal was still on the ground. Even from a distance it was clear that it wasn't going to be able to walk again. He came over to the animal's side and knelt down, stroking its mane gently. He frowned, he could see by the look in its eyes that the horse was in pain. It probably broke something on the way down from its fall. He immediately knew what must be done, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Aside from Beld, his horse had been his oldest friend. It saddened him to think he was about to lose him too.

Ashram rose from his knee and gave gloomy nod to one of his men. The knight understood the non-verbal message he was sending him. This man knew how to make it quick and painless for the poor animal. Ashram turned away from the knight, leaving him to carry out his task. He returned to the prisoner, small rings of fire were growing behind his eyes.

"Who are you?" Ashram calmly questioned the prisoner, despite the sorrow and anger in his heart. The man said nothing. Ashram grabbed the arrow that was still in his shoulder, twisted it. "Who are you?" He repeated sternly, not letting go of the arrow. The man groaned in pain, but still said nothing. "Tell me!" Ashram demanded as he pulled the arrow out altogether, the man cried out. The man gasped once, wincing at the pain. "Tell me or I'm going to make it worse." He warned.

"I'm a scout for the Flaimesh Royal Army." He finally answered. Judging by his clothes he was telling the truth. He was dressed like he was from Flaim, but wasn't wearing the typical thick brown leather shoulder armor found on a Flaimesh soldier.

"What are you doing in this area?" Ashram asked.

"I was ordered to watch for the dragon Shooting Star. He attacked here a few days ago." The Flaimesh scout answered. Ashram watched him for a second, he was satisfied the scout was telling him the truth. His eyes shifted to one of his men.

"Execute him, make it fast." Ashram ordered.

"What? But I cooperated with you. I told you what you wanted to know!" The man whimpered.

"What do you expect? We can't let you go to report our presence here and we can't take you with us. That only leaves only one alternative. Besides, you own me a life. You killed my horse. In light of that, a quick death is merciful, have the courage to die with some dignity." Ashram walked away from the prisoner. In the corner of his eye, he could see one of his knights pulling out a knife.

'If Flaim has troops this far out, they might be thinking about invading the beast's nest as well.' Ashram thought to himself cautiously. 'It would be the smart thing to do. Fighting the dragon inside a confined area takes away its advantage of flight. And they might catch it asleep.'

'If a large detachment of Flemish soldiers is in the area, the ship might be in danger.' Ashram thought as he considered sending two of his men back to the ship to make sure it was still secure. However, he didn't want to be without any of his knights once they were inside Fire Dragon Mountain. Ultimately he decided that it was up to the ship's crew to take care of the ship.

Ashram looked over the rest of the group to make sure everyone was still there. Pirotess was ok, but he noticed she was standing by Arodon. He had a small cut on his arm. Ashram removed a bandage from his supply pouch and went to them.

"You've sustained a wound." Ashram said walking up to Arodon. "Let me have a look."

"It's nothing Sire, just a scratch" Arodon shrugged. "I'll be ok." He tried to walk away. Ashram stepped in front of him and forced him to sit down on a rock. He knelt down and pulled up Arodon's sleeve.

"Even a minor scratch can be fatal." Ashram commented as he started to apply the bandage with some ointment. "This will help prevent an infection." Arodon didn't try resist. He knew Ashram was probably right. "There, all finished."

Ashram stood up and ordered the men to mount back up. He suddenly realized that his group was short a horse now. He hadn't been prepared to lose any horses and as a result they had no extras. Pirotess picked up on his dilemma and quickly came to his side.

"My Lord, I believe my horse would be best suited to carry you." Pirotess smiled down at him.

Pirotess knew that he wouldn't argue. All the other riders in the party were wearing heavy armor. Two grown men dawned in heavy plate armor would be too much for any one horse to carry far. She on the other hand wasn't wearing any armor whatsoever and she was smaller than most human women to boot.

She was the logical choice to ride with and she knew Ashram would recognize that fact too. Pirotess didn't give him a moment to consider any other options anyway. Without further discussion she swiftly jumped down off her horse, allowing him to mount. As she assumed, he did not protest. He pulled himself onto the horse. Then Pirotess simply hopped back up, but with a helping hand from Ashram. It surprised, but pleased her to have him do it.

"Hold on." Ashram requested. She was perfectly willing to comply with being ordered to that, since it would result in her wrapping her arms around his waist. "Alright, let's move out." He announced to the rest.

Though he was wearing armor, Ashram could still feel Pirotess' arms wrapped around him. He took a long breath, enjoying the feeling. And since he was riding at the front of the group, no one could see him smiling ever so slightly.

The group rode for about an hour before coming over a hilltop and getting their first good look at the volcano that served as Shooting Star's home. The volcanic mountain dominated the landscape. They paused to get a good look at their destination. For whatever reason it was, practicality or intimidation from seeing the mountain for the first time, Ashram turned to Baltus who was mounted next to him and asked him a favor.

"Baltus, should I fail to make it out of this alive, go to my chambers in Alania and look under my bed. There you will find my entire master strategy that will take you step by step how to bring the rest of the continent under Marmo control. Finish the conquest for me, and for Beld." Ashram requested. Baltus looked at him for a moment and nodded. Ashram turned back towards the volcano and started forward once more.

After hearing that, Pirotess took the opportunity to hold on just a little tighter, pressing herself against his back. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment for what it was. Her worries that had been building slowly since the start of the mission were coming to a peak. Nothing about this situation pleased her. For better or worse, she could feel that things in her life were about to change drastically.

Ashram's party rode for most of the day and camped for the night. This time they stopped earlier than the day before. They were only a few hours ride from the volcano and didn't want to get too close; there was no telling how good the dragon's sense of smell was. Their camp was built next to a rock face where most of the group could sleep directly under the protective cover of the inner grove of the rock.

Ashram wouldn't allow any fires to be lit that night; he wasn't about to take any chances. A fire would make them too visible if the Dragon would happen to fly over them, and it could be seen for miles. There was also a very good chance that soldiers from Flaim were in the area too. He couldn't risk alerting them to their presence.

When everyone in the camp was settled in Ashram let them know that he intended to move out early the in the morning so they should get their rest. He wanted to be at the mountain's base by noon the next day. Until then, the Marmo camp was not to produce any light, sounds, or smells.

From what Ashram had read in Wagnard's book, and the reports he'd received from Pirotess' spies in Flaim, the dragon usually left its nest around noontime to stalk prey. Ashram wanted to be there just as the dragon was leaving so he would have plenty of time to get in and out before it returned. If he could avoid a confrontation with Shooting Star, he would.

Many of the men had a difficult time sleeping that night. They were so close to the volcanic mountain that they could feel the heat it was giving off, as well as the tainted smell the brimstone in the air. Some of the men whispered that they could actually hear the Demon Dragon's breathing.

The reality of the situation was really starting to hit most of the men. Of course, they were too proud to let Ashram see the fear in their eyes. Whenever he came around their courage doubled. They were fiercely loyal to their Emperor and were willing to risk death for him.

The next day started off exactly as Ashram had planned. They rode out of the camp in the morning, leaving it intact. They would most likely be coming back in a matter of hours, so there was little point of taking it down. The camp was hard to spot unless you were right on top of it and coming from the right direction, so Ashram thought there was little risk of it being discovered.

The party arrived at the mountain's base right on schedule, the sun was almost directly overhead. They only needed to cross through a half-mile of canyon and they would be right at the foot of the mountain. They rode down into the narrow valley, starting the final leg of the journey.

About halfway through the canyon they stopped, seeing something on one of the ridges above. It was a dragon; red, wingless, and about thirty feet tall. It had spotted them as they moved into the canyon and been stalking them ever since. It was moving towards them and it looked hungry. Ashram drew Soul Crusher and his men drew their weapons.

"Ha, that's Shooting Star?" Loganos laughed. "That's what has been giving Kashue and his entire army so much trouble?"

Just then the wind picked up, frightening the horses and kicking up dust. The column of soldiers came to a halt, bracing themselves against the rushing debris.

There was danger in the air. The red dragon stopped, sensing it. The predator looked around for a moment. Its instincts told it to take cover, but it was already too late. As it moved to duck down into the canyon a massive red claw shot down, snatching it up.

The claw belonged to a huge red dragon that dwarfed the first, crushing it in its grasp. As quickly as it all happened, and also because of their limited view from down in the canyon, none of Ashram's party could get a good look at the new dragon. However, as it flew past they could see that it did so with the aid of four massive wings, two on each side. The configuration of the wings was like that of a dragonfly's in nature.

With its prey securely within its clutches, the titanic red dragon swooped back upwards into the cloud cover of the low overcast. The shadow of the creature within the clouds and the trail it left revealed that it was heading back to Fire Dragon Mountain. The entire incident only took a matter of seconds. Almost everyone was dumbfounded by the display, but Ashram managed to find a few words.

"No, I believe that was Shooting Star." He noted for Loganos' benefit. "I'm glad we went through the canyon and not above it."

"So what you are saying is that there are four more dragons like the one we just saw?" Loganos asked nervously. They were finally on the other side of the canyon and at the base of the volcano.

"Yes, there are five Ancient Dragons in all, some serve good, some serve evil." Ashram replied. "There are the evil dragons Shooting Star, the Demon Dragon, sometimes also known as the Fire Dragon. Abram, the Water Dragon, and of course Narse, the Black Dragon from Marmo. On the good side there's Brampt, the Ice Dragon and Mycen, the Golden Dragon. Now good or bad, they all have a few things in common. They are all immense in size, awesome in strength, and vast in power. The old stories say that the Ancient Dragons date all the way back to the war of the gods, thus their moniker. The stories also say the each has been entrusted with a powerful magical item. That's the part of the story I'm most interested in and why we're here." Ashram examined his map carefully running his finger over the mountain entrance that was marked.

After about twenty minutes of searching along the base of the mountain, Ashram finally found the entrance. But to get to it they would have to climb up the mountain face about two hundred feet. Having little choice they tied the horses up and slowly but surely made their way up the mountainside. The climb didn't prove to be overly difficult; the mountain wasn't very steep at its base. When they had all made the climb, Ashram led the way through the Volcano's secret passage. Again, he carefully examined the map he carried with him.

The path marked out took them through tunnel after tunnel, which they swiftly passed through. There were several places where the path split off in several directions. Thanks to the map, Ashram knew exactly where to go and managed to avoid all the nasty little surprises that were waiting for anyone who was unfortunate enough to go the wrong way. The dead ends and trapped areas were no obstacle for them.

The tunnel system was immense, filled with dozens of twists and turns meant to confuse any who dared to venture inside them. After an additional fifteen minutes of wandering through the passages, Ashram's party found their way through. They came to a wide-open area that was well lit and very warm. It was obvious to all of them that they had reached the center of the volcano and Shooting Star's inner dwellings.

Ashram walked up to a ledge and peeked over. Sure enough, he saw a vast pool of lava far below. Above them was open sky, a few thousand feet up beyond the volcano's crater. Surprisingly, there wasn't much smoke inside and the cavern's interior. Ashram stepped back a few steps from the ledge. Pirotess knew this was her last chance to act if she was going to.

"This is senseless my Lord, we should turn back now before it is too late." She quietly spoke from behind him. Ashram didn't bother to look at her. He didn't want to be having this argument, especially not at this point in the mission.

"No, we must press on. Our timing is vital. The beast will only be gone for a short amount of time. We have to be in position and ready when he leaves again." Ashram replied. He still didn't turn to look at her.

"Why are you insisting on throwing your life away so needlessly? Is there nothing more worth while in life that you'd rather pursue?" Pirotess came around and stepped in front of him, so he couldn't ignore her. "You are so confident we can do this, but it will cost us… 'and me' She thought inwardly. "…dearly if you are wrong."

"You doubt my abilities…?" Ashram said coldly. He raised an eyebrow, but still wasn't looking at her.

"_This particular task_ is beyond any man's abilities." Pirotess replied impatiently. "No one who has ever dared try this has survived. Why are you so determined to do this? If it is to fulfill Beld's dream of conquest, there are other, more sane, ways to accomplish it." Her frustration and distress were showing through.

"There is more to it than just honoring Beld's wishes, there's much more to it than that now." Ashram finally looked down at Pirotess. The coldness in his voice faded and his expression was vexing to her.

"What other reason could there be, personal glory?" Pirotess asked. "You shouldn't be indulging your ego when death is on the line!" She paused while considering what to say next to try and dissuade him. "Everyone already knows what a skillful warrior and worthy leader you are. You don't need to perform heroic deeds to prove yourself to anyone."

"No, that's not it either." Ashram frowned at her.

"What is it then?" Pirotess demanded.

"If I told you, you'd think I was out of my mind." Ashram answered.

"I already think you are out of your mind." Pirotess whispered back to him, so the rest could not hear her. "Tell me."

Ashram considered it for a second.

'Why not?' Ashram thought. 'There's a chance none of us are going to make it out of here anyway and she deserves a measure of trust for her loyalty.'

He was about to answer her, but a rumbling echo prevented him from doing so. The cavern started to trembled. The disturbance was due to Shooting Star taking flight and rising up from far below.

Before anyone could move, the massive red dragon passed by the ledge where the group was perched. A great gust of wind blew pass them catching their hair and capes, making them whip around wildly.

Despite the first encounter, all of the men were still stunned by the sight of Shooting Star close up. The Demon Dragon was far larger than any of them had imagined, apparently their first look at a distance wasn't a very good one. Even Ashram was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the Ancient Dragon.

He was immeasurably large, just one of Shooting Star's talons was longer than a man was tall. One of his yellow catlike eyes was more than ten times the size of a human skull. He had double rows of sharp jagged teeth in his mouth and red overlapping armored scales over most of his body. His underbelly was a light orange. Shooting Star also had a long tail that had a patch of spikes at its end.

As they had seen from before, the great dragon flew by the power of four powerful red-feathered wings. He had no less than twelve red horns protruding out of the crest of his head. He was in a way the king of the Ancient Dragons. He was the largest and most fierce of them and he had a thorny crown.

For a brief moment, Ashram reconsidered what they were doing. He held his forearm up in front of his face to protect his eyes from flying debris and dust. But in his heart, he knew too much depended on him succeeding to quit now. He regained his focus and wits as the dragon continued up and out the volcano. He looked at his men and then Pirotess. He realized the same doubtful thoughts were running though their heads.

"Hurry, this is our opportunity!" Ashram declared boldly as he followed the path downward that would lead them to their prize.


	17. A Change of Fate?

**Chapter 17: A Change of Fate?**

Pirotess knew she was already treading on dangerous grounds. Her attempts to change Ashram's mind only seemed to make him more determined to follow the course he had set them on. He normally would not have tolerated the questioning of his decisions from anyone under any circumstance. She was starting to wonder how she had managed to get away with it.

Sure, Ashram had made her his adviser and even told her she could argue with him, but was there more to it than that? An adviser could criticize their Lord behind closed doors, but not during the mission and certainly not in front of the men. Yet he had let it slide and she couldn't figure out why.

Whatever the case it was becoming clear to Pirotess, even through his icy facade, that Ashram was starting to run short on patience with her. While the circumstances surrounding them were pretty grave, Pirotess couldn't help but find a glimmer of humor in his irritation.

'I bet he's starting to regret telling me it was ok to disagree with him.' She thought to herself. But her moment of levity was short lived. She still had the considerable problem of keeping herself and Ashram alive in a situation where sudden death was hanging around every corner, just waiting to drop on them.

No matter how hard Pirotess tried she just couldn't think of a way she could possibly change Ashram's mind. Not without openly confronting him again and above all things she didn't want to do that again. She couldn't see him tolerating a second argument as well as the first. He wasn't listening to reason at any rate, at least not the reasons coming from her. She had already tried everything she could think of in any case. Her best arguments hadn't worked.

Pirotess was so caught up in her thoughts that she stumbled on a stone along the path and almost ran into Ashram's back. But she recovered her balance quickly and was able to avoid the collision. She looked up and was ready to apologize.

To her surprise Ashram hadn't even notice her falter; it seemed nothing could divert his attention away from his goal. She stayed right on his heels, making sure to keep up with his swift pace. She watched him continue downward, his dark hair cascading behind him. She could see the right side of his face; he looked more resolute than ever.

When she saw his determination she knew it was pointless to try and change his mind. At that point she recognized the fact that he was going to see things through no matter what.

Such as it was, she decided that she would shift her focus to keeping him out of harm's way until they had accomplished their goals and were safely back on the ship. No matter what the cost of pressing-on might be, she was willing it pay it for him. Nothing would make her leave his side. She had sworn an oath to him, and more importantly, she loved him.

"I guess we're in the belly of the beast now." Loganos said nervously, breaking the tension of the situation as well as the relative silence of the group. "It's as hot as the underworld down here... and it kind of looks like it too." He added anxiously as he looked down at the Lava below.

"Quit your belly aching." Baltus ordered Loganos sternly. "We won't be staying long anyways. We're going to be in and out just as fast as we can move our asses. So just keep moving" He assured his nephew.

"Why do you think the dragon would choose to live in a volcano anyway Emperor?" Loganos asked Ashram, but he wasn't paying attention and didn't reply.

"There are plenty of good reasons." Baltus answered in Ashram stead. "First, Dragons are cold blooded. The constant source of heat in here must be appealing to him. Second, living in a volcano is the ideal way to discourage any unwanted guests... _like us_." He whispered the last part to himself. "Finally, this area is geographically isolated, which doesn't hurt when you're trying to hide treasures. Dragon's are known to horde away vast amounts of booty."

"Oh." Loganos scratched his head. "I see."

"Quiet." Ashram ordered sternly. "We're getting close."

The group continued downward, the heat increased as they descended further and further into the volcano. Most of the group was sweating profusely by this point. Oddly, Ashram's skin was as dry as desert sand at midday.

The atmosphere in the volcano started to get hazy from smoke as they got down into the lower levels of its interior. They could only see about twenty feet in front of them. Despite that, Ashram could see a dim golden light coming from ahead. He stopped and gazed down. There was a gold coin and several gems scattered around his feet, glimmering in the muted light.

Ashram continued forward and the rest followed his lead. Before long, they came upon the source of the light. The source was a large, twenty foot tall mound of jewels, strands of pearls, elaborate crowns, treasure chests, and thousands upon thousands of golden coins. There were even a few golden swords sticking up here and there amongst the pile of loot.

It was all just sitting there for the taking. All the men got lustful looks in their eyes. Their gloomy attitude about the worthiness of risking their necks on this mission suddenly got a whole lot brighter. Their fears and doubts were instantly erased upon seeing all the riches.

At the very top of the mountain of treasure, there was a patch of glowing blue crystals protruding out. It was the crystals that were giving off the light that had brought them there. Within the largest crystal at the center of the formation, they could clearly see a small narrow object.

As they came closer they could see that they had found what they were after. Inside the blue crystal there was a white marble scepter with a sphere at its top. The sphere represented the entire world. The marble orb was being held up by six perfectly carved-in marble figures of women.

Ashram stared at the scepter and started to walk up to the top of the pile of gold. Coins jiggled and slid down around his feet as he climbed the glittering mound. As he reached the top he unsheathed his sword. He prepared to break open the crystal casing with the pommel of Soul Crusher, but before he did Arodon stepped forward and stopped him.

"That isn't going to work Emperor." Arodon's hand grasped Ashram's wrist before he could strike the exterior of the crystal. "Allow me Sire." He offered respectfully.

Ashram nodded to him and took a step back allowing him to move directly in front of the crystal case. Arodon put his right hand on the crystal shell and chanted softly. None besides Pirotess could make out his words. Through her elven ears it was easily understood that he was simply reciting the words, "Ancient guardians, open your gates and allow your true master through."

The pace of Arodon's chant steadily increased as he recited it over and over again. After a couple of moments something happened, the scepter was encircled by a purple glow.

Arodon reached out with his left hand and pulled it backwards slowly towards himself, making a fist. Everyone's attention went from him to the scepter. As he pulled back with his hand the scepter gradually began to float out of the casing, inching its way right through the solid crystal.

It passed straight through the protective case without a hint of resistance and out into the open air. Not taking his hand off the glass or unclenching his fist, Arodon opened his eyes and looked over to Ashram. He raised an eyebrow with a semi-cocky smirk. The smirk seemed to ask Ashram if he was impressed yet. He was.

"Thank you very kindly Arodon." Ashram reached over him and grabbed the scepter that was still suspended in mid air. When Ashram had the scepter within his iron grasp, Arodon took his hand off the crystal and his spell dissipated.

'Such a simple thing...' Ashram thought as he stared at the scepter. 'Can it really hold so much power?' He couldn't believe he was actually holding the scepter in his hand, it was a surreal moment. Time itself seemed to stop as he stood victorious at the top of the mountain of gold. That instant just might have been the greatest moment of his life.

Suddenly Ashram snapped out of his trance and looked back to his party. None of them knew what to say or do. Most of the men just looked stunned, disbelieving that they had actually obtained the power to rule the whole of the Island. Even though Ashram had briefed them before in Alania of what to expect, they didn't seriously think they would be standing where they were now. Most of them didn't truly believe the scepter existed.

As Ashram looked at there faces he remembered the time restraint they were under, he turned to his men and said:

"Take whatever spoils you want gentlemen, but be quick about it, we're out of here in one minute." He warned. He in fact wanted to leave right then, but he felt his men deserved a moment to reward themselves for braving the hazards of the volcano.

The men all looked eagerly at the treasure and wasted little time. They picked through the gold quickly, looking for the most valuable pieces of treasure they could find. They were smart about it though, they didn't try to load up more than they could carry. They knew Ashram would make them put some back if it looked like it would slow down their escape.

Ashram surveyed the group with pride; they had overcome their fears and were reaping the rewards. The only member of the group who wasn't ankle deep in treasure was Pirotess. She appeared to be unsettled. Her torso was half turned in the direction they had come from. She was just staring into the smoke. Ashram walked to her side and turned his head to look at her, she returned a troubled gaze.

"What is it Pirotess?" Ashram asked tucking the scepter away inside a loop attached to his belt. He secured it by tightening the loop around it. Pirotess motioned for him to follow her. They walked back the way they came until they reached a ledge opposite from where they had come in. She got to the edge and knelt down, then looked back to him.

"I can hear someone coming, from there." Pirotess pointed down to a small opening that led into a tunnel. The rest of Ashram's men came up behind them, led by Baltus.

"We have company General. Prepare an ambush for our forthcoming guests." Ashram ordered him.

"Yes sire." Baltus answered. He had the men fan-out, taking up positions surrounding the tunnel. The Marmo troops did their best to hide themselves amongst the rough terrain.

Baltus and Arodon joined the men just outside the tunnel while Ashram, Pirotess, and Loganos remained at the top of the incline overlooking the tunnel. Loganos hid himself and readied his bow. An extremely tense moment passed as all eyes remained on the tunnel. Soon enough someone finally emerged.

Ashram watched as a group of soldiers from Flaim made their way out of the tunnel, he recognized several of them. One of them was Kashue himself, Flaim's Mercenary King.

Kashue was a tall man, about Ashram's height. He had black hair and a black beard with a mustache. Both were about medium trimmed and very proper looking as a king's hair should. His eyes were a dark blue and all business as he looked around. He wore grey plate armor with the traditional gold trim that most lords had etched in. He also wore a royal blue cape over that covered his shoulder armor; it was orange on the inside. Kashue seemed to be everything Ashram had expected him to be.

Kashue's right hand man Shadom was also among the enemies ranks, along with several other regular Flaimesh foot soldiers. In addition, there was the young knight and the high elf Ashram had fought during the final battle of the War of Heroes.

Ashram could see that they had brought three long spears with them. They looked rather odd to him. It was obvious the spears were meant for the dragon, but he wondered what made them so special. They were a very elaborate design and highly decorative. They were clearly not the run of the mill kind of weapons a person would take on a route hunting trip. They were unique and had an unusual quality to them.

Kashue's group cautiously looked around as they exited the cave, unaware that they were being watched all along. The elf in their party stopped and drew her weapon, she looked agitated. She whispered something to the young knight she followed. No doubt she had detected a hint of the presence of Ashram's men.

'The gods smile upon me today.' Ashram thought to himself as he stood there. 'First they delivered to me the scepter and now they've given me a chance to settle a score.' He watched the young knight and elf for just a moment more before breaking the silence.

"An odd place to meet, is it not Mercenary King?" Ashram's echoing voice questioned Kashue from above. He stepped out in the open, allowing everyone below to get a very good look at him. None of Kashue's men carried bows, so there was no danger in it.

"It's Ashram…" Kashue's echoing voice announced, looking up at him.

"Ashram, you beast!" The young knight in the rusty old armor pushed his way to the front of the group and called up to him. Ashram's attention shifted from Kashue to the boy. He felt like rolling his eyes when he saw the boy addressing him.

"The last time I saw this pup, he could barley hold up his sword." Ashram mocked Parn. "A man should know how to handle his most vital tool when the pressure is on." Pirotess looked over at Ashram suspiciously, he smiled mischievously.

"What business do you have here?" Parn clenched his fists angrily.

"And what if I said to rule all of Lodoss?" Ashram asked him with a wicked smile. He snapped his fingers and all his soldiers revealed themselves to the surprise of Kashue and his men. Loganos sprang up and launched an arrow hitting the man standing behind Kashue's left shoulder in the face. The other Marmo troops charged and attacked.

The two opposing groups were about even in numbers. There were perhaps a few more among Kashue's ranks, but the element of surprise evened the odds greatly for Ashram's men. Ashram himself started to move around a large stalagmiteto join the fight when he saw one of his men fall. To his surprise, it was the young knight Parn who had struck him down.

"You've improved some, but not enough to stand against me and not enough to live through this, pup." Ashram said to Parn, startling him. Ashram flicked his wrist doing a little sword trick to taunt and intimidate him.

Parn gritted his teeth and charged at him. Ashram met the attack and locked swords with him. For a second the boy was strong enough to maintain his position, but for just a second. He quickly weakened and Ashram forced him backwards.

Ashram thought he could finish Parn by using a lightning fast downward vertical slash. He brought his sword down hard on the boy. But again, the young knight surprised him. He managed to block the attack, deflect it, and then quickly counter attack.

Ashram moved to avoid the attack, but the boy's sword caught his cape as it trailed him. The black cloth cut easily under pressure from the sword, sustaining a four-inch tear. The split in the fabric revealed the Scepter of Domination hidden under his cape for an instant.

Ashram recognized that he was fighting a bit too carelessly. The boy was a little more talented than he had expected. Ashram stepped it up a notch. He grabbed a handful of his cape and threw it up, distracting and misdirecting Parn. He used the opportunity to strike hard and disarm him. There was a ringing of steel and Parn's sword went flying from his hand. It struck the ground ten feet away from where he stood.

"Still so easy..." Ashram took a step towards the boy raising his sword to make a final, lethal stroke. "You disappoint me... Parn is it?" He was about to finish him off, but something was wrong.

Ashram could feel Soul Crusher pulsating in his hand. The demon within the blade was once again trying to take advantage of the circumstances and resurface. At that moment Ashram felt like cursing but loud, but then an idea came to him.

He gripped Soul Crusher tightly in his right hand and with his left hand grasped the Scepter of Domination. Almost instantly the demon's strength disappeared. Ashram couldn't feel the influence of the demon in the sword whatsoever anymore, it was completely silent.

While Ashram was contending with the demon blade, Parn was trying to make it back to his sword. He was within three feet of it; his hand was reaching out for it desperately.

Just when Parn's fingers were about two inches from the pummel of the weapon, Ashram's sword struck down in front of them bringing his entire hand to an abrupt halt. Ashram nudged his foot under Parn's sword and flicked it out of the way. He had Parn right where he wanted him, at his feet and at his mercy.

Soul Crusher was at Parn's throat and the demon blade pulsed again, anticipating a victim. But unlike before, the demon's will was now practically nonexistent. The hunger of the sword was still there, but the Demon King wasn't trying to influence Ashram's decisions anymore. The sword was solely his to command now.

"Wait!" A voice echoed, addressing Ashram. "There's a better way to settle this. No more of our men need die today; the struggle is between you and I Lord Ashram." He turned and saw that it was King Kashue shouting from a short distance away. He was outreaching his hand, pleading for the life of the boy. "Let the two of us duel alone in single combat to decide the outcome here."

'What is this?' Ashram thought. 'Can Kashue really be this foolish?' He pulled Parn off the ground by the cloth on the back of his neck, under his armor. He dragged him along the dirt floor of the Volcano over closer to Kashue.

"How do I know your men will honor your word?" Ashram held his sword against Parn's neck.

"My men follow orders without question." Kashue said sternly. "I can give you no other assurances that are more certain than that."

Ashram considered it. He saw that everyone else had stopped fighting and was awaiting his reply. Although he was confident that his men could win this fight, he couldn't pass up the chance to fight Kashue one on one. He had always wanted to square off with him since he'd first heard of his reputation as a swordsman. He also couldn't back down from the challenge or he'd appear weak. There really wasn't a choice in Ashram's mind. He had to defend his honor.

"Very well Kashue, you shall have your duel, I accept your challenge." Ashram released Parn, letting him fall to the dirt. "Go home boy, your mother will be missing you."

Parn scrambled back to his feet toward Kashue. The two men were left to face each other. The two sides separated, Ashram's men rallied behind him and Kashue's behind him.

"I must tell you Kashue, I have been looking forward to this day." Ashram started to circle Kashue, studying him, probing for an opening. "I've wanted to see if you're as good as they say you are." He took a step closer to Kashue. "I want to see just what you are made of. Any man who can unite an entire country with just his sword and his wits should be a worthy enough opponent."

"Enough talk, I take no pleasure in this fight. I serve the needs of my country. I am only here to protect my people from the two monsters that threaten them, Shooting Star and you!" Kashue stepped forward making the first move.

Ashram dodged the first strike; Kashue hadn't meant it to connect. It was only done to force Ashram into a venerable position for his next move, in the same fashion a chess player would set up an opponent. It didn't work though. Kashue's follow up shot was easily deflected.

"A very nice offensive move mercenary king, but how's your defense?" Ashram launched an abrupt assault in a blur of speed. He made three quick strikes, but Kashue managed to avoid or deflect each. "Very good." Ashram complemented.

Kashue came at Ashram again. He ducked the assault, but wasn't able to capitalize on Kashue's miss because he was out of position. Ashram did take the opportunity to jab Kashue in the ribs with his elbow. Kashue backed off some. Although his armor took most of the blow, Ashram's shot did knock some of the wind out of him.

The duel was fun for Ashram. Kashue's fighting style was so similar to his own and he was good. Ashram had finally found someone who had sufficient enough skills to run through all the proper movements he was trained to do. With most of his opponents, he couldn't even get close. But with Kashue it was like sparring with a kindred spirit.

The clash continued for several minutes. Neither man gained a significant advantage over the other. Parry, thrust, block, attack, and counter attack. Both men kept up a steady pace in their deadly dance. For the longest time, all that could be heard was the ringing of steel.

Kashue was without question the best swordsman Ashram had ever fought, but it was becoming apparent to him that Mercenary King was beginning to tire. Kashue had at least ten years on Ashram and those ten years were starting to weigh him down more and more as the fight dragged on. Being that much younger was giving Ashram a significant edge.

He decided to use Kashue's fatigue to his advantage. He exploited this weakness by going on the defensive, acting as though he too was getting worn down by the prolonged struggle. The idea was to force Kashue to waste more energy by coming to attack him. Ashram was counting on the fact that it took a lot more strength to lift a sword and take a swing at someone than to dodge or deflect an attack.

Ashram bided his time, pretending to tire more and more until he was selling his false exhaustion perfectly. Kashue saw what he thought was his opportunity. He poured all he had left into attacking Ashram, trying to finish him off.

Occasionally Ashram took a hit strong enough to force him backwards, but he miraculously seemed to avoid taking any real damage. To any observer it seemed as though Ashram was taking a beating, but in reality his plan was going exactly as intended. All warfare was based on deception, and Ashram was proving this point true.

After a minute or so had passed Ashram could see that Kashue was reaching the point of exhaustion. Now the timing was right, his ruse had worked perfectly. All those years of conditioning and training had finally paid off, he had out lasted the Mercenary King. He was not a hundred percent fresh at that point either, but he was far better off than Kashue.

As Kashue came in for another weary strike, Ashram knew it was time to capitalize. He deflected the blow and this time he stopped playing opossum. He quickly brought up a strong counterstroke that knocked Kashue's sword out of the way. With Kashue's defense knocked aside, Ashram moved in closer and drove his knee into Kashue's abdomen as hard as he could.

The power behind Ashram's knee forced Kashue's head and shoulders to come down. Ashram brought his elbow down on the back of Kashue's exposed neck sending him to the ground. Kashue lost his grip on his sword on the way down. He tried to grab for it after he regained his wits, but Ashram stepped on it and pointed Soul Crusher right in his face.

"You were indeed a worthy adversary Sir Kashue, but this fight is mine." Ashram smiled down to him. "It's a shame you and I are enemies Kashue, with our combined strength, we could have conquered Lodoss together. But I won't insult your honor by asking you to join me now. I just wanted you to know that I respect you deeply."

Kashue heard him, but was too disoriented to acknowledge. Ashram prepared to finish the job as he raised his sword, but before he could follow through with a killing-stroke a deafening roar came from above. It was so loud that it shook the whole cavern.

Ashram stopped and looked above. Alarm shot through his entire body. Shooting Star had returned to his nest and was about six seconds from being right on top of them. The dragon must have sensed his home and treasures were in danger. Ashram realized that his fight with Kashue had taken too long and now Shooting Star had returned to reap harsh vengeance upon them.

'Will I not be allowed to finish anyone off today?' Ashram thought bitterly as he turned to face the dragon.

Shooting Star landed on the floor of the volcano, only fifty feet from the ledge where Ashram stood. It glared down at him with malice. Compared to the dragon he appeared to be nothing more than a speck, an insect to be squashed. For the first time in his life, the fear of death crept into the back of Ashram's mind.

As the dragon bore down on him, he quickly removed the Scepter of Domination from the loop on his belt. He only hoped that Wagnard's manuscript was one hundred percent accurate when it came to the powers of the Scepter, because if it was not, he didn't stand a chance.

Shooting Star's eyes were focused solely on Ashram. It paid no heed to anyone else. The malevolent red dragon tipped its head back and breathed fire down at the tiny creature that had dared to violate the sanctity of its nest and tried to steal his treasures.

As the wall of fire rushed towards Ashram and Kashue he held the scepter out in front of them. The flames parted around them harmlessly. The fire flowed around the scepter like it was a great stone in a river; it was actually working.

The heat from the inferno evaporated every drop of sweat from Ashram's face, but he couldn't believe he hadn't been instantly reduced to a pile of cinders as the flames continued to rush past him. It was certainly a pleasant surprise.

As the fire around Ashram died down he noticed Kashue. He was still disorientated and trying to get back on his feet. He had managed to stumble a few yards off to the side and was about to fall off the ledge into the lava pit. Something inside Ashram compelled him to keep Kashue from falling. He hastened to Kashue's side and prevented him from sliding off the edge.

"You can't get out of this mess that easily Mercenary King. We'll finish our business after the beast is dead." Ashram grabbed him by the arm and led him away from the steep drop. He sat him on the ground a safe distance away. The action hadn't escaped Parn's notice.

Ashram turned his attention back to Shooting Star. He turned and came face to face with the Demon Dragon. The beast had moved even closer in the time it took him to move Kashue out of harm's way.

Ashram stepped in front of Kashue with both the Scepter of Domination and Soul Crusher in hand. The young knight Parn came up from behind and assisted Kashue to his feet. Together they ran in the direction of their surviving men, though Parn spared a glance back towards Ashram as they fled. When they reached their ranks, they took up the spears they'd brought with them and watched the action unfold.

"Dragon-slayer..." Ashram teased the Dragon arrogantly, paying no mind to the retreat of Parn and Kashue. "I shall prove to be the source of your demise, I alone will beat you!" He shouted defiantly up to Shooting Star as he held out the scepter in front of him.

Shooting Star's head lunged down at Ashram and tried to snap him up. But to the great dragon's surprise, he was stopped just a few feet from his would-be snack. Shooting Star was confused and angry, there seemed to be an invisible force field preventing him from getting any closer to the tiny black insect in his home. He could not snatch this human up in his jaws, nor could he incinerate him with his flames.

The aggravated red dragon thrashed about in frustration. It was at this moment that Pirotess jumped in front of Ashram from out of nowhere, her sword was drawn to defend her lord. Ashram was not too happy that she had chosen to put herself in the middle of the action at that exact moment.

"Stand aside." He demanded.

"No, it's impossible!" Pirotess yelled back to him. Shooting Star snarled as he beat his tail and wings against the walls of the cave, dislodging a huge bolder from above Ashram and Pirotess.

Pirotess sensed the coming rockslide and pushed Ashram out of the way onto another nearby ledge. Unfortunately her momentum carried her right across the ledge and over it. She started to fall down the other side, but she came to an abrupt halt as someone's hand clasped around hers.

She looked up and saw it was Ashram. He had a tight hold of her and a determined look on his face. He stared into her eyes. She was frightened and it showed. The absolute terror in her eyes cut right to his heart, splintering the defensive shell that kept his emotions in check.

Pirotess quivered as cold chills ran up and down her spine. This was as close to death as she had ever been. Her only comfort as she hung in the air with nothing between her feet and the lava below was the fact that it was Ashram holding on to her. The look on his face let her know he wouldn't let her drop.

Ashram heard an unsettling growl while he struggled to keep his hold on Pirotess. He glanced up and saw that Shooting Star getting closer. The red dragon was moving in to finish them off. In a few more seconds it would be all over. Ashram looked back down to Pirotess who was just hanging there helplessly. He just gazed at her as he prepared for the inevitable.

But instead of being consumed by the dragon's flames as he had expected, Ashram heard a man bellowing out an enormous war cry. It was Kashue, bravely charging the Demon Dragon with a long spear.

With all his might, Kashue leapt from a high ridge he had climbed up and drove the spear deep into Shooting Star's chest. Blue energy shot out from where the spear penetrated the dragon's flesh.

Kashue let go of the spear and backed off, observing the damage he had inflicted. The dragon thrashed about angrily in pain. At this point Kashue ran to avoid the dragon's wrath.

Suddenly Ashram realized they weren't done-for yet, this was their opportunity to escape. He pulled Pirotess up with all his strength, but they were both exhausted. He only managed to get her about halfway up.

He didn't give up though; all he thought about at that moment was how he had to save her. He pushed the pain and exhaustion out of his mind and struggled even harder, pulling with all that remained of his strength. Within a couple moments, Pirotess was safely on the ledge with him and he could give his weary arms a well deserved rest.

Once he knew she was safe on solid ground Ashram looked around for the Scepter of Domination. When Pirotess had fallen over the ledge he had no other choice but to drop it. His options were to either drop his prize or let her fall to her death. He had made his decision without a second thought.

Although Ashram carefully surveyed the entire ledge he couldn't find the scepter, it was gone without a trace. His first thought was that someone must have stolen it, but then he realized that none of Kashue's men were even near close enough to have snatched it up and neither were any of his.

Ashram cursed inwardly, he couldn't believe it was gone. He was left with the realization that if there was no one around to have picked it up, it must have fallen into the lava pit below. He let out a sigh of defeat as he realized that his trophy, the ultimate power in the land, was gone forever.

After looking around for the scepter Ashram noticed Kashue again. Shooting Star had him cornered and it appeared that there was no way for him to escape. Something didn't seem right about it. The mercenary king didn't look concerned.

Ashram looked closer at Kashue and he realized what he was doing. He was distracting the dragon and luring him into a corner so that the rest of his men could get in close enough to have a chance to finish him off. By moving in closer to attack Kashue the dragon was moving into position below several of Kashue's men.

Directly above Shooting Star, Parn and Shadom were positioning themselves to attack with the other two enchanted spears they'd brought. Kashue meanwhile was bellowing curses and insults at the dragon, keeping its attention fixed on him. Ashram couldn't take his eyes off the display. He could just barley make out some of Kashue's words.

"You have decimated the kingdom I fought so hard to forge and killed thousands of my people!" He pulled out a dagger along with his regular sword. "You are a plague on this land, but your reign of terror is going to come to an end this day you bastard!" He declared boldly. "Now it's time for you to die!" Kashue could tell Shooting Star was preparing to spew fire down at him and he wasn't about to just die without a fight. He valiantly charged at the Demon Dragon.

As he ran towards the dragon, it let loose with all its fury. At first Kashue kept running right through the fire, he hurled his dagger aiming at Shooting Star's face, but it fell short and struck him in the neck, doing little damage.

Kashue continued to try to fight his way forward, but before long he gave into the inferno around him and dropped to the ground. Ashram couldn't help but be a little moved by the display of heroism. He felt a lump form in his throat. He clenched his teeth and averted his eyes.

Kashue's sacrifice was not in vain though; Parn and Shadom were now in position and ready. They threw themselves down at the Demon Dragon, landing on his snout. They thrust their spears down digging them in deeply. The High Elf that accompanied the young knight used a wind spell to protect the two warriors, guiding them to the ground as they leapt from Shooting Star's bleeding face.

Ashram suspicions about the spears being special had been right. They were in fact the Three Spears of Myrii. Powerful enchanted weapons made for the sole purpose of killing Shooting Star. With the spears buried inside him, Shooting Star was in agony. Blue energy from the spears streamed throughout the red dragon's body, interconnecting their collective energies and starting the deadly chain reaction that would ultimately bring an end to the Demon Dragon once and for all.

Shooting Star whipped around violently, beating against the walls of the volcano with his tail and wings. The whole cavern seemed like it was about to come down. Boulders began to fall all over from the ceiling, splashing into the lava pool and sending jets of red hot magma flying.

Ashram swiftly turned to pick up Soul Crusher and then get out. But before he could move Shooting Star flung his head back and unleashed one final stream of fire, trying to take his attackers with him as he died.

The wall of flames rushed straight towards Ashram. Though his back was turned to it, he knew the blast was coming for him. He could feel the heat. The oncoming stream of fire also lit up all the rocks around him. There was nowhere for him to go, and even if there was, he had no time to get there before the firestorm would hit him. Ashram turned and shielded his eyes with his forearm, facing his death.

He closed his eyes for an instant, but after a second he reopened them. Ashram was surprised, he was not dead yet. He had expected to be smoldering pile of ashes at that moment, but he was not. He might have been happy about it if not for shocking sight he saw before him. His eyes widened and his heart sank upon seeing it.

Pirotess was standing in front of him, blocking the flames using her magic and her body. She had her back to him, facing the dragon's flames down. Her left arm was outstretched to the side and her hair whipped around fiercely as the fire deflected around her. Her eyes were closed; she was concentrating on maintaining her spell.

She groaned softly, struggling to keep control. Ashram was the only thing that mattered to her now, she was focused on protecting the man she was sworn to serve and it was taking every ounce of her strength and energy to keep the magic barrier intact. Her shield was the only thing protecting Ashram against Shooting Star's Demonic flames. Without it, he would be consumed by the fire.

Pirotess managed to keep her shield up and Ashram safe for fifteen brutal seconds, each second seemed to last a lifetime and the pain she felt was intense, beyond words. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was then that she knew she had pushed her body beyond what it could endure, but still she persisted for him.

Finally Pirotess was all tapped out, her energy was completely spent. She felt herself losing control over the barrier. Just as she was about to pass out the dragon's fire finally ceased. Shooting Star had slipped into the lava pit below them and his stream of fire was cut off.

Pirotess turned around and tired to take a step, but instead she felt herself falling forward. She let herself collapse, she didn't care anymore. She had no energy left to keep herself up and her task was complete, so it didn't matter to her now. She continued downward towards the inevitable impact, but strong arms prevented her from falling the final few feet into the dirt.

Pirotess smiled, she knew it was him. She didn't have the strength to look up, but it could only be him. She looked for the right words to say to him, but she was having a hard enough time just staying conscious. The words she spoke didn't come out the way she wanted them to.

"For the conquest of Lodoss my Lord…" Pirotess said softly, it was difficult for her to get the words out on a labored breath. It wasn't what she really wanted to say, but she thought saying that would please him. Her gloved hand weakly, though affectionately, caressed his chest plate. Ashram was at a loss for words, there was only one thing he could think to say.

"Pirotess..." He whispered back to her gently. He felt his eyes well up. It was only then that he realized how much she meant to him, he truly loved her. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else. He felt like he was falling apart looking down on his fallen love.

With the last of her strength Pirotess opened her eyes and a tiny smile graced her lips. Somehow through it all she was happy. She had proved herself to him. She wanted to hold on to the moment, but after a few seconds she could hang on no longer.

Pirotess' golden circlet came unhooked in the back and fell to the ground at Ashram's feet. It was then that she breathed her final breath. Her head slumped into his chest and he pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to hers, embracing her tenderly.

Ashram held Pirotess' body tightly. He felt cold despite the burning heat from the bubbling lava below and the still burning fires around them. He was numb. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Kashue wasn't suppose to have been there to slow them down, Shooting Star wasn't suppose to return until after they'd gone, and Pirotess wasn't suppose to be dead in his arms now. The world had suddenly turned on him.

At that moment Ashram realized he could still escape to safety via a nearby exit, but he ignored the opportunity. He would not leave Pirotess alone in this place. He looked down at her and decided to resign himself to death along side her.

He thought he heard shouts of someone urging him to escape, but he shut them out of his mind. He dismissed them as nothing but background noise. He just didn't care. But the caller was annoyingly persistent, continuing to call until him until he finally looked up.

Ashram turned to see that it was the boy Parn. He was shouting for him to join his party using the only remaining exit. His words fell upon deaf ears though; Ashram would not budge for anything or anyone.

As he watched him, Ashram could not comprehend why the boy cared if he lived or died. He stared coldly into Parn's blue eyes and saw that the boy in turn didn't understand why he had chosen to do what he was doing either. He couldn't see that no matter what, he intended to stay right where was and die with Pirotess, as he was compelled to do.

In Ashram's mind there was nothing else but that fate. None of it mattered anymore, not the boy, not the war, not even his ambitions. All he knew is that he didn't want to live on without her. He cursed himself for only realizing now how much she meant to him. He felt he deserved his fate for not seeing it before.

Parn was finally forced to give up and exit to ensure his own survival, leaving Ashram alone with Pirotess. Ashram was happy to see him go. He didn't want his last few moments with Pirotess to be sullied by the presents of the boy.

A small regret drifted into Ashram's mind as he left, he couldn't believe it was going to end this way. Wasn't it just moments earlier that he had achieved all that he had desired? Where had it all gone? He had nothing left now.

Rocks started to fall down around him, hitting the ground and breaking into tiny pieces. A few small rocks bounced off his armor, but he paid them no mind.

'Beld…' He thought. 'I have failed you. I must now embrace my destiny.' For a brief moment Ashram almost gave into despair, but then he looked down at Pirotess and was perfectly calm again.

She was so beautiful and so peaceful. It looked as though she were merely sleeping in his arms. He couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sight before. He touched her face gently and brushed a lock of her white hair anyway from her closed eyes. At that moment, he felt a strange sense of peace.

Ashram continued to ignore the collapsing cave, which was quickly crumbling all around him. As long as he was with Pirotess, he didn't care anymore. He was willing to die with her.

He reached down and picked up her circlet from the dirt and held it in the palm of his hand. He felt at peace knowing they'd be together at the end. The rocks under them shook violently and started to buckle under the internal stresses of the volcano. Shooting Star's departure had thrown the pressure out of balance within the mountain, causing an eruption.

The rocks that made up the ledge Ashram and Pirotess were perched on splintered, sending five large shards of rock protruding all around them.

Finally, the ledge buckled completely and gave way beneath them.


	18. Life after Death

-So, anyone enjoying the story yet?

**Chapter 18: Life after Death.**

He had imagined the journey to the afterlife would feel this way, like soaring rapidly through a dark tunnel towards a light. Still, it caught him off guard. It was overwhelming to his senses, it engulfed him completely. He felt his hair thrashing about wildly as he soared helplessly through the void. He didn't dare open his eyes. He kept them tightly shut.

Ashram could feel Pirotess in his arms still. He could also feel the heat of embers burning around them. There was nothing more he could do other than hold on tightly to her and see what would happen. In his mind, he decided he wasn't going to let go of her, no matter what came next.

After a few moments in suspense Ashram could finally feel his flight slow, and then it came to a complete standstill. At last he had arrived at his destination. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself sitting inside one of the tents in the middle of the camp they had left earlier that day.

Ashram looked around confused, wondering how he had gotten there. He could see it was dusk from the dimming light coming from outside the tent flaps. His shoulder began to ache again.

"Uh-hum" Someone suddenly cleared their throat from within the tent. Ashram turned to see Karla in Woodchuck's stolen body standing in front of him and Pirotess. He/she didn't look very happy.

"You arrogant fool, what were you thinking pulling an idiotic stunt like that?" Karla scolded Ashram. "You're going to ruin everything by throwing your life away needlessly like that!" She continued to yell at him with more passion and contempt than normal. He looked up at her, only with a slight awareness of her ranting.

"Karla, you're here… this surely must be hell then." Ashram muttered from the ground up to her. She just stared at him. After a few moments it became apparent to her that he wasn't joking. He still cradled Pirotess' lifeless body in his arms.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ashram, but this is not hell." Karla replied, her voice returned to her typical detached disposition. "There is still much work to be done before you find your way there Black Knight."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ashram sighed, looking away from Karla. "You should have just let me perish… as it was meant to be." He pulled Pirotess up closer to him and touched her soft face.

"I just helped you cheat death you ungrateful insect!" Karla answered sharply.

"No, you cheated me out of death." Ashram corrected her. His answer defiantly threw her off some.

"Are you really going to give up so easily?" Karla asked cynically. "I thought you were made of sterner stuff, or are you no longer the _Black Knight_? What happened to my cold warrior? Where has that unwavering devotion to the cause gone?" Ashram looked up at Karla again.

"It died with her." He replied coldly. Karla actually looked concerned for a brief moment, but it was not for the sake of genuine concern. It was only because Ashram's sudden change of heart could have a catastrophic effect on her future plans. She quickly recovered her usual taunting expression as she quickly thought of a new ploy to get his attention.

"Just so you know Ashram, about two hundred soldiers from Flaim are only about a mile west of here and headed this way." Karla warned. "Apparently they are missing their king and are intent on finding him. I wonder what they will do when they discover you here and their king dead?"

"Let them come." Ashram muttered indifferently. "What does it matter now?" Again, Karla got an unsettled look on her face.

"I didn't pull your ass out of the fire to see you turn around and allow yourself to be captured and executed." She replied in an irritated voice. "Now get up and get out of here!"

Ashram didn't reply or move at all. Karla's purple eyes burned intensely for an instant, and then they shifted down to Pirotess. The witch quickly thought of a new way to motivate Ashram.

"There's still a way to bring her back you know." Karla smiled wickedly. Ashram slowly looked up at her. "You should take a look in that little magic book you inherited from that worm Wagnard, you just might find something useful in it."

Ashram stared at her suspiciously. Karla could see a rekindled light behind his eyes, but his face revealed his mixed emotions. There was distrust and excitement, disbelief and yet a small flicker of hope.

"If you are trying to deceive me witch, I swear I will destroy you and all you hold dear." Ashram said as he stood up, approaching her. "Everything…!" He promised the witch with a renewed vigor.

"Why would I want to do a thing like that?" Karla just laughed at him as she backed out of the tent flaps.

He came outside to pursue her and further inquire where exactly in the book his salvation lied. He still carried Pirotess in his arms as he stepped outside. But as he had suspected, Karla was already gone. Her laugh however still resonated in the sky. Ashram looked down at Pirotess.

'Could it all be a lie?' He asked himself apprehensively. He suspected that Karla was just trying to manipulate him into doing something; yet again trying to mislead him for her own purposes. He knew she was trying to lead him where she wanted, to play into her waiting hands.

'It doesn't matter.' Ashram thought determined. 'If there's even the slightest possibility of bringing back Pirotess, I must pursue it.'

"My Lord!" A voice rang out in the distance, he ignored it. He was still caught up in the thought of Karla's promise. "Emperor!" The voice sounded again, louder this time.

Ashram saw that it was Baltus approaching from the direction of the volcano. He and the other survivors of the Marmo forces, including Loganos, Arodon, and a few other battle weary knights were riding into the camp. They were all in pretty sorry shape. Their black armor was covered in dust, scratched, and dented. In most cases, there was little left of their capes. They were either torn to shreds or had been burnt off.

"Sire, you're still alive, but how can that be?" Baltus asked in disbelief. "I thought for sure I saw you consumed by Shooting Star's flames!" He put his hand on Ashram's shoulder to make sure he was actually seeing him standing there and that he wasn't just seeing an apparition. "It's good to see I was mistaken, but how did you manage to escape the volcano and how did you beat us here?" Baltus was so shocked to see Ashram alive, he didn't noticed Pirotess limp in his arms.

"I'm not rightly sure myself." Ashram said quietly, answering Baltus' question. "But it wasn't by any choice of mine." He added bitterly.

"We barely managed to escape Sire..." Loganos cut in as he came up behind Baltus, then he saw Pirotess and his speech came to an abrupt halt. He looked at the ground, not knowing exactly what to say next.

Arodon emerged from the group and walked past Baltus and Loganos. He slowed as he approached Ashram and saw his sister. His steps became slow and shaky as he continued; each step more difficult than the last. He was nearly on the brink of tears as he reached Ashram. His face was flushed and red with grief. He shook his head, disbelieving the sight before him. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Baltus stepped into a nearby tent and drug out a cot from inside. He urged Ashram to put Pirotess on it. Ashram was reluctant to do so at first, but eventually gave up his hold on her.

He lay Pirotess down on the cot and knelt down next to her. Arodon crawled over to her on his knees and sat down next to Ashram. Arodon closed his eyes and rested his head next to Pirotess' neck. Ashram remained knelt down next to Arodon. The three of them remained that way for some time.

Baltus only watched, he was not certain what he should do. He knew that there were Flaimesh troops in the area and there was only a limited amount of time before they would be discovered. Their time was running out and he was anxious to get moving for that reason. But he also knew that disturbing Ashram at that fragile moment could mean his head if not handled properly.

Ashram meanwhile was continuing to stare at Pirotess, his thoughts fixated on what Karla had said. He wanted to find out what Karla was talking about when she said it was possible to bring Pirotess back. However, the thought that Karla was trying to deceive him still lurked in the back of his mind.

He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but then again he couldn't figure out why Karla would bother to lie about it. It was possible that she was just being malicious and she wanted to see him suffer a little more for her own amusement; but that didn't seem likely. Though Karla had little to fear in the world, he knew she wouldn't blatantly invite his fury needlessly.

After a time of letting his troubled thoughts swim around in his head, Ashram decided to put them out of his mind until he and his men were out of harm's way. He couldn't ignore the danger present for the sake of his preoccupation with the future. After a moment he built up the nerve to disturb Arodon's silent mourning.

"Arodon, we have to get moving." He put his hand on Arodon's arm. Arodon didn't respond in any way. Ashram leaned down and whispered quietly, so that only Arodon could hear him. "There may yet be a way to repair this damage. The witch Karla suggested a way to bring Pirotess back to us, but I'll need your help to do it and we need to get started now."

Arodon looked at Ashram for a second, studying his face and then nodded with a newfound resolve. Ashram stood up straight and motioned to his men with his hand. One of the soldiers brought him a horse. He mounted, and then motioned for someone to bring Pirotess' body to him. Baltus directed Loganos and another soldier to lift her up to him.

Ashram placed Pirotess sidesaddle, where he could keep one of his arms around her waist to prevent her from sliding. Once she was secure in his powerful grip, Ashram kicked the sides of his horse and rode off towards the coast as hastily as he could. Arodon and the rest of the men were close behind, leaving a trail of dust behind them. They did not bother to pack up the camp.

They continued to ride hard as the sun set and pushed on all night long under the pale light of a full moon. The moon provided just enough light to allow them to carry on through the dark.

Just before sunrise they arrived at the coast where the Dragon's Claw was waiting for them. The exhausted men rode over one final hill that brought them back to the black sanded beach where they had first begun their difficult trek.

There were several boats waiting for the riders on the beach. A sleepy lookout spotted them and blew a horn, alerting the ship's crew to their arrival. The crew started to make the ship ready to sail, just in the case they had to make a quick getaway. Captain Melgrum appeared from the lower decks to greet Ashram and his men as they got back onboard the ship.

"Your Highness, how did we..." Melgrum turned his head as Ashram walk by him carrying Pirotess "...do out there?" He timidly finished his question.

"Just get us out of here Captain, now…" Ashram ordered in a low growl.

"What is to be our course your Highness?" Melgrum raised his voice so that Ashram, who was rapidly putting distance between himself and the captain, would hear him.

"Back to Alania Captain, best possible speed." Ashram replied sternly without even breaking his stride. Arodon was right on his heels and followed him below decks into his private cabin.

Once there, Ashram laid Pirotess down on his bed and tucked in the sheets tightly around her to make sure the tossing and turning of the warship wouldn't dump her out of it. Ashram prepared a cot for himself to sleep in next to the bed.

"Sire." Arodon began. "I would like to know what your plan to revive my sister is. It is no small matter when an elf dies." Ashram turned his gloomy eyes towards him.

"In truth, I'm not entirely certain what we are going to do yet..." he answered in a gruff voice as he sat down. "…but the witch said that we could find the answer in the book of magic that led us to Fire Dragon Mountain in the first place. Unfortunately, that book currently resides in Alania, so we'll have to go back there before we can do anything else." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "But the good news is that Salu should be translating the text as we speak. At least he'd better be or he's going to know what a crushed trachea feels like." Ashram growled.

"So, we don't have a plan then?" Arodon asked, sounding a touch apathetic.

"As soon as we reach Alania…" Ashram continued with a hint of impatience. "…we will research the book and formulate a plan. Then we will press on until we set things right. Nothing and no one will stand in our way, but until then we will do the best we can to preserve your sister. We can place her in an isolated room in Kadomos castle when we arrive in Alania."

"If preservation is our goal Sire, we should start the process now." Arodon removed his gloves. "I know a few elven burial tricks that will serve us well now. I can perform an enchantment that will slow the decaying process down to almost nothing. It will be like freezing her in time. But it's a long and complicated process and I can't have any distractions." He warned.

"Very good Arodon, proceed." Ashram replied. Inside it felt like a small weight was being lifted off his chest. Knowing that Pirotess' body would be protected was a comforting thought to him and a welcome change from the mood of the past several hours. "I'll give you time to perform this task and make sure no one disturbs this room." Arodon nodded in agreement and prepared to begin the ritual.

Ashram exited the room, closing the door behind him. He sat just outside the door to ensure no one tried to enter the room. He sat there contemplating the future. He wished he had his regular confidence at that moment, but there were just so many variables, so many unknowns that he couldn't prepare for.

He felt like he was lost; like a fish out of water gasping for air, just looking for that quick escape that would make everything better. Never had he been this helpless. All his hopes now hinged on the word of a traitor. Ashram took a deep breath and sighed, trying to find some comfort in it.

It took several hours before Arodon completed his task, but at last he finished and came back out.

"It is done." He reported as he shut the door behind him. He was slightly short of breath. The ritual had apparently taken a lot of energy out of him. "The magic is in place and it should hold for a very long time. Now it's your turn… I only hope the witch was being sincere."

"As do I." Ashram replied. "We shall soon see." He stared at Arodon's fatigued face. "If Karla is telling the truth, we will not rest until Pirotess is alive and well again, agreed?" He offered his hand.

"Agreed." Arodon took his hand and shook it. He let it go and started to shuffle his way down the corridor.

"And should this all be a deception by the witch…" Ashram called to him as he walked away. "…I promise I will devote my life to helping you hunt her down and destroy her." He vowed. "I swear she will suffer greatly if she is lying."

"Very well…" Arodon said quietly, looking back briefly. "With your permission Sire, I must rest now."

"Of course… will you be infirm for long?" Ashram asked.

"I'll be ok." Arodon replied. "It's just that to keep Pirotess' body alive, I had to borrow a portion of my own life force to do so. Usually when this spell is cast, it is done by a group of us. For just one of us, it is a strain. But she won't decay as long as I keep it there within her. Unfortunately, until I reclaim it I will be in a weakened state. I won't be much good in a fight I'm afraid." He bowed and left.

Now that Ashram was alone, he lay down on his cot next to Pirotess. He was completely drained. The events of the day weighed down heavy upon him as he tried to sort everything out that had happened. He had not had any sleep in over twenty-four hours and his eyes felt like there were stone weights on them. He was completely exhausted emotionally and physically.

He turned to his side and was asleep within five minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

"Pirotess... Pirotess… where are you?" Ashram asked through the hollow darkness. He found himself in a dark stone hallway surrounded by a murky gray mist.

There were only two paths to follow in the passageway. In one direction he could see nothing but the seemingly everlasting darkness. In the other direction he could see a faint figure in the mist. Naturally he walked in the direction towards the figure.

As he got closer he could see that the figure was Pirotess. She was just standing there with her arms out-reaching towards him. She said not a word, but her body language silently pleaded with him to come to her and embrace her. He saw that her feet weren't touching the ground; she was floating about a foot off the stone path like a phantom. Not only was she floating, but slowly moving away from him.

As Ashram realized this he tried to walk over to her. But as he walked he began to realize that he wasn't actually getting any closer to her. In fact, the faster he tried to walk, the further away she seemed to get. He began to run, but this too was in vain. He just couldn't get any closer to her. Some unseen force was keeping perfect pace with him. Ashram stopped and struck his fist against the stone wall.

'Why can I not reach her?' He thought crossly, trying again even harder to run to her. It was no good though, he just couldn't make any headway. Every step forward he took was like taking two steps back. She only seemed to get further and further away from him, no matter what he did.

Ashram stopped and thought for a moment. He came up with a new less-conventional strategy. He took a few steps backwards, thinking that perhaps he might have figured out the puzzle, but his new stratagem didn't work. Backing up didn't seem to bring him any closer either.

His frustration was coming to a boil. It was only at this point he realized he was dreaming. He could feel cold sweat forming upon his brow.

Ashram opened his eyes. He was back in his cabin aboard the Dragon's Claw. Unfortunately he hadn't been asleep very long, perhaps for an hour. He felt sick to his stomach as he rose wiping away the sweat. He looked over to Pirotess who was still lying safely in the bed. She looked peaceful, but it was of little comfort to him.

'Why do I have this torment?' Ashram thought to himself. 'Are the gods punishing me for some crime I have committed? Have I been too prideful or arrogant?'

Rather than facing down his question in his dreams Ashram decided to sit out on the main deck for while, hoping that the peace of the night and fresh air would calm his mind and sooth his frayed nerves. On the way up he walked by the bunk where Arodon had been sleeping, he wasn't there. When Ashram reached the main deck he saw Captain Melgrum on the bridge, so he walked up to him.

"Captain, where is Arodon, have you seen him?" He asked. Melgrum didn't answer verbally, but he tilted his head up inviting Ashram to do the same. He raised his gaze to the center mast and sure enough Arodon was up there all alone, staring out into the open sea.

Ashram looked back at Melgrum who was smiling at him. Ashram did not return the smile; instead he gave the captain an indifferent glance and then walked around him. Ashram decided it would be best to leave Arodon to himself high above for a while, he looked somewhat tranquil up there.

Although it was fashioned from dead wood, the mast of the ship was the next best thing to a tree on the ocean. Ashram guessed it provided some comfort to Arodon. He just wished he could conceive a similar distraction to ignore the troubling thoughts that were building up in the back of his head.

Without consciously thinking about it, Ashram found himself rubbing the top of his wrist. He felt a twinge of pain and discovered that it was very sore for some reason. He removed his black glove to examine it closer. There was a large bruise on his right wrist. One of the many falling stones in Fire Dragon Mountain must have struck his wrist. The blue abrasion was nothing serious. It was very superficial and would probably disappear on its own within a few days.

Ashram ignored the bruise and leaned against the rail staring off into the sea just like Arodon above him. But unlike Arodon, who was sitting in the crow's nest where no one could bother him, Ashram was on the deck where Tedera was in route to speak with him.

"Emperor, shouldn't you be getting your rest after such a horrendous experience?" She asked as she came to his side. "I can see you are exhausted." She observed the dark bags under his eyes. "A good rest is the best kind of medicine. You need to recover your strength."

"I don't feel much like sleeping." Ashram answered after a moment of silence. He didn't bother to turn his head towards her. Tedera noted the bruise on his hand.

"Then perhaps I should take a look at that while you're up and about." She offered, trying to take his hand.

"No, that will not be necessary." He pulled away. "I'm fine."

"You are without a doubt the most stub..." Tedera began to say and then stopped. "…it looks painful Sire." She tried to reason with him, obviously frustrated.

"Pain is the story of my life, healer." Ashram spared her a short glance. "I have lived through one such pain or another since I was a child." He looked back across the moonlit sea. "I think I can handle a tiny bruise. It's nothing, not even a drop in the ocean to me."

"But surely..." Tedera began to talk again, but was cut short by Ashram.

"This is nothing, period." Ashram said with some uncharacteristic sentiment. He thought about his family, Beld, his horse, and finally Pirotess. "They are always taken away from me... always." He said bitterly, unable to hold back. He couldn't help it; he just needed to say it once out loud to get it out.

'It's like some unseen force has set its will against me from day one.' Ashram thought to himself.

"You have endured so much..." Tedera touched his face gently. "…let me help you through it." Tedera tried to pull Ashram towards her. His hand reached up and gripped hers.

"I don't need your pity, leave me be." Ashram said coldly as he pulled her hand away from his face. He stared at her for a moment and then walked away back towards the stairs that led below the deck.


	19. Isolation and Darkness

**Chapter 19: Isolation and Darkness**

The Dragon's Claw sailed back to Alania with all possible speed. Ashram was certain to light a fire under the butts of the crew to ensure they were doing everything they could to get the Dragon's Claw back to Alania as fast as possible. He had no patience; his every thought was bent on reviving Pirotess as quickly as possible. His guilt and longing for her gave him no opportunity for rest.

For what remained of the trip Ashram isolated himself for the most part, only coming out of his room occasionally to make sure the ship was running efficiently. No one dared to intrude upon his solitude when he was in his private cabin. The only exception was Arodon once, and that was only to see Pirotess' body; to make sure the enchantment he had invoked was working as it was suppose to.

After a few days of sailing, Ashram became increasingly more reclusive. His mind was set on remaining unseen. He didn't want anyone to see his grief. As the Emperor of Marmo he couldn't afford to show weakness, even if he felt fractured on the inside.

Eventually he stopped venturing out to make inspections and ultimately ordered his meals to be left outside his cabin door for the rest of the journey. He barely ate in any case.

Inside his room Ashram sat lethargic staring at Pirotess' body. Ever since his first dream of trying to save her, any restful sleep that he might have had came to an abrupt halt.

His haunted dreams were becoming more unsettling than he cared to face. In his latest nightmare he had come back to the cabin and found that Pirotess' body had disappeared from the bed. He woke up frantically trying to find her tearing at his sheets.

Following that episode he had gone several days without any restful sleep. When he had tried to, it was a short and unrefreshing experience. The weary bags under his eyes were growing, getting larger every day.

His prolonged insomnia left him completely burnt out and his reality began to feel like a waking dream. Life had lost meaning to him. He felt lost, yet somewhere in his mind he was still set on reclaiming his purpose. He clung to the thought that he just needed to get back to Alania so he could get started. His great hope of finding a solution in the book kept him anchored, staving off madness.

As the trip wore on, the Dragon's Claw somehow seemed to reflect Ashram's state of mind; it became a ghost ship. All was quiet aside from the normal creaking of the hull of the wooden ship. The sailors were fearful that too much noise might set off their Emperor's volatile wrath.

The few times Ashram had appeared since they started the return trip he had been in an exceptionally foul mood, shouting orders and intimidating anyone he came across. There were rumors floating amongst the crew that Ashram would execute subordinates that displeased him. Such rumors had been spreading since the War of Heroes, but with recent events being what they were, the risk couldn't be very well ignored.

Though the rumors had little merit, Ashram had almost thrown one sailor overboard who he caught not doing his duty. Fortunately for the man, he got hung up on the outer railing and was left unharmed. Since then, none of the rest of the crew was willing to test his patience further.

After several more days of uneventful and relatively quiet sailing the Dragon's Claw arrived back off the coast of Alania. To the relief of everyone aboard the ship glided into the docks and the anchor was lowered. The crew and passengers disembarked pretty swiftly, everyone was glad to be back and ready to get off the ship.

Arodon and Ashram were first to leave the ship. They carried with them a cot with a woman's form covered by white silk sheet. After leaving the docks and a brief ride on a paved brick road, they arrived in the city of Alan.

Through his weary eyes Ashram could see several large banners flying the red, black, and gold eyes of Marmo at the top of the city walls. The wind of the late day was kicking them around slightly. He could also see that more defensive structures were being built into the city gates and around the perimeter of the city.

Ashram wondered how the _other_ construction project he had ordered was coming along. With a little luck his designs could be made a reality within a short few weeks, but he didn't have time or energy to bother looking into that matter now. He had more pressing business to take care of.

The large city gates of Alan opened as Ashram and his men approached. After they entered, they began to cross through the lively streets of the city. The capital was completely different than it had been before. It was alive; with all sorts of merchants, entrepreneurs, families, and an assortment of other local inhabitants filling the streets.

With the building of new fortifications, along with the newfound trade coming from Marmo and Kannon, Alania suddenly had new jobs, fresh goods, and most importantly, money coming in for local population. The entire city was caught up in the height of an economic boom. The people in the streets respectfully cleared a path for Ashram and his battered troops as they passed through.

Upon reaching the castle, Pirotess was taken to a remote chamber in the west wing and placed in a bed. Ashram grabbed the first two palace guards he could find and ordered them to stand watch in front of the door. He told them that no one was to go in, not even King Kadomos. He was sure to make it clear that anyone who entered the room without his express permission would answer to him personally upon his return, and that the consequences would be severe.

He then informed the soldiers they would be relieved in six hours by another pair of guards. From there, along with three other shifts of guards, they would rotate every eight hours. The door was to be guarded twenty-four hours a day until he returned. They were to continue to do this, no matter how long it took him to return, without question.

Ashram quickly picked out six other men for the responsibility of guarding Pirotess. He made sure the guards understood his orders thoroughly, and more importantly, what would happen if they were not carried out to the letter. With that done, he went back inside the room one last time to see Pirotess. He walked over to the bed where she rested and bent down.

"I promise I will be back for you soon." Ashram leaned in and softly kissed her on the forehead. For a moment, he hoped she would open her eyes and smile at him, but that wasn't the case. She continued to rest peacefully in the bed motionless.

Ashram was about to leave when he noticed there was a small pouch on Pirotess' hip. He picked it up and placed it on a nearby desk in the room. As he put it down it opened up on its own and an assortment of items spilled out.

He sighed and carefully started to put the items back inside the pouch. As he did he recognized the gold bracelet he gave Pirotess for luck. It was wrapped in a declarative silver lace handkerchief to protect it. She must have taken it off before Fire Dragon Mountain.

He stared at the bracelet momentarily, and then placed it back in her pouch. The silver handkerchief he kept for himself. He tucked it inside the pocket hidden below his chest plate. He chose to keep it with him as a reminder of her. It had the light fragrance of her scent on it which invigorated him.

It was comforting for him to know that if the upcoming mission got rough he would have a small piece of her to remind himself of what he was fighting for and stay motivated.

After he had safely placed the handkerchief in his armor, Ashram noticed the large jeweled flask that Pirotess had hidden in her bag from Paulden's fortress.

'What is this, alcohol?' Ashram thought to himself. 'I've never seen Pirotess drink before. Perhaps she was saving this for a special occasion?' He reasoned to himself.

Ashram removed the cap from the flask and smelled the tip. It was a pleasant enough smell, sort of like vanilla and a hint of strawberries mixed together. He began to tip the container back to take a drink, but then stopped at the last moment.

'No… I should wait to drink this until Pirotess can enjoy it with me.' He put the bottle down. He replaced the cap and turned his attention back to Pirotess. He caressed her cheek softly. As he watched he couldn't help but think something was out of place. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure something was missing.

After a second he pinpointed the problem and pulled out Pirotess' golden circlet from a hidden pocket in his cape. It had fallen off her in Fire Dragon Mountain and he had picked it up just as the larger rocks began to fall around them. It was the last thing Ashram could remember before everything went black.

He pulled Pirotess' head up off the pillow gently and put the circlet back on her. He was careful, being sure that the band didn't get caught or twisted in her perfect sprains of milky white hair.

When Ashram had properly hooked the circlet in the back, he adjusted it in the front so that it was perfectly centered, the way she had wore it before. With that done he was satisfied and walked back outside where he found Arodon waiting for him.

Ashram locked the door behind him. He turned to Arodon, putting the key in his pocket, and then nodded. The nod was meant as his permission to proceed with what they had discussed earlier.

After disembarking from the Dragon's Claw, the two of them had decided that the guards were a good precaution, but they needed something more. They both wanted to be sure Pirotess' body was as safe as possible.

So as an added measure they came up with an idea that was actually going to be the main line of defense for her chamber. They agreed that she'd probably be safer if Arodon put a spell on the door. That way they could be certain no one would go inside until they returned. It certainly wouldn't hurt to have two layers of protection and they'd both sleep better at night knowing they were in place.

Anyone who was stupid enough to try to get in the room before the spell was lifted was going to get a very nasty surprise as soon as they touched the doorknob. The spell wouldn't kill, but would ensure any intruder would realize the error of their ways. If Arodon's full strength was still intact, he could put an even nastier spell in place that would do the job, but that wasn't to be.

After they were both satisfied Pirotess was as safe as possible, they began their search for the mage Salu. In turn, they would also find the magic book in his possession, which was the key to Pirotess' salvation.

Together it didn't take Ashram and Arodon long to find Salu. He had secluded himself in one of the towers of the castle, apparently studying up on the book. It was there in the tower while he was overlooking the book's dusty pages that they caught up with him. The mage heard the pair approaching and looked up from his work.

"My lord, what is your wish?" Salu half bowed as he saw Ashram walk up to his desk.

"Translate the rest of this book immediately and report to me the moment this task is completed!" Ashram demanded putting his index finger on the dark red cover. His tone made his temperament abundantly clear. He was tired and was in no mood for the normal pleasantries. He just wanted the job done fast and right. Ashram turned to Arodon.

"Send word to Captain Melgrum. Make sure the Dragon's Claw is ready to sail again by tomorrow morning." He instructed. Arodon nodded and left without a word. He closed the door behind him as he left. Ashram looked back at Salu suspiciously.

"You had better be ready to come along, because I will accept no excuses this time." He said sharply, wasting no effort to hide his disgust.

Ashram was still quite angry that Salu had ducked out of the last mission. The current situation may have been avoided if they had a little magic on their side inside Fire Dragon Mountain. If he didn't think Salu's unique talents were vital to reviving Pirotess, he might have snapped his neck then and there.

"I swear on my gravestone, I shall not disappoint you again my Lord." Salu replied.

"Good, then you understand the potential hazards of missing this mission." Ashram said coldly, staring down the mage. "You have seven hours to complete that translation." He started to walk away. "If you are wise, you will not keep me waiting that long."

"Yes, of course sire." Salu bowed as Ashram was halfway out the door.

The next day Salu boarded the Dragon's Claw with the fully translated book in hand before anyone else. Soon after Ashram, Baltus, Loganos, Arodon, and a host of fresh soldiers also boarded.

The course was set, the ship was ready, the passengers were aboard, and the winds were strong. The Dragon's Claw was once again underway sailing across the blue Alanian waters headed north, but this time only two people were aware of what the ship's destination was.

Ashram and Salu had met and gone over the translated text just hours before in the early hours of the day. From their discussion, Ashram had come up with a loose idea of what they were going to do. He still had to hammer out the fine details, but he had enough information already to put together a basic plan for the time being and get the ball rolling.

Against all odds, and to Ashram's shock, it appeared as though the witch Karla had not been lying after all. Within the text of the dusty old magic book, Salu had found a passage that indicated there was a way to bring back the dead. But it required the acquisition of a few key items before anything else could be done. Ashram wasn't completely sure what it all entailed yet, but he decided he could figure it out along the way as they sailed to find the first item they needed.

It wasn't really in his nature to just take off without a well thought out plan, but he couldn't stand to wait another second to get started. His judgment might have been impaired by his sleep depravation or perhaps simply by his need to see Pirotess open her eyes and smile at him again.

Whatever the reason, he was set to go and would wait for nothing and no one. His impatience to fulfill his vow to bring Pirotess back was plainly obvious to anyone he came across.

With the ship finally moving towards its first destination Ashram called his closest men to discuss the mission below decks of the Dragon's Claw.

"Wait, why are we going to the Blue Dragon Islands again?" Loganos asked as he fingered through Salu's magic book. "I can't make heads or tails of this."

"Pirotess is dead and I feel that it is necessary to remedy that situation." Ashram answered in a low growl as he took the magic book back from Loganos.

"Remedy the situation?" One of the knights spoke up. "How the hell are we supposed to remedy the situation? We can't bring back the dead!"

"It can't be done." Another knight added in agreement with his comrade.

"It can be done, and it _will_ be done." Ashram glared sharply at the pair of knights who dared to question him. The two men quieted down immediately.

"Alright…" Baltus spoke up, taking Ashram's attention away from the knights. "…let's say for the sake of argument that it is possible to bring Pirotess back, how do we set about doing it?" He asked. "We are going to the Blue Dragon Islands right? What's there that's going to help us reach our goal Emperor?"

"To succeed Baltus, we will need to possess two powerful magical items." Ashram answered. "We need the Soul Crystal Ball and the Staff of Life. It is my intention to go to Blue Dragon Mountain, where the Soul Crystal is supposedly kept, and attain it by any means necessary."

"Alright then, that leaves us with the choices of begging, borrowing, purchasing, or stealing." Loganos commented. Some of the men smirked.

"Do we really need both items?" Arodon asked.

"Yes." Ashram answered. "If we only used the Soul Crystal Ball Pirotess would come back as some sort of zombie. She would have a soul, but it would be in a dead body. If we only used the Staff of Life Pirotess' body would be restored, but she would be without a soul to inhabit it. The Staff of Life restores the physical body and the Soul Crystal Ball restores the spirit of a person."

"So we _will_ need them both then." Arodon acknowledged.

"Wait a moment…" Baltus interjected. "…you also said we would need the Staff of Life, is that also somewhere on Blue Dragon Mountain too?" He asked.

"No, the Staff of Life is not on Blue Dragon Island." Ashram answered. "I believe we will be able to find it in Tarba; more specifically in the Temple of Marfa. According to the text of the magic book, the Ancient Ice Dragon Brampt was entrusted with the staff. So, either he still possesses it or the Priestesses of Marfa do." He reasoned.

"Considering what those priestesses do, it is likely in their possession." Baltus observed. "They are famed as superb healers, I'm sure they could find some use of such a magical relic, eh?"

"So we are going to Blue Dragon Island and then Tarba?" Loganos asked. "Why don't we just stop at Tarba first, it is along the way to Blue Dragon Island, isn't it? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"It would be, but we might be needing reinforcements after our trip to Blue Dragon Mountain and since we already have troops in Alania, we could send for them after coming back from the island. The Priestesses of Marfa could also heal any wounds we sustain after visiting the island." Ashram answered. "I'm expecting Blue Dragon Island to be fairly dangerous."

"Why is that?" Loganos asked.

"Because Blue Dragon Island is home to another Ancient Dragon, isn't it Emperor?" Baltus asked suspiciously.

"Indeed it is General…" Ashram replied unmoved. "…specifically Abram, the Ancient Water Dragon."

"I don't like it…" Baltus grumbled.

"What's to like about it?" Arodon spoke up from the corner. "We must do whatever is necessary. One dragon is not going to stop me and neither will two."

"I hate to rain on your parade Arodon, but doesn't anyone here recall how it went the last time we tangled with an Ancient Dragon?" Baltus asked and waited for a reply, no one answered. "That's right, not so great."

"Yes, Fire Dragon Mountain was rough..." Arodon began, but was cut off.

"A little rough…?" Baltus asked sarcastically. "Only a handful of us made it out of there and that was just one Ancient Dragon, this time we'll be going up against two!"

"And we won't have any magical scepter or holy spears to tip the scales in our favor either." Loganos chimed in. "We will be completely at the dragon's mercy."

"Maybe we should rethink this." One of the knights suggested.

"The dragons will be at _our_ mercy!" Ashram said firmly, suddenly planting a dagger into the table. His eyes drifted from person to person in the room. "If we can catch them while they are sleeping, we can steal their items and be gone before they notice our intrusion."

"Yes, we can be in and out of there before either of them knows what's going on." Arodon agreed.

"It's more likely they'll wake up and want to make a meal of us." Baltus grumbled. "This plan sounds awful familiar. What makes you so sure we can get past the dragons?"

"According to my spies in Alania, Brampt is hibernating and shouldn't be a threat to us." Ashram answered. "There is no reason to believe that Abram is any different. If he was active right now we would be getting reports of missing ships and sightings from fishermen." He reasoned.

"Ok, let's say for the sake of argument that the dragons _are_ sleeping right now, suppose they begin to stir while we are there in their lairs, what then?" Baltus asked.

"Should either of the dragons wake up, we will simply have to slay them." Ashram said plainly. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Not a one of the men around the table was looking forward to the possibility of another fight against an Ancient Dragon, let alone two.

"Sire, I think we should reconsider this." Baltus suggested.

"Whether or not we do this is not up for discussion here...!" Ashram snapped. "This is strictly an informal meeting, just so you men will all know what to expect." Ashram eyed his men. "We _are_ going in, so get prepared. Anyone who isn't feeling up to this task is free jump overboard and swim back to Alania whenever they feel like it." He said coldly. "Dismissed!"

The men started to file out of the room one by one, none looking too enthusiastic. Baltus, with a very disagreeable look on his face, got up and left the room too. Loganos stumbled out after him. Only Ashram and Arodon remained in the chamber, they exchanged troubled looks.

Later that night, Ashram was back on the bridge of the ship, looking out at the moonlit sea. It was one of the few things he still found calming and he was starting to make a habit of it. It helped him cope with the heightened stresses he was dealing with.

He was disappointed with his men's apparent lack of support. For the first time he didn't feel like he could count on them to follow him. He didn't care all that much though, if he had to he would risk the danger on his own. From the moment he had set out on this course he saw the mission as being his alone. He could rely only on himself to see it through.

His mind was set. No hardships would stop him; no beast would stand in his way. He was prepared to take things as far as they had to go for Pirotess. If that meant sacrificing all his men for her, he would in an instant without regret.

Ashram let his thoughts wander, not particularly caring about the world around him at large. He began to think what his life would have been like if he had never left Kannon as a child. All of the anger and sorrow he was feeling now would not exist.

Would he have lived a peaceful life as a farmer or have become a blacksmith like his father before him? It seemed likely he would have followed in his father's trade. He had always expected his father would have taken him as an apprentice and teach him the art of sculpting metal when he came of age, but instead it was Beld who took him on as an apprentice and taught him in his own trade.

Ashram reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief he had taken from Pirotess' bag. He sat there meddling with it, running the silky fabric through his fingers. His thoughts turned to the bracelet that the cloth had once protected.

The bracelet was originally crafted by his father as a birthday gift to his sister. He could just barley remember that day, the surprise and joy in his sister's face when father presented her with it.

'Old memories…' Ashram thought warmly. He had always thought the bracelet was lucky, it always seemed to get him through his toughest battles in one piece, but it didn't seem to serve Pirotess the same way.

'She saved me and I returned the favor by delivering her into the hands of death.' Ashram's face twisted with anger. 'Why didn't I listen to her?' He asked himself. 'I can't believe things have gone this far… I can't believe she did what she did.' He pounded the wooden handrail hard with his fist. 'I must set things right.' His thoughts continued to drift.

'Huh, what do you know? Beld was right all along.' He thought with a spot of distain on his face. 'He told me not to make the mistake of getting close to anyone amidst times of war. _A curse of a broken heart _was the way Beld liked to put it.' Ashram recalled. 'It seemed like such a strange thing to say at the time, but now I understand it.'

'He would tell me that strong emotions cloud a person's judgment. He would always warn me that if I saw a person I cared about come to harm it would change me forever. Well, I'm sure as hell not feeling like myself lately.' Ashram thought despondently as he looked down watching water splash against the hull of the ship.

Beld's advice was sound… it would seem. It was apparently a lesson he himself had learned the hard way long ago.

One night when he had too much wine Beld decided to tell Ashram about her. As it turned out, she wasn't one of the Six Heroes. She wasn't a great warrior or welder of magic, just a mere stable girl Beld had met along the way. She ended up following the group on their adventures as they fought the Demon King's forces and freed lands of his tyranny.

Beld never mentioned her name, but it was clear by the way he talked about her that he cared for her deeply. She mostly tended to the group's horses while they were on the road, but near the end of the campaign, the Demon King sent out a group of assassins to stop the band of heroes and in the ensuing battle she was killed.

Beld's account of the story stopped there, he could tell no more. But Ashram was certain that Beld must have avenged her death. It was common knowledge that Beld had personally ran his blade through the Demon King's heart and it was that savage act that resulted in his life-altering transformation. They said that the Demon was so corrupted by the Dark God's powers that Beld's bloodbath was enough to make him fall to darkness as well.

Ashram tried to image what that must have been like. To be completely covered in blood. Sure, blood had splattered on his own armor from time to time in the heat of battle, but to be covered from head to toe and to have it on your face is a different matter altogether.

'Beld contradicted himself…' Ashram suddenly realized. '…he told me to stay away from women when he was alive, but after his death he told me to do just the opposite in that dream of mine. I wonder what changed his mind?' He asked himself.

'Perhaps the difference is that he was freed from the Demon's influence in the latter case?' Ashram supposed. 'He was no doubt a different man after being touched by the Holy Sword.' The reasoning made sense to him.

Ashram put that line of thinking aside, his thoughts drifted back to the dreams he was having when he was injured and his talks with Beld in the land of the dead. He wished he was still having those dreams. He knew he could use some of Beld's council just then and chances were that Pirotess would be there as well.

To see her again would be like a cool breeze on a summer day, but that wasn't likely to happen. He hadn't had any dreams like that in weeks, not since setting out on the return trip from Fire Dragon Mountain.

Ashram sighed and walked off the main deck to turn in for the night. For the first time in a long time, he felt like a good night's sleep. With the ship on course and a plan in place to bring Pirotess back, he was finally feeling settled enough to rest.


	20. Blue Dragon Island

**Chapter 20: Blue Dragon Island**

Ashram was sweating profusely. The continuous cutting of branches and vines in addition to the humid atmosphere of the island was taking its toll on him. Despite the difficult upward climb of the steep, jungle-covered hillside he had managed to keep up a strong pace for the last two hours.

From the moment he had hit the beach of Blue Dragon Island Ashram was dead set on reaching the small mountain summit in the center of the island. To do that he'd first have to cut a path through the thick vegetation that made up the island's interior. One by one, his men snaked along behind him through the trail following his lead.

With all the cutting Ashram was finally starting to tire, so he stopped and looked back the way they had come. From his vantage point, he could see the entire path they had beaten through the underbrush. They were just high enough to see the Dragon's Claw floating in the bay.

They had come to a plateau on the mountain so Ashram motioned for the men to stop and take a rest. They all gathered around and sat on the smooth surface of a boulder. The men broke out some provisions and water. They had made it about halfway to their goal and the most difficult part of the climb was already over.

From about where they were up was more bare stone and less vegetation to cut through. The higher up they got, the easier it would become. Only a couple hundred more feet up and the rock-face would level out for a while. After that, there was just one final stretch of steep rock before they would be at the opening midway up the mountain where Abram was presumed to be nesting.

'We will be on the dragon's doorstep in about an hour.' Ashram confidently thought to himself.

He was pleased; his men still seemed to be in good spirits and fresh despite the continuous climb upwards and their obvious doubts about the mission. He hoped they would still be fresh after an additional two hours of climbing.

Ashram was surprised that his men didn't seem tense yet. They were practically at the point of no return on a mission to face down a dragon and there hadn't been so much as a single nervous glance. It probably helped the men's courage that Blue Dragon Island wasn't a huge fireball-spewing volcano like Fire Dragon Mountain had been and that Abram was less active than Shooting Star. It was all quite to the contrary; Blue Dragon Island seemed to be a relatively peaceful place.

The lack of human settlement left the island unspoiled. The air was warm and humid, the sands on the beach shimmered like gold, there was a steady soft breeze from the west, and tasty wild fruit seemed to grow everywhere. The island truly seemed to be a paradise manifested.

'This place is everything that Marmo is not.' Ashram thought as he sat with his men. 'Marmo is such a desolate hunk of rock. Once the war is over her people can return to the greener pastures of mainland Lodoss and be rid of the dark island of Marmo forever. To think, some people call _Lodoss_ an accursed island, clearly those people have never been to Marmo.'

When it came to their goals, Ashram and Beld were a lot alike in many ways. But the reason behind there motivation to wage war was very different. Where Beld had mostly wanted to conquer Lodoss just for the sake of conquest and glory, Ashram's goal differed distinctly. Of course he sought to fulfill Beld's dream, but there was more to it than that. After years of watching the people of Marmo struggle and toil on a dead island, he decided he had to what he could to take them away from that.

Most of the people who inhabited Marmo were not actual natives of the Island. In fact, very few who inhabited it were actually born there. Almost every citizen of the Empire had originally been from mainland Lodoss. A great many of them were Beld's people from when he was a Lord. There was a time when he had ruled a country that was once part of Kannon. That was of course before it was forged into a country of its own.

Ashram had always suspected that it was no mistake that Beld chose to personally lead the attack on Kannon. Though Beld denied it up and down, Ashram had always figured he wanted to get revenge on the royal family of Kannon by taking back what had once been his.

After the war with the Demon King, Beld was exiled to Marmo. He lost all his lands, titles, and power that were on the mainland. His once proud country crumbled and the Kingdom of Kannon rose up in its place. Many of Beld's followers dutifully chose to stay by his side and joined him in exile. Thus, they became the founding fathers of the Marmo Empire.

Shortly after their arrival on the island, Beld formed an alliance with the real natives of the island of Marmo, the Dark Elven clans and a settlement was established. This settlement prospered and eventually grew into Marmo's capital.

The only other presence on the island at the time was a nest of pirates who were using the island as a base of operations. Beld bribed their leaders to enter his service. He used them to capture other vessels and riches, thus establishing Marmo's Navy.

As the years passed, more and more people were exiled to Marmo to be forgotten. There were many prisoners that the Kingdom of Kannon did not want to pay to keep fed in prison cells anymore. Civil war had erupted in Kannon resulting from the vacuum of power Beld left behind in the wake of his exile.

For twenty years it became their practice to dump boatloads of criminals and political prisoners on Marmo's beaches. Beld welcomed these men into his kingdom and into his service. They were the foundations of what would become the Marmo Imperial Army.

During Beld's tenth year on Marmo, there was a group of exiled noblemen that arrived. They were a faction of lords who had tried and failed an attempt to overthrow King Kannon. Lord Nubbus was among those men, he became a key player in helping Beld plan the invasion of Kannon that would come years later.

If not for Lord Nubbus' knowledge and insight, Kannon would have been a much stronger opponent to overcome. He told Beld how and where to hit the Kannonian military, the effect crippled their defenses and threw the country into utter chaos.

Before long, Kannon's neighbor to the north, Alania, also adopted the practice of dumping prisoners and political dissidents on Marmo. It was meant as a scare tactic to dissuade people from breaking the law. The rumors about Marmo and the horrors waiting for anyone who went there were well known. Alanian leaders assumed the creatures that inhabited the dark island would make short work of any prisoners sent there; they were wrong.

At one point there was a religious cult sent to Marmo from Alania. These people believed in the powers of the Dark Goddesses rather than those of the Light. Their beliefs were unacceptable to the Kadomos family, who were the rulers of Alania at the time. As a result they had all been banished.

The leader of this cult was a young mage named Wagnard. He and his disciplines discovered the Temple of Kardis on Marmo. They made it their own place of worship, attracting others to the dark island who wished to follow in the beliefs of the Dark Gods. Beld eventually lured Wagnard into his service and had him use his arcane talents to bring the monsters of Marmo under control.

And so it was for a time that any who were seen as unfit to live in the other kingdoms of Lodoss were sent to Marmo. Little did those Kingdoms suspect the trouble they were creating for themselves in the future. By the time they discovered Beld was on Marmo and using men they were sending there to fill his ranks, it was too late. The number of men sent to the island by then numbered in the thousands and Marmo had a strong, aggressive, and well-trained standing army.

Under Beld's watchful eye, the outcasts were forged into a new, powerful nation. After thirty years of preparation and hardship, the Dark Island of Marmo Beld had created was a force to be reckoned with and was unleashed on an unsuspecting Lodoss.

'Just as soon as we have Pirotess back we can return to our mission of conquest.' Ashram thought determined. 'And we'll do so the right way, no more damned dragon quests or other supposed shortcuts. They're nothing but trouble. We will prevail as we were meant to, through honorable combat. I still have a promise to Beld to fulfill.' He recalled.

Ashram then started to think about the last time he had seen Beld in his dream. His former master had warned him about a traitor in his midst and up until that moment he hadn't given it much thought. He started to look around suspiciously at the group gathered around him. His gaze first settled on Baltus.

'I was sure Kadamos was the traitor...' Ashram thought to himself. '…but I don't know now. My new General has been questioning my actions quite frequently as of late. He hasn't openly defied me yet, but he has been resisting my wishes, which is bad enough. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him from now on.' His eyes shifted next to Loganos.

'This one isn't much of a threat.' Ashram thought with a smirk. 'He's not smart or strong enough to consider betraying me. However, if his uncle decides to make a move against me, he will no doubt follow. As they say, blood is thicker than water.' He looked on to the next person in the circle. It was Salu.

'Oh yes, my poor mage who becomes deathly ill at the prospect of facing dragons.' Ashram smirked faded. 'This one would have to grow a pair before he thinks about turning traitor.' He had a substantial distaste for Salu, and not just for ducking out of the mission to Fire Dragon Mountain.

Ashram never trusted, or liked, those who were strictly magic-welders. They relied too heavily on trickery to fight their battles for his taste. 'Real warriors use a blade, skill, and instinct.' He thought as he looked to Arodon.

'This one is the only one I can trust right now.' Ashram thought confidently. 'We share the same goal, but he _is_ a dark elf. They are renowned for their deceptive nature. The warning in my dream came before Fire Dragon Mountain and before what happened to Pirotess.' He noted suspiciously. 'He needs me for now, but he very well might turn on me after we rescue her and our goals begin to differ.' Something else occurred to him just then. 'I wonder if he could still be holding a grudge against me for what happened that night by the fire?' His thought referred to the night when he had seen Pirotess for the first time, breaking up a fight Arodon was involved in. 'I'm certain he's not pleased I stopped him from killing that soldier, but would he want revenge on me just for just that?' Ashram pondered. It didn't seem likely. 'I suppose I can trust him… for now.'

He continued to scan through his men. Each seemed about as likely as the next to be the traitor. There was no way to single out a particular individual who was an obvious traitor in the making. Just then, another thought ran through his mind.

'What if Karla is behind all this?' Ashram thought with a shameful grimace. 'It's possible she could have used her powers to manipulate my dreams in order to cause distrust between myself and my men. Or worse, could she be trying to turn them against me?' He looked around at his men again. 'I would be shocked if she hadn't at least tried.' His jaw tightened with disgust.

'Well, if Karla's goal was to make me paranoid, then she's done a good job.' Ashram thought cynically. At that moment, the wind shifted direction and an odor drifted down the mountain-side into the circle of men.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Loganos asked with his nose upturned. "It smells like Brimstone."

"Smells more like shit to me." Baltus replied, holding his hand to his face. The odor was strong and getting even stronger.

Ashram stood up silently, walking in the direction of the wind. He followed the smell, with his men joining in behind him. They climbed upwards cautiously, following the scent until they came upon a pile of smoldering black bones.

"It looks like a bird or something." Loganos said as he crouched down to get a better look at the remains.

"Don't touch it." Baltus barked at his nephew. The bones were scorched, as if someone had been trying to burn them as firewood. There was also a circle of ash around the bones; they were covered in a thick, tar-like substance.

"What exactly are we looking at here?" Arodon asked.

"I don't know, whatever it is, it's reeking up this entire mountain!" Loganos stood back up.

"I think Baltus' first impression was correct, this is… excrement." Ashram answered as he inspected the pile. "I think the better question to ask is what left it? This still looks fresh."

"I'd prefer not to find out." Baltus started to walk off.

Unseen by any of the men, lurking just a couple feet above them was the very creature that had left the peculiar pile of dung. The creature itself was no less peculiar. It watched its prey closely with its glowing yellow eyes as it prepared to spring forward and pounce on its intended victim.

Ashram motioned for the men to move on and continue up the hill. As he did, he heard an abrupt rustling in the branches behind him. Before he could do anything, he was hit dead center in the back and forced to the ground. Pain shot through his upper torso and side, it burnt very badly.

Though shaken, Ashram realized that something had attacked him and penetrated the side of his armor. The assailant had chosen the point of attack well. It had struck where his armor was at its thinnest. He couldn't see what had attacked him or move at all. He was pined down against the ground, stuck under its considerable weigh. He could however feel intense heat on the back of his neck.

Ashram struggled with little success against his attacker. He abruptly felt pressure building on his right shoulder. He also noticed the heat was rapidly intensifying. The pressure continued to build and soon he realized that something was biting into him.

Luckily, he was still wearing his bulky shoulder guards so he had an extra layer of armor to protect him. It was preventing his attacker from doing any real damage. However, Ashram could feel the metal armor heating up and beginning to bend under tremendous pressure.

Whatever was on him finally shifted its weight allowing him to turn his head to look at it for the first time. He couldn't see it very well though; his position only let him get a fleeting glance out of the corner of his eye and it stung his eyes to even look in its direction. But despite that he could see a short dark snout covered in flames bearing down on him.

Ashram's attacker continued to bite into his shoulder as it moved, not releasing its strong grip. Fortunately, since he was no longer pinned down, Ashram could reach his sword. His hand gripped Soul Crusher's hilt, and as it did, the sword wreathed itself in purple flames. He drew the Demon Sword with murderous intent, but couldn't attack from the position he was in. He'd have to wait for the opportune moment to strike.

Only a moment later the opportunity came. Ashram heard several wild shouts and saw his men bravely charging forward. The creature was caught off guard and suddenly pulled back on Ashram's shoulder, dragging him backwards trying to get away.

A shot of focused red energy passed by Ashram, skimming against the side of the creature as it retreated. It was distracted in that instant, giving Ashram an opening to strike. He jabbed backwards with Soul Crusher, taking a blind shot. He must have hit home though, because his attacker released him a moment later.

Ashram fell to the ground and saw that it was the mage Salu who had managed to surprise the creature with a blast of energy. Without looking, Ashram turned slashed behind him with Soul Crusher. The Demon Sword sliced the air in a purple arch, forcing back the flaming beast.

Holding his side, Ashram finally got a good look at his attacker. What he saw was bizarre, it appeared to be a lion… but it was much larger than a natural born lion; and was wreathed in flames. The cat's entire form was encased a series of interwoven flames that burned from a darker, more solid molten mass that made up its body.

The lion made a short retreat before swiveling around to face its pursuers. Ashram's men stopped when it turned to face them and prepared for it to charge them, but it didn't. Instead it slowly strode to the right of them in a stalking fashion. The men worked as a unit, keeping their weapons between it and themselves. The men took full measure of the beast, probing it for weaknesses, but this foe was unlike anything they'd seen before.

The Firecat's eyes were still focused souly on Ashram, it was trying to work its way around the men and finish him off. Every step it took scorched the ground with a crackle and left a black mark behind. With every inhalation it took, the flames of its body brightened as the fresh oxygen fed it. The fire of its mane flowed with the wind, as if it were actual hair.

Whilst the beast was distracted with his men, Ashram explored the holes in the side of his armor with his fingers. It was now clear to him that it had been the Firecat's claws that had punctured through his armor during the initial attack.

From what he could tell his wounds felt fairly shallow. The claws had only done superficial damage. They penetrated perhaps only a half inch past his armor, but it was still very painful. The flesh was burnt and blistered around the wounds. There wasn't much blood; the claws must have been hot enough to cauterize his wounds shut.

During the first attack the Firecat had hit Ashram hard enough to knock the wind out of him and he was still trying to recover from it. He could only watch as the Firecat got closer and closer to him. It finally managed to wheel its way around most of the men. It moved forward to press the attack when one of Ashram's knights stepped out to block it. The Firecat simply swept its massive paw knocking the knight backwards into the crowd of men who stepped forward to cover him. There were four glowing orange hot streaks in the man's armor as he got back up. The Firecat's claws had melted part of the way through his chest plate. The armor started to turn black again as it began to cool in the mild island air. Despite the menacing scars left in his armor the knight was left more or less unharmed.

The Firecat paused and bellowed a powerful and intimidating roar at the group of soldiers. All the men stepped back a couple paces as hot embers poured from the creature's throat. Ashram tried to keep some distance between himself and the Firecat by retreating a few paces, but quickly found himself at the edge of a cliff.

The Firecat in a sudden burst of speed dodged around the men and charged Ashram. He saw the Firecat coming, but had nowhere to go. There was no room to maneuver so he had to make a stand. He gripped Soul Crusher tightly and prepared to defend himself.

Just as the Firecat closed in and lunged at Ashram Baltus launched a spear. It was well placed, hitting the Firecat in mid-flight when it was a mere five feet from Ashram. Ashram meanwhile sidestepped the danger and slashed with Soul Crusher as the flaming beast passed by; cutting deep into its side.

The Demon Sword erupted in purple flame as it absorbed energy from the lion. The lion's flames diminished as Soul Crusher continued to slice through it. Ashram's great swing came to an end as the sword tip ripped out of the far side of the great cat's torso. It hit the ground and slid for a few feet until it tumbled over the side of the cliff. It fell for a short while until in hit a protruding rock below.

Ashram watched from the side of the cliff as the Firecat slowly slipped off the rock it fell on and into the waters of a creek. Its flames were devoured and kicked up steam as it sank into the water. The rest of the men ran to the side of the cliff to see what had become of the Firecat, but all they could see was steam rising from the water below and a few bubbles from where the beast had sunk.

Baltus came to Ashram's side to help him back up. Ashram stared at him for a moment, and then nodded in thanks. Baltus returned the nod. An unspoken understanding passed between the two men and Ashram's suspicion of him was completely erased.

"What the hell was that?" Loganos demanded.

"I've seen a lot of things in my days, but nothing quite like that." Baltus replied.

"What say you, mage?" Arodon directed his question to Salu.

"Well…" Salu hesitated, as if he didn't want to answer. "I sense it was of magical origins, possible the work of a powerful magic welder."

"So someone created it and intentionally set it on us?" Baltus asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't necessary say that." Salu replied. "There could be other possibilities. It could have been…"

"That thing was after the Emperor and no one else. Anyone can see that." Baltus said crossly. "Someone must have sent it!"

"Perhaps..." Salu replied coolly. "But there's no way we can be certain who it was now. Though if I were wagering on it, I know where my money would lie."

"So it is your opinion that Karla conjured the beast?" Ashram asked, starring at Salu.

"Yes." Salu replied. "I believe so."

"I suppose that makes sense." Ashram replied. "That's all I need to know." He studied the mage, taking note of how quickly he seemed to want to assign blame for the attack.

"Sire you're hurt." Loganos noticed the holes in Ashram's armor. "We should get back to the ship so Tedera can take a look at you."

"No, it's not that bad." Ashram straitened himself up, shrugging off the pain.

"But surely my Lord..." Loganos started to protest.

"No." Ashram interjected. "If we go back now we won't have time to come back before nightfall and we risk losing surprise. We press on now." He insisted.

The men fell into line behind Ashram and Baltus, continuing up the hill. After they had been walking for a while, Ashram glanced back at the men; they followed two by two. Salu was near the back as Ashram had expected. Ashram motioned for Baltus, who was walking next to him, to come closer so he could speak to him discreetly.

"We have a problem General." Ashram spoke softly to Baltus. "All my instincts tell me that Karla had nothing to do with the attack just now."

"What makes you so sure?" Baltus inquired.

"I have been around Karla a great deal, probably more than anyone still living has. I know how she thinks, how she fights, and I can always tell when she's around. I can't explain it, but I get a feeling of malaise every time she comes calling. In addition, since the War of Heroes, my injured shoulder has started aching in her presents as well. I did not feel either of those things today."

"So you're basing your theory on just a feeling… or rather a lack of a feeling?" Baltus asked.

"No, there's more to it than that." Ashram answered. "Karla has nothing to gain or lose by attacking us now. Bringing Pirotess back poses no threat to her or to the power balance of Lodoss. As a matter of fact, Karla was the one who encouraged me to walk this path. She had nothing to do with what happened, of that I'm certain."

"Who then?" Baltus invited.

"I don't rightly know, but I don't think our mage wasn't being completely honest with us today." Ashram answered. "He knows something."

"You think Salu had something to do with it?" Baltus inquired. "It would have taken an exceptionally strong sorcerer to summon a beast like that. Someone on the level of Wagnard could have probably done it, but he's dead. I don't believe Salu is skilled enough to pull off a feat like that."

"Perhaps not..." Ashram replied. "…but I still think he's hiding something."

Ashram and his men reached the midpoint of the mountain and the cave they sought. There was no mistaking the opening. It was the only gap in the mountain large enough for the Ancient Dragon Abram to move in and out.

After moving inside the cave, there was just one large path to follow. It was just as well because Ashram had no map to guide them through these caverns. The simplicity of the mountain passage was a welcome change to what they had encountered before in Fire Dragon Mountain.

The cave was cool and damp and the stone walls echoed with the dripping of water all over as they passed through. Quietly the men crept through the cavern, following Ashram's lead. The tunnel proved to be fairly short; it didn't take more than five minutes before they reached the end of it. Ashram quietly instructed the men to hold their position while he and Baltus scouted ahead.

As it turned out the main cavern Abram had chosen to make his home was beautiful and unique. There were columns of stone that reached to the very top of it. Though it was dark, there were small patches of crystal formations in the floor and in the walls that glowed gently. The crystals glimmered with every color imaginable, lighting parts of the room.

On top of the largest formation of crystals in the center of the room sat a gold and silver challis. The challis had a purple orb sitting in its center. The orb flicked softly with a faint purple light. It was an amazing sight to behold, majesty in the dark. Ashram poked Baltus' shoulder and pointed it out to him. They had found what they were after, the Soul Crystal Ball.

As their eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the inner cavern, they noticed something else. Just behind the center formation of crystals, where the Soul Crystal Ball sat, there was a massive green-scaled flipper. They knew it had to be Abram.

Ashram quietly moved to the other side of the entrance to see if he could get a better look. From his new vantage point he could see what he guessed was Abram's snout, it was difficult to be sure as dark as it was. Ashram could hear the lumbering breathing of the Ancient Dragon, which confirmed his suspicion.

He sat and listened carefully for a moment, making sure Abram was in fact asleep. When Ashram was satisfied that he indeed was, he started to look around. He didn't want to have to walk right under Abram's nose to snatch the Soul Crystal ball; especially when it would put him easily within his flippers' reach.

Ashram soon devised a clever way to avoid that scenario. Not too far into the cavern was a column of rocks that branched out and would take him directly over where the Soul Crystal Ball sat. With a little rope and a lot of skill he could get it without having to get too close to Abram.

Ashram considered it for a moment. He decided he preferred the approach from above far better than having to get within yards of the dragon's mouth. He moved back out of the cavern and into the tunnel with Baltus.

Ashram carefully removed his armor piece by piece and took a rope from Loganos. He then reentered the main cavern of the dragon's lair. Most of the men stayed put, but Arodon and Baltus elected to follow Ashram to the cavern's entrance and keep a look out from there.

They watched as Ashram cautiously made his way up the rock-side that took him directly over Abram. On the way up he slipped a little once, but he caught himself quickly.

As he strained to pull himself back up he felt a sharp pain at his side. He had torn open one of the wounds on his side from the Firecat's claws. Ashram tried to ignore the pain and continued up as before. Unbeknownst to him, small beads of blood began to streak down the side of his abdomen.

It didn't take long before Ashram was perched directly over the Soul Crystal Ball. While settling in his high perch he tired to get a good look at the dragon Abram. It was too dark for details, but Abram appeared to be mostly green and covered in smooth scales. They were far more fair than Shooting Star's had been.

He was a water dragon and the smoother scales served him much better in the water to reduce resistance and lag. He had no arms or legs, but in their place were four flippers perfect for gliding through the water. Abram also had several fins along his neck and back. He must have been an exceptional swimmer, as he was designed ideally for it.

Ashram got his rope ready, fastening it into a noose and lowering it until it was almost touching the Soul Crystal Ball. He positioned the rope directly under the Challis and then slowly started to pull it upwards.

The challis just barely stayed on the rope, every time Ashram pulled up on rope even slightly the cup started to tilt. It was a painstaking process, one mistake and the whole thing would fall apart.

Ashram started to sweat from the tension. The challis was halfway up to him, but it seemed like any second it could fall back down and announce his presence to the dragon bringing about his doom. He continued to gradually pull it up and before long it was almost all the way up.

'Only a couple more feet to go...' Ashram thought to himself determinedly. But the higher the Challis got, the more it tilted when he pulled on the rope. '…one more pull will do it. Soon the Soul Crystal Ball will be within my grasp.' He made the final pull, but as he did the challis finally tilted just a hair too far and slipped off the rope.

Ashram's hand shot out like lightening and caught the Soul Crystal Ball before it had a chance fall very far. But as his body flashed forward several drops of his blood were flicked off of the streak on his side. The droplets fell silently through the cool cave air and landed on Abram's snout. Ashram hadn't noticed the blood fall and started to make his way back down the rock-face, with his prize in hand.

A moment passed and it seemed nothing would come of the incident, but then Abram's yellow reptilian eyes slowly opened. His body remained completely motionless, but his pupils widened as he started to wake up. He smelled something. It was a familiar odor, but a scent that he had not smelled for many, many years. Still, he knew the smell all too well. His groggy mind just wasn't quite able to pinpoint what it was. But then at last the dragon recalled the specific smell, it was that of a man. There was an intruder in his cave! Abram heard a noise above him and his eyes slowly crept upwards.

Meanwhile, Ashram was feeling pretty smug as he climbed back down from the rocks. It had almost been too easy. If the Staff of Life was as easy to acquire, he would have Pirotess back in less than two weeks.

Just then Ashram got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He heard a low toned crackle from below and knew it could only mean one thing.

'Shit…!' Ashram thought to himself alarmed. He quickly slid the rest of the way down the rock-face. There was no point in trying to be stealthy anymore. "Everybody out now…!" He yelled to Baltus and Arodon, who disappeared around the corner of the cave entrance to warn the rest of the men.

Just as Ashram landed on the ground, a wave of what looked like pitch hit the column of rock where he had been moments before. As the dark oily substance hit the rock, it ignited in a firestorm, the entire cave lit up. Ashram stopped for just a second to look back and saw the rock column knocked to pieces from the explosion.

Abram's flames weren't like anything Ashram had ever encountered before. Instead of a straight stream of fire like most dragons employed, Abram spewed out globs of liquid pitch that ignited the moment it came into contact with anything solid. The pitch flowed like water. The flames that had hit the rock-face streamed down towards Ashram. He darted away from them, resuming his hasty retreat. He could feel the lumbering rumble of Abram's pursuit behind him.

Ashram came around the corner and started to run back through the tunnel. He saw the rest of the group as he got about halfway through the tunnel. One of the members of team had stopped.

"No, keeping going!" Ashram shouted. "Don't stop!"

As he got closer, he could see it was Salu standing in the middle of the tunnel. The mage was focusing his attention on gathering energy for a magical strike. Salu robes were whipping around him violently as he continued to prepare his attack. Ashram could see Salu open his eyes and smile.

'Son of a bitch.' Ashram thought bitterly, having no choice but to continue to run towards the mage. He knew he had found his traitor. Salu let the red ball of energy fly towards Ashram. It lit up the tunnel section by section as it passed through.

Ashram could feel the heat of the ball getting more and more intense as it approached him, but at the last second the sphere of energy soared three feet above his head. It passed him by and continued down the tunnel. The red energy veered up and hit the ceiling, exploding.

The force of the blast caused the stone and dirt to give way from the ceiling. A whole section of the tunnel began to collapse violently. The passageway filled with dust and debris and a large boulder fell from the tunnel's ceiling and blocked off most of the path behind Ashram.

When Abram reached the obstruction, he tried to power his way through it. The boulder moved a little, but the dragon wasn't able to get completely around it. His head, neck, and one of his front flippers protruded out around the rock with the rest of his body stuck on the other side. The dragon struggled to push his body the rest of the way through with little success. He was wedged in tightly.

Ashram and Salu watched only for a moment before they started running again. It wasn't likely that the boulder would hold Abram forever. Ashram spared a brief glance over at the mage as they ran out of the tunnel back into the jungle, wondering if he had perhaps judged him too quickly. He could hear Abram snarling and thrashing trying to free himself.

Ashram and Salu caught up with the rest of the group as they made their way back down the mountain. The winds picked up and dark clouds started rolling in as they ran down the hills. A storm was brewing.

Ashram had Loganos stop at about the halfway point on their way down to fire a single burning arrow into the sky to signal to the Dragon's Claw to make ready to sail in a hurry. Then they continued to follow the trail they had beaten-out back down the mountainside.

Back at the top of the mountain inside the cave Abram finally managed to break through the boulder and started to pursue Ashram and his men down the mountainside, trampling down everything in his path. Abram's movements were sluggish though; his body wasn't designed for speed on land or to traverse the rough terrain of the island. In addition, he had already expended a great deal of energy getting past the boulder. By the time he had moved a quarter of the way down the invaders he pursued had made it to their ship.

Ashram and the rest of the men and boarded the ship with haste. Shortly after, the Dragon's Claw slowly started to move away from the island. If they could put enough distance between themselves and Abram, they had a good chance of losing him in the open sea.

The sky was now covered in black clouds and it started to rain hard. Lightening streaked across the sky and thunder started to rumble. To their credit, the crew of Dragon's Claw had managed to put good distance between themselves and the island in a short time. However, it didn't seem like it was going to be enough. Abram was nearly to the beach.

It was then that Arodon came up with an idea he thought would help them escape. He brought himself towards the stern quarter of the ship and began to invoke a spell. A new, strong source of wind began to pour into the sails, giving the ship a sudden burst of speed.

The Dragon's Claw was about seven hundred yards from the island when Abram finally reached the shoreline and sank beneath the waves. Ashram observed this and ordered Captain Melgrum to steer the ship directly into the storm.

He knew that their best chance to get away now was to lose Abram in the storm.


	21. Path of the Exile

**Chapter 21: Path of the Exile.**

Ashram awakened with his back leaning against the main mast of the Dragon's Claw. He was soaked from head to toe and his wounds from Blue Dragon Mountain stung from the salty seawater. The sun was climbing in the sky and the warship wasn't moving. Ashram looked up at the sails; they were swaying back and forth idly in the wind.

'Have we escaped Abram?' Ashram asked himself as he jerked forward. The last thing he could remember was the ship being tossed about in the storm and the Ancient Sea Dragon being right on top of them.

Ashram's head ached and he was feeling disoriented. The ship seemed off kilter to him. He felt the back of his head and found a hard lump; it was throbbing something fierce, but when he looked at his hand he didn't see any blood.

He slid slightly as he got to his feet. Apparently his disorientation wasn't just due to the knock to his head. The ship was tilted several degrees off center to the left. Ashram walked to the starboard side of the ship to ascertain why. To his surprise he could see land as he approached the rail. He looked over the side of the ship and sure enough, they had run aground on a sandbar that was causing the ship to list slightly to port.

Ashram peered back up towards the land with uncertainty in his eyes. It was not Blue Dragon Island; that much was certain. This island was almost barren. They must have landed somewhere else. He turned back to see if he could find anyone else around. One of the crew members might have a better idea where they were and how they had gotten there.

As he searched, he found several sailors lying on the deck, each was passed out from exhaustion, but alive. The storm the night before had been exceptionally intense. While he was still conscious, Ashram could remember the sailors had one hell of a fight to keep the ship from losing control.

Ashram noticed Captain Melgrum and several sailors standing on a sandbar below, inspecting the exterior of the ship. He climbed down a robe ladder from the Dragon's Claw and walked over to them. The captain and his men all seemed to be giving their attention to a particular part of the ship.

Melgrum pointed and was giving his men some orders. Ashram couldn't hear what he saying, but turned his head to see what the good captain was pointing at. He saw that the Dragon's Claw had sustained a nasty fifteen foot diameter breach in the hull on the starboard side. As Ashram approached, Melgrum spotted him and dismissed his men.

"Morning Emperor, how are you feeling?" Melgrum asked. "You took a pretty hard knock on the head during the storm."

"My head feels like a troll sat on it for a week, but otherwise I'm fine." Ashram replied. "What is the situation Captain?"

"As you can see we managed to get away from Abram, but it was real close." Melgrum reported as he motioned to the hull breach. "If not for the storm, I doubt we'd be having this conversation now. Unfortunately, the same storm that delivered us from the dragon also pushed us off course and has marooned us on this island for the time being."

"Do you know where we are Captain?" Ashram inquired.

"No idea Sire. There are any number of small islands we could be on now. But we're probably somewhere in this area." Melgrum answered, placing a map against the hull of the ship and pointing at an island chain with his finger. "But that's not our biggest concern at the moment."

"What is then?" Ashram invited.

"Well, the ship has sustained a moderate amount of damage Sire." Melgrum began. "The rudder is messed up pretty bad. I think it was dislodged when we ran aground here. It will take at least a day to get it set again. There are also about half a dozen other minor problems here and there. Those aren't so bad, but we're also going to have to wedge the ship loose during high tide after the repairs are complete."

"It all sounds doable." Ashram commented.

"Yes well the real issue is the hull breach there." Melgrum pointed out. "It's very close to the waterline and has to be repaired before we can get underway. We're going to need to cut down a couple trees and process several new strips of lumber forthwith to patch it up. That's going to take a while, because there doesn't seem to be any trees in the vicinity. I also lost several men in the storm last night so we're coming up short on manpower."

"I'll have my soldiers assist your men." Ashram assured Melgrum. "They aren't the best craftsmen, but I'm sure they can be useful in some way. I want us seaworthy and back underway to Alania in two days if that is at all possible Captain."

"If it can be done Sire, be rest assured it will be done." Melgrum half bowed.

"Very good Captain." Ashram nodded to Melgrum. "You supervise the repairs here and I'll take my men and investigate the island to find some suitable lumber to patch up the hull. I'm sure my boys can swing an ax and carry wood well enough to suit our needs."

Ashram had one of the men bring him his armor, which he had decided not to put back on right away after their escape from on Blue Dragon Island. With Abram hot on their trail and the possibility of the ship going down in the storm he thought it would serve him better not to put the armor back on until they were clear of the immediate danger.

The soldier bought the armor quickly, but before Ashram could start putting it back on Tedera insisted on inspecting his wounds. He reluctantly agreed and she went to work cleaning up the lacerations on his side and bandaging him up. It stung, but he didn't let on. She seemed to take longer than needed cleaning his wounds. It probably didn't help that he had to remove his shirt to have her do so and it seemed to distract her.

She placed her hand on his abdomen to counterbalance the movements of her other hand and support herself as she knelt next to him. He wasn't sure it was necessary for her to have her hand there braced against his muscle, but he ignored it the best he could and accepted it.

After Tedera was done tending to the puncture wounds on his side she forced him into a chair so she could take a good look at the bump on his head, to make sure it wasn't anything serious. She found it to be of little consequence.

When Tedera was finally done, Ashram's soldier assisted him with his armor. The armor was still in fairly good shape all things considered. The holes in the side actually allowed more air flow inside the suit, which made it somewhat more comfortable to wear in the tropical climate. Still, it would require repair the next chance they got.

One of the bulky outer shoulder guards Ashram usually wore was badly damaged by the Firecat, so he decided to leave them both off altogether until they too could be inspected by a smithy. He was still fairly well protected by the primary layer of armor that lie under the outer layer anyway. Without his outer layer in place he would also have to leave behind his cape. It was fastened into the suit of armor between the two layers of metal at the shoulder. It was of little matter to him. As with the newly acquired holes, missing non-key elements of his suit didn't bother him much.

With his wounds dressed and his armor back in place Ashram was almost ready to head out for his latest task. All he needed was a few good men. As always Baltus, Loganos, and Arodon were up to the task and readily volunteered to venture out with him. Other soldiers came too, but only after Ashram reminded some of them that the sooner they gathered the lumber they needed to make repairs, the sooner they would be able to return to civilization.

They set off from the ship in search of a source of timber that would be suitable for repairs, but just finding trees proved to be somewhat of a challenge. The island seemed to be a floating rock with little more than a handful of shrubs growing on it. Somehow it managed to be even more desolate than Marmo. And for some reason, which Ashram couldn't put his finger on, the island even felt a little like Marmo. There was just a dark aura to the place.

They continued to move further inland, going over hill after rocky hill. Finally, after investigating the island for about thirty minutes, Ashram and his men came across a small patch of trees. The trees weren't ideally suited for the purpose of repairing a ship, but at that point Ashram wasn't about to get picky. He just wanted to get back to Alania and to see Pirotess again.

As he saw it he was over halfway done with his quest to bring her back. He just needed to obtain one more magical item and do a little more traveling and she would be restored to him. Then he could tell her the things he shouldn't have neglected to say for so long.

The men immediately went to work hacking down the small trees with the axes they'd brought along. The trees were small enough to where two men could easily carry one at a time, but still large enough to be useful. After an hour of working, they had managed to cut down and pile up six small trees. Ashram calculated they now had just about had enough for the repairs. One more would probably do the job with a little extra room for possible errors.

Ashram wanted repairs to start as quickly as possible so he ordered most of the men to start carrying the first four trees back to the ship while he, Baltus, Loganos, and Arodon stayed to finish up with the last one. The soldiers obeyed and carried the trees off towards the ship. After they were gone Ashram took a turn with the ax. Baltus had cut about halfway through the last tree and he was looking a little winded. Baltus more than willingly yielded the ax and Ashram got to work.

Ashram had assumed that after a couple of hard swings the tree would bend to his will and they'd be on their way back to the ship. However, this was not the case. Playing the part of a lumberjack proved to be a little more difficult than he had originally estimated. It would take a little more of an investment of time and energy than he had first anticipated to accomplish the task. Ashram stuck it out for a while longer and finally the tree relented, tumbling over.

"Bout time my Lord, I grew an inch of beard stubble in the time it took you to finish that job." Baltus taunted. Ashram just gave him a half-serious distasteful look.

Loganos belly laughed as he rose from the rock he sat on. Baltus laughed too. But the last member of the party, Arodon, wasn't laughing. His attention was drawn elsewhere. He sat on a rock with his head half-turned, looking behind him. Ashram was about to ask him what was the matter when he heard a twig snap in the bushes around them.

Ashram dropped the ax and drew Soul Crusher from its scabbard. Baltus and Loganos, also having heard the noise, prepared their weapons as well. All was quiet for a moment, everyone held their ground, not moving a muscle and barely breathing. They listened for the slightest sound and scanned the bushes around them for a hint of movement. They watched for what seemed like an eternity, but there was nothing.

"Arodon…?" Ashram slow and quietly asked the dark elf.

"There's definitely someone out there." Arodon replied. "I can hear them breathing." Arodon's sharp elven eyes continued to seek out a definite source. "There!" He pointed to a spot in the bushes.

Loganos let an arrow loose to the spot. It disappeared into the bush and struck an unseen target, which was announced by a loud bellow of pain. After that, ten men rose from the bushes and rushed at the group. Arodon fought off one attacker, but was struck in the right shoulder by a second opponent with a club. He fell backwards as other attackers continued to close in on him.

Ashram rushed forward to Arodon's aid and struck down the man who carried the club with Soul Crusher. The man tried to use his weapon to block the blow, but Soul Crusher sliced right through it and into him.

The other man, who had first attacked Arodon, moved to attack Ashram from the side. He was met by a strong foot in the stomach, followed up with an armored fist to the maxillary bone in his face. Ashram felt a crunch as he followed through with the swing. Clearly he had fractured his jaw.

Another man stepped in to attack Ashram, this man carried a sword. Ashram met his attack with Soul Crusher and pushed forward with all his weight, knocking the man backwards. The man who Ashram had kicked moved to attack again from behind. Without looking, Ashram thrust backwards with Soul Crusher, impaling him in the stomach. The man stopped with an awkward grunt, then slid backwards off the blade.

By this time, the swordsman had recovered and charged again, intending to slash Ashram across the chest. Ashram rolled forward avoiding the man's sword and made an upper cutting slash, forcing Soul Crusher from the man's lower abdomen to his mid chest, stopping just short of the sternum.

"Emperor, look out!" Ashram heard Loganos call to him. He looked up to see three men with bows taking aim at him from about fifty feet ahead. There was no time to move so Ashram prepared to take whatever would come.

The men loosed their arrows, which streamed towards Ashram with murderous intent. As the arrows got within ten feet of him, they deflected off an unseen purple barrier that flashed on impact and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. The archers where shocked and the battle seemed to pause for a moment.

Ashram himself was surprised by what had happened. It took him a second before he realized that Soul Crusher was responsible; it had provided a protective shield for him. Though he was aware that it was capable of such a feat, he had not expected it. He recalled seeing the Demon Sword protect Beld from a sneak attack from a Valisian soldier during the War of Heroes, but never before had it done it for him.

"Stop…!" One of the attackers shouted to the rest. "Everyone stop!" The other attackers backed away and lowered their weapons.

The man who had called off the attack stepped forward and approached Ashram. The man wore dark tattered clothes which looked like it had formerly been part of a uniform. Ashram recognized the uniform the man wore, it was an older style uniform of a Marmo soldier.

Baltus and Loganos both stepped in front of Ashram, blocking the man's path with their weapons ready. The man stopped and put his sword away. Ashram motioned for Loganos and Baltus to stand down as he stepped past them and toward the other man.

"That sword..." The man stared at Soul Crusher. "Where did you get it?"

"He who holds the sword rules Marmo." Ashram replied.

"I see." The man knelt down before Ashram. "My Lord, would you come with me? My master will want to speak with you."

"Very well…" Ashram agreed. "…but in a moment, I need to see to my wounded. You should see to _your_ dead." Ashram turned to go to Arodon's side. Arodon was still on the ground, holding his shoulder. "Arodon?"

"I'm still here… but I can't say I'm too happy about it." He replied, obviously in a great deal of pain. "I think they broke a few bones in my shoulder." Ashram carefully cut through Arodon's vest and the shirt underneath with a knife and examined his shoulder.

"You're right, they got you pretty bad." Ashram confirmed as he looked over Arodon. "Baltus, I need you and Loganos to get Arodon back to the ship and bring him to Tedera."

"Sire we can't leave you here by yourself with these _brigands_." Baltus protested.

"I will be fine…" Ashram guaranteed. "…Arodon will not be unless you get him to Tedera soon. Loganos can't carry him alone, now get to it General." He ordered. Baltus didn't argue any further. He nodded and Ashram walked away from the three, joining the men in tattered uniforms.

Ashram followed the strange men to their camp, which didn't add up to much more than a couple dozen mud huts. As they walked into the camp, Ashram noticed an unusual looking standard. It was not a Marmo design; it was made up of two snakes coiled around a staff with and orb in the middle between them.

Ashram looked at the standard with distaste. He hated snakes, always had. It was a dislike that stemmed back to his time on the farm as a child. He couldn't recall that exact incident, but he could remember a bad experience that involved a snake.

Such as it was he took the standard as a bad sign, but tried to push the thought aside. He was almost at the largest hut in the camp, where he assumed the leader of this group dwelled. The man who led the attack on Ashram and his men had him wait outside while he went inside.

Before long, the man returned and motioned for Ashram to enter. He did and the first thing he saw was an older man sitting upon a makeshift throne. The hut was dark and the man on the throne was smoking a wooden pipe. With every inhalation he took his face was briefly lit up, revealing his features. He had a weathered face with a gray and black peppered beard. As Ashram got closer he recognized the man sitting in the throne and the man in the throne seemed to recognize him too.

"I know you." The older man began as he set aside his pipe. "You're the boy Beld was grooming to be his successor. That sword you carry proves it."

"I am Ashram, Emperor of Marmo." He affirmed. "I feel like I should know you too."

"I am… I was Governor Thron, formerly of the Marmo Empire." The older man answered. "Now I am Priest Thron, of the Order of the Twin Serpents."

'Governor Thron.' The name echoed in Ashram's mind. The memories started to rush back to him.

He recalled a time when Thron had been Beld's oldest and most trusted friend back on Marmo. He was one of the few nobles who had been originally part of Beld's court in Kannon and was the first man to follow Beld in his exodus to Marmo.

From the beginning Thron was Beld's right hand man. He helped organize and build the Marmo Empire from nothing. Only Beld himself did more to make Marmo the country it was. Ashram never knew much of Thron beyond that because he was on the way out just as he was on the way in. The story Ashram heard was that when the Empire started to attain real power Thron tried to seize the Marmo throne for himself.

Apparently the takeover didn't go exactly as planned. Thron failed to gain much support and his plot was exposed before his rebellion even took off. He was captured without bloodshed and for that reason, or perhaps because he had once been Beld's friend, was banished instead of being executed.

Ashram could remember Thron being escorted out of the palace by guards during his second week on Marmo. There were a handful of others who were part of Thron's conspiracy and they accompanied him into exile.

Beld never spoke of it to Ashram, but through overhearing some servant's gossip, he had pieced together parts of the story. The real motives behind Thron's actions were unclear at the time, but now Ashram had his chance to get things straight directly from the source.

"So, _Priest Thron_, I'm curious about something." Ashram began.

"Go on." Thron invited.

"Why did you turn on Emperor Beld all those years ago?" Ashram asked, wasting no time on small talk. "He was your friend; did you simply turn on him for a lust for power? From what I've heard about you, petty treachery doesn't seem in your character."

"I turned on Beld..?" Thron grunted objectionably. "Ha! You have to ask yourself who really turned on who boy." He began to repack his pipe with more tobacco. "What I did wasn't for reasons as simple as a desire for power. As the Governor of Marmo, I already commanded enough power to keep myself satisfied."

"So there was another reason then?" Ashram asked.

"Yes indeed." Thron answered. "I was led to believe that Beld was under an evil influence and that he was planning to have me killed. And as it turned out he was being controlled by the very Demon he thought he had vanquished with Soul Crusher. Somehow, part of the Demon survived within his Beld's sword. I started to see changes in Beld's decisions after the final battle with the Demon and..."

"Wait." Ashram cut in. "A moment ago you said that you were led to believe Beld was being controlled; who first led you to believe this?" He asked suspiciously.

"It was a woman." Thron replied. Ashram got hollow feeling in his stomach. "I don't know who she was. I had always assumed she was a dancer or concubine, judging by the way she dressed. She wore a fancy gown and a lot of jewelry. She approached me on several occasions and poisoned me against Beld. I ignored her at first but…"

"Jewelry you say… did she wear a circlet?" Ashram asked, interrupting him again.

"Yes, I believe she did." Thron answered. "How did you know?" Ashram shook his head with disgust.

"The woman you speak of is known as Karla." Ashram signed. "She is witch, in every way possible. Her motives are difficult to fully explain, but she's a master manipulator, pushing people towards her goals and against each other."

"I see..." Thron looked down.

"If it makes any difference to you, she wasn't lying. Beld was being influenced by the demon within Soul Crusher. Only recently was he free of it, but I'm afraid that freedom was short lived."

"Beld's dead?" Thron looked back up at Ashram. "How did he die?"

"By Karla's hand I assume." Ashram answered solemnly. "I wasn't there to see it for myself, but everything pointed to her."

"Why do you carry that sword?" Thron asked. "Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"This sword will help me rule all of Lodoss and give me the power to avenge Beld's death." Ashram replied. "I will not throw it aside."

"You do not fear the Demon's power?" Thron leaned forward in his chair.

"I have mastered this sword, it serves me." Ashram answered.

"Beld sought to control the Demon Blade too boy, but it was the Demon Blade that controlled him." Thron warned.

"I am not Beld." Ashram snapped back. Thron studied him for a moment.

"I think the sword controls you already boy." Thron pointed at Ashram. "I will take that sword from you and destroy it. The world will finally be rid of its evil and my people's banishment will finally be ended. I will return to Marmo as its ruler, as I should have been years ago."

"That's some imagination you have old man." Ashram smirked. "I can see that rotting here for all these years must have eaten away at whatever brain you had. To think you have any claim to the Marmo throne now shows the limited powers of your feeble mind."

"Insolent cur!" Thron declared angrily. "I challenge you to single combat!"

"I accept." Ashram's eyes narrowed.

Ashram and Thron stood facing each other in the large open area in the middle of the camp. All of Thron's followers gathered around to watch. There was about thirty of them in all.

Thron brandished a very large broadsword and it appeared to be way too heavy of a weapon for him. Perhaps in his younger days Thron could effectively wield such a weapon, but time seemed a more challenging opponent than Ashram could ever be at that point.

Ashram also observed that Thron was wearing only light leather armor, which meant he would be very vulnerable to quick slashing attacks during combat. He found it odd that Thron would make such a mistake with the weapon he chose, but perhaps he simply lacked anything more formidable to wear.

After measuring up Thron, Ashram wasted no time. He rushed towards the older man and struck a forceful blow sending him reeling. Ashram pressed the attack, quickly striking from every angle with a variety of attacks to confuse Thron.

As Ashram had anticipated Thron was weighed down by his weapon. The few times Thron managed to swing it at him the attacks were extremely slow and easily avoided. And after each miss Ashram made him pay for it with another quick slash from Soul Crusher. Thron's light armor offered little protection.

The older man just couldn't keep up and was cut repeatedly on the arms, back, and chest. He collapsed to the dirt. Ashram stopped and watched him for a moment, almost feeling pity.

"Yield old man and you may yet live." Ashram offered. "You can't win this and there is no honor in striking down an opponent like you."

"Ha!" Thron laughed as he crawled on his hands and knees with blood dripping off his body. "You think this is over boy? It's very far from over. You underestimate my power."

Ashram watched Thron crawl around bloodied and boasting, thinking he had lost his mind. The old man inched his way forward on his hands and knees getting closer and closer to Ashram, finally stopping and looking up.

"I failed to mention something to you earlier young Emperor." Thron stared up at Ashram. "I'm a priest of Semitar, one of the Dark Goddesses that fell during the War of the Gods." Ashram had just about heard enough, it was time to end this mockery of a duel.

"Well that would explain your ridiculous snake banner." Ashram moved in closer to Thron with his sword posed to finish him off. "If I remember correctly, Semitar was a keeper of snakes, dragons, and demons. I hope she will accept an old worm like you too."

"When she was struck down in battle, she fell from the heavens to this very island." Thron ignored Ashram; his voice seemed to get deeper as he talked. Ashram paused. "The dead Gods still have an echoing influence boy. They can empower those who follow their banner." As Thron finished the sentence his skin started to undergo visible changes.

Suddenly old man found the strength to rise to his feet and face Ashram once again. He appeared to have grown in stature as well as girth as he stood up fully. His clothes stretched and then gave way as he continued to grow, tearing slightly under the strain.

Thron's grotesque transfiguration continued as his legs merged together and elongating forming a tail. Thron curled forward grasping his sides in pain, turning his back to Ashram. He quivered for a few brief seconds and when he turned back everyone could fully see the extent of his change in appearance.

He was now distorted into a monstrous serpentine being and his wounds had all completely healed. In addition, he had grown a snout and took on other features of a cobra. He had shimmering brownish-gold scales with black stripes down his back. The pupils of his eyes sharpened while his irises turned yellow with spots of red. He had hoods protruding from either side of his neck and even a pair of small fangs.

Thron started to move towards Ashram, his eyes were fixed on the black knight. Ashram didn't move. He just stared into the serpent's eyes, as if he was in a trance. He was at a loss. The man, who just a moment ago was at his mercy, was now bearing down now him with a renewed and unnatural strength.

Thron's sword, once oversized, now seemed ideally suited for him. It became clear to Ashram then that the clever old fool had been planning for this turn of events all along. Soul Crusher began to illuminate as Thron approached within fifteen feet. Ashram reclaimed his composure and prepared to clash with Thron as he continued to close the gap between them.

Ashram made the first move, an oblique attack from the side trying to cut Thron's base out from under him. To his surprise, Thron easily managed to avoid the attack. His snakelike body somehow managed to bend around the path of Ashram's blade. He slithered back quickly and countered. Ashram bought up Soul Crusher to deflect the blow, but Thron's attack was strong enough to force him back a few steps.

The power of it caught Ashram off guard and put him on the defensive. He worked hard to stay ahead of Thron, who moved with unreal speed. Ashram stopped and held his ground. He exchanged several blows with Thron, who was moving so fast that Ashram had a difficult time keeping up.

Thron managed to take a free hand and strike Ashram in the face. Ashram was knocked back a few paces and when he stopped, blood started dripping from his nose. He could also feel blood pooling in the corner of his mouth and running down his throat. Fury started to burn behind Ashram's eyes. He could not allow himself to be beaten by such a freak. Too much weighed on him.

The anger continued to build as Thron closed in again. Soul Crusher seemed to feed off of Ashram's anger; the purple light of the blade began to intensify and pulsate. Thron swung his tail low at Ashram's legs. Ashram jumped up and brought his sword down at Thron's head.

Thron managed to dodge out of the way, but Ashram pursued him relentlessly. His anger was giving him more and more power and he finally seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Thron retreated, trying to regain a sense of balance and slow down the momentum building against him, but Ashram was less than a step behind him with every move he made.

Thron was knocked back after a strong blow from Soul Crusher and fell against a tree. Ashram was on him in a split second. He jumped forward and kneed Thron in the chest, then struck him in the face with a powerful downward elbow as he came back down.

Thron tried to recover and counter attack with his sword, but Ashram in a blur of speed knocked his hand to the side and then sliced it clean off. Blood spurt from the limb as his hand flew away.

A second later the severed hand and Thron's sword hit the ground, followed by a second spurt of blood splashing into the dust. Before Thron even had a chance to react Ashram thrust Soul Crusher in under his chin and pushed it up until it broke through the top of his skull; sticking him into the tree behind him.

To the amazement of all who watched, Thron was still moving. His still intact hand grabbed Ashram by the neck and tried to choke him, but there wasn't any strength left in his grasp. Ashram easily broke the grip, knocking his arm away. He then withdrew Soul Crusher from Thron's skull. His serpentine body began to fall forward slowly. As it fell, Ashram spun with his sword delivering an uppercut that sent Thron's head whizzing off. Thorn's body hit the ground; a second later his head hit the ground twenty feet away.

Ashram breathed hard as he watched Thron's body twitch, ensuring sure it would not rise again. His face had sprinkles of blood on it from the violent decapitation. When Thron's body had not moved after thirty seconds, Ashram relaxed his guard. He wiped away the blood from his nose and looked around at those who watched the battle.

Ashram was silent for a moment. He rubbed his sore jaw, and then he reached in his mouth and pulled out a tooth that had been knocked loose. He spit out some blood and then walked over to the Snake Standard, kicking it in half with a grimace on his face. He looked back the men who were still watching him, trying to decide their fate.

"If you have any honor left in you, then come with me and serve the throne of Marmo once more." Ashram announced. "I lift your exile."


	22. Contemplations in Tarba

**Chapter 22: Contemplations in Tarba**

After Ashram's long detour in the exile camp, he returned to the Dragon's Claw accompanied by what remained of the exiles. With their leader dead and the promise of a new future, all of the exiles quickly accepted Ashram's offer to join him.

They were so grateful Ashram had brought their exile to an end that they presented him with a special gift before departing for the ship. It was a cap and cape made from the pelt of a wolf. The cap was a wolf's head molded and set to be worn as a crest. When on properly, the wolf's canines would hang just above the wearer's eyes in an intimating manner.

The pelt had come from a Great Wolf Thron had slew while still on Marmo. The fur was primarily a light gray color with shades of black on the back portions and white in the underbelly. It was meant to be worn over armor in cold weather. Ashram graciously accepted the gift from his new subjects.

When they arrived at the Dragon's Claw they found Baltus organizing a strike force intending to retrieve Ashram. Baltus looked just slightly disappointed when he saw Ashram coming back on his own. As for the rest of his men, they just looked stunned. To them it looked as though Ashram had defeated and tamed all of the wild men on his own and was bringing them back as prisoners.

Ashram explained what had happened to Baltus and instructed him to begin retraining the _new recruits_; in effect, to more or less to give them a refresher course. Baltus accepted the task without question. He immediately rounded up the new men and gathered them on the main deck of the Dragon's Claw.

By an odd stroke of luck, the added weight of the thirty men was enough throw off the balance of the Dragon's Claw and the ship slid off the sand bar back into the shallow waters of the lagoon. This new found position meant that as soon as it was high tide, the waters in the lagoon would be deep enough to allow the Dragon's Claw to leave the island.

'Ha, these men are proving useful already.' Ashram thought humorously to himself as he walked up to the bridge to see Captain Melgrum.

After a short visit with the captain, Ashram learned that the damage to the ship was not as bad as originally projected and that most of the repairs had been taken care of already. The rudder was reset and they had started patching up the large breach in the starboard quarter of the ship. The hull breach was just above the water line to begin with and they had started repairs from the bottom up. There was at least three feet of clearance between the hole and the water, so unless another storm suddenly blew in they would probably be able to limp back to Alania without much problem.

Captain Melgrum wasn't enthusiastic about moving his vessel without having it in peak condition, but Ashram had no patience for waiting any longer for repairs. He insisted on sailing when the tide came back in without further delays. Captain Melgrum issued out the necessary orders to make the ship ready to sail.

Time slipped by quickly and with it the tide finally came in full. Soon the Dragon's Claw was under way once again. With nothing much else to do Ashram walked back to the main deck to listen in on Baltus' introductory speech to the exiles. Ashram had missed the bulk of the opening statements, but arrived just in time to hear the meat of it.

"I will not tolerate any insubordination or treachery!" Baltus barked as he strutted back and forth in front of the men. They were assembled into two lines of fifteen. "The first time one of you steps out of line will be the last time, understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Most of the men replied instantly.

One of the new men began to speak out of turn, interrupting Baltus as he was beginning to talk again. Baltus glared at the man impatiently and walked over to him. He got within five inches of the man's face.

"You are still new here, so let me make this clear to you now..." Baltus began in a calm voice. "…when I'm speaking, you are LISTENING!" He finished in a mild roar. "If I wanted your opinion on something, I'd ask for it!"

"Yes sir, but I just wanted to know, how soon do we eat?" The man inquired. Baltus stared at him for a moment.

"I've changed my mind, when I want your opinion, I'll give it to you." Baltus walked away from him.

Ashram just smirked as he listened in from afar. It appeared that Baltus would be having a fun time breaking in these new recruits. Ashram was content to let him do it. He was done for the day, he'd had enough already: cutting down a tree, fighting a supernatural being, and hours of hiking was a full enough day for him. He decided to retire back to his private quarters and let his underlings take care of the rest.

Ashram had been resting for two hours when there was a knock on his door. He sat up and consented for the person on the other side to enter. The door opened and Baltus walked in with a slightly fatigued look on his face.

"Please have a seat General." Ashram invited. "You look like you could use one."

"Thank you Sire." Baltus sat on the chair by Ashram's desk. "It's been a long day."

"Yes, the new men are really something, aren't they?" Ashram asked with his classic smirk.

"Yes, their intelligence is… dazzling in some cases." Baltus remarked. "I can't believe they used to be Marmo soldiers. They've got a long way to go before I'd call them anything better than a rabble."

"Perhaps they have been too far removed from soldiering General, but I'm confident they can be useful." Ashram said with certainty.

"Do you think we can really trust these _exiles_?" Baltus asked.

"If I didn't, they wouldn't be with us. But if they prove to be otherwise, then they will be dealt with." Ashram assured him. "However, as I see it, they have little reason to turn on their rescuers."

"Sometimes _reason_ ain't got nothing to do with it." Baltus commented. "I think we should keep a close eye on them for a while, don't you?" Ashram nodded in agreement.

"How is Arodon?" Ashram asked, changing the subject. "I have not seen him since he was wounded."

"He's ok." Baltus replied. "I believe he is still in the infirmary with Tedera. She tells me she is going to need help from another healer to fix up his shoulder or it's not going to heal properly."

"The injuries are that bad?" Ashram asked.

"Pretty bad." Baltus answered. "Lots of small fractures apparently. His shoulder was basically crushed and Tedera said it isn't responding to her treatments for some reason." Ashram then recalled what Arodon had told him about being weaker to preserve Pirotess' body, the effects seemed obvious.

"I'm sure we can persuade one of the Priestess' of Marfa to assist Tedera with Arodon's wounds when we reach Tarba." Ashram said confidently. "I think I'll have you see to the details of that assignment. After all, I hear you have quite a way with the ladies."

"Oh really…?" Baltus raised an eyebrow. "The nephew has been telling stories about me, eh?" He grinned. "Fair enough, what will you be doing while I'm sweeping a priestess off her feet?"

"I want to speak to the Head-Priestess myself." Ashram answered. "I'm anxious to meet her. It's not every day you get to meet one of the legendary Six Heroes of Lodoss, at least not this one."

"You mean she is the Warrior Priestess of the Legend?" Baltus asked.

"The very same." Ashram confirmed.

"I wonder if she'll be more a warrior or priestess when she sees us?" Baltus mused.

"I doubt there will be any trouble." Ashram leaned back slightly. "I'm going to try a diplomatic approach on this once. I've had my fill of dragons."

The Dragon's Claw continued to sail for two days, using the stars to guide them back to mainland Lodoss. During that time Baltus continued to coach the exiles and bring them up to speed on history, politics, and tactics employed by the Marmo military. At the end of the second day, the coast of Alania was in sight. On the third day, the ship turned north and sailed for the better part of the morning.

Tarba was located on the Northern tip of Alania, where the air grew cooler. By afternoon they would be near enough to disembark from the ship and ride the rest of the way to the Temple of Marfa. Ashram prepared a small party to leave. He decided to keep Arodon on board the Dragon's Claw and have Baltus bring one of the priestess back to the ship while he spoke with Neese, the High Priestess of Marfa.

The ship finally reached the specific rock formation that land-marked proximity to the Temple. The priestesses had set up the marker to show the way for pilgrims coming to the temple by sea. Ashram, Baltus and a few other escorts departed while the Dragon's Claw weighed anchor.

The ride was very brief, only about thirty minutes in all, on a pebbled path though rocky terrain. The Temple of Marfa was nestled in the White Dragon Mountains. It was built at the base of what couldn't really be considered a mountain, but more of a large rocky hill amongst the mountains. The temple was almost entirely made out of white marble. It had been more or less carved directly out of rock face. There were six great white pillars at the entrance.

Between the Temple and the first actual mountain of the White Dragon Mountain Range, there was a long pebbled path. It was similar to the one they had come on from the coast. Ashram was certain it was the route the Priestesses' of Marfa used to visit Brampt, the Ancient Ice Dragon, and the temple's guardian.

Brampt made his home out of the mountain, much like his other Ancient Dragons brothers had. If all went according to plan Ashram wouldn't be making the trip up the mountain path. After dealing with two other Ancient Dragons he'd leaned his lesson. It was best to avoid contact with them altogether.

When they arrived at the pillars, Ashram instructed his escorts to remain outside while he and Baltus entered. He didn't want to alarm the priestess anymore than necessary.

As they came inside Ashram felt odd, but somehow good. It was like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. It was a warm feeling, like light was filling him up. The Temple of Marfa was sometimes called the Temple of Light, after stepping in the namesake had taken on new meaning to him.

Inside the temple near the entrance they saw a huge veil with a forty foot statue of Marfa, the Earth Mother, behind it. Ashram was impressed with the craftsmanship. He stopped to admire it, wondering how long it took to complete.

Unfortunately, Ashram had to leave those thoughts aside for the time being, he had other priorities at the temple that couldn't wait. He and Baltus walked through the white halls of the silent sanctuary unnoticed. Their steps echoed as they moved through the hallway, searching for anyone to talk to.

They found no one, but discovered that the temple was largely open to the outside. The breeze and sunlight freely entered the vast majority of it. The interior was elegant, but simple. The walls were mostly pearl white, with golden trim. Despite constant exposure to the elements, the temple was remarkably clean. The priestesses must have spent a good portion of their day keeping things tidy.

The two men entered a large chamber, which seemed to be the main place of worship in the temple. There they finally found several priestesses praying silently.

The Priestesses of Marfa dressed very modestly. They wore simple white robes and sandals. The only thing that was at all remarkable about their appearance was the golden headdresses they wore around their foreheads. The golden bands wrapped around their heads, tying in the back. They actually weren't so different from what Pirotess wore, the main difference being the design on the front of it. The priestesses' bands were far less elaborate than hers. Theirs were simply in the shape of a crescent moon, which hung down around the center forehead from the thin stringy band. The tips of the moon connected to the band and the curve of it rested just above the priestesses' eyebrows.

As Ashram and Baltus came closer to the priestesses they were spotted. The priestesses did not run or scream as Ashram had half-expected them to. They did however look shocked to see Marmo soldiers in their temple. The women whispered amongst themselves about the curious sight of the two men before them. Ashram wasted no time; he approached the nearest priestess and began to speak to her.

"Priestess, you are said to be skilled in the art of healing, is this so?" Ashram asked the tiny woman. The priestess nodded silently. "Take her to the ship." Ashram motioned for Baltus to remove her from the temple, the woman looked at them with dread in her eyes.

"We just need your services for a short while." Ashram assured the priestess. "You will not be harmed or mistreated in any way and you will be returned here by the day's end, I promise." The woman still looked a little concerned, but voluntary started walking out with Baltus. The other priestesses did not protest.

"Don't leave her side until you return here General." Ashram commanded. "I'm leaving my good name in your hands and I don't trust the rest of the men with it as much as I do you." He smirked.

"You're trusting me with a woman's virtue?" Baltus asked. "Perhaps you don't know me as well as you claim." The priestess glanced back at Ashram with an uncertain look.

"He's only joking…" Ashram guaranteed the priestess as she continued to walk out with Baltus. "…_probably_…" He muttered to himself as he turned and walked past the other priestesses into the next hall.

There only one priestess could be found, seemingly waiting for him. She was markedly different from the others, both in appearance and in demeanor. Her robes were just as modest as the rest, yet somehow she seemed grander despite it. She was older than most of the priestesses, somewhere in her forties. She had dark hair and offered Ashram a smile as he came near.

"I would surmise you are Neese." Ashram honored her by respectfully half bowing.

"I am." She replied.

"Lodoss owes you much." He noted.

"And you must be Ashram, the new Emperor of Marmo." Neese replied returning a bow. "Lodoss has much to fear from you." She said as she rose from her bow.

"Only my enemies have cause to fear of me." Ashram countered. "I don't count you amongst them Neese. I have come to seek your aid."

"My help…?" Neese asked, puzzled. "I don't see how I could be of any use to you." She continued. "I doubt you are here to bequeath prayers to Marfa."

"You're right, I'm not, but you underestimate you and your fellow priestesses." Ashram countered. "You possess something that can deliver life from the very jaws of death and that is something worth taking pride in."

"You've come for that?" Neese asked perplexed, having guessed his purpose.

"Yes." Ashram answered plainly. "I have."

"It won't help you conquer Lodoss, Lord Ashram." She informed him.

"I know." Ashram answered. "That's not what I want it for."

"What other use could you have for it?" Neese asked suspiciously.

"I have my reasons." Ashram answered in a slightly annoyed tone. "Now then, I'm not here to threaten you and I'm not going to try to strong arm you out of your treasure. I'm respectfully asking your help. I'm willing to return the staff immediately after I'm done with it."

"I still want to know why you want it so badly." Neese replied. "I mean no disrespect, but your reputation is less than savory you know."

"I know it is good policy to keep up a friendly relationship with the Lord of the land you occupy." Ashram said in an unsettled tone. "The taxes could suddenly skyrocket or your religious practices could swiftly become outlawed. It would be within my current legal rights to do so." He warned.

"I'm sorry if I'm testing your patience Lord Ashram, but I can't just give you the staff in good conscious without knowing what you intend to do with it." Neese answered, unmoved by Ashram's subtle threat. Ashram just stared at her for a moment, then his eyes lowered from Neese's slightly.

"Fine…" He finally relented. "I need it to bring back someone I care about."

"You mean back from the dead?" Neese asked, raising an eyebrow. "The staff does not have that power."

"By itself… no, but used in conjunction with another of the Governor's Treasures..." Ashram pulled out and presented the Soul Crystal Ball to Neese. "…it can be done." Neese stared at Ashram for a time and then smiled.

"I am truly impressed that you were able to obtain that." Neese gazed at the Soul Crystal Ball.

"The Gods know it wasn't easy." Ashram answered. "Will you grant me what I ask?" He turned his attention back to the task at hand. "I do not wish to misuse you or your sisterhood, but I must have the staff." Neese stood there, thinking it over. "It is my only wish."

"I judge your reasons to be unselfish and worthy." Neese replied. "I know all too well what it is like to be without the one you love." She reached within her robes and revealed the Staff of Life.

The staff was well crafted, it was an intricate design carved mostly from white wood. The only part that wasn't wood was the large red ruby at its top. In all, the staff was a little more than two feet long, but every part of it was an elegant piece of art.

"I hope you reunion is as happy as mine." Neese held it out for Ashram to take. He accepted it. "I would appreciate you bringing it back promptly."

"Yes, of course." Ashram turned to walk away. "Thank you, I will remember this favor."

"And let Marfa bless and guide you in your task Ashram." Neese replied. He turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon young fellow…?" A new voice entered the halls of the temple. "So typical of a young ruler, you think you've got the world all figured out in your few years. You sound just like another young knight I knew about thirty years ago. But he had red hair and a bit more of a temper."

A short old man with long white hair stepped out from behind Neese. He seemingly came out of nowhere. He had bushy white eyebrows and brown eyes. He wore a white robe with a red vest over it. There were also three gold charms running across the old man's chest, connecting the two halves of the vest.

"Lord Ashram, this is Wart." Neese announced.

"Wart…" Ashram echoed Neese. "I know who you are, the Great Sage of Moss they say, Hero of Lodoss, master of all the mystical arts." He paused. "In truth though, you are possibly the most useless figure in all of Lodoss." He said mockingly. "The entire island might burn and you would still sit in your far away tower doing nothing to intervene."

The old man said nothing in response to Ashram's insult.

"Tell me Wart, how long have you casually watched Karla pick apart this island, thirty odd years now?" Ashram elaborated on his first comments. "If anyone could stop her, either by words or by force, it would be you. Why then have you done nothing? Perhaps you are just as mad as she is, or maybe you are even in league with her? No one else has ever got as close to her as you. As I've been told, you two may have been lovers all those years ago during the war."

"Ashram, that's enough." Neese interjected. "You have no right to make such accusations."

"Don't I…?" Ashram asked angrily. "You're not a whole lot better than he is Neese." Ashram turned his attention to the priestess. "You have done me an immeasurable favor by granting me use of the Scepter of Life and I will always be grateful to you. However, I would judge that you too are guilty of great injustices."

"I don't understand." Neese replied confused. "Of what injustices do you speak?"

"The two of you have done nothing to stop Karla and…" He hesitated.

"And…?" Neese asked. Ashram just stared at her, thinking of the right way to approach his next question. Finally he went on.

"And if you are all such great heroes, then why didn't you, Wart, or Fahn do anything to help Beld after he was turned by the Demon King thirty years ago?" Ashram asked.

Neese did not answer.

"He was supposed to be your friend, so why didn't you attempt to cleanse his soul of the demon's taint?" Ashram continued his questioning. "Either by your healing powers or by Wart's magic, something could have been done or at least attempted, but you didn't even try. Instead, you chose to allow him to be exiled and ignored his plight altogether. You let a good man, and more importantly, your friend be consumed by darkness, why?"

"Beld could not be purified as you have suggested Lord Ashram because part of him wanted to walk the path of a Dark Lord and a Conqueror before being turned by the demon's influence." Wart answered. "The demon could not have taken him so easily if he didn't have some darkness in his heart to begin with."

"You are correct Ashram in that he was our friend, that's why we chose to allow his exile." Neese explained. "None of us wanted to see him dead and none of us could find it in our hearts to kill him. By the War's end, we were all physically and emotionally exhausted. The loss of Beld right at the end was a devastating blow that none of us saw coming."

"Beld was the final causality of that war…" Wort added. "…though we didn't realize it at the time."

"We had no alternative." Neese insisted. "By the time we realized what had happened, exile was the only option we had besides killing him. There was no going back."

"Well then..." Ashram sighed. "…I guess that is that. Thank you for being honest with me." He began to walk away again. He was done with the conversation.

"Ashram wait, there is something I wish to discuss with you." Wart called to him. Ashram continued to walk away, ignoring him. Wart would not be ignored though; he suddenly appeared in front of the exit, blocking Ashram's path. "It is important."

"Fine, since you seem so determined to talk old man, then talk." Ashram growled, crossing his arms.

"There are dark clouds building on the horizon Ashram and there will come a time when you'll have to make a choice." Wart warned. "You need to ask yourself what you stand for and what might result as a consequence."

"What are you talking about old man?" Ashram asked in an irritated tone.

"Someday people will tell a story about great deeds, about legendary men fighting for the light and… for darkness, about the places where they lived, fought, loved, and died, about a great empire and its charismatic young leader who would decide the very fate of Lodoss itself. It is your story Ashram. You are destined for great things, but you have a choice to make first."

"A choice…?" Ashram asked, puzzled. "What kind of choice?"

"I have been watching you Ashram." Wart replied. "You are a man torn; you have struggled between the light and darkness all of your life. But what matters now, and what you must ask yourself, is your desire to do good outweighed by your urge to do evil?"

"I have no desire to do evil." Ashram answered. "I am motivated by my vow to honor Beld's memory and serve the interests of the people of Marmo."

"And just as much by the love you lost..." Neese put her had on his shoulder from behind. "Love can be your saving grace Ashram, do not forget that. Love can hold you up when all other strengths have failed." The words struck a cord with him. He had already seen what she described first hand.

"You have the potential to be something great." Wart came closer to Ashram. "You can honor Beld's memory, serve your people, and fight against the darkness that is to come on the side of light. If you do not, you will die long before your time." Wart warned.

"How can you know that?" Ashram asked suspiciously.

"I am a wielder of powerful forces, and I have the gift of foresight…" Wart replied. "I see _much_, but I can't force you do what is right. What I can do is tell you that your people will either find their salvation or suffer greatly depending on your choices."

"What choices? You aren't making any sense!" Ashram was losing patience.

"Have you not felt it?" Neese stepped to Ashram's side. "Evil stirs on Marmo. It has been there since the end of the War of Heroes. Even before then, only it waited silently. But no longer, I believe Marfa's ancient nemesis, Kardis, is reawakening. The entire island will be destroyed if she is allowed to return. That must never be allowed to happen."

"And just how exactly is that going to happen?" Ashram asked, humoring them.

"Even now someone is at work trying to bring about this catastrophe." Wart explained.

"Who?" Ashram asked, starting to take the conversation a little more serious.

"The Dark Goddess can possess anyone she wants, but she would choose the person she thought most able to bring about her plans." Neese answered. "We thought she would choose you, but now that you are here I feel no taint upon your soul. Obviously it's someone else, probably someone close to you." An alarm was set off in the back of Ashram's head, thoughts about Beld's warning of a traitor and his dreams started to resurface.

"I have been warned of a traitor in my mist, but after weeks of careful watching and waiting I am no closer to finding that person than I was to start with." Ashram explained.

"You must keep a watchful eye." Wart instructed.

"I have an intricate network of spies keeping a close watch on anyone who could potentially be plotting against me and I still have nothing to go on. Who should I look for? What else can be done?" Ashram asked.

"To find the traitor?" Wart inquired. "Nothing… all you can do is wait. It's unlikely that the traitor will come to light until they decide to act, but it might help to ask yourself who is the next most powerful person on Marmo."

"I have no rivals." Ashram replied.

"Whoever it is must have a moderate amount of influence." Neese pointed out.

"That's not much help, the Empire is vast and there is any number of Lords that could be moving quietly without suspicion." Ashram replied frustrated. "What would their goals be?"

"To resurrect the Dark Goddess they'd need two things, the sacrifice of a high elf's life and the Scepter of Domination." Wart explained. Ashram's stomach felt hollow at that moment.

"The Scepter of Domination…?" Ashram asked as a sliding feeling ran through his whole body.

"Yes." Wart replied. "Do you know it?" Ashram sat down on a stone bench.

"Then _our_ enemy is the same then after all." Ashram growled. "Someone stole the Scepter of Domination out from under me at Fire Dragon Mountain, causing a nest of troubles for me. I hate to say it, but it would seem our enemy is already halfway to their goal." He warned. Neese and Wart exchanged troubled looks.

"Who was it?" Neese asked anxiously.

"I don't know, the scepter was there one minute and gone the next." Ashram got back up. "There's no more time to lose here. If there's a traitor in my realm, I will seek them out."


	23. Stronghold

**Chapter 23: Stronghold**

Ashram slowly rode back to the Dragon's Claw from the Temple of Marfa, considering Wart and Neese's warning. Now that it was clear to him what had transpired at Fire Dragon Mountain was due to the actions of a traitor, he was more motivated than ever to find the turncoat. And when he found the culprit he wound ensure they would pay the ultimate price in a very painful and lengthy fashion. He would make such an example of them that treachery in his ranks would never again come into question.

Ashram's thoughts drifted to Pirotess as he continued down the pebbled path. She would likely be riding by his side at that very moment if the events at Fire Dragon Mountain hadn't been meddled with by the unseen traitor. Anger and sorrow began to reflect in his eyes. He would kill the scum with his own two hands if he had the opportunity. He relished in the thought of watching the eyes of his enemy go dead as he squeezed the last ounce of life from them.

He pulled out the handkerchief that had belonged to Pirotess from the hidden compartment within his chest plate. He held it close to his face and closed his eyes. It still had her scent on it, the sweet fragrance of vanilla and summer lilies. Ashram was never sure if she wore a perfume or if the scent was just her natural fragrance, but he loved it either way. It set his senses on fire.

He imagined that she was there in the saddle in front of him, like she had been not so long ago, and that he was smelling the milky white strands of her hair again.

If she had been there with him at the moment, he would have wrapped his free hand across her waist and nestle his nose by her neck, just below her jaw tickling her. She would then turn her head and their eyes would meet. Her lips would be just mire inches away from his…

"Hhhmmptt."

Ashram's day dream was interrupted by a grunt next to him. He quickly opened his eyes and fumbled to put away the handkerchief. With his other hand, he drew Soul Crusher and without looking sliced through the air until the blade was within three inches of where the noise had come from. When Ashram finally looked over, he wasn't overly surprised to see Karla staring at him with a dark smile.

"Impressive…" Karla, now wearing a new body of a young girl with raven black hair, complemented. She was floating on the breeze, drifting slightly backwards to keep pace with Ashram's horse. "I'm glad to see your aim hasn't suffered since we last met."

"How unfortunate for me..." Ashram growled back, not lowering Soul Crusher. "I can fix that though." Ashram inched Soul Crusher closer to Karla's newly acquired throat.

"How ungrateful you are black knight." Karla noted. "Because of me, you will soon be reunited with your precious little dark elf consort." She lifted two glowing fingers, using her magic to push the blade a safe distance away from her. Ashram relaxed and put Soul Crusher back at his side. "How soon you humans forget a favor."

"Well _Saint Karla_, if it truly is a favor, then it is at best yet to be proven fulfilled." Ashram stared at the witch. "I know you too well; you wouldn't be helping me unless it served your own interests. Don't think for minute I haven't considered you're just running me around for a good laugh. If that be the case, I promise I'll hunt you down with my last breath in this world."

"Hmm… hmm… hmm…" Karla softly giggled. "You shouldn't get so excited; it's bad for your health. I have not lied to you." She smiled amused. "What purpose would it serve for me to trick you? Is it really so hard to believe I just wanted to help you?"

"Yes, it is." Ashram answered without missing a beat. "I don't know what your game is as of yet Karla, but I have no doubt your actions here are purely self serving."

"I'm hurt…" Karla responded in the most innocent voice she could muster. "…I can't believe that after all we've been through you still don't trust me." The witch's smile widened. "So… what do you think of my new body Ashram? Do you like it…?"

"It's an improvement over the body of that filthy thief." Ashram replied coldly. "What did you do with him?"

"I left him in Raiden, where I picked up this beauty." Karla answered as she leaned over towards Ashram. "Come now Black Knight, I know you want to have a feel." She ran her hand up the tight thigh of her borrowed body provocatively.

"I have other engagements." Ashram grumbled as he picked up the pace, starting to ride away. Karla however wasn't about to let him leave. She used her powers to plant the feet of Ashram's horse firm in the ground.

"You have been working yourself pretty hard for this elf." Karla came to his side again. "How many times have you brushed against death's cloak while trying to save her?"

Ashram did not answer her. He refused to even look at her.

"Thrice by my count." Karla answered her own question. "Do you really think she's worth this much trouble?" Ashram thought he detected a touch of jealously in Karla's voice, but he ignored it and focused on the witch's question.

Ashram pictured the first time he saw Pirotess by the bonfire, her figure outlined by the light of the fire and the look in her eyes when his gaze first met hers. The world stopped for a moment that night. Then he remembered the way the wind would blow in her hair when they were riding hard next to each other in the countryside. He would sneak glances of her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Finally he remembered the look on her face as she stood between him and the flames at Fire Dragon Mountain. As he reminisced, he felt a lump form in his throat. The memory of was still fresh and stung him in the pit of his heart. He fought against it and remained serene, he wasn't about to let Karla see the weight that was building in his chest.

"Yes..." Ashram finally answered in a soft voice, his eyes avoiding Karla's. "…she's defiantly worth it."

It was quiet for a long time after that. The only sound was from the horse trying to move its foot from the ground. Karla finally broke the silence.

"Did you know the Flaimesh army is amassing on your Northwestern boarder, poised to strike Alania Black Knight?" Karla announced. Ashram turned to look at her, but she was gone again.

Ashram arrived back at the Dragon's Claw a few minutes later, riding hard. He climbed aboard and wasted no time in finding Baltus and the priestess of Marfa.

He found the priestess in sickbay, along with Tedera. They had already done all they could to heal Arodon. He still had a ways to go before he'd be up to full speed, but he was far better off than before. He had most of the normal range of motion back in his shoulder.

With what could be done, done, Ashram quickly dismissed the priestess. He thanked her for her services then sent her on her way back to the Temple of Marfa. He then called together his men on the main deck of the ship and laid out what Karla had said.

"So, there's a good chance we'll be at war by tomorrow." Ashram announced to his men.

"But Sire, the witch could easily be lying." Baltus pointed out. "She isn't exactly known for her integrity."

"That's true General, but if she isn't lying we can't afford to wait." Ashram countered. "Alania is the weak point in our perimeter. Its defenses are still under construction and its army is still being rebuilt. They're disorganized and the lord of the land is feeble, weak, and incompetent."

"Gearth is still out there somewhere in Alania's wilderness with his men." Baltus noted. "He's not completely useless."

"I agree, Gearth is a capable commander, but in the face of a full scale invasion he would be completely overwhelmed. If the Flaimesh army attacks now in full force they will overrun most of Alania. They'd probably take the capital before we could move in troops from Marmo or Kannon."

"You're right, we have to move now." Baltus nodded his head.

'It finally makes sense.' Ashram thought, bringing his hand to his chin. 'Now I know why Karla had us island hopping for the last few weeks. It was all a diversion. She wanted our attention elsewhere so our enemies could move against us without being noticed.'

Fear crept into Ashram's mind. He was not afraid of the threat of invasion, but rather of the possibility that the plan to save Pirotess could have been completely a ruse planted by Karla and an outright falsehood.

"What would you have me do my Lord?" Baltus asked, regaining Ashram's attention.

"Right." Ashram refocused. "Baltus, you will go to Alania and find Gearth's men as quickly as possible. When you find them take command and move them into position to slow down the leading units of the Flaimesh army."

"Sire, that won't be easy to negotiate." Baltus grumbled.

"I know, just do your best." Ashram ordered. "If you can slow them down long enough, we will be able to get reinforcements in place before they can inflict too much damage. Take all of the veteran knights with you and the _new recruits _too. I believe you will need every man you can get for the upcoming fight."

"Yes Sire." Baltus bowed. "I'll do my best."

"Loganos…" Ashram turned the skinny young man. "…I want you to ride hard to Kannon and alert our forces there of the impending threat. Go to Count Reberos at Shining Hill first. He will best know how to mobilize our forces there and get help up here the fastest. If any of the other lords in the area don't fall in line, make sure Count Reberos knows how to deal with them."

"Yes sire, I understand." Loganos nodded.

"Captain Melgrum, I want you to take the Dragon's Claw back to Marmo and gather the Fleet. You are to assemble as many troops as you can and set sail for the northern coast of Alania. If the Flaimesh army pushes into the Alanian countryside far enough, you can land troops behind them and cut off their supply lines. Otherwise we'll simply be waiting for you there with orders."

"Yes my Lord." Melgrum bowed fully.

"Arodon, you will accompany me back with to Alania where we will mobilize a second force to send in to support Baltus until a larger force can arrive. We will take care of our _other _business while we are there."

"Yes Sire." Arodon half-bowed.

"Good, now get moving." Ashram barked. The group broke up and began their individual tasks. Horses were unloaded from the hold of the ship and the men mounted up. Baltus led his men out first. He drew his sword and gave the order to begin the long march to Alania.

Loganos mounted next and swiftly rode off on his mission to Kannon. With all of the soldiers and horses unloaded, the Dragon's Claw was free to depart on its own mission. The massive warship set sail and disappeared over the horizon towards Marmo. Only Ashram and Arodon remained on the beach, sitting on horseback.

"Let's get going." Ashram sighed. "We have much work ahead of us."

It was the Temple of Kardis, Ashram was sure of it. He had only seen it at a distance once, but even seeing it once at a distance was enough to assure that he would remember it for the rest of his life. It made him feel uneasy. Even as young as he was back then, he still recognized that it was a bad place, not meant for men to set foot in.

He saw the temple as if he were floating above it, slowly drifting closer to it. The temple did not look as it had the first time he had seen it. The first time it looked like an old tomb should, dead to the rest of the world. But now things were different. The temple was alive with activity, red light poured out of it aggressively.

A sense of dread shot through Ashram's spine. This was wrong; every one of his instincts were telling him that this situation wasn't suppose to be happening and that he needed to get away fast. Yet he continued to get closer and closer to the temple.

When he was close enough to get a clear view of the ground, he could see the soil behind the temple was crumbling and giving way. Rocks rose and started to roll away from the temple. Ashram watched carefully, studying what was happening. A cloud of dust plumed upward as something large was pushing its way out from under the ground.

Ashram seemed to jump to somewhere else. Once again his view was from the sky, but this time he wasn't over Marmo. The landscape was fertile, green, and peaceful. The sky was blue and Ashram could see a city in the distance. It looked to be the city of Roid, the capital city of Valis. It was the crown jewel of the Valisian Kingdom. In the sky above, there was a comet very slowly streaking across the sky. It was in the eastern sky, closing in on the horizon.

Suddenly the sky darkened in the east. The darkness cascaded outward in waves further and further until it had spread into every level of the heavens. The sky was completely filled with the unnatural darkness. Then the earth started to shake and cracked with an earthquake. Part of the landmass gave way and sank.

The tremors spread until they reached the city, with terrible consequences. Buildings collapsed and toppled over, many people were crushed in the upheaval. Others were swallowed up by the numerous fissures forming in the city streets. Green flames rose out of the fractures in the earth.

Within moments, the city was in ruins and aflame. Most of the people were dead or dying, those that were left were frantically trying to escape. The scene was that of hell on earth, utter chaos and turmoil.

Ashram jumped to a new location. This time he was on the ground, standing in a small village. The sky was exactly as it had been before. The comet was still in the east and moving further eastward. The strange darkness had already consumed the sky.

The earth was again in upheaval and there was green fire pouring from the breaks in the ground. Some of the houses were burning and the villagers were running to get out. Ashram heard a snarl and the sound of villagers screaming.

Ashram saw a villager cut down by a figure in a cloak that crouched over the body with a sword. The attacker turned and revealed itself. Ashram was shocked to see a fleshless face staring back at him.

And there were others too, many others. The veil cloaked phantoms were everywhere, attacking and killing at will. The first one Ashram saw seemed to be coming straight for him. It approached him and raised its sword with ill-intent and malice. Ashram wanted to move, either to get out of the way or to fight it, but he found the he couldn't budge an inch.

The corpse continued to close in on him. It got so close that Ashram could see red fire burning at the center of its hollow eye sockets. It swung its sword and passed through Ashram as if he wasn't there. It killed a crying woman, just behind where he was standing.

Ashram was enraged. He wanted to move so badly, but couldn't do a damn thing to stop what was going on around him. He wanted to strike back. He gritted his teeth and struggled harder to break free, but it was to no avail. He was left with no other choice but to watch the carnage around him unfold.

Ashram jerked forward off the ground in a hot sweat. He looked around dazed, prepared to defend himself. He searched for attackers, but there were none to be found. He was in the clearing where he had set camp the night before.

Arodon stared up at Ashram from the ground, his eyes wide open. Ashram took a deep breath; his sweat gleamed in the morning sun. He looked down at Arodon, realizing he had been dreaming. He started to slow down his breathing.

"Bad dream…?" Arodon inquired.

"Let's just get to Alania." Ashram answered, still agitated from his vision.

After several more hours of riding, Ashram and Arodon finally arrived at Alan. The city wall was in poor shape, the defensive structures Ashram had built had taken a pounding. It was obvious the city had been attacked. It had held though, Marmo banners still flew along the city walls and Marmo troops peered down at them as they approached.

'Could the forces of Flaim have struck here already?' Ashram pondered to himself. 'If they have, where are they now? They should have either taken the city or still be hard at work sieging the walls. They won't have given up so quickly.'

Ashram and Arodon rode inside the city and made their way up to one of the battlements to see first hand what had transpired. As Ashram walked under one of the wooden supports of a ballista blood dripped onto his shoulder. He looked up and above him found the corpse of a fallen Dragon Riding Knight of Moss.

Looking around from their high perch, they could see more fallen Dragon Riders and wyverns spread across the walls and rooftops of the city.

A short time later, Ashram came to the Alanian throne room where King Kadomos was waiting for him. Kadomos was more than eager to describe the battle to Ashram. The Dragon Riders from Moss had attacked two days before. Apparently it was a surprise raid. This fact seemed give some creditability to Karla's story and confirm Ashram's fears of invasion.

"They thought they could just fly right in here and sack the city on a whim." Kadomos recollected. "They thought they could catch us unprepared. They weren't expecting our defensives to be so strong or our defenders to fight so hard, they paid for their arrogance with blood!" Kadomos boasted.

"It would seem they underestimated the tenacity of your resistance." Ashram allotted, his usual verve was somewhat faded.

His thoughts were distracted by the looming threat of an even greater war yet to come, but perhaps more so with Pirotess. He was so close to being with her again. In a few moments time he could be in the same room with her again.

"Well, it was really Commander Gearth and his men that came through for us." Kadomos admitted. "They spotted the Dragon Riders coming to the city while they were hidden in the forest. They raced back to the city and arrived at a crucial moment of the battle, when the Dragon Riders had managed to dislodge most of our guards from the walls. Gearth's men stormed in and drove them from our skies with a hail of spears and arrows."

"It might be a little too soon to celebrate young Kadomos." Ashram warned. "The weakness of the Dragon Riders of Moss is that their army relies too much on their dragon riding knights. They have almost no land based forces. They have no siege weapons, no cavalry, and only a limited amount of infantry. When they are faced with a sturdy stronghold or castle, such as this city, they break like the wind against a mountain. For them to be successful in an extended engagement, Moss needs to ally with a kingdom with large amount of ground based forces…"

"Right you are!" Kadomos interrupted Ashram as he took a drink of wine. "They are no match for a strong defense like ours! This stronghold will never fall to the likes of them!"

"And it is for that reason..." Ashram continued, somewhat annoyed by being interrupted. "…that I believe they are allied with a large force from Flaim. It's most likely coming down on us from the north at this very moment." Ashram finished his sentence. Kadomos' one-man celebration came to an abrupt halt.

"A larger force from Flaim…?" Kadomos asked nervously. "Coming here?"

"Yep, and there's probably enough of them to overrun this city without even breaking a sweat." Ashram said indifferently.

"You signed a treaty promising to defend Alania remember, aren't you going to do something about this?" Kadomos demanded.

"I have already done everything that can be done." Ashram answered. "The word has been sent out, but the chances of reinforcements arriving on time are slim to none. We didn't have enough warning ahead of time, so we have to make due with what we have here and now. You said Gearth was here, where did he go?"

"Well, after the Dragon Riders were repelled from the city, he and his men marched back into the wilderness to try to locate their camp." Kadomos answered.

"Very well, I have General Baltus searching for him." Ashram announced. "Hopefully he'll find them sooner as opposed to later, but we need more men. Kadomos, I will leave this to you. I want you to round up all the combat experienced guards you have and make them ready to depart to join Gearth's men immediately."

"But Sire, if I send the garrison of guards away, there will be no one left to defend the city." Kadomos pointed out apprehensively. "If the Dragon Riders return…"

"I know." Ashram replied. "That's why I also want you to arm every able body man in the city and put them on the city walls. The real heat is going to be in the North. I doubt the city will come under attack again anytime soon, but it will at least look protected with someone on the walls. This has to be done fast, so get to it!" Ashram began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kadomos asked.

"I have other business to take care of." Ashram continued to walk away, with little regard to Kadomos.

"What could be more important than this?" Kadomos asked frantically. Ashram turned and looked at him with cold eyes, but he didn't answer the young ruler.

Kadomos got the message to shut up and prepared to carry out Ashram's orders.

Ashram quickly walked through the final corridor, at last reaching the chamber where Pirotess rested. He was joined by Arodon, who began the process of lifting the protecting spell on the door. Ashram anxiously waited for the hidden barrier to drop so he could cross the final threshold keeping him from Pirotess. He could practically feel her waiting for him on the other side of door.

It felt like a lifetime ago when he had last walked through that door and away from her. At last he would be by her side again, not just swimming through his memories. Ashram longed to see the light in her eyes, to observe the gentile grace of her movements, and hear her intoxicating voice call his name again.

But a soft fear again whispered in Ashram's ear, what if this didn't work? What if Karla had been lying all along? What would he do then? He had promised Karla cold vengeance… but at that moment Ashram didn't think that would come to pass. Arodon finished removing the spell and opened the door.

Ashram walked past him into the room. As he did so, he came to a grim decision. He determined that if Pirotess was not restored to him that night, then Soul Crusher would feed on its own master in the morning. To him, living on without her would be a crueler fate than falling on his sword. After all, he had not intended to leave Fire Dragon Mountain without Pirotess in the first place and in the same manner, he decided he would not be leaving Alan without her either. All or nothing, there would be no other way, no middle ground this time.

Ashram silently approached the bed where Pirotess' body lay and carefully knelt down beside her. She was exactly as he had left her. He took off his glove and grasped her hand. He had been gone so long; he just needed to touch her. Her hand was cold though, and he didn't like it. He reached into his cape and handed Arodon the Staff of Life and Soul Crystal Ball.

"Ok, let's do this." Arodon said with an unsure voice. He placed the Soul Crystal Ball on Pirotess' abdomen, knelling down on the opposite side of the bed. He grasped the Staff of Life tightly and began whispering chats in Elfish. Ashram only watched and waited.

Minutes had passed by and Arodon continued to chant with no end in sight. Ashram was starting to loose hope, nothing was happening. His right hand remained clasped Pirotess' faithfully, but his left hand grazed the tip of Soul Crusher's pummel. He wondered what the kiss of cold steel would feel like. After several more minutes of inactivity, he was certain he would see his last sunrise in the morning.

It was then that he noticed the Gem of the Soul Crystal Ball. It flickered with a faint light. It gradually grew until the Gem's light filled the room. Ashram looked up at Arodon, the Staff of Life in his hand pulsated with a golden glow.

Arodon continued to chant and the room filled with a wind that seemingly came from out of nowhere. The curtains surged back and forth and Ashram and Arodon's hair whipped around wildly. Arodon struggled to keep his chant steady. The turbulence of the room was making it more and more difficult to maintain his concentration.

A new light formed in the ceiling of the room and an orb of white energy dropped down slowly. Ashram felt himself being pulled forward toward the Soul Crystal Ball. It was pulling the orb down towards it, as well as everything else in the room. Inch by inch, the orb dropped closer to the bed where Pirotess lay.

Pirotess' back and midsection arched upward as the orb got closer to the Soul Crystal Ball resting on her abdomen. Ashram sat there in awe. The white orb inched its way closer and closer until it finally touched the Soul Crystal Ball and was pulled in. The Soul Crystal Ball illuminated brightly upon contact with the orb. It remained bright for a few moments, and then went completely dark.

The room settled and was perfectly calm again. Ashram looked around, then down at Pirotess. She still lay motionless. There were still no signs of life. Had it not worked? Was there something more they still needed to do? What else was there to do? Such were the thoughts that plagued his mind.

Arodon did not move. He too was waiting for some kind of reaction. After some time had passed and nothing happened, Ashram sighed and put his head down on the bed. It had all been for nothing. The witch had played him for a fool after all. He resigned himself to join Pirotess in the afterlife.

Pirotess' eyes opened and she inhaled a soft silent breath. She stared up at the ceiling with her auburn eyes, wondering where she was. Ashram had not noticed any of it, his head still rested on the sheets. Pirotess turned her head towards him and smiled.


	24. The Call of War

**Chapter 24: The Call of War**

Pirotess raised her hand and ran her fingers gently through Ashram's smooth, jet black hair. He looked up at her, and for a moment he was too taken aback to say anything. They watched each other for a long time. His mind finally floated back to reality and he smiled back at her. He could feel tears of joy welling up under his eyes, but proudly fought to keep them for pouring down his face.

"Hi..." Pirotess softly greeted him.

"Hi." Ashram replied back, not knowing what else to say. He took her hand and continued to stare at her in admiration. Before long Arodon came into Pirotess' field of vision too.

"How are you doing Twig?" Arodon asked. She managed to muster an irritated look for him.

"I'm ok, but feeling ill." Pirotess answered.

"I could have Tedera come and take a look at you." Ashram suggested, not thinking. Pirotess gave him a look that might have burnt a hole through his armor if he was but a little closer to her. Somehow he had managed to forget Pirotess' overwhelming distain for Tedera. He immediately realized his mistake and tried to retract his blunder without delay. "…or perhaps not."

"How long have I been out?" Pirotess asked, changing the subject. She looked around a little. "Where are we? This doesn't look like Flaim."

"We're in Alania. You've been… gone for quite a while. Just stay calm and I'll explain everything." Arodon assured Pirotess. "It's just going to take some time."

Arodon laid it all out for Pirotess, everything that had happened since the final moments of Fire Dragon Mountain. He described her death, Karla's promise to bring her back, the journey to Blue Dragon Island, the escape from Abram, the storm, the shipwreck on the island of the exiles, Ashram's battle with the their transfigured leader, the visit to the temple of Marfa, and finally, the impending conflict with Flaim.

Pirotess was truly at a loss. She was not quite able to wrap her mind around the concept of her own death and resurrection. It was unreal. She didn't really remember everything that happened at Fire Dragon Mountain. Her memory of it was sketchy at best. She did still remember her decision to put herself between Ashram and the fire, but her death and revival just didn't seem possible.

Pirotess felt even sicker after listening to Arodon, she quietly requested some time alone to work through and accept everything he had told her. Though Ashram found it hard to leave her side so soon, he understood. He and Arodon respected her wishes and left her to herself.

Pirotess let the thoughts roll around in her head freely. It was too much for her to accept. She began to weep and did so until she eventually fell asleep. But even in her dreams Arodon's words continued to occupy her thoughts.

She awoke after just an hour of restless tossing. She still could not believe that she had been dead, the very idea sent chills up her spine. She continued to toss and turn back and forth in bed restlessly for hours. During the course of her distress, an epiphany hit her.

'What does it matter really?' She asked herself. 'You're alive now, isn't that what's important?' She rolled on her back and started to feel a little better about the situation, or at least less vulnerable.

'Yes… that is enough for now.' Pirotess finished her self questioning. She was alive and felt good for it. She closed her eyes and slept without further disturbance for several hours.

Meanwhile, Ashram paced in his room anxiously. They had done it; they had actually brought Pirotess back to life. But there was still a small fear lingering in the back of his head. What if this was all just a pleasant dream he was having? A fantasy his grief stricken mind had concocted to ease the pressure on him? It seemed too good to be true. What if he would wake up only to find she was still lying there in her room, lifeless?

'No!' He assured himself, almost laughing. She was alive again and would remain that way.

Ashram could hardly contain his delight, he was completely re-galvanized. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so good. What really shocked and amazed him was that the witch had appeared to have told him the truth for once. That was an unprecedented event up to that point in time.

Ashram came to the immediate decision that with Pirotess was alive and well again, it was only fitting he have Tedera is sent back to the clinic on the Kannonian frontier. Given Pirotess' obvious dislike for her and frail state, he thought it would be unwise to risk arousing her anger by keeping Tedera around. It was better to just be rid her and the source of irritation altogether. Having made his decision, Ashram called in a servant and passed the order.

After that, he pondered his next move. The battlefield was calling and his men needed his leadership, but he was not about to leave Pirotess. Whether his motivation be love, guilt, or a simple sense of duty, he wanted to ensure her health and safety before leaving her again. Still, the menace of invasion grew every moment without him in the field. The situation was difficult at best.

Many times over the next couple of hours did Ashram return to Pirotess' chamber to look in on her. Each time he found her in deep peaceful slumber and each time he left her undisturbed. For the moment, he was content to let her rest.

The remainder of the day passed uneventfully. Ashram was up early the next morning, he hadn't slept well. There was too much on his mind. He wandered the castle, ultimately finding himself on the ramparts over the gate of the city. Below him the city garrison was forming up and preparing to depart for the border of Flaim.

The morning breeze was cold. Ashram could see his breath as he exhaled. Winter was starting to set in. Below, the men started to move through the gate, marching along the brick road that led outside the city. It wasn't a march so much as it was a mob trudging along sloppily. Just the same, they set off hastily exiting the city.

Ashram cursed to himself. He knew he should be at the head of the column below him. If Alania was going to survive the next couple of days, it would be far more likely to do so with him leading the men himself. However, as much as he wanted to rush down and join them, he wanted to stay with Pirotess even more. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but in her present condition it just didn't feel like the right time.

The day progressed much the same as the previous day had. Pirotess slept through most of it, while Ashram paced in his room. He only stopped to look in on her from time to time. Near the end of the day, a rider arrived with a message from General Baltus. He had managed to find Gearth's force in the wildness and was moving it to intercept the enemy at the border.

Ashram stewed the rest of the day. He wanted to do something, but until Pirotess woke up there was little that could be done. The gears of war had begun to turn, moving the Marmo Empire towards one inevitable conclusion.

Ashram knew the first battle would begin in a matter of days, if not hours. It was killing him to be just sitting there. Between waiting for Pirotess to be awake enough to talk and the coming battle, Ashram was nearly climbing the walls in his chamber.

He finally concluded that come the next morning he would have to leave to take command of the forces sent to repel the Flaimesh Army himself, whether Pirotess was awake or not. He had to; his feelings for Pirotess couldn't interfere with future of the Marmo Empire and the welfare of his people. He was always taught that leaders had to make sacrifices for the greater good. And realistically, the true threat to Pirotess' safety was the one approaching from the north. He knew he had to go.

The best way to see to her safety was to meet the threat head on. Pirotess would not be any safer if Alania was invaded. Ashram decided his first priority was to keep the fighting away from the capital city, and from her.

The next morning Ashram was once again up early, he still wasn't sleeping well in any event. There were still too many troubles plaguing his thoughts. He dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the palace kitchen. He fumbled around, grabbing a loaf of bread from the pantry. It was too early for the cooks to be up and he wasn't about to wait for them. So, he had to settle for whatever leftovers he could find.

Ashram more or less just ate on the move. He walked though the castle hallways chewing the day old bread and found his way into the stables to fetch a horse. With his horse dead, he had to find a new one quick. He inspected the horses carefully until he found one that was to his liking.

He started to prep the horse for departure, gathering up a saddle and a couple days' supplies. He wouldn't need much, but it might take him a while to catch up to the city garrison. They had a day head start on him, but they'd be moving slowly and would have left an easy trail to follow.

Ashram was almost ready to leave. He crouched down, securing a strap on the saddle tightly across the horse's underbelly. As he finished, he decided he needed to go see Pirotess one last time before he departed. If things didn't go well he might not get another chance. He stood up straight and turned to walk back through the courtyard, but was stopped after only about a half a step. Pirotess was standing directly behind him and he nearly stepped into her as he turned.

"Pirotess…" Ashram stammered out in an uncharacteristically surprised tone. "…how are you feeling?"

"Better." She simply replied. She hadn't backed away at all despite him almost toppling over her. Thus she was standing only about six inches from him. Her eyes were staring straight up at him intently. Then they shifted reluctantly to the saddled horse. "Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"To Flaim…" He answered. "…war is once again upon us."

"I'm coming with you." She declared firmly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Ashram quickly countered. "It is clear to me that you still have not recovered." He observed, and indeed Pirotess was still somewhat pale in the face.

"That is irrelevant." Pirotess snapped back, with a surprising amount of vigor. "I'm coming with you."

"Blast damn it elf, would you obey me for once?" Ashram asked, frustrated with her stubbornness. "I can't fight a war and be worrying on…" He paused for a moment, recollecting himself. "I need you to be here, safe, until you've recovered fully." Pirotess smiled at him. She obviously enjoyed getting a rise out of him.

"Ok." She simply replied.

"Ok…?" He repeated in disbelief. 'That was easy.' Ashram thought to himself. "Well… alright then." He wasn't sure what to do next. He had been expecting a long drawn out fight on the matter.

Pirotess continued to stare up at him, as if she were expecting something from him. After a moment, she got impatient and moved toward him. She reached up and embraced him. The move caught him off guard at first, but then his cold heart started to soften and he returned the embrace, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"This was… long overdue." Ashram whispered to Pirotess.

"Yes, I know." She whispered back.

They held the embrace silently for a long while. All other thoughts in Ashram's head faded away. There was nothing else that mattered in the rest of the world just then. The only thing that existed was the two of them in that moment, right then and there.

Ashram finally pulled back, looking deep into Pirotess' eyes. It was now or never, it was time to finally give in to what lurked in the deepest recesses of his heart. His lips moved closer to hers slowly. Her eyes urged him on, inviting him to do what she knew he wanted to do.

There lips met at last. Ashram felt her inner warmth, it made lightning shoot up and down his back. All his senses were on fire. His hand moved to the middle of her back, pulling her closer to him. He was considering what he should next when he heard someone coming. Ashram was regretfully forced to withdraw the kiss.

A moment later, a stable boy walked in.

"My Lord, can I be of service?" The young boy asked innocently, surprised to find him there. Ashram looked over at Pirotess, who had a sinful smile on her face. Ashram couldn't help but get a matching smirk himself.

"No young lad." Ashram replied. "I've got a handle on things here… but I should be leaving."

"Do you really have to go now?" Pirotess raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a wicked and suggestive gaze.

"Yes." Ashram answered. His skin was starting to feel warm and tingled already. He knew if he didn't get out then, he won't be leaving at all that day.

"But if what Arodon told me is accurate, you'll be completely outnumbered." Pirotess reminded Ashram. "Stay with me."

"Sometimes you just have to stand and fight with what you've got." Ashram told Pirotess. "It's not a hopeless fight. We just have to slow them down for a couple days, that's all. Reinforcements are on the way even now." With that Ashram mounted up and started for the city gate, leaving Pirotess and the stable boy behind.

Ashram rode hard, trying to make up for lost time. His thoughts kept drifting back to kissing Pirotess in the stable and the dark desires she made him feel as she raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn't believe he had walked away from that, but unfortunately for him it was for the good of the Kingdom that he reached the border of Flaim before the fighting started.

Near the end of the day, Ashram finally caught up with the city garrison he had sent out the day before. They hadn't gotten too far, which was no surprise to him. The officers leading the garrison were from Alanian palace guard and didn't know much about moving an army quickly in the field.

They camped for the night and Ashram set about getting the men organized into a fighting unit. The very next day, they were marching in orderly lines and with moderate speed towards the border. With any luck he might be able to link up with Baltus and his men in the next day or two.

To that end, Ashram dispatched two riders out ahead of the main body of his division trying to locate Baltus' forces. He only hoped that the general hadn't been forced to engage the enemy yet. The longer they could go without a full scale battle, the better.

Ashram's only goals were to keep his small army intact and Alania in once piece until reinforcements arrived. He was fairly confident that he could do this. However, if the opposing army was able to isolate the fragmented elements of his army, it would be a disaster.

Ashram knew his strategy would depend heavily on the character of the enemy commander. Confusion no doubt would be Ashram's greatest ally. If he could manage some quick hit and run attacks, the Flaimesh army might not realize how small the Marmo army's numbers in the area were. He wanted to trick the enemy into thinking they were facing the full might of the empire and not a hodgepodge of inexperienced units.

If nothing else, Ashram thought his strategy would keep the Flaimesh army off balance for a couple days. He was certain they could pull it off. With King Kashue dead, there wasn't anyone else who could step in and lead their army as effectively.

This should have pleased Ashram, but it didn't. Instead, something about it bothered him. Something didn't seem right about the situation. He tried to ignore it, but it nagged at him. An attack from Flaim just after Kashue's death, it didn't make a lot of sense to him. It was possible that Kashue's successor wanted to make a statement and cement his position by presenting a show of force, but still, something just didn't add up.

Ashram's forces marched the rest of the day. By sunset the riders he had sent out returned to camp. They brought word from General Baltus. He was camped up the road just a couple miles and had not encountered any opposition yet. He planned to march his men another seven miles in the morning, which would put them right on the border of Flaim. From there, they wound watch for the enemy and wait for Ashram and his men to arrive.

This news pleased, yet puzzled, Ashram. Where was the Flaimesh Army? Baltus and his men should have come across some sign of them by now; the first elements of their army or at least a unit of scouts. Ashram had expected soldiers from Flaim to be halfway to Alan by this time. Where were they? It was possible that their army was held up on the border, waiting for supplies, orders, or some sort of intelligence before proceeding, but all those possibilities seemed unlikely. There had to be some other explanation, it just wasn't clear what it was yet.

Perhaps the Flaimesh Army was more cautious than Ashram had anticipated, trying to bypass any early resistance by taking a less direct route to Alan. He supposed they could have determined that striking a different target altogether would be a wiser strategy. After all, it certainly _would_ catch his forces off guard. The opposing general may have planned to gain a foothold in Alania by first capturing a smaller unprotected city and using it as a base of operations.

If that was the case, then the most likely target was Terran. It was the closest major Alanian city to the border, but attacking Terran would stretch the enemy's supply lines dangerously thin and the city's strategic value would be far less than that of the Alanian capital itself.

Ashram decided he would send out scouts in all directions the next morning to try to determine the position of the Flaimesh army. He was sure there was a trap being set.

Morning came and the scouts were sent out. Meanwhile, the main body of Ashram's force started moving north again towards their rendezvous with Baltus' army. At about midday most of the scouts had returned without having found anything. They hadn't uncovered so much as a single footprint or a horse dropping. Ashram didn't like it, but proceeded forward.

After several more hours of marching Ashram finally found Baltus' camp. He immediately went to the command tent where he found Baltus and Gearth looking over a map of the local area.

"Baltus report to me at one." Ashram commanded as he approached the table with the map.

"It's strange Sire. I've had scouts investigate this entire area…" Baltus traced his finger out over a large circular region on the map, which practically covered all the territory on the Alanian side of the Flaimesh border. "…and there are no signs of an invasion force here or ever having been here."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Ashram sighed. "I knew it. The whole thing is a hoax. The witch has us chasing ghosts out here."

"But why?" Gearth asked. "What is her purpose for having us out here?"

"Yeah, if she was planning on leading us into an ambush, it'd probably work a little better if there was actually an enemy out here to ambush us." Baltus pointed out.

"She has something in mind." Ashram growled. "She always does… it will just take a little time to figure out what. In the mean time, I think we should pull out of here immediately and regroup in Alan."

"Yes, we're sitting on an enemy border with enough men to be mistaken for the vanguard of an invasion force." Gearth agreed. "If we were to be discovered here…" Unexpectedly a lower ranking officer burst into the tent.

"My Lords, I bring urgent news." The lieutenant began. "Our scouts have sighted Flaimesh soldiers on the other side of the border!"

"Is it the invasion army we're looking for?" Baltus asked anxiously.

"I don't believe so Sir." The lieutenant replied. "It appears to only be a small border patrol."

"If we've seen them then they've no doubt sighted us too." Gearth declared. "Our numbers are too great to go unnoticed."

"The patrol is retreating back into Flaim!" Another soldier burst into the tent.

"We've been discovered!" Baltus snarled.

"Damn!" Ashram knocked a glass of wine sitting on the table across the room. The lieutenant looked at him nervously. "That festering boil of an old crone has set us up! Soon all of Flaim will be alerted to our presence and we'll have a war after all."

"Perhaps we can still catch them or failing that pull out altogether?" Gearth suggested.

"No, we're in this now, there's no turning back." Ashram answered.

"At least we won't be on the defensive, as we thought we'd be." Baltus noted optimistically.

"True, but we haven't had adequate enough time to plan either." Gearth countered. "We've been thrust into this fight blindly."

"We'll have to strike swiftly, while we still have the advantage of surprise." Ashram looked over the map. "It's true, we are not fully prepared for our current predicament, but Flaim is even less so. If we move decisively, we can still come out of this alright, better than alright." Ashram looked up at his officers.

"Yes, one of the key rules of battle: whenever possible take a disadvantage and turn it into an advantage!" Gearth acknowledged.

"What lies ahead of us Lieutenant?" Ashram asked the knight.

"A few miles across the border there are three enemy forts defending their frontier." The lieutenant reported. "They are manned primarily by militia volunteers from the surrounding villages. There are also unconfirmed reports of a moderate force of Flaimesh regulars camped on the far side of the forts."

"I'm certain that they are there, it's a good tactic to employ." Baltus observed. "Those men are meant to counterattack any attacking force, if and when, the forts come under siege. They are kept just far enough back to surprise any would-be besiegers. This could be a problem; we can't just bypass the forts and leave enemy strongholds intact behind us. That would leave our supply lines exposed."

"The forts and their garrisons might be a threatening force to us now, but in a couple of days reinforcements will arrive and we'll have them outnumbered ten to one." Ashram pointed out. "Time is on our side for the moment. If we are patient, securing a victory here will not prove difficult. As soon as the fleet arrives, we can begin." He noted the proximity of the coastline on the map to their position.

"I agree that resolving this battle should prove simple, but I don't look forward to trying to siege Blade." Baltus grumbled. "The Flaimesh capital is rumored to have the highest and thickest walls of any city in all of Lodoss."

"You bring up a good point Baltus." Ashram put his hand on the armor over Baltus' shoulder. "The nature of this fight has changed since we're not going to be on the defensive. Perhaps it's time I put my construction project to a field test."

"Construction project…?" Baltus asked. "What construction project?"

"That's a surprise for later." Ashram smirked. "A surprise for you, and for Blade. First things first though, we must look to the task at hand."

Ashram retired to a large pavilion after he and his officers had drawn up their plans for the first battle. It had been a long day of marching and Ashram was feeling it. He was mentally and physically exhausted. As he dragged himself back to his pavilion, he considered what Karla was really up to.

If it was her intention to put Marmo at war with Flaim, she hadn't seemed to give Flaim any advantages or forewarnings. Within a few the days, the fighting would begin and Ashram was confident that the first fight would result in a resounding Marmo victory.

'What is the witch up to?' Ashram thought. It wasn't clear how she would benefit from this war. When Ashram got closer to his tent he saw that there was light coming from it and that there was a woman's silhouette inside. He could see this because her body was outlined by the soft flicker of a candle.

'Well, I guess I'll just ask the harpy myself.' Ashram thought to himself. He walked in the pavilion to confront the meddlesome witch, but stopped in his tracks upon entering. "What are you doing here?" Ashram sighed, not really surprised to find the person he found inside. "I told you to stay in Alan."

"Where you go, I must follow my Lord." Pirotess answered dutifully. He noticed that she was trembling and looked pale.

"You need more time to mend." Ashram said irritated, grabbing a blanket and wrapping her up in it. "If you strain yourself now you could die. What were you thinking?" She said nothing. "Here, lie down." Ashram more or less picked her up, carrying her wrapped in the blanket over to the large cot in the corner of the pavilion.

"Are you hungry?" Ashram asked. Pirotess shook her head. "Ok, then just get some sleep."

"But I'm cold." Pirotess whimpered. Ashram sighed and sat down at the end of the cot. He took off his armor piece by piece and crawled under the covers with her, wearing only his leather pants.

Pirotess wasted no time, she nestled herself tightly up against him. Though he had some forethought that she probably would be a little chilly, he had no idea just how _cold _she actually would be.

He was caught completely unprepared for the icy reception that her body had prepared for him. He wanted to flinch when her cool skin first touched his, but he fought the urge to move away. He clinched his teeth and endured.

It took a while, but eventually she started to feel warm again. Her body was pressed up securely against his. She rested her head against Ashram's shoulder. Her nose pointed inward, poking slightly into his left peck muscle. Ashram looked over at her, she was already fast asleep.

'How did she manage to get here so fast?' Ashram wondered. It couldn't have been easy, she looked exhausted. He was impressed with the lengths she was willing to go for him. Her devotion was truly moving, though a bit on the foolish side. He kissed her forehead as she slept. In time, he fell asleep too.

The next morning, Ashram woke up with Pirotess' arm wrapped around his torso and her leg over his own. She had him wrapped up so tight that he could hardly move. He smiled, she looked so peaceful. He really didn't want to wake her up, but he had to be up to organize the first strike against the Flaimesh opposition.

Ashram very slowly moved to free himself, while at the same time being careful not disturb Pirotess. It proved to be a deceptively difficult task. He started by trying to move her arm away, but her muscles were clamped down pretty hard; refusing to allow him his liberty. He persevered though and at last managed to put her arm on her chest.

Next he sat up and gently moved her leg off of him, this proven to be much simpler. He just lifted her knee and moved himself out from under it, putting her leg back down after he was clear.

Finally, he had to move himself off the cot. He slowly slid out, deliberately going as slow as possible as he rose off of it. He looked over studying her, she seemed undisturbed so far. He felt a certain degree of pride and accomplishment with that.

Now that he had made it out of the bed, he had the daunting task of putting on his plate armor quietly. That would prove to be a hat trick if he could pull it off. Of course, he did have the option of putting his armor on outside the tent, but that would mean doing so in the full view of his men. That was something he was not prepared to do.

Instead he set about putting on the lower potions of his armor, starting with the greaves around his shins and working his way up. He continued to put on his armor quietly, but when he got to the Tassels around his hips one of them slipped in his hand and it clanged slightly against the plate covering his thigh.

'Damn it!' Ashram cursed to himself as he froze. He slowly looked back at Pirotess in the cot. She still lay there like a rock, not having moved an inch. With his first little blunder and the hardest parts still to be put on, Ashram decided to do the rest outside. His torso was the only thing left bare and he didn't particularly care if anyone saw that.

After finishing with his armor Ashram went to the command tent. Baltus and Gearth were there waiting for him, overlooking the map and talking about the lay of the land, in particular the stretches of ground that would be valuable to take early in the coming battle. Baltus got a big fat smile on his face when he saw Ashram enter.

"Emperor… how did you _sleep_?" Baltus asked in an uncharacteristically sly and tainting tone for him.

"Fine." Ashram replied, carefully watching Baltus' facial expression. The general's face reflected levity and amusement.

Ashram then realized that Baltus was aware of Pirotess' visit to his tent and was poking fun at him. Ashram just gave him a cold stare. Baltus' smirked melted away, but he remained more causal and outgoing than usual.

"Sir, there is good news this day." Gearth announced, catching Ashram's attention and probably saving Baltus a great heap of trouble. "Follow me this way." Gearth motioned for Ashram to follow him outside the tent.

"Very well." Ashram agreed. They walked to a high point on a cliff, where they could well view the coastline.

"Here." Gearth handed Ashram a looking glass. "Out there, just along the coast." He urged Ashram to take a look.

Ashram brought the scope to his eye and directed it to where Gearth indicated. He could see the leading ships of the Marmo fleet approaching. The wind was bringing them closer and closer.

"The fleet has arrived ahead of schedule." Ashram announced with pleasure. "The war with Flaim starts tomorrow."


	25. Into the Fire, the War in Flaim

Hey folks, we're getting closer to the end. Just a few more chapters left. This particular one happens to be one of my most favorites, mostly because the content is almost exclusively my own. It was pretty much all of my own design from top to bottom.

**Chapter 25: Into the Fire; the War in Flaim**

Campaign journal entry 1:

'It starts today. The first day of blood, with countless others to follow, but there's no going back now. Though we were lured into this conflict by the crafty old witch Karla this war was going to come sooner or later and with Kashue dead… it is to our advantage to fight it sooner rather than later.'

'Pirotess is still ill and sleeping in my tent. With any luck she will sleep right through the battle today, otherwise she will insist on being by my side and be put in harm's way when the carnage ensues.'

'We have every advantage right now, with any luck the battle will be brief and end with us marching through this entire area unopposed by sunset…'

Campaign journal entry 2:

'Before the battle started yesterday, I gathered up all of the junior officers to discuss the strategy so that they might benefit from a better understanding of the tactics I intended to utilize.'

'I wanted to impress upon them that the idea of employing forts as a first line defense, as our enemy has done here, would be a good strategy if four things didn't apply to this current battlefield.'

'First, we have had scouts extensively cover the battle area and they have determined the exact position of all our enemy's forces in the region. We knew the location of every soldier they have on the field. We also knew their soldiers' capacity to move and their general fighting capability.'

'Second, we were fighting closely along a shoreline that we controlled. With the arrival of our fleet, we had the option of making an amphibious landing with shock troops. I intended to do just that, landing said troops directly behind their forward positions, thereby granting us the opportunity to bypass their main defenses altogether. We would then hit their rear flank at our leisure.'

'Third, we had our enemy outnumbered and outclassed man per man. Large portions of their numbers were made up of militia, mere peasants who were not properly trained for extensive engagements and not well disciplined. They best served as frontier watch-dogs only, not true soldiers. I knew when the fighting got intense they would break, of that I was certain.'

'Fourth and finally, we had an adequate enough supply of pitch on hand to burn down at least one of their forts and punch a hole in their defensive line.'

'In addition, the enemy gave us yet another gift by making a serious tactical error. They foolishly brought up their men in reserve, positioning them between the forts. The idea was to strengthen their lines. They were better off keeping their reserves where they had been originally, hiding beyond the hill. Not only did moving those men forward take away there ability to counter attack, but also made it a lot easier to surround them. If they had kept their men in the rear, they could have at least contested our landings on the beach.'

'As it was, their strategy was to prevent us from overwhelming their fort's defenses with an all out frontal assault, but they had taken for granted our navy. By concentrating their men into one solid mass in their forward positions, it only served to further expose their flanks and help our forces completely encircle them.'

'With that, I gave the officers their individual field objectives and set them loose. I'm interested to see how they perform throughout this war. If this first battle was any indication, I expect to see good things from them. Commander Gearth in particular has been impressive so far. In this battle and in his rescue of Alan, he has proven himself a competent leader. Baltus had better watch out or his position might be in jeopardy.'

'I'm pleased to note the battle progressed much as I had anticipated. We moved one full division forward, stretching our men out along the enemy's entire line, feigning a frontal assault. We let the enemy think we were moving into the heart of their defenses and playing into their hands.'

'This attack of course was just a diversion. The enemy focused on what was in front of them and brought their last remaining reserves up to support their front line; meanwhile the bulk of our forces landed around their flank by means of the fleet.'

'They were so distracted with what was in front of them that they didn't even notice our men from the ships forming up behind them. Our soldiers quickly pressed the attack and their lines collapsed in panic, sandwiched between our two divisions. Their ranks scattered, I think only a few of them were able to escape.'

'With the enemy outside of the forts crushed, we turned our attention to those still inside. We took the pitch we had on hand and loaded it into a new type of clay canister that can be fired from a ballista. The missile canister was carefully aimed and fired. It hit squarely against the fort's wall and shattered on impact, spreading the pitch inside. Then we sent a volley of fire arrows to ignite the pitch, causing a firestorm and chaos inside.'

'The process was repeated until we razed the central fort to the ground. We sparing no one, so that when we approached the other two forts the small garrisons inside were quick to surrender. The first battle ended in an overwhelming Marmo victory.'

Campaign journal entry 7:

'We've continued to march for a week towards the heart of Flaim, sacking two towns along the way. Any problem we might have had with supplies is no longer an issue for the time being.'

'In fact, since the first battle we've gone almost unopposed until today. The army of Flaim finally mustered a large enough force to stand against us.'

'My scouts tell me that this army is waiting about a half-day's march ahead of us. They are holding the best ground in the area. We cannot bypass them, but if we are forced to attack them on the high ground they hold, we will suffer heavy causalities.'

'Talking the heights they now possess would cost a hefty price to the limited forces I currently have at my disposal. When we arrive there tomorrow, I'll need to reassess the situation and see if there's another way to approach this fight. A setback here could destroy our momentum and hopes for victory.'

'On the bright side, Pirotess has mostly recovered and is as stubborn as ever, insisting on riding by my side at every moment. Thankfully we haven't seen any action in the last few days. I did see to it she was given her own tent, I can't lose face in front of the men by allowing her to reside with me during the entire campaign… though I must admit I am somewhat tempted to have her do so.'

'I hope she doesn't test my resolve on this, because I'm not sure how long I would be able to resist her… I'm not even sure I want to resist her anymore. But I must be patient… at least until this conflict comes to an end. I need to remain focused on winning the war for the time being. If I allow myself to become distracted now, it could cost countless lives. It kills me that I haven't been able to discuss my feelings for her with her yet, but it will have to wait for the proper time, which is not now.'

'I haven't forgotten about the traitor either, but I can't put any time into pursuing that now. I suppose they will still be waiting for me when this is all over. I will have to remain as vigilant as I can in the mean time.'

Campaign journal entry 9:

'The first major engagement of the war is over and I never could have predicted its outcome.'

'We positioned ourselves in the valley below them, there was no other option. They still occupied the heights and that was the only way to approach their position. I studied them from afar; it appeared that we still had numbers on them.'

'I could see their force was made up of regular Flaimesh Army soldiers this time, no militia like before that would give up at the first sign of defeat. These men were ready for a real fight.'

'Worse still, their forces were well divided among infantry, archers, and cavalry units, so they were tactically flexible and could adapt to whatever type attack I launched. I couldn't take advantage of any logistical deficiencies they might have had. It seemed that they had me right where they wanted me, things looked bleak. So imagine my surprise and relief when those arrogant fools unintentionally bailed me out.'

'In fact, they practically handed me this victory in this case. They had every advantage by just sitting up there on the heights, waiting for us to come to them and waste our strength. However, before I issued the order to attack, they did the unthinkable. We had just finished forming into columns, preparing to move forward up the hill when I heard their horns sound. I looked up and saw that their horns had signaled an attack. Their cavalry was leading an all out charge down upon us.'

'At the time I couldn't understand it, it seemed insane to me that they would give up such a prime position. I assumed they thought they could catch us off guard by making such a bold charge, perhaps shaking our resolve before we were completely committed to battle.'

'In disbelief, I signaled for our front lines to halt and hold their ground, employing the porcupine maneuver to repulse their cavalry. Our infantry men brought their spears to bear. When their horses got to the front lines they'd be met with an impenetrable forest of shields and spears. I also had our archers moved up to the fourth rank, right behind the infantry.'

'Our cavalry was positioned on either side of our flanks, which is right where I wanted and needed them to be at that moment. I had them hold while I continued to evaluate the enemy's movements. I still couldn't believe what they were doing. What was their commander thinking? Looking back, I suppose he thought the momentum of his cavalry charging downhill would be enough to break my army outright.'

'And it just might have worked too, but as I continued to watch the enemy's front rank approaching, I noticed something interesting. There was a man who stuck out in their ranks. It was a man in white and green robes, a priest of Myrii, leading their charge. The Flaimesh soldiers around him seemed to be feeding from his vigor, working themselves into a frenzy.'

'I have heard of the powers of such priests and the inherent dangers they presented. Now I understood why they had chosen to attack. The priest of the God of War was emboldening the Flaimesh soldiers. I had to act quickly to prevent disaster. I had our archers draw back and focus their aim at the rapidly approaching front-center ranks, particularly at the priest.'

'When the enemy came within range, I gave the order and the arrows whistled up towards them. The arrows began to fall back towards the earth with devastating consequences. The Priest was struck twice in the chest and fell from his horse. Many of the men around him shared a similar fate.'

'After the priest fell, he was tramped by this own men and the horses that followed. As this happened, the strength of the enemy charge faltered greatly. Some of their men kept the original pace, but a great many of them began to slow. Some of them actually stopped altogether, making their columns lose shape. The men who stopped were tramped by the men who followed, tripping them up and causing further disruption in their unit's cohesion. I ordered a second barrage of arrows on the enemy ranks to exacerbate this. Patches of their men fell as arrows rained down on them.'

'With the steam of their assault fizzling out I gave the order for our cavalry to hit the enemy flanks, which would result in them being surrounded on three sides. Their men and horses very nearly came to a halt when they came upon the wall of spears and shields that greeted them at our front line.'

'As our two sides met, I ordered one finally volley from our archers. Then I drew Soul Crusher and ordered an all out assault by our infantry in the center. I made my way forward, leading the men from horseback. Pirotess was close behind me the whole time, watching my back. Our men pushed forward fiercely, tearing into the enemy. Our cavalry did their part, sandwiching the enemy in.'

'The enemy still had archers who remained the top of the heights. At first, they rained arrows down on us, but before too long our forces were so intermixed with theirs that they couldn't fire without hitting their own men.'

'In the close quarter fighting, we had the decisive advantage. We wore heavy armor from head to toe, where-as the Flaimesh soldiers only had heavy armor around their shoulders and lighter leather hide around their torso. They had adapted that armor scheme due to the hotter climates of desert warfare in Flaim. Usually we would have been cooking in our heavy armor there, but since it was winter time in Flaim's frontier, the weather was fairly mild and not working against us yet.'

'At one point during the battle, after I had dismounted from my horse, I came face to face with one Flaimesh foot soldier. I'll never forget the look on his face when he realized who it was staring back at him. There was absolute terror in his eyes as I approached him with Soul Crusher. Two other Flaimesh soldiers moved to help him, but Pirotess put a knife in each of their necks before they got within two steps of my direction.'

'The battle progressed for two blood-soaked hours. Surrounded on three sides and pressed inward, the enemy army panicked somewhere in the first hour and began to rout. From that moment, the battle was reduced to a one sided massacre. Throughout the next hour, we engulfed the enemy's infantry and cavalry, not allowing it to escape.'

'The enemy crumbled beneath us. We of course had losses, but the forces of Flaim were more or less wiped out. Only a portion of their archers at the top of the hill survived. They retreated when our cavalry forces started to reform. Just like that, the battle was over.'

Campaign journal entry 12:

'It started snowing today. I can't hardily believe it. It is actually snowing in Flaim. As I'm told, it hasn't snow in Flaim in over forty years. I'm not sure if I should take this as a sign of foreboding or not. I suppose if nothing else, it should just be seen as a sign of changes to come.'

'With the cold weather I actually made use of the exiles' wolf skinned gifts. It was warm in the snow, though it's not completely what I would call my taste. I think I prefer my normal cape and will switch it back tomorrow. The cap with the wolf's head has definitely gotten some stares in camp. In fact I removed it after getting an odd, disapproving look from Pirotess. I suppose I shall submit to her judgment when it comes to fashion.'

'With the weather being what it is, I've decided to keep the army where it is for now. We will move again when the weather is more agreeable, and with Flaim's climate the wait shouldn't be a long one.'

'In the mean time, we can remain here waiting for our reinforcements to catch up with us. I expect about a full division from Kannon to arrive any day now. We've received word from their riders that they are approaching.'

Campaign journal entry 14:

'The snow is already gone. It faded almost as fast as it came. Good riddance, it held us up too long already. I can only hope it didn't buy our enemies enough time to fully regroup. We've had them on the run since the last battle and I'd like that to continue. But there is good news too. The division from Kannon arrived mid-afternoon today; bring my forces to near full strength. Tomorrow we can continue the campaign in force.'

Campaign journal entry 28:

'Four weeks have passed since the war began. We are quickly overrunning Flaim's defenses and we have taken several hundred prisoners. To their credit, they are making us pay for every inch of their country, they are not quick to surrender and often fight us to the last man. The Iferian River ran red when we took it last week. Although it wasn't the biggest battle of the campaign, it was certainly the most vicious. For the first time, I think we lost as many as they did. The frontline fighting was savage. I had to personally lead a cavalry charge to break the stalemate.'

'With that memory still fresh, we've come to yet another river today. I don't know the river's name, but it is much bigger and deeper than the last one. We can't cross it without a bridge. We have managed to find two crossings large enough for columns of troops to move across, but both are blocked by a moderate force of Flaimesh troops across the other side of the river.'

'I don't want to use raw force here again if I don't have to. I want to avoid further losses as much a possible to keep up moral. Fortunately, I think I have a better idea this time...'

Campaign journal entry 30:

'The obstacle is passed, my plan worked perfectly. I divided our forces into two parts. One half engaged the enemy at the river's crossing, more or less just keeping their attention and leading them to believe they are effectively blocking us. I left Baltus to oversee this ploy.'

'Under the cover of darkness, I led the other portion of our forces. The units I brought with me were largely made up of cavalry. I took them northward, circling around to the west, searching for another crossing over the river. It took half of the first day, but we did finally locate a way across. It was a small bridge, but it was still large enough to accommodate us.'

'Luck was on our side, the enemy had not posted any lookouts to guard the bridge. Our approach from the north would go completely unnoticed. With the bridge being so small, it took several hours for all my men to cross. We camped for the night and set out early in the morning to find the enemy blocking the river crossing to the south.'

'At about midday we at last found our quarry. We attacked them from the rear, completely overrunning their camp. We achieved total surprise and it didn't take long to finish them off. Their forces were mostly made up of foot soldiers and archers, with just a handful of knights leading them. In the ensuing massacre, we simply rode many of them down as they ran. When Baltus saw us attacking, he correctly chose to move his men across the bridges, trapping the enemy.'

'We captured or killed their entire force, including their commanding general and his staff. Within his tent, we found some very useful documents. They indicated the present disposition of their remaining armed forces, supply centers, and current strategic goals. With these pieces of intelligence we can accurately predict our enemy's next move and be lying in wait for them.'

'Overall it has been a very good day.'

Campaign journal entry 33:

'I have made good use of the captured information. I've advanced my army even deeper into Flaimesh territory and we captured one of their lightly protected supply depots. Thus, I haven't had to concern myself with the tedious task of supply logistics. I like the fact that our host is so willingly feeding us. It's too kind of them.'

Campaign journal entry 40:

'With the capture of my first opponent, I've noticed an increased level of disorganization in the enemy's movements. He must have been the overall commanding general, or at least pretty close to the top, because they haven't adjusted to his absence too well.'

'Nothing else to note for now, as always, we are moving forward.'

Campaign journal entry 42:

'I borrowed from nature today. I found a wild lily growing near the bank of a swallow creek. It was white and pure, found amongst the weeds. It reminded me of the first time I saw Pirotess, so I plucked it and presented it to her.'

'I could see that it pleased her greatly. I regret that I haven't been able to spend as much time with her as I would like to have since the campaign started. Fortunately, she seems content to just be by my side, even if it's only while marching or in the heat of battle. I've sought to prevent her from directly joining in the fighting, but the only way I can seem assure that is to abstain myself.'

'Truly, she is something unique. When this is all over with, I will show her that. For now though, I must plan our next move. I think I can lure the enemy into and ambush, make them come to us for once.'

Campaign journal entry 48:

'Our forces are laying siege to the city of Agincourt. It is a satellite city of the Capital of Blade and a vital center of commerce. It lies alongside the coast and has the largest docks in all of Flaim. Without this hub of trade in their possession, their economy will falter. They can not ignore this attack. They will be forced to send all their available troops in the field to contest this attack. And when they come, I will be waiting for them.'

'Given the terrain, there are only two feasible approaches to the city on which an army can travel. We are now in the more arid territory of Flaim. To move in this climate an army has to move from one source of water to another.'

'Assuming the information about the position of their troops hasn't changed much, one of the routes on the map is a lot more direct for them. Therefore, it is the approach they will likely choose to take.'

'After two days of being here, we pretty well have the city locked down tight. No one should be able to escape now. At first, we allowed a couple ships to leave the harbor. They were bound for Blade I assume.'

'We permitted them to leave so that word of the siege could spread and bring our enemy running. With that now done, our fleet has moved in to ensure no more ships depart. From this point on, I don't intend for any more tactical information about our forces to reach our opponent's ears.'

'I have pulled back half of the troops from the siege and redeployed them along the ridges of the road I believe the Flaimesh army will take to reach Agincourt. I also stationed some scouts along the other road as a precaution, just in case I'm wrong about their route.'

Campaign journal entry 51:

'I'm happy to report that the ambush was a complete success. The army they sent was smaller than I had hoped, but they walked right into my trap anyways.'

'Their men marched hastily along the narrow roadway, unaware that they were being watched. When they came to the proper location, I myself stepped out to meet the head of their column.'

'They stopped and studied me, confused that I alone was there standing before them. The leaders amongst them recognized who I was and must have thought I was there to negotiate with them, because soon their commander stepped forward to speak with me.'

'Too bad for him Pirotess was not in the mood for conversation. A well placed knife flew out and hit the man between the chest and shoulder. The pommel of her blade stuck out between the plates of his armor. The knife had avoided both the armor protecting his chest and shoulder.'

'Next, a hail of arrows hit the host of desert men, increasing the confusion and chaos of the situation. Finally, waves of my soldiers began to pour down both sides of the road, bringing about the foregone conclusion of this battle.

Campaign journal entry 59:

'With the fall of Agincourt we can finally take a well deserved rest. We will remain here for a few days to recover our strength.'

Campaign journal entry 60:

'It started raining today. Actually, it's more fair to say it poured. The timing couldn't have been worse. Pirotess and I were taking a walk at the time and I was finally planning on talking with her.'

'But instead we got wet. I used my cape to shield her from the worst of it, but she didn't seem to mind the rain much. Still, I insisted. I remain wary about her health. Though she seems almost fully recovered one can't be too careful.'

Campaign journal entry 65:

'We're back on the march again, having left Agincourt behind us. Our mobility is our strength. Hit and run raids have been one of the most useful tactics we've employed during this conflict. The ability to go in and hit a target before your enemy can even react is invaluable. Our enemy has yet to learn this lesson.'

'On the road today I came across a woman with two children. It seemed likely that they had been displaced by the war. They looked hungry and a little worn; a sorry sight even for a hard soldier. I discreetly dropped a sack of coins at their feet as we passed. I don't think anyone else noticed besides the woman.'

Campaign journal entry 69:

'We've won the last five engagements. Since the first confrontation, we have not lost a single battle. The war is quickly wearing down the moral of Flaim, from the common soldier on the battlefield to their top leaders who are looking at the map and seeing a campaign full of setbacks, routs, and disasters. We might be able to come to terms soon if we keep up the pressure.'

'I can see it in their faces when we take cities or capture soldiers. I think they know they're doomed to be conquered, but where other nations would have given up and surrendered to despair, they have fought back with an even greater strength. In all my years, I have never seen anything like it.'

'Even with the death of their King, a great man on and off the battlefield, they still fight on in his spirit. For that I respect them. I don't think they will ever run out of courage, but in the end they will run out of time.'

Campaign journal entry 72:

'We are almost to the capital now. When we get there I will surprise all with what I have in store. If all goes according to plan, Blade will be in our possession in mere days and the war will be all but over.'

_Location:_ _Outpost on the outskirts of the city of Blade_.

The sun was setting and a Flaimesh soldier spit into the dirt as he paced back and forth at the base of the lookout tower. It was about time for him to head up into the tower and stand watch for the night.

He had heard the Marmo forces were expected to attack the city within the next couple days. If that was true, they'd be marching right through where he was standing, but he wasn't too nervous about it; he wasn't planning on doing any fighting.

His job was simply to sight the enemy as they approached, alert the city by lighting the beacon at night or by blowing the horn during the day, and then hightailing it out of the tower to the city walls.

'They'll have a real fight on their hands when they try to take the city.' The soldier thought confidently to himself. What was left of Flaim's Army had withdrawn from the field and into the city to fortify its defenses.

'It'll be a tough nut to crack.' The man continued to reassure himself. 'The Marmo will never take it, not with a hundred thousand men in a hundred thousand years!' It was the hope of every citizen of Flaim that the city's tough defenses would ward off the Marmo advance. The city had never been taken by an enemy in Flaim's entire history.

Before long, the sun was down and it was completely dark. It was time for the soldier to relive his friend and comrade Jack up in the tower. As the man started up the flights of stairs he thought he heard something. He stopped and looked towards the horizon. He watched for a long time, there was nothing.

He was a little on edge now, but he tried to reassure himself that the noise was just his imagination. If there was a problem Jack would have spotted it coming miles away. Right then, there was a thud on the floor boards above the soldier.

The man's heart skipped a beat and his gaze was frozen staring above him. All was quite. The soldier slowly unsheathed his sword and one step at a time moved up the tower. About halfway up, he felt something whiz past him and crash at the base of the tower. He froze again for a moment, and then leaned over the side to see what it was. But as he looked over, he found that it was too far down and too dark to tell what had fallen.

When he was near the top of the tower, the soldier felt a drip on his cheek. He wiped whatever it was off, but it was too dark to see what it was. There was a semi-musty odor to the liquid, but he ignored it. He finally reached the top and poked his head through the floorboards.

He surveyed the span of the platform, but the only part that was well illuminated was one corner with a candle. There was a form standing in one of the dark corners, looking over the side of the tower where the object had fallen.

'Damn it Jack, did you knock the beacon over the edge?' The soldier thought to himself as he came through the hatch and approached shadowy figure.

As he was about to tap the figure on the shoulder, it turned around and startled him. It was not Jack! Its eyes gleamed like a cat's as they were caught in the light from the candle. The soldier stumbled backwards and tripped over something, he fell into a puddle.

The soldier looked up to see it was the body of his friend Jack that he had tripped over. He had a knife in his back and he was face down in a pool of his own blood. The soldier scrambled to his feet and ran back down the tower. On the way down, the soldier looked at his hand were he wiped away the droplet. There was a red smear on his hand. Horrified, he realized it was Jack's blood that had dripped down on his face.

When he reached the bottom of the tower, he saw horses and men pouring into the valley, descending down on the outpost. The rest of Flaimesh soldiers were scrambling around in pure chaos, trying to escape, but there was nowhere for them to go. Every possible escape route was cut off.

The soldier's heart sank as he realized he was about to die. Just then a cavalry man, with armor that glistened in the moonlight, rode by and caught in him in the shoulder with a sword. His armor was breached and he fell to the ground. As he laid there he thought it was funny, the huge gash in his shoulder didn't even hurt.

The soldier lay there for some time. He blacked out and woke to the voice of a Marmo soldier standing over him. The man was boasting about their victory and made an off-colored comment about the fighting ability of the soldiers of Flaim. Then he went even further by insulting the deceased King Kashue.

A moment later, a towering man in black armor struck the Marmo soldier in the mouth, knocking him to the ground.

"Be silent you fool!" The Flaimesh soldier could hear the tall man bark. "You know nothing of what you speak! You would be lucky if you could live with half the dignity I saw in Kashue's eyes when he died!" The words he spat at the soldier were wasted though, because he was out cold. The point seemed to stand strong with the rest of the soldiers within ear shot though.

The tall knight in the black armor walked over to where the Flaimesh soldier lay, almost stepping on him. Then he noticed the Flaimesh soldier was still alive. He stopped and stared at him for a moment, giving him firm look over. The icy blue eyes of the knight pierced right through him. The Flaimesh soldier sensed his death imminently coming.

"Have this one taken to the healers." The tall knight ordered. "There has been enough blood this day." He stepped over the soldier and out of sight. The Flaimesh soldier felt himself being picked up off the ground.

The sun rose over the misty morning valley to reveal that all of the outer defenses along Blade's eastern perimeter had been breached during the night.

With its defenses sweep aside, Ashram led his men towards the last stronghold of the kingdom of Flaim. The actual attack on Blade itself would begin sometime later that day. It would just take a little time to get everything set up first.

Ashram rode up the side of a hill with Pirotess and Baltus at his side. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to Pirotess, and even though she did not turn her head, she smiled. He smile back then turned completely side saddled and looked back across the valley they were riding through.

He could see nearly all of his army following behind him, like some great iron snake they crept along the valley. They were only about a half mile from the walls of Blade.


	26. The Battle of Blade

**Chapter 26: The Battle of Blade**

Soon after the outer defenses of Blade had fallen Ashram started to issue out the necessary orders to prepare for the final assault on the city. Under his guidance the Marmo army was forming up to storm the East wall of the city. It had all been planned out months earlier based on a diagram of the defenses drawn by one of Pirotess' elven spies; the preparations were flawless.

Ashram's plan actually went into action about three weeks prior. He had ordered three merchant ships from Alania to be refitted for a special mission. His intention was to use the innocent looking commercial ships to enter Blade's harbor and lie in wait until his army had reached this point. Then, when the timing was right, a brigade of Marmo commandos would slip off the ships and sabotage several key elements of the harbors defenses, allowing the Marmo fleet to sail right in.

With most of Blade's defenders focused on Marmo's army along the eastern wall, the northern port gate would be left lightly defended and vulnerable. The commandos would open up the inner gate and pave the way for shock troops from the Marmo fleet to breach the city.

Most of what remained of the Flaimesh fleet now resided in the harbor, Blade was their last refuge. The Marmo fleet had clashed with them in fairly regular skirmishes since they arrived in Flaimesh waters at the beginning of the war. As the Marmo army moved up the coast they captured the ports, giving the Marmo fleet more and more supply posts, while denying them to Flaim's fleet.

With the addition of ships captured from Kannon and Alania during the War of Heroes, Marmo possessed the larger fleet and held the advantage. The Marmo fleet, led by its flagship the Dragon's Claw, had managed to drive back the Flaimesh ships day after day. The few ragged, battled damaged ships that remained in Flaimesh navy were no longer a significant threat.

Still, Blade's harbor was the best and most secure in all of Lodoss. Unlike Agincourt, it had a large stone outer gate build three hundred yards from the shore and a stone wall around the entire port, it denied entrance to any unfriendly ships. In addition, it had two high towers on either side of the gate to watch the horizon for ships on approach, like an invading Marmo fleet for instance. These towers served as the harbors main defense with an entire garrison of troops stationed between the two of them.

There was also an inner wall and gate, connecting the city to the harbor, which allowed sailors and merchants access to the city from the port. If the inner gate wasn't secured, the Marmo invasion by sea would be stopped cold and a quick victory would slip through their fingers.

But even if that happened, Ashram had a backup plan. He would not let the entire campaign rest on the outcome of a gambit. His army wasn't just sitting outside the city as a distraction to the defenders. If the sneak attack by sea failed, he would attack with all his men and crush the enemy's defenses. He still had one final ace up his sleeve if assaulting the walls was his only option left.

That night the Marmo fleet moved in close to Blade under cover of darkness. The plan was to have the attack begin at dawn's first light. The alarm bells from the two towers were silent as the Marmo warships began to glide within striking distance of the harbor.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan; the Marmo ships began to enter the open outer gates of the harbor. The lead ships slid in silently, moving further and further inside. As the moments passed, they inched their way toward the inner gate. It looked as though things were working out perfectly, but then as the first Marmo ship was about halfway through the docks, the harbor an alarm rang out from the inner gate.

Something had gone wrong. The inner gate's wall began to fill with Flaimesh soldiers. Within moments, fires were being lit on the ammunition of the two catapults built into the main city wall. The Flaimesh soldiers were positioning and preparing to fire on the ships entering the harbor.

The large inner port gate closed tightly with a loud metallic clang, denying them entrance into the city. The Marmo warships that were already inside the port began the slow process of turning their massive vessels to retreat to the outer gate. The cumbersome warships were sluggish to turn however and the catapults from the gate began firing on them.

The ship closest to the inner wall was soon struck. Its mast was snapped in half and it began to burn furiously. The ship was lost; it was crippled without its mast and the hull was burning out of control. Men aboard realized it was a lost cause and jumped into the water below to escape the flames. The other Marmo ships continued to turn and retreat, the men in the water would have to fend for themselves. It was too dangerous to try to rescue them.

With the proverbial cat out of the bag, the crews on board the other warships made their way to the on deck ballistas and readied them to return fire. Fire arrows began to rain down towards the main gate from the two towers of the outer gate. Marmo archers in the towers were trying to cover the other retreating Marmo warships.

The lead Marmo ship that was already on fire was struck again by a second volley. The impact sent it out of control into another ship docked in the harbor. That ship also caught on fire. Fireballs started to streak across the night's sky in all directions in the harbor. In a way, the flashes of light caught up against the contrast of darkness were beautiful to watch in the distance, but they signaled defeat for Ashram and his forces.

The firefight between the ships, gate, and towers continued for several minutes until all the Marmo ships had exited the harbor. On its way out, the last Marmo ship paused to fire on the Flaimesh military ships docked in the harbor. The captain of that vessel decided that if they couldn't capture the harbor outright, then he didn't want to leave anything the enemy could use either.

The captain managed to set two of Flaim's warships on fire before the gate catapults started to zero in on his vessel. When a catapult volley splashed within twenty feet of the Marmo warship's bow the captain finally withdrew his ship the rest of the way out the gate and to safety. The damage was done.

The attack to take the city may have failed, but the entire harbor was burning out of control from the firefight. The Marmo soldiers that occupied the towers were forced to abandon their positions as smoke began to pour in. They took the long leap into the water below and were later plucked from the sea outside of the harbor by the waiting warships.

The fires raged all night and by morning the harbor was reduced to little more than burnt out wreckage. All the ships, including the Marmo infiltration ships, were completely destroyed and the tan stone walls were blacked from smoke damage.

Ashram groaned when he received the news. From what he could piece together from the reports, he determined his men must have failed to secure the inner gate and tipped off the defenders of the impending attack. There was no choice now; Plan B had to go into effect. Ashram ordered the portion of his invasion forces still onboard the warships to disembark and join the main body of the army outside the city wall.

By noon, the army was assembled and ready to attack. Ashram, along with Pirotess and Baltus, watched the hundreds of Flaimesh defenders file in ranks along the city wall. He could see the sun glinting off their helmets. The wall was also full of built in catapults, they were positioned every fifty yards along the top of the fornication. Baltus urged his horse forward, coming up right next to Ashram.

"My Lord if we attack the city of Blade now, we will be up to our eyes in blood." Baltus warned. "We will lose hundreds, if not thousands, of troops in the assault!"

"Perhaps." Ashram answered.

"This would be a good time to still have orcs in the army, if you put enough of them behind a battering ram, they can bring down the strongest gates." Baltus commented as he eyed the immense walls of Blade. "If we siege the city and wait them out it could take months. We don't have that kind of time in this desert sun."

Ashram didn't answer. He was getting irritated with his general's ongoing comments. Did he really have so little faith in him after so many shared victories? Baltus noticed he was being ignored.

"That's what Beld would have done back during the War of Heroes." He added.

"What Beld did back then and what we do now are two different things General, we will not rely solely on brute force as he did. We will use our wits to win battles." Ashram answered, somewhat annoyed with Baltus.

"But it could take weeks, even months, to wear them down waiting for them to run out of supplies." Baltus groaned.

"Hhmmpt." Ashram grunted. "I don't intend for this to take longer than two weeks at the most."

"How do you plan to accomplish this?" Baltus asked earnestly.

"Simple." Ashram turned in his saddle to look behind them. Baltus turned with him and saw nothing.

"What are we looking for…?" Baltus asked impatiently.

Ashram raised his hand and brought it back down in a chopping motion towards the city. A man standing on top of a hill behind them shouted, raising a red flag. A moment later, Baltus heard several swishing noises and something rushed quickly towards the city, far over his head.

Baltus could hear yells coming from the city wall. He turned and watched as the men along the wall began to scatter as large stone projectiles began to smash into the fortifications. One of the catapults on the wall was shattered into splitters was it was struck. The remaining catapults fired back in retaliation, but their projectiles fell far short of there intended mark. The Marmo army was well out of their range.

Baltus looked in shock at the show of force. Ashram urged his general to follow him back over the hill. As they crested the hill, six large siege weapons came into view. Their crews were hard at work reloading them for another volley.

"You may recall during our time in Alan, before we left for Fire Dragon Mountain, that I had our engineers start working on a little construction project for me." Ashram started. "Well the project was to design a newer, more powerful type of siege weapon that could batter down city walls at a great distance. I think this one is very effective; by far the best design they came up with. That is why I commissioned a half-dozen of them to be made."

As Ashram finished talking the weapons fired again, hurling rocks high into the sky at the city. The stone missiles came crashing down along the walls of Blade, killing defenders and knocking loose the stone bricks that made up the defenses.

"They are called trebuchets…" Ashram began again. "…and they will shorten our wait considerably. They have a range far greater than the city's defensive catapults. We can pound them into submission from a safe distance." Ashram smirked.

The bombardment continued nonstop for four days strait. Ashram moved the trebuchets to the top of the hill after the initial surprise volleys. Watching from a high vantage point, he noted where the projectiles were landing and directed his trebuchets into a tighter and tighter range until they were all fixed on a single fifty foot section of the wall.

The onslaught continued until the wall was battered down beyond recognition. By the seventh day, the trebuchets had punched a large gap into the wall. Ashram perceived that it was time to make his final push to end the war. He prepared his forces to move into the city, but before launching the assault he had to ensure that the defenders had several avenues of attack to worry about. That way they couldn't effectively concentrate their men in a single area.

To that end, Ashram had a battering ram in position to assault the front gate and several siege towers in place to hit the walls at various locations to draw as many defenders away from the broken section of the wall as possible when the bulk of his forces hit it.

"It's only a matter of time now Sire." Baltus announced as he mounted up next to Ashram. The ram was moving towards the gate and the towers towards the walls. "Take your positions!" Baltus barked to the men.

The infantry formed up into columns, ready to advance. The troops beat their swords against their shields and bellowed out a ferocious warcry that echoed throughout the landscape and off the city walls to intimidate their foes.

Ashram, at the head of the main cavalry body, drew his sword and motioned for the attack to begin. The horsemen started forward, followed by the infantry. The idea was for the heavy cavalry to punch a hole in the defender's line at the gap in the wall, thereby allowing the infantry to pour into the city.

He urged his horse forward, increasing the pace. The catapults from the city wall opened fire as they came within range. They did little to slow down the advance of Ashram's army. His men were moving too fast for the catapults to find their proper range.

Ashram carefully watched his siege towers as he closed in on the wall of the city. The towers reached the walls and his troops began pouring onto the walls. They were doing their job well, the Flaimesh archers were too distracted with them to fire a single shot at the more exposed men quickly closing in on the wall.

'Any moment now…' Ashram thought as he closed within a hundred yards of the wall. As he expected, arrows started to hail down on the gap of the wall from Marmo archers. They were thinning out the defenders some. He braced himself as he got within fifty yards of the wall. Just then, a final volley from all of the trebuchets came thundering down. Some of the missiles hit the walls bouncing right off and others flew into the city. One, however, hit home dead center in the gap. The force of its impact scattered the already confused defenders, who were desperately trying to block off the open gap in the wall.

It was a risky move on Ashram's part. If the timing was off just a little, the volley from the trebuchets might have hit as his cavalry entered the gap and the assault would have been a disaster. But as it was, it took the defenders completely by surprise, leaving them no time to recover before Ashram's knights overtook them.

As Ashram led his men through the gap, they came upon the Flaimesh infantry line crumbling in disarray. Ashram launched a spear at the first defender who came into his sight. The spear hit the man in the chest and he fell backwards.

Ashram's cavalry rode right over the panicking foot soldiers like they weren't even there and onward into the city. As they continued to penetrate further into Blade, the cavalry started to break up into smaller and smaller units to cover more territory.

Before long, Ashram was left with just thirty riders behind him. They came into a plaza near the center of the city, which seemed deserted. Ashram motioned for his men to stop, something didn't feel right. His instincts were well tuned; arrows began to stream down from the buildings around them.

Ashram shouted to his men to dismount and clear the archers out of the buildings. Unfortunately, one of the arrows found its mark. It hit Ashram, penetrating his armor mid-back. It didn't feel too bad to him though. Indeed, the arrow only made it about a half an inch past his armor. It didn't do any serious damage, but it still hurt.

After being struck by the arrow, Ashram ducked into an alley to avoid further attacks. Unfortunately, as he entered the alley he came face to face with nine Flaimesh foot soldiers that were running from the outer parts of the city to escape the onslaught of the main Marmo attack.

The soldiers came to an abrupt halt and drew their weapons. They sized up Ashram for a moment before deciding to charge at him. Ashram pulled the arrow out of his back, dropped it to the ground, and then drew Soul Crusher. He stepped right and chopped right through the first man's spear and into his chest as he tried to attack.

The next man had a sword and attacked from the right. Ashram met his blow and forced him backwards. The movement hurt, the arrow that had wounded him must have made it deep enough to find muscle. Another man came to attack Ashram as his back was turned; he was met with Soul Crusher's tip. Ashram had thrust it backwards without looking.

The other man who Ashram had forced back a moment earlier had recovered. But as he came to attack again a dagger struck him in the back of the neck, dropping him instantly to the ground. The next closest man met a similar fate, falling awkwardly in a heap to the ground.

Pirotess landed next to Ashram with a third dagger in her hand and a taunting smile for her foes. She let loose her third dagger before drawing her rapier and charging. The dagger hit one of the soldiers in the forehead. That man's legs slide forward slightly as his head jolted backwards from the force of the impact. Two more Flaimesh soldiers appeared from around the corner and came upon the pitch battle.

What remained of the Flaimesh soldiers at that point proved to be worthwhile to fight. The last of them Ashram fought seemed to have some real skill. At one point the formidable desert man came close to landing a killing blow, but Ashram ducked at the last minute though and thrust Soul Crusher into his chest, killing him. After the man fell, Ashram looked around to find Pirotess. When he spotted her he noticed she was smirking at him.

"What…?" He demanded impatiently.

"Paybacks are a bitch." Pirotess grinned. Ashram stood there confused, wondering what she was talking about. Then he happened to look over his shoulder and notice a chunk of his hair missing. Pirotess snickered.

Ashram just gave her a distasteful glare. He wasn't sure whether or not she was behind it, but he was certain she was enjoying it a little too much. After a moment, one of Ashram's cavalry lieutenants came into the alley looking for him.

"Sire, we've secured this block." The knight reported.

"Good, reform the unit and prepare to move out." Ashram ordered. "My Lady, this way if you please." Ashram motioned to Pirotess in a humorous manner. Before they got out of the alley Baltus arrived on horseback. He looked around for a moment and frowned.

"You are far too reckless Ashram." Baltus commented, noticing Ashram's wound. "We can ill afford to loose you at a time like this."

"I can't lead from behind." Ashram answered unmoved. "What of the battle?"

"They fall before us my Lord." Baltus answered. "I've just received word that their leaders have ordered the surrender, but there's still some fighting in the streets."

"Then let's put down what remains of their resistance and go confirm the surrender order." Ashram answered.

Three hours later on top of the Castle of Blade in the center of the city, Ashram preformed a ceremony to signaling his victory. He took a flag bearing the royal emblem of Flaim off of its pedestal and cast it into a nearby fire.

He replaced the Flaimesh flag with one bearing the Marmo standard. Below him, Marmo troops cheered in triumph.


	27. Ballad to the Fall of Flaim

Ok folks, there is defiantly some adult oriented material in this chapter. So only read on if you can handle that sort of thing.

**Chapter 27: ****Ballad to the Fall of Flaim**

Ashram turned from the roaring mob of soldiers in the courtyard down below him and made his way back into the room within the Castle of Blade where a man was sitting and waiting for him. The man was in fact the acting leader of the Kingdom of Flaim. He was not a king, but rather a steward to Flaim's throne.

Still, given who he was, he dressed in fairly modest clothing. He wore a white turban and a green cape that draped around his shoulders. Under the cape around his upper torso he had plain brown armor and a white shirt. He was cleaned slaved for the most part aside from a short brown beard around his chin.

The man had disheartened brown eyes that stared at the ground as Ashram approached him. Defeat and shame were practically pouring off of him. He sat with two armed Marmo guards on either side of him.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Shadom…" Ashram began. "…but there was that one final piece of business to be taken care of before we could discuss terms."

Shadom was quite, but nodded to Ashram in a submissive fashion.

"Seeing as you were good enough to have ordered the surrender of the city without further bloodshed, I have decided to be generous in our negotiations." Ashram continued. "I don't want to be your enemy and I don't want you to be mine."

"I do not intend to abuse you or your people Shadom." Ashram speech marched on as Shadom continued to listen somewhat lethargically. "That being the case, I want you to carry on as the ruler of Flaim."

The desert man looked up at Ashram, confused. The fog he seemed to be living in must have lifted some because there was suddenly a flicker of interest in his eyes.

"You will control the newest province of the growing Marmo Empire, but with several garrisons of Marmo troops to maintain order and a few of my advisers to help guide your decisions of course."

Shadom was still silent, only watching and listening.

"But if you do not desire this, then I will allow you to leave Blade to wherever you wish." Ashram studied Shadom carefully. "However, if you do choose to leave, I will have to find someone else to assist me helping the people of Flaim adjust to my rule. I'd prefer it be you." Ashram sat next to Shadom. "The people of Blade trust and respect you. You've been a good caretaker of the throne in King Kashue's absence. I think I can trust and respect you too."

There was still no verbal response from Shadom, but he turned his head to look at him, obviously he was still listening. Ashram decided to change the topic for a moment.

"You know, for the brief time I knew King Kashue I found him to be brave, noble, and overall a good leader." Shadom seemed to perk up upon hearing this. Ashram knew he had finally struck a cord with him. "He and I weren't all that different you know… just on different sides really. One of the proudest moments of my life was helping to slay Shooting Star with him. I would have been lucky to call him an ally; do you reflect those same qualities as he?" Ashram inquired.

"I could only hope to." Shadom finally spoke.

"Good, I want honor him." Ashram continued. "You were there at Fire Dragon Mountain with us; you saw what he did there. For his actions there and for his other notable achievements I would have you erect a statue of him. A man such as he needs something to have him remembered by. I don't want this country to forget its history or who built it and a man like Kashue should not be forgotten, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes…" Shadom replied. "…I agree."

"I know you have your doubts about me. I am from Marmo after all, but keep in mind I am not Emperor Beld…" Ashram went on. "…I do not intend to bring a hundred years of darkness in the name of Falaris. Quite to the contrary, the fact of the matter is the Dark Gods mean nothing to me." Ashram declared boldly.

"You know Shadom, you can tell a lot about a person when you fight them, you learn certain truths. After months of fighting you and your people I better understand you. And it is for that knowledge that I respect you more now." Ashram explained. "I think you recognize my quality now too. I've show you by the methods I fought the war what kind of man I am."

"I did not violate the sanctity of your lands by bringing savages or beasts onto them as Beld would have done." Ashram pointed out. "I have not needlessly killed civilians and I have been merciful to the soldiers I've captured. Not a single one of your men have been executed since the beginning of this conflict. You yourself are enjoying the benefit of that policy as we speak. I defeated you and your armies by honorable combat with superior tactics and strength of arms. The same was true with my duel with Kashue. I beat him fairly as a man of honor."

"You speak the truth." Shadom allotted.

"It's true, like Beld, I seek to unite all of the lands of Lodoss, but for a far different purpose. With all the lands as one, we will be stronger and there can finally be peace. We can have it all here and now, in our own time Shadom. We just have to work together to get there."

"Your words make sense to me." Shadom acknowledged. "Too long have these lands known war. It has to stop, even if it's only for a short time."

"You served Kashue loyally for many years Shadom; will you now serve me in the same fashion?" Ashram asked. "It is my sincere hope I can lead Kashue's people as well as he did. Help me to do so, join me as a vassal."

"Very well, I accept you offer." Shadom agreed.

"Excellent…" Ashram answered. "…I'm glad we see things eye to eye. Serve me well Shadom and we can shape a bright future for this country together. I promise you will not regret this."

Ashram secured Shadom's promise in writing as part of the peace treaty he had written up. He trusted Shadom was going to be as good as his word, but putting it in writing made it more official. Therefore it would be more recognized and better respected in the eyes of the people of Flaim. And at that moment the temperament of the common people was crucial. Ashram wanted his rule to be as legitimate as possible to avoid future strife.

After his meeting with Shadom, Ashram finally had the chance to remove his armor and have his arrow wound looked at. He didn't want Shadom or anyone to know that he had been wounded during the battle for the city. It would have been seen as a weakness. Of course he wanted to get it looked at sooner, but there just hadn't been any time to do anything about it. He needed to come to terms with Shadom as soon as possible. The future of the empire had to come before his own comfort.

Ashram soon found Pirotess waiting for him nearby and together they located a quite secluded room in which to settle. He sat himself on a stool and removed the upper plates of his armor. Pirotess examined the cut in his back and began cleaning it. He groaned slightly, for such a small thing it sure did sting.

"You shouldn't be so reckless, this could have been much worse." Pirotess warned. "Promise me you'll be more careful next time."

"When you spend as much time as I do in close combat, you're going to take a hit every once in awhile." He replied.

"Well, just see to it the next one isn't anywhere vital." She said in a semi-dirty fashion, motioning downward, teasing him.

Just then, Tedera happened to wander by. Even though Ashram had her sent away months ago in Alan, she managed to find an excuse to come back. When the war broke out with Flaim she volunteered to join the Marmo's med-corps for the duration of the conflict. There was always a need for good healers in such times.

With the fighting more or less over Tedera was relocated inside the fortress with the rest of the medical personnel to tend to the wounded on both sides. She spotted Ashram through the doorway and came in.

'Not you _again_.' Pirotess groaned on the inside.

"Emperor, shall I see to your wounds?" Tedera asked, stepping in the room.

"No, Pirotess is seeing to it." Ashram answered. Tedera got an unsettled look on her face. Pirotess nearly laughed out loud, she flashed the wickedest smile she could muster towards Tedera. "You may go now, thank you." He dismissed her. Tedera turned a noticeable shade of red as she turned and left.

"Ashram I…" Pirotess began.

"I know." Ashram interrupted her, understanding her exact thought. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders lightly, being careful not to put any pressure on his wound.

That night there was a party in the main hall of the castle to celebrate the end of the war. Ashram wanted to see to it his officers received an adequate reward for executing his plan to take the city with such precision, allowing for their quick victory.

Ashram made a quick toast to his men and then decided to retire. He figured with his reputation for strict discipline that his men would probably relax more without his direct supervision. He pulled Baltus aside on his way out of the hall. They sat down in a meeting room to briefly discuss their next move. Ashram took out a scroll for Baltus to read, which he did promptly.

"So what do you think?" Ashram asked as Baltus finished reading the treaty he had just drawn up for Raiden, the independent city-state neighboring Flaim.

"I don't think they'll ever live up to these terms Sire." Baltus replied hesitantly, unsure of how to answer Ashram. "If they agree to this, they will be near bankrupted by all the tributes and tariffs."

"Good, they're not supposed to agree to any of this." Ashram replied. "By refusing to negotiate with us, it gives us an excuse to invade."

"Hmm, I think you're sneaky son of a gravik Sire." Baltus grinned.

"Without trade from Flaim, which is about to come to a halt, they will be vulnerable to siege." Ashram continued. "Raiden is highly reliant on their fishing and trade industries and as a result a naval blockade would bring them to their knees in mere weeks." Ashram laid out a map on the tabletop. "If you will bring a portion of the army up the Contera Pass here..." Ashram traced its location with his finger on the map. "…it will completely cut them off from the rest of Lodoss once the blockade has begun."

"I see." Baltus answered.

"Your forces must move quickly to take the pass and watch the surrounding area closely. You can not allow any messengers to escape and alert nearby Moss. This operation must remain a secret as long as possible to stave-off any counter attack. I want you to start in three days."

"So soon…?" Baltus asked. "Should we not better secure our position here first Sire?"

"Raiden should be an easy conquest." Ashram assured Baltus. "You will take only one quarter of our forces here to block the pass. That should prove more than sufficient to hold the pass. What's left will be more than enough to ensure security here. My only concern is an attack from Moss or possibly Valis while you're in the pass, but even in that extreme case, we can move in more troops from here to aid you."

"What kind of resistance should we expect from Raiden?" Baltus queried.

"Very little, Raiden doesn't maintain a standing army and mostly has just a merchant fleet." Ashram answered. "You should encounter only token resistance. I doubt they will even send a force of infantry out to meet you."

"What of the city itself?" Baltus asked.

"The city walls are tall, thick, and near impregnable. The approach by land is difficult; we won't be able to get our new trebuchets up there to support a direct attack. Entering through the docks wouldn't be any easier. Taking the city by assault is not an option, waiting them out is best."

"And what if the other powers move against us here?" Baltus inquired.

"Well, Moss doesn't have a strong navy and Valis' fleet is on the other side of the island protecting their own waters." Ashram went on. "They shouldn't be able to help Raiden. And as I told you, if either tries to move against us with an army, we can move in support from here if we have to. As I see it, this is a low risk move."

"I see your point. A thought occurs to me, why do they call it Moss anyway?" Baltus asked. "It seems like a stupid name for a country."

"Have you ever been there?" Ashram inquired. Baltus shook his head no. "It rains there almost every day and even when it doesn't it's humid. As a result moss grows on nearly everything there." He informed Baltus. "I think the name is actually quite fitting." He rolled up the map. "That will be all for now general." Ashram finished up. "Enjoy the party."

With that, Ashram left Baltus in charge of the festivities. His demeanor seemed well in tune for the job. Ashram could hear Baltus barking orders to bring in more wine as he stepped out of the room. He had other plans for the night.

Ashram had decided to set out and masquerade amongst the common folk of Flaim to ascertain their mood, and to also amuse himself. He was interested to hear what commoners were thinking and saying about the change in government. It was probably ill-advised to wander around by himself, but he didn't care. If he ran into serious trouble, there were Marmo soldiers stationed all over the city to maintain order.

Ashram walked down a corridor within the castle to obtain a disguise. As he did, he came upon Loganos. The boy saw that he was taking a robe to conceal himself and guessed at what he was planning. He asked if he could join him on his venture into the city. Ashram thought about it and ultimately consented. He chose to bring him along because he thought Loganos would befit from the experience and he didn't mind the idea of having some company either.

Some time later the pair was walking the streets donned in cloaks. They listened in on conversations and watched the masses interact. During the night, Loganos asked to stop in a pub and order some wine. He was getting thirsty from all the walking and he _was_ missing the party back at the castle after all.

Ashram agreed to the drink, but insisted on only regular ale. His reason for it being that most of Flaim's common folk would not be ordering anything so festive at that instance and he didn't want to attract any undo attention. They sat themselves at a quite table in the corner of the pub, waiting for service. Eventually someone came over and Ashram ordered a drink for Loganos.

The young bar maid who served them was a moderately attractive woman and she seemed to be unusually attentive to Loganos. In fact, when he dropped a coin while fumbling for payment she was more than happy to bend down a pick it up for him. In the process of bending over she intentionally lingered, letting him have a good look down her blouse. Loganos almost fell out of his bar stool as he stared at her hanging cleavage. The bar maid handed him the coin and walked slowly into the back room.

"Sire, I've learned that as a soldier, you should never pass up a good thing today, because you may not have the opportunity tomorrow." Loganos tried to get up and to follow the bar maid, but Ashram stopped him.

"Not yet..." Ashram sneered. "…you have to make them wait a little first. It's more fun that way." Just then, Ashram overheard a large man at the bar boasting about being a war hero in Kashue's elite guard. He eagerly addressed all within earshot, claiming that he helped repelled the first Marmo invasion in Valis during the War of Heroes.

The man was intently telling his story to anyone who would listen, but particularly focusing on his attention on the few women who were in the bar. Ashram did his best to tune him out, dismissing him as a drunkard who liked to tell tales.

"I crossed swords with the legendary Black Knight of Marmo himself!" The large man bragged loudly, catching both Ashram and Loganos' attention.

"Sir…?" Loganos turned to Ashram. He just motioned for him to remain in his seat.

"Yeah, that's right. I fought him myself and he was lucky to have escaped from me!" The large man continued. "The coward ran away! And then the entire Marmo Army followed behind him!" The man went on for a while, very inaccurately describing the final battle of the War of Heroes and putting himself at the center of the action.

Someone eventually asked him what the Black Knight looked like, so he then began a crude description. It was rather colorful.

"He is a man with a cold dead heart." The man described in a sloppy, slightly drunken, voice. "He's like the living dead, with a crooked noise and black eyes!" The man started to act out his description as he went on. "He has sharp green teeth that form a contorted smile. To look upon him, is to wonder if he was the result of a union between and man and troll!" The man continued to carry on for a while.

Ashram disregarded his unfavorable depiction altogether without malice, but studied the storyteller closely.

'It is possible that this man was there during the War of Heroes...' Ashram considered. '…but he definitely was not in Flaim's army. First, he doesn't have the dark completion that you'd expect to see in a man from Flaim.' Ashram reasoned. 'Second, Kashue had only brought a few of his advisors to Valis during the war, not an entire army, and certainly not this man.' He noted with a little bit of disgust. 'Third, and probably the most conclusive evidence that the man was just telling stories, was that there had _never _been an elite guard in Kashue's service. The dress of the man indicated he was some type of mercenary, probably from Raiden.

After a couple of minutes of listening to the man, Loganos had heard enough, standing up to pick a fight with him for the disrespect to his master. Ashram stopped him and pulled him back down into his seat.

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated Loganos, but this is what we're here for, to listen." Ashram reminded him. "Let it go for now, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves..." Just as he finished his sentence, Pirotess walked in. She noticed the pair right away, but pretended not to.

She had put no effort into disguising herself, boldly wearing her normal sleek white Marmo uniform. She was getting stares from everyone in the bar, some because she wore a Marmo uniform, but the vast majority because of the typical provocative nature of her attire. Seeing Pirotess walk in even shut up the big man at the bar, whose eyes intently followed her wherever she went from that moment on.

'Well that didn't take long.' Ashram thought to himself trying not to look pleased and ignoring Pirotess. The regular bar noise resumed as everyone went back to their business. Ashram turned his attention back to Loganos.

"Ok boy, now's the time to go find your bar maid." Ashram nudged him. Loganos jumped up from his chair with excitement. "No…" Ashram scowled. "…you mustn't act over eager, be casual and confident." He advised. Loganos composed himself and walked away slowly to the back room.

Ashram turned to see Pirotess walking back out, looking put off. He had already guessed as to why. Throughout Lodoss, there were long standing prejudices between the races of elves, dwarfs, and men. It would seem that occupied Flaim was no different than it had been before, at least in that respect. There was no doubt in Ashram's mind the bartender had refused her service. He got up from his chair and followed her outside. He found her sitting and stewing.

"Don't worry, that will change soon enough." Ashram assured her confidently. She looked back at him. "Many things around here will soon change. How about I go back inside and get you something?"

"I'd like that." Pirotess replied.

Ashram made good on his promise and brought Pirotess a meal and cold drink. They just sat outside in the cool night air, looking at the stars. It was better than being inside anyway. It was too crowded and noisy in the bar.

As Pirotess finished her meal she noted a band was setting up across the road on a corner. They were some type of street performers, exclusively using stringed instruments. She wasn't sure at first if they traveled or where local. She guessed local as they began to perform their first song.

The music had a vaguely somber melody, though it was still very beautiful. It instilled the feeling of tragedy at first, and then a sense of hope. She thought it well reflected the mood of the city in that moment.

People who wandered the street stopped to listen to them. Some dropped coins at their feet in appreciation. The first song came to an end and the musicals began to play a second. This one was a little more up tempo and Pirotess decided to take advantage of the situation. She took Ashram by the hand and led him around the corner so that the people on the street couldn't see them.

"A dance for the fall of Flaim?" She offered. "To celebrate an end to the fighting?" She offered her hand to him.

"That seems like a cause worth pursuing." Ashram agreed as he accepted her hand.

They began to dance slowly facing one another. They stared into one another's eyes and moved to the music. Ashram was then tempted to finally tell Pirotess what he felt for her. He had kept it inside so long that he felt it might pour out of him at any moment. He had been waiting for the right moment to come along for what seemed like an eternity.

With the music playing and her staring up at him so intently he finally felt like it might the moment, but too soon the song was spent and the moment was over. The band took a break and the street was slight once more to his disappointment.

At this time Ashram decided it was time to get back to the Palace. He'd already satisfied the curiosity that had originally brought him to the streets and he could talk to Pirotess more privately after they got back. He also figured Loganos had been given enough time to enjoy himself, so they went back inside to find him.

Pirotess waited at the bar while Ashram went into the back room, intending to spoil Loganos' good time. But from what Ashram saw upon entering, it seemed like Loganos had managed to have a good enough time already. Ashram snickered, turning his head for the sake of the barmaid. He then suggested that Loganos should get dressed quickly and prepare to leave.

Meanwhile back at the bar Pirotess was still waiting for Ashram to come back. As she did, the big man who had been telling stories earlier in the evening came up to her and started to talk to her. He tried to impress her by telling some of his supposed glorious victories, including his encounter with the Black Knight of Marmo. The more she tried to ignore him, the more aggressive his advances became.

Before long, he got bold enough to touch her shoulder, which was right about the time Ashram came back out with Loganos. Ashram saw what was going on and his patience with the man was spent. He started to walk towards the burly man from behind. Pirotess was about to deal with the nuisance herself, fingering one of her daggers loose behind her back, when she noticed Ashram coming.

Knowing that Ashram was about to put the big man in his place, she decided that in place of permanently maiming him she would rather have some fun at his expense instead. She pulled her leg back and kneed him in the balls as hard as she could. The man gasped for air after the collision, leaning against the bar and shaking from the pain.

As he began to recover, he tried to grab Pirotess. But Ashram seized him by the nose and twisted it hard until it started to bleed. The man fought against Ashram with both his hands, but his grip was far too strong to be broken. Ashram continued to twist until he heard a snap, only then throwing the man to the ground.

"You need a lesson in proper etiquette." Ashram said coldly. The burly man's face was red and bloody as he stumbled to his feet. He tried to grab a decorative ax off the wall as he got his bearings, but Ashram pulled out a dagger and flung it at him. The man's hand was planted into the wooden panel, kept tightly in place by the blade. The man yelled out in pain as he tried to pull himself loose.

"Now if anyone asks you why you can't use your right hand correctly anymore, you can tell them it was a memento of the _Black Knight of Marmo_; just one more story for your collection." Ashram mocked the man as he continued to tug on the blade.

Ashram turned to leave, but apparently the big man had a couple equally big friends who took exception to what had happened. A fight thus ensued. Ashram kicked one of his would-be attackers in the stomach, sending him sliding across a table and into the wall.

"No weapons or killing Loganos." Ashram ordered. "This doesn't need to be anything more than a drunken brawl."

"Fine." Loganos agreed. Just then someone hit Loganos with a chair across his back, but with his armor on under his cloak, it had little effect. Ashram lunged forward and cracked a man in the mouth with an armored fist. The man collapsed to the floor, loosing a few teeth along the way.

Another man ran up to Ashram and tried to punch him in the chest. He allowed the man to do so and a loud clang could be heard as the man's fist met the breastplate of his armor. Ashram was fairly certain he could hear the crunch of several bones shattering in the man's hand as the he followed through with his strike.

Pirotess had heard Ashram mention no killing so she found a nearby brume and broke off the side tippled with bristles. She used what was left it as a staff, striking one man at the base of his neck. She hit the carotid artery, temporary cutting off the blood supply to the man's brain, instantly dropping him to the floor and knocking him out.

During the fight one of the men managed to connect a blow to Pirotess, knocking her to the floor. Ashram saw it happen and snapped. He charged the man, grabbing him by the neck, and threw him up against a wall. Ashram's grip tightened around the man's neck, cutting off his air supply as he held him up off the ground.

"Do you feel that?" Ashram asked. "It is your life slowly draining away. A little more pressure for a little bit longer and all the insignificant problems of your life will no longer be important." The man passed out and Ashram allowed him to drop to the floor. Ashram then went to check on Pirotess, she seemed ok. The scrap was pretty much over by that point. No one else on the other side was standing.

When all was said and done, Loganos had a black eye and a fat lip. He also had a couple bruises, but the men of the bar were a lot worse off. They had broken bones, bruised ribs, and most of them were not enjoying the luxury of consciousness at that point. On the other hand Ashram and Pirotess were more or less untouched.

They all returned to the Palace. Ashram looked in on the party room where he had left his men. Baltus and the rest of his officers were passed out, scattered around the room. The room reeked of alcohol and was left in tatters. Apparently they had a very good time in his absence. Ashram shook his head and walked on to his temporary lodgings for the night.

As he was coming down the hallway he could see that his door was open when he came near. He had taken off his armor earlier when he had returned and without it, he could be quite stealthy. He quietly snuck to the doorway and peeked around the corner.

He saw Pirotess was standing at his desk, with her back to the door. She was partially bent over, writing on a piece of parchment with a quill. Her skirt was pulled tight against her hips showing off her well toned… definition there. Dark thoughts crept into Ashram's mind, for a brief minute he thought about what he should do.

He decided to be bold, too long already had he denied his urges towards her. He slipped inside the doorway, creeping up behind her. He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and breathed a warm breath on the back of her neck. His hands moved to her upper abdomen and he pulled her back against him.

Without a hint of surprise, Pirotess put her arms on his and caressed them. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge him. They lingered in this pose, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies.

Ashram put his chin on her shoulder and breathed another warm breath into her ear, like a soft whisper. Their eyes met and he began to sway his hips inviting her to do the same, a remnant of their dance earlier. This time he would finish things proper. Ashram stared into her auburn eyes and Pirotess stared back into his icy blues.

For a few moments, they danced alone in the stillness of the night. His raven black and her snow white hair contrasting as it swayed slightly behind the rest of their bodies' movements. Her hand ran through his hair feeling its silky smoothness.

They closed their eyes as they continued to sway. Ashram's left hand moved from Pirotess' waist to her abdomen, pulling up slightly on her white blouse, exposing her navel. Ashram turned her around and crouched down, putting his face up against her abdominal muscles. He gently pressed his cheek against her skin, and then kissed just to the left of her belly button.

Pirotess softly gasped with the subtle tickle. Ashram repeated the motion several times making her quiver before standing back up. She threw her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear and then his neck, teasing him. Ashram let out a soft groan, giving his approval.

Pirotess moved back slightly and stared up at him as he still held her. Ashram's hand moved a strand of hair from Pirotess' face and caressed her right cheek with the back of his hand. She smirked, wiping clean the momentary innocence from her face.

"I'm going to say something now I should have said a long time ago, and I'm sorry for the both of us that I waited so long to do so." Ashram whispered to her. "I wanted to say I love you Pirotess." Her eyes revealed exhilaration of the words reflected in her heart.

For so long, she ached to hear those words from him. She knew from the moment she saw him that he was special and that he was meant for her. It didn't take her long to recognize what the pangs in her heart meant when she was near him. Finally, she had what she desired above all things.

She wickedly tugged at the hair on the back of his neck. She moved in close again, pulling him down to her. His head tilted down and hers up, their lips met. Ashram's hand was behind her neck supporting her. They held the kiss for a few moments, letting passion dictate their movements before slowly inching away.

Pirotess put her hand on Ashram's chest, pressing him back into a corner. She dug her nails into his left buttock, taking him a little off guard, but he didn't complain. They kissed again and she bit gently on the bottom of his lip as his hand slipped up the side of her skirt. She moved her lips off his and sucked on his neck, between where his neck and jaw met. The sensation made him lose concentration on what he was doing, even breathing properly became a challenge momentarily.

After continuing on like that for a full minute, she finally moved back, allowing him to think again. Ashram plucked one of Pirotess' throwing knifes from her outfit and threw it at the still partially opened door. The force of the knife hitting the door finished shutting it completely. Ashram turned his full attention back to Pirotess. His hands traced up and down her back, once using his nails to slightly scratch her. Then he kissed her again.

Pirotess used both of her hands to rip open Ashram's shirt, sending most of his buttons flying across the room and exposing his smooth, pale, muscular torso. She caressed him, feeling the strong muscles underneath his chest, savoring the moment.

Ashram in turn slid off the white top from Pirotess' shoulders, one side at a time. Her entire outfit fluttered down to the floor like a falling flower petal, leaving her completely exposed. The only thing left on her was her golden circlet. He could only stare for a moment. She was in a word… perfect. She let him look over her body for just a little longer before moving towards him again and kissing him.

After the kiss, she took over, peeling his shirt off and as she did her nipples rubbed across his chest and abdomen. The sensation made him almost lose control; he wanted to throw her down right then. Next she turned her attention to taking down his leather pants. At first, she did so very slowly, but about halfway down she started to get impatient and practically took him off his feet as she yanked his pants off.

They caressed each other's bodies, studying every inch of one another. Ashram positioned himself behind her again, gently biting at her neck. His left hand brushed up against her breasts lightly, teasing her by grazing the nipples with his fingertips. His right hand drifted down past her waist and teased in an altogether different manor. Pirotess countered by reaching around behind her and doing some teasing of her own. They each were content to continue on that way for awhile.

After a time though, Ashram could barely control himself. With the verve of a wild animal he picked her up off the ground, turned around, and threw her up against the wall. He pressed himself up against her, supporting her by putting his hands under her hips. She held on to his shoulders kissing him wildly. Both of them were getting more savage as they went on, passion and lust overwhelming their reason. The months of sexual tension that had been building up had finally come to a head.

Ashram turned around and started to carry her over to the bed on the other side of the room. As they got next to it he tossed her in. She landed with a light bounce and a smile on her face. He quickly followed, jumping on top of her. He gave her one last kiss and then pulled the covers over them...

Ashram rolled back to his side of the bed, breathing heavily. He sighed satisfied and spent, then turned onto his side and looked across to the bed to find Pirotess looking right back at him. He inched closer to her until their faces were a mere two inches away from each other. He was content to gaze upon her face for the rest of eternity. Pirotess moved closer and kissed him once. Their foreheads rested on each other as Ashram closed his eyes.

Ashram awoke; it was still night and he was lying up against Pirotess' back with his arms wrapped around her. She must have shifted after he had fallen asleep. Her white hair was all around him; it had the sweet smell of a strawberries and honey. She was fast asleep.

There was a full moon that night; its light gleamed in from the balcony. Ashram watched Pirotess sleep for a few minutes and then carefully moved his arm off of her, trying not to disturb her. He sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

Usually he slept like an old stump, but something had woken him. Ashram suddenly heard a whisper in his ear. He turned to see if Pirotess had awakened, but she hadn't moved an inch from where she had been. He heard the whisper again; it seemed to be coming from the balcony this time.

Ashram, half-awake, made his way out of bed and walked to the balcony. When he got there, he found nothing and no one. He heard another whisper at the edge of the balcony, so he carefully stepped to the ledge to investigate. His instincts told him to be on guard.

The cool night air gave his bare skin goose bumps. He scanned the dark landscape of the inner castle wall, but saw nothing. Ashram was about to turn around and head back in when he spotted a faint red light in a patch of trees far below. The light grew brighter and brighter, then it suddenly shot out towards the balcony he was perched on.

Ashram had to make a split second decision. As the ball of energy closed in on him he chose to leap from the balcony, and none too soon either. The platform exploded in a fireball as he left it, throwing chucks of rock in every direction. He fell quickly, turning over in the air twice with stone shrapnel following close behind him.

As he reached the ground luck was on his side, he slashed safely into the castle's moat.


	28. Marked For Death: Return of the Fallen

**Chapter 28: Marked For Death: Return of the Fallen**

"Son of a Bitch!" Ashram stomped out of the murky moat naked with grimy water rolling off of him. He had been only half awake when he had been forced to jump from the balcony, but he was wide awake now and very pissed off.

Marmo soldiers rushed from the castle to investigate the commotion. Several of them ran to the grove of trees where the surge of energy had originated. Two of the men came over to Ashram, who was still trumping out of the dirty moat water, covered in algae.

"You there, identify yourself!" One of the soldiers barked at Ashram.

"I am your leader, fool." Ashram growled irritably. "Give me something to cover myself with!" He demanded.

"Uh… Yes sire!" The soldier recognized Ashram and stood at attention momentarily. Then he un-strapped his torso armor and took off his undershirt, handing it to Ashram. The black knight snatched the shirt from the soldier, who tried to avert his eyes elsewhere.

Ashram promptly tore the shirt and wrapped it around his hips. The shirt was long enough to _mostly_ cover Ashram from his hips to about his thighs, but at that point it was good enough for him. Still fuming, he walked away from the two soldiers who were steadfast looking towards the ground.

The other soldiers were still searching the grove of trees, but they had found no traces of anyone or anything having been there. Ashram peered up at the balcony where he had once been, there was only a torrid edge of it remaining. He could see that the damage from the explosion extended into the infrastructure of the castle.

'Pirotess…!' He thought in a panic as he rushed back to the palace. With the sudden attack, the entire place was awake and on alert. Soldiers poured out and scoured the grounds like angry fire ants whose nest had been struck by a rock.

Ashram pushed past a few guards, who gave him awkward looks as he went by, and rushed up the staircase leading back to his room. He met Pirotess halfway up the stairs coming down. They were a matched pair, for she was wrapped only in a blanket. Pirotess stopped when she saw Ashram safe. They embraced and shared a collective sigh of relief.

Within an hour thunderclouds moved in and it started to rain in Blade. After two hours of searching the grounds relentlessly, Ashram's men had still found nothing. The bad weather forced them to withdraw back into the palace.

Ashram wasn't able to sleep after the attempt on his life so he wandered the long corridors of the palace. At first, Pirotess walked with him, but after an hour she turned in for the night.

Ashram continued on alone and took the time to think about his next move. It was clear there was still a traitor in his midst and now that the war was over, it was time he addressed the issue more actively. He had a few theories about who might be behind the latest attack, but he also had no evidence to back up his suspicions. He didn't want to start ordering executions without knowing for sure that he ought to. Still, if things continued the way they were much longer, he just might have to make a gamble or two and sacrifice a few lives.

After mulling it over for a while Ashram concluded he should first make a trip back east in the morning to interrogate the prisoners he had taken aboard the Dragon's Claw again. It had occurred to him that the man and woman might be connected to the traitor somehow and that they might be able to shed some light on the subject.

To Ashram, only a coward would send others to kill a man rather than do it themselves. In his eyes, the traitor in question was a coward already so they might just be behind the bounty. Having spent the last couple months in a prison cell might have helped the mercenaries to remember things better.

Ashram's mind was made up. With what had just happened, finding the traitor had to be moved to the top of his list of priorities. He found a servant and had him send word to a warship docked in the harbor to be ready to set sail in the morning for Kannon.

After the servant had gone, Ashram thought he heard something. He looked and saw someone leaning around a corner who had been listening in on the conversation.

Ashram wasted no words; he rushed to the corner and came around to see a shadow ducking around another corner into the adjoining corridor. He continued the pursuit and after the next turn he found a long hallway with a bizarre sight at its end. From a distance it appeared to be a mirror.

There was no sign of the intruder whatsoever. Something was wrong; the hallway was far too long for anyone to have run through it that quickly. So either Ashram's mind was playing tricks on him or the intruder had vanished into thin air.

His eyes narrowed on the mirror at the end of the hall, it looked strange to him. As he approached he could see there was an eerie glow around it, otherworldly. Lightning flashed in the windows of the dark palace hallway as Ashram cautiously got step by step closer to the strange object hanging on the wall.

When Ashram was about twenty feet away, he could make out the details on the frame of the mirror. It was gold, with etchings of demons and monsters of all sorts fighting a battle encased by flames. He had also come close enough to see his reflection in the mirror. A few things were odd about it. First, the image of him was slightly distorted. Second, the reflection didn't seem to follow his movements exactly right. It was like it was a step behind him in his movements.

As Ashram came even closer, the image became clearer and even stranger. Though his mirror counterpart looked a lot like him, there were subtle differences. The man in the mirror had eyes that were completely white; there were no pupils whatsoever. Looking deep into them it looked as though there was only a void that contained a cascading white haze. The bizarre white eyes were accented by the shadowy patches of skin on and around his eyelids.

Ashram stopped when he was within three feet of the mirror. For whatever reason, he had the urge to touch it. His arm started to rise, but before his hand came into contact with the glass his instincts told him that it was a bad idea. He began to lower his arm again, but as he did, the image in the mirror quickly sprang forward out of the frame. It grabbed him by the wrist and tried to pull him into the glass.

Ashram fought hard, but his mirror-self seemed equally as strong as he. They struggled for a moment with neither gaining much ground, but then Ashram finally broke the deadlock by punching his twin in the face. The mirror cracked as his double reentered it. The crack slowly spread throughout the entire length of the glass.

Ashram took three steps backward, unsheathing Soul Crusher as he did. His mirror counterpart just stood watching him through the shards in the glass. A second later, his counterpart began laughing at him silently and eerily. Ashram knew something bad was about to happen.

His instincts served him well, for the mirror start to change. Initially the only thing that happened was the glass began to darken and cloud over. But then the cracks disappeared and the whole thing gradually turned into a dark tunnel of sorts.

Ashram could feel the pressure of the room starting to change. Within a few seconds everything in the hallway was beginning to pull towards the mirror's frame. It started as just a soft breeze, but soon there was an extremely strong suction. Ashram ran in the other direction sensing the danger, but before long the pull of it was too strong for him to make any more progress. He was forced to stop. Then his feet began to slide as the rug under him started to give way.

Ashram turned and saw that anything that wasn't nailed down was being sucked inside the mirror's frame. There wasn't anything nearby for him to grab on to so he took out Soul Crusher and planted it into the wooden floor, bracing himself against it. The pull continued to get stronger and despite his best efforts, Ashram was being sucked into it. He was pulled from the far side of Soul Crusher and was only holding on by the hilt of the sword, his feet hang in the air.

At that point, a servant came around the corner and was lifted off his feet toward the mirror. The man flew right past Ashram, screaming. He felt bad, but if he reached out for the man, he too would have been pulled in the mirror. The servant flew inside the frame and disappeared.

The pull abruptly stopped and Ashram dropped to the floor. He glanced up to see that the mirror looked as it had before. There was no sign of the servant who had been pulled in. There was just nothing.

Ashram jerked Soul Crusher from the floorboards and used it like a spear, launching it at the mirror. The sword struck the glass, shattering it completely. As the glass fell out it turned into a mist that disappeared into the wall. The frame soon disappeared too, leaving nothing but Soul Crusher stuck in the wall.

The next morning Ashram made his way from the palace to the docks. He was a sore sight to behold, he had gotten no sleep the whole night and it showed. Pirotess was by his side, along with a small entourage of soldiers.

Ashram was trying to hurry because he was already late. He had instructed the captain of the warship to be ready at sun up and the sun had been climbing the morning sky for about thirty minutes already. They finally came to the inner port gate and the guards there opened it when they saw Ashram and he party coming.

Ashram could see that the docks were still in bad shape, the only way to board the warship was for it to come directly to the causeway where the wood portion of the docks used to meet with the stone before they were burned away. The causeway was a good hundred yards away from the main gate and the ship was there waiting for them.

"Lord Ashram!" A man's voice called from inside the city. Ashram turned to see a rider on horseback coming towards them. It was a messenger from Alania. The messenger dismounted when he came near and handed Ashram a scroll.

The scroll had the Royal Alanian Emblem on it, so obviously the message had come from Lord Kadomos. Ashram broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. The message was short and to the point. Ashram's face immediately revealed that it was bad news.

"What did it say?" Pirotess asked.

"The Soul Crystal Ball has been stolen from the vault in Alania." Ashram said simply.

"How…?" Pirotess inquired. "I thought there were only two keys; you carry one of them and Kadomos the other."

"They don't know yet." Ashram replied. "Kadomos still has his key and the vault wasn't opened forcibly. We'll have to figure it out later; we have a ship to catch." He rolled the scroll back up and dismissed the messenger. They started to walk through the gate and towards the ship. The sails were being prepped by sailors as they approached.

Suddenly, the ship shifted and shuttered in the water with some force. Ashram and Pirotess stopped in their tracks. A moment later, without any further warning, the ship exploded. A thunderous fireball consumed the entire vessel. Ashram, Pirotess, and the whole party behind them were close enough to be knocked off their feet from the force of the blast.

Ashram groaned and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He looked towards where the ship had been, finding that it was completely destroyed. Flaming debris began to fall from the sky, raining down on everything within a two-hundred yard radius of the explosion. The whole area was blanketed in smoke.

Ashram and the rest of the group got back to their feet and watched as what remained of the warship sink to the bottom of the docks.

From that point on, the palace was locked down tight. No one came in or went out without the proper documentation. Guards were stationed at every entrance and throughout the palace.

Ashram, Loganos, and Pirotess sat by themselves in a dinning room. Baltus had left earlier that day to begin the siege of Raiden per Ashram's orders. Arodon was still in Alania mending his wounds. Tedera was with Captain Melgrum on the Dragon's Claw. Salu, who had arrived the day after they had taken the city, was in one of the towers studying the old magic books. That left just the three of them sitting at the table.

Ashram was tired. With the warship destroyed, he decided it was best not to try to travel after all. There was no point in going anywhere anyway. It was clear that the traitor was in Blade and at that moment there was little doubt in Ashram's mind who it was. Evidence or not… a head was going to roll that night.

He had been going over the events of the past couple months in his head, from the time of his first dream with Beld's warning to the explosion of the warship that day. He considered all the close calls he'd had and all the actions of one particular person in his service. All of the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together in his mind.

Ashram pounded his fist into the tabletop. He had decided it was finally time for action. He stood up from his seat and walked to the door. He was going to round up a few men and arrest the traitor that very minute. Pirotess and Loganos followed Ashram into the hallway without question.

They came to a room where two guards where stationed. Ashram urged them to follow him. With the added escort, they continued their march until they came into another room with six more men. They seemed to be just sitting around, not really doing anything.

"You men, come with me." Ashram ordered, slightly annoyed that they were not at their stations when the rest of the palace was on high alert. The men didn't budge. "Did you hear me?" Ashram demanded impatiently. The six guards drew their weapons.

"What the hell…?" One of Ashram's guards yelled as one of the six men attacked him. The other five men moved in on Ashram's party, their eyes were glowing red.

"Defend yourselves!" Ashram shouted as he prepared Soul Crusher for battle. The men with glowing eyes attacked, killing one of Ashram's escorts. Another one of them came and struck at Ashram. The man had an unnatural strength behind his swing.

Ashram knelled the man in the stomach, his shoulders lowered from the force of the blow. Ashram thrust Soul Crusher into his back with both hands. He killed a second man as he ran towards him, before he even had a chance to strike. Ashram swung Soul Crusher hard, knocking his opponent's sword aside. The force of the swing carried the Demon Sword completely through the man's neck, taking his head off.

Pirotess meanwhile had killed one of the attackers by jumping over him and stabbing him through the neck in midair. The skilled strike entered at the man's neck and exit through the opposite armpit, avoiding his armor altogether.

Ashram's other escort fell as two of the attackers overwhelmed him. Together Ashram and Pirotess attacked them. Pirotess followed closely behind Ashram as he ran at them. She was hidden until she jumped into the air, surprising their opponents by launching two daggers. Both of the daggers sank into the chest of the first man, dropping him right where he stood. The other man was knocked back by Ashram, who then followed up by slashing him across the chest while he was off balance.

The last attacker was standing over Loganos. Ashram and Pirotess quickly rushed over to rescue him. Pirotess launched the last of her daggers, which hit the man in the right shoulder, but didn't kill him. Ashram ran up and finished the man off by impaling him on Soul Crusher and driving him into the wall. Ashram could hear a sizzling sound as Soul Crusher fed on the man. The Demon Sword surged with purple energy. The possessed guard squirmed for a moment longer, and then went limp. The red in his eyes faded.

"Ashram..." Pirotess softly called to him as he allowed the man to slide off his sword.

He turned to see Pirotess hovering over Loganos. He could also see sweat on Loganos' brow. His breathing was reduced to short, sharp inhalations. He looked distracted, just watching the empty space in front of him.

"Loganos?" Ashram stepped towards him.

"I'm ok." Loganos leaned against the wall behind him. "He just caught me in the side a little." Ashram moved closer to Loganos to examine him for himself.

Loganos' arm was cupped over his side, obscuring his view, but Ashram could see his clothing was stained red around the area. He slowly and gently pulled Loganos' hand away from the wound. As he saw what was underneath, his spirit sank. Pirotess peered in as well. She closed her eyes and grimaced, not wanting to see any more. There was a gaping gash in Loganos chest. It appeared to be at least four inches deep. It had nicked Loganos' left lung on the side.

"Loganos I…" Ashram began.

"I know. It's a little worse than I was letting on." Loganos stared at his hand, there was bright red blood covering it. He was fixated on it for a moment, taken in by the gleaming crimson life escaping from him.

"It's going to be ok." Pirotess assured him. Ashram put his hand over the wound, trying to apply pressure and slow the bleeding, but to little avail.

"I'm sorry for trying to trick you Sire." Loganos was starting to lose his color. "I've treasured my time in your service, and I will miss you." He started to shiver. "The Gods will keep me in their care in your absence." He slid down the wall, leaving a red streak. Pirotess held him up by under his neck, trying to support him. Blood dribbled out of the side of his lips as she did. Ashram tired to speak to him again, but he was already dead.

"No… the kid had barely started to live." Ashram said sorrowfully. "Leave him where he is." Ashram said as an ember of hate burned inside him. A lump grew in his throat.

"This was Karla's doing." Pirotess scowled angrily. "I've heard of her using this method before."

"No, this wasn't Karla." Ashram started to walk again. "I know who is behind this." He said as he continued around a corner, Pirotess followed.

Ashram and Pirotess swiftly made their way through several hallways and started to climb the stairwell that led to the tower. They came to the final door the led to Salu's chamber. There was no need to be subtle now. Ashram kicked the door into splinters and stepped through.

Little did Ashram suspect that what lye on the other side of the door would surprise and shock him so. There were two men standing in the room. Ashram recognized both of them. One of the men was Salu. He had expected to find him, but surely not the other.

The other man was taller, with short black hair and beard. He had pointed ears and a long pointed nose. He wore red robes with golden trim and carried a staff with a dragon's head clutching an orb in its mouth. It was a man Ashram had thought was long dead. It was the wizard Wagnard.

"Wagnard… aren't you suppose to be dead?" Ashram stared in amazement.

"I was… and if Karla had things her way I still would be, Lord Ashram." Wagnard replied. "But she underestimated me."

"Still would be…?" Ashram asked confused. "…what do you mean?"

"I mean the witch killed me… but I came back in spite of her efforts, thanks to Salu here." Wagnard directed Ashram's attention to the bald mage.

"You're a piece of shit Salu." Ashram growled. "I knew you were the traitor."

"A traitor…?" Wagnard raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm afraid not. It's true my puppet here has been quite useful to me, but that doesn't mean he's any traitor to you Ashram. He has simply helped me from time to time… but I doubt he knows he has done so."

Ashram looked closely at Salu. He could see that he was not himself. There was no life in his eyes, he was like a living doll. When Wagnard said puppet, he meant puppet.

"I could have him do a little dance if it would please you Emperor." Wagnard twisted his finger and sure enough Salu did a little jig. Ashram wasn't amused and after a moment Wagnard had him stop. "He's done far more useful things for me as of late."

"How did Salu help you to return?" Ashram asked. "Bringing someone back from the dead is not easy. You have to go to hell and back to pull it off." Ashram looked back to Pirotess for a moment. "And it helps if you really care about them."

"I honestly couldn't tell you how he did it." Wagnard replied with a dark sneer. "Kardis took control of him and somehow made it happen. But I am her chosen; she brought me back so I could finish my work. When I came back from the netherworld Salu was there and ready to become my unwitting slave. He's been very useful since."

"So I've noticed…" Ashram replied. "…I had suspected Salu was behind everything, but I couldn't put my finger on why. Now it makes sense. It was you all along, acting through him. You were behind all the plots against me. It was you who hired the mercenaries, you who sent the Firecat to Blue Dragon Island, you who tried to kill me on the balcony, you who tried to trap me in enchanted the mirror last night, you who destroyed the warship this morning, you who set my own men against me just now, and you who stole the Soul Crystal Ball."

"Guilty as charged, with a little help." Wagnard admitted. "But you left something very important out..." Wagnard reached in his robe and pulled out the Scepter of Domination. "…It was also I who took this our from under your nose as you saved your precious elf. You should have died there at Fire Dragon Mountain, but the meddlesome witch intervened."

"That was you?" Ashram lunged forward at Wagnard. "You bastard!"

"I don't think so." Wagnard raise a hand and Ashram ran into a red barrier. "The will of Kardis can not be stopped now Ashram, not by you and not by the witch. Now that I possess the Scepter of Domination, all I need is to sacrifice the life of a high elf. Then the Dark Goddess of Destruction will rise again and all in her path will despair. Lodoss will fall and her inhabitants will become servants of the Dark Goddess. A new kingdom of death will be born!" Wagnard declared with a mad grin. "I have to go now Ashram, I have one more detail to attend to and then everything will be perfect."

"I will have your head on a post in payment for you many slights against me Wagnard." Ashram promised grimly.

"We shall see." Wagnard replied unimpressed.

With that, Wagnard pointed a finger at Ashram and a jolt of energy shot out at him sending him back into a wall. Wagnard teleported out of the room and Salu disappeared with him.

"These transgressions shall not go unanswered…" Ashram growled from the corner where he landed. "…I swear _that one _is not long for this world."


	29. On the Edge of Darkness and Light

**Chapter 29: On the Edge of Darkness and Light**

Loganos was laid to rest in the earth in the early morning hours following the events that led to his death. The search for Wagnard, his murderer, went on relentlessly for two days. Ashram and his men searched every room of the Palace and then all the homes in Blade from top to bottom.

Amidst the search, Ashram's men found elements of a Flaimesh resistance group in its infancy. It was promptly crushed, but to no one's surprise the hunt turned up no sign of Wagnard or Salu. Ashram assumed the treacherous wizard knew enough to get out of his immediate reach.

At the end of the second day Ashram decided he would mobilize his troops and expand their search to other Marmo territories until they found some clue to Wagnard's whereabouts. He already had a pretty good idea where to start, but having been awake for nearly two entire days he decided to return to his chambers to rest before proceeding on the journey.

Pirotess joined him as he rested and comforted him as best she could. With her snuggled up next to him he sunk into his bed and fell fast asleep, still plotting his revenge on Wagnard.

"Welcome back Ashram." A familiar voice addressed him as he slept. Ashram looked up to see Beld sitting on his ruined throne in the dark landscape of his all too familiar dream. Loganos was now sitting on the ground next to the throne at Beld's feet. Ashram mostly tried to ignore him, but couldn't completely.

"Why didn't you warn me about Wagnard?" Ashram asked, wasting no time with small talk.

"At the time I didn't know." Beld replied. "He was dead after all. It was only later that he was raised from the dead and resumed his position as Kardis' acolyte." Ashram stood there silent for a moment.

"I would already have that traitor's head on a lance, but I can't seem to find him." Ashram growled.

"Finding him is easy, you only need ask yourself where he's going to be, not where he is." Beld suggested. "Think about it for a minute, where will he go?" Ashram did as Beld asked.

"I've already considered this, if his goal is to resurrect the Dark Goddess…" Ashram thought out loud. "…then he'll probably need to return to the Temple of Kardis on Marmo to do so."

"Bravo Ashram." Beld applauded. "Now that you know where he will be, the question is what to do about it."

"Easy." Ashram answered with a cold expression. "I go there and separate his head from his shoulders."

"Hhmmm… not so easy as that I would surmise." Beld snorted. "Overconfidence will not serve you well here Ashram. You will need to call upon every resource at your disposal to answer this threat."

"Wagnard is not so mighty…" Ashram started to argue stubbornly.

"But he has a Black Goddess backing him." Beld interrupted. "Forget whatever notions you have about his strengths and weaknesses. He is a pawn, a corrupt tool, an instrument of destruction. He's no longer mortal, not even _your_ sword can slew him now. With his new found powers he can call upon unimaginable forces to aid him. The only way to stop him is to remove his power and to do that you will have to defy a God. Not a task to be taken lightly."

"So how am I supposed to even begin to do that?" Ashram inquired impatiently.

"I really have no idea." Beld answered. "Perhaps the witch could tell you. Best of luck Ashram, it's time to wake up, farewell." Beld teasingly waved goodbye to him.

"Yeah, a lot of help you were…" Ashram murmured to himself.

With his latest dream as a motivator, Ashram got to work mobilizing his forces in Flaim. He intended to take nearly all of his men back to Marmo. He sent a messenger to Baltus in Raiden that instructed that he was to break off his attack and return to Kannon with best possible speed. He was to come with his men and the fleet.

Sadly, Ashram also informed Baltus about the death of his nephew in the message. He wished he could have told Baltus in person, but there just wasn't any time. If there was any truth to Wagnard's boasts then even a single day's delay could mean the end to all life in Lodoss. He could have waited to tell Baltus when they rendezvous back in Kannon, but he thought he should know as soon as possible.

Ashram left Flaim with Pirotess as ever at his side. He left behind just enough men to protect his newly won prize. The rest started the long journey across Lodoss heading to Kannon and the port city of Rood. He intended to rendezvous with Baltus and the fleet in there.

From Rood Ashram could organize and consolidate his forces before sailing on to Marmo. If Beld was right, this fight would decide the fate of their world as they knew it.

The army marched southeast the entire day. Ashram led from horseback at the head of the grand column with Pirotess. As they rode, they came upon a graveyard. It seemed to sparkle in the distance and as they approached it became clear why.

There were silver and gold swords sticking out of the ground marking individual grave sites of fallen knights. There were perhaps as many as a hundred swords in all; they reflected the mid-afternoon rays of the sun glimmering brightly.

"Fallen warriors from another time." Pirotess spoke as they got closer. "What do you think happened to them?"

"Don't know, but I'd bet smart money that Karla had a hand in it." Ashram added. Pirotess looked over to him.

"She was likely pulling the strings." Pirotess agreed. "You know, there's an old superstition amongst my people that says when you slay an enemy, a part of them is bound to you forever."

"That's a very strange saying Pirotess..." Ashram looked back to the graveyard. "… but if that's true, then that old crone carries a great deal of weight with her."

"Those swords are so beautiful." Pirotess observed as they rode past the graveyard.

"Yes, it's a wonder that none of them have been plundered. We should keep it that way, wouldn't you agree?" Ashram asked.

"Yes." Pirotess replied.

"Lieutenant!" Ashram turned and called back into the ranks.

"Yes my Lord?" The officer quickly rode up from behind.

"See to it nothing here is touched." Ashram commanded.

"Yes my Lord, it shall be done." The officer slowed his pace, falling behind them and beginning to pass on the word from the top of the ranks on down.

"That was noble, but may have been unnecessary." Pirotess pointed out. "I think that graveyard already has a protective spell on it."

"Oh, what kind of spell?" Ashram asked.

"I'm not certain, but the effect will make you forget what you are doing if you enter the grounds." Pirotess explained.

"Effective against looters I bet." Ashram smiled. "Hopefully we don't lose anyone along the way, eh?"

They continued to ride for a while. With the knights' graves so near and his recent dream, Ashram's thoughts settled on Beld. He thought about him for a long while until eventually he noticed Pirotess staring at him. Her expression asked what he was thinking.

"Pirotess, have I ever told you how Beld got the large scar on his face?" Ashram inquired.

"Didn't he get it from the Demon King at the final battle of their war?" Pirotess ventured a guess.

"No, but that is the popular theory." Ashram smirked. "And that is the way Beld would prefer to have the story remembered. What actually happened is somewhat… less heroic." Ashram paused. "In fact, he more or less got that scar from a woman."

"Really…?" Pirotess asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, in a manor of speaking." Ashram replied. "Apparently in his youth he was a bit womanizer. He frequented pubs in pursuit of his various conquests. Now on one particular occasion he got more than a little drunk. And that night he had set his heart on a particular beauty. She refused him, giving him a slap for his trouble, and left the pub. He pursued her outside, but in his intoxicated state he tripped on a stone, fell, and sliced open the side of his face on a hoe that was carelessly left on the ground. He was found out-cold shortly there after and stitched up. He changed his ways after that night, but the scar never faded."

"I never knew." Pirotess almost chuckled.

"There are few that do." Ashram noted. "It was not one of the things Beld was overly proud of, so when the rumor about him getting the scar from the Demon King came up, he never denied it."

The march to Rood continued for three days before the army was far enough east to turn down a road that took them south. The road south would take them directly towards Kannon. It would also take them close to Valis' border, but not close enough to alert them to a possible invasion. When it got dark, they set up camp for the night. With a couple more good days of marching, they'd be in Kannon.

Sharing a blanket with Ashram, Pirotess snuggled up to him. They lay next to a small fire in the center of their tent. She rested her head against his bare chest, feeling him breathe in and out with her eyes closed. His arm was wrapped around her back, running his fingers up and down her smooth tan skin. He watched the smoke rise to the vent at the top of the tent.

Ashram liked to think he was a man who feared nothing, but there was indeed something he feared. It crept into the shadows of the back of his mind at that very moment. He looked down at Pirotess and realized he had never had anything so fine as what he had with her. With such a radiate elven maiden by his side everything felt as it should be, except he knew that it wasn't. He also realized he had never had anything that he was so afraid to lose.

He recalled how near he came to completely succumbing to despair when he thought Pirotess was dead at Fire Dragon Mountain. Even with the hope of her resurrection, the anguish was almost more than he could bear. With that in mind, how could he even be thinking of bringing her closer to another desperate confrontation? He decided from that moment on he would never again put her in harm's way. He felt compelled then to speak.

"You know, ever since I was set on the path of a warrior I thought I could handle anything." Ashram began. "I thought that if that if I just always applied myself and remained strong I'd be up to any challenge life presented me. I never doubted it. That is, not until Fire Dragon Mountain."

Pirotess starred intently at him as she listened.

"Everything changed after that, but it was not the dragon Shooting Star that caused me to loose heart there. It was you... when you fell." Ashram admitted. "I felt something then that I've only felt once before." Pirotess could see he was having some difficulty with the thought that was residing in his mind just then. "When you were stricken and lay dying in my arms I felt helpless, utterly and completely helpless. You were dying and there was nothing I could do about it. It was more than I could handle." He paused, looking for his next words.

"So, you are saying that my presence is weakening your resolve and thus making you vulnerable?" Pirotess asked softly.

"No, that's not at all what I'm trying to say." Ashram replied. "I'm sorry that I'm not better able to express myself. It's just that… Well, you realize it's hard for a man like me to admit to those kinds of feelings, don't you? By doing so I'm hoping to show you how much you mean to me. You make me want to be a better man and protect you always. And when I thought that you were lost to me there at Fire Dragon Mountain I didn't want to even face the thought of a future without you. And there would not have been if not for interface."

"What do you mean?" Pirotess asked apprehensively.

"Never mind." Ashram replied. He was quiet after that for a moment. She gave him a look that pressed for more information, but he stubbornly refused to speak on the matter any further. Pirotess didn't look at all satisfied with his answer and there was silence for a time until Ashram decided to fill it by changing the subject.

"It's funny…" He began to speak again. "…I had you checked out after our initial encounter all those months ago because I thought you might be a spy. I realize now that was wrong. In retrospect, I can see that you are probably the most loyal soldier I've ever had. You've followed me without question or regret into the jaws of death and have asked for nothing more in return but to continue to serve by my side. If I were to die tomorrow you would be the moment of beauty in the lifetime of pain that made it all worthwhile."

"You are overly generous with your words." Pirotess blushed.

"No, I give you exactly as I measure you deserve." Ashram insisted. "You've shown me through your actions what I mean to you, I only seek to return the favor through my words."

Ashram considered what to say next, but as it turned out he wouldn't get a chance to vocalize his thoughts any further.

"My Lord!" A voice shattered his inner thoughts. He got up and stepped just outside his tent to find one of his officers and two soldiers waiting outside for him.

"What is it?" Ashram asked in a displeased tone.

"Sire, someone has infiltrated our camp!" The soldier replied. "One of the perimeter guards was found dead at his post, it could be the work of assassins! I don't know if they are still here, but you had best arm yourself!"

"Lieutenant, tear this camp apart until you find them!" Ashram ordered. "I want them alive if it's practical; if not, kill them."

"Yes my Lord." The officer saluted and went to carry out his orders with his two men following quickly behind. He left two other soldiers outside the tent to stand guard.

'Whoever is out there tried to slip by our guards unnoticed, a dire mistake.' Ashram thought as he slipped back inside his tent and began to throw on his armor.

"What is it?" Pirotess asked.

"Trouble, someone has breached the camp." Ashram replied as he buckled his belt and sword scabbard.

A sword suddenly stabbed into the tent wall on the opposite side of the front flaps. It ripped a hole through the cloth as it was forced down, making an opening. A man rushed through and attacked Ashram.

Ashram swiftly kicked the man in the chest as hard as he could. The man stumbled backwards back out of the hole in the tent. Two more swords ripped through the tent wall and two more figures stepped into the tent.

"You…?" Ashram said angrily as he recognized the two mercenaries who had ambushed him on the Dragon's Claw.

The pair held their ground until the third man came back into the tent. Ashram recognized him as well. It was the all too familiar young knight from the War of Heroes and Fire Dragon Mountain. He was difficult to mistake, still wearing the faded bronze armor and green clothes underneath as he had before.

Somehow this young knight had done, in Ashram's mind, what no one had ever done before. He had crossed swords with him on two previous occasions and had come back for a third time, and with all his limbs still attached no less.

As Ashram watched the three intruders, waiting for them to attack, he decided he preferred not seeing the same adversaries multiple times. Putting them in their graves properly the first time proved to be much less annoying.

"How did you get here?" Ashram directed his question to the mercenaries.

"A little jail break can go a long ways." The young knight Parn answered in a cocky tone, staring at Ashram with his blue eyes.

"Pirotess…" Ashram smiled. "…would you be so kind as to entertain our guests for a minute?" Pirotess was hidden behind him and already chanting an incantation. He stepped out of the way just as she finished.

Ashram watched as small shards of lightening shot from Pirotess' fingertips. The electric bolts shot across the tent and struck each the intruders in their respective chests. They were knocked back four feet into the tent wall, which caught them and flopped them into the dirt.

"That will work just fine." Ashram smirked. Soon after, the entire tent collapsed under the weight thrown against its side.

Ashram and Pirotess scurried out from under the cloth of the collapsed tent. Their opponents did likewise, resuming their attack, but with far little less vigor than before. Parn and Orson went after Ashram, leaving Shiris for Pirotess to contend with.

Ashram was hard pressed to stay ahead of both Parn and Orson. They tried to keep him in the middle of them, dividing his attention and making it difficult for him to defend himself. This might have worked on a lesser man, but Ashram was a master swordsman. He managed to keep them at bay, but was having a hard time striking back at them. Ashram would have to be patient until an opportunity presented itself.

Luckily for Ashram it was not long into the fight before Parn got impatient and made a hasty lunge at him. Ashram made him pay in what was becoming the usual way, knocking the hilt of his sword against the back of Parn's head as he passed by. Parn fell to the ground, but Orson rushed in to prevent Ashram from continuing the attack.

Orson was a worthy opponent, he did not have the skills with a sword that Parn did, but what he lacked in skill he far made for with strength and patience. Ashram had never had any difficultly out-skilling anyone with a blade, but he was not used to anyone being able to put more power behind their blows than he was.

The disadvantage was an irritation to Ashram. Each time Orson attacked he was pushed back. That threw off his normal pace and rhythm and thus he wasn't able to react the way he would with a normal opponent.

Before long, Parn rejoined the fight and once more Ashram was caught between the two of them. Parn seemed to be fighting more passionately and clumsy than he had in their previous encounters. His skills had actually improved since their first encounter, but somehow he was even more reckless than before.

Meanwhile, Pirotess was battling with Shiris. Pirotess found that Shiris was skilled enough with her sword, but much like Parn, her weakness was that she allowed her passion to undo her form. Pirotess sensed this and used it to her advantage, taking every opportunity to taunt Shiris and disrupt her concentration.

During the fight, Pirotess swept Shiris' legs out from under her. Shiris was quick to rise to her feet again and was red in the face as she came after Pirotess. Shiris unleashed a fury of attacks, none of which landed. Pirotess kept smiling at her the whole time, provoking her even further.

Pirotess fought smart. She took her time, dodging attacks and waiting for the right moment to strike. The moment finally came; Shiris had grown so frustrated that she lowered her sword's guard slightly, leaving herself open to a higher attack. Pirotess struck quickly and managed to catch Shiris on the left upper arm, causing a deep cut.

The pain from the slash made Shiris clasp her hand to her arm, distracting her long enough for Pirotess to get close enough to drive her right knee into her stomach. She knocked the wind out of Shiris, putting her to the ground gasping. Shiris was left in the dirt bleeding and struggling to catch her breath.

A couple yards away, Ashram was starting to get tired. Parn and Orson were relentless with their attacks. From the corner of his eye, he could see his men had arrived and were forming a circle, surrounding the fight. They were closing in for the kill, weapons drawn.

Ashram however wanted Parn, Orson, and Shiris alive to question and he saw an opportunity coming to achieve that. He quickly sidestepped yet another inept attack by Parn, grabbing him by his armor around the back of his neck. Then he kicked Parn in the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground. Ashram put the tip of Soul Crusher to his neck in a threatening manor.

"Alright berserker, that will be about enough, unless you want to see your young friend here in an early grave." Ashram warned.

Orson looked over, just in time to see Pirotess pull Shiris up by the hair. She held a knife to her throat to reinforce Ashram's threat. Orson immediately dropped his sword without a word. Ashram men's moved in and bound his hands behind his back. They did the same to Shiris and Parn. More of Ashram's men brought three other prisoners into view.

"My Lord, we captured these three as they tried to sneak in." Ashram looked over to the prisoners. There was a Monk of Falis, a Priestess of Marfa, and a tall man wearing a plain light brown robe that had blond hair and carried a wooden staff.

"Bind their hands as well." Ashram ordered. "I want no less than twenty men to keep watch on these prisoners at all times until I decide their fate, is that understood?"

"Yes Sire." The officer saluted.


	30. An Unlikely Alliance

**Chapter 30: An Unlikely Alliance**

"It takes a special brand of arrogant-stupidity to make such a novice blunder!" Ashram thundered as he threw back his tent's flaps annoyed. Pirotess was waiting for him as he entered. "The fools, attempting to seek into a camp of hundreds with only a handful of men. That is a dazzling show of intelligence..." Ashram muttered to himself in a frustrated voice.

"I take it the questioning didn't go well?" Pirotess inquired.

"Oh… I got information out of _him _alright." Ashram replied, referring to Parn. "Without even the slightest hint of caution he was more than happy to tell me exactly why he was so _bold_ as to come after us with such a shoestring plan." He sat down on his cot, visibly irritated, but yet somehow a little amused as well. "Arrogance and stupidity all in one package, how very efficient of him." Ashram noted with a smirk. "I tell you, it was starting to become taxing to listen to him prattle on."

"What did he prattle on about?" Pirotess asked, trying to redirect him towards the motivation for the attack. Ashram paused and looked back at her, realizing he was getting off point.

"The boy is accusing us of kidnapping his little Elf friend." He answered. "No doubt this is Wagnard's doing. He needed an elf for his resurrection ceremony; I'm certain he must have abducted her for that purpose. Since he's still wearing Marmo garb, they've come to the conclusion that I gave the order to have her taken. Hmmmpt, whether or not he did it on purpose, that bastard did a masterful job of putting the blame on my shoulders."

"I don't think Wagnard thinks with a strategic mind like that." Pirotess pointed out. "He's solely focused on getting what he needs for the resurrection ceremony and nothing else. I was probably just a lucky coincidence for him that it worked out this way."

"No doubt we will soon have the armies of Valis at our doorstep, since we, the evil agents of Marmo, have subversively captured their one-time band of heroes and are keeping them hostage." Ashram said in a contemptuous voice as he frowned. "Another war is not what I want, not now."

"There may be another option…" Pirotess suggested, and then hesitated. Ashram waited for her to go on. "We could always explain to our prisoners what has happened and what will is going to happen…" She paused again. "If we give them a sign of good faith and let them go…"

"That won't work!" Ashram interrupted her, with a hint of anger in his voice. "They will almost certainly assume we are lying and return with an army."

"I'm not saying that there is no risk involved and I'm not saying it will be easy to convince them of our sincerity. However, if we reason with them, I think we can make them see it would serve no purpose for us to kidnap their friend." Pirotess rationalized.

"How would you reason with them?" Ashram invited.

"Well, if you think about it, the only reason we would want to kidnap their stuck up little princess is to lure them into a trap, right? And if we let them go, that would completely disprove that theory, would it not?" Pirotess replied. "If we can convince them to fight on our side…"

"Wait, now you are proposing we throw in our lot with the forces of Valis?" Ashram asked, interrupting Pirotess again.

"Desperate times and shifting politics make for strange bedfellows my Lord." Pirotess went on. "The boy and his friends can be useful to us. We have an enemy in common with them now. We just need to make them see it too."

"Your words make sense to me and are wise." Ashram smiled at Pirotess. She could see that she had gotten through to him. "Assuming we do as you have suggested, what then? Say we get them on our side and let them go, what assurance is there that they can convince the Valisians to cooperate with us?"

"That's where a little risk is involved." Pirotess admitted. "They may not be able to convince the Valisians to help us, but if nothing else, it will prevent the war you wish to avoid."

"And that much alone might make it worth the trouble." Ashram stood up and put his hand to his chin.

"Consider the prisoners we have…" Pirotess came up behind him putting her hands on his back. "…we have the young knight Parn, who has a fair amount of influence in the Royal Valisian court. My spies tell me he saved the life of Queen Fiona during the War of Heroes and he is held in very high regard by the men of the army for fighting along side them. He also defied Karla, which has made him and his entire group endeared to all in Valis. He could make many of them see things our way."

"True enough." Ashram reached his hand around touching Pirotess' bottom.

"Then there is the Priest of Falis…" Pirotess continued, trying to ignore his hand. "…rumor has it the Queen is somewhat _sweet_ on him. Returning him to her alive and well might earn you some favor in her eyes."

"Always good." Ashram answered back, giving her a little squeeze.

"There's also the wizard and Priestess of Marfa that travel with them..." Pirotess wrapped her arms around Ashram. "…they both seem to be wise and respectable. Their opinions will likely carry weight in Valis as well. Then there's also the mercs, though I doubt they have much sway anywhere."

"But letting them go would be a _sign of good faith _to the others though right?" Ashram suggested.

"I suppose it would be..." Pirotess agreed. "…and even if they are not able to convince anyone else to come to our aid, having them on our side would not be altogether useless. Though crude, they seem to have some unique talents of their own."

"So then, that just leaves it up to you and I to convince the lot of them to support us and the rest will fall into place, huh?" Ashram asked.

"I believe so." Pirotess kissed his neck. "I'd stake my reputation on it."

"You will be staking your life on it…" Ashram turned and picked her up. "…and mine. But I think it's our best bet."

Having decided to follow Pirotess' plan, Ashram returned to where Parn and his friends were being held sometime later. Pirotess was with him, and as they approached the tent she was able to overhear the prisoners discussing methods of escape. According to Pirotess, Parn was trying to tell the rest that the Great Sage Wart might be able to help free them if they could only get a message to him.

As Ashram entered the tent he looked at Parn, and for a brief moment, he was convinced he saw Loganos sitting in Parn's place. He shook it off, attributing it to their similar facial features and annoyingly similar novice personas.

Ashram would never admit it, but he missed having Loganos to mentor. It made him feel like he had family again, or at least a younger brother. He drove those distracting thoughts from his head; he had to deal with the matter at hand, getting sentimental would not be helpful.

"Wart is not going to help you." Ashram announced, breaking the powwow circle of Parn's party. "He doesn't so much as lift a finger to help anyone. He'd prefer to sit back and watch the games unfold from a distance. When it comes to matters of violence, he's a conscientious-objector."

"A what…?" Parn asked confused. Ashram rolled his eyes.

"A coward..." Ashram sighed. "…his theory is: why do something dangerous yourself when you can send others to do it for you. You all know something about that, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Parn asked.

"Was it not he who set you against Karla?" Ashram replied.

"What do you know about the Great Sage Wart?" The wizard in Parn's group respectfully asked Ashram.

"Much, but most recently I know he has sent me on a task to save Lodoss." Ashram answered politely. "And to remind me to keep on task, I believe he is sending me dreams every night, showing me the destruction that will result should I fail."

The wizard got an unsettled look on his face and turned his head to look at Parn. Parn looked even more unsettle than the wizard. It was then that Ashram came to the realization that Parn was having the same dreams he was.

"So it would seem the Sage has been busy..." Ashram half smirked as he turned to Pirotess. "I knew it was him sending me the dreams."

"Indeed." Pirotess agreed.

"Well then, it would seem that my job here has just been made a lot easier, since it was my intension to recruit you to join me in preventing this catastrophe." Ashram smirked. "It seems we are on the same path already… assuming you are planning on doing something about this."

"Of course we are!" Parn blurted out.

"Good, we are allies then, at least for the time being." Ashram motioned for his guards to leave. "You are free to go then." He opened the cell door with a key.

"What, just like that?" Parn asked. "…really?" The rest of his companions just stared at Ashram in disbelief.

"Really…" Ashram insisted. "…all of you can leave now without further detainment. I am convinced you understand the gravity of the situation we are all in and what will happen if we don't work together. But I will ask for a favor in return. I need you to do something for me."

"Uh…..name it…" Parn replied, still unsure of what had just happened.

"You must take this message to Valis and perhaps persuade them there to relay it to Moss and all of the other Kingdoms in Lodoss without delay." Ashram presented Parn with a dispatch.

"Ok…" Parn said in a cautiously optimistic tone as he took the scroll from Ashram.

"Excellent." Ashram offered his hand. Parn slowly raised his hand and shook it. "Tell me something, how did that crafty Sage Wart gain _your _confidence?"

"How did he gain yours?" Parn shot back suspiciously.

"He told me what was at stake and that was all I needed to know." Ashram replied.

"So, you don't have an angle then?" Parn asked callously. Ashram looked at Parn impatiently.

"You don't have to like me boy, but you will respect me." Ashram said sternly. "People like you don't seem to understand I'm trying to build a better future for all our people."

"Our people?" Parn asked.

"All of the inhabitants of Lodoss are one people, they just don't know it." Ashram started. "They have it in them to be one great nation at peace, instead of numerous factions constantly waging war. They just need someone to guide them there. That is my dream. Wagnard's plans would crush that dream. That is why I answered Wart's call. Now then…" Ashram paused. "…what about you?"

"He told me something about my past." Parn didn't look Ashram in the eyes.

"Really?" Ashram watched the boy carefully. "Is that all it took?"

"Yes." Parn answered. "He told me who my father was."

"It wasn't him, was it?" Ashram asked sarcastically.

"No… he told me it was King Kashue." Any humor that was on Ashram's face quickly fell away.

"Kashue…?" Ashram echoed Parn. He wasn't sure what to say next. "You have my condolences. I didn't know your father well, but from what I have witnessed, he was a noble man. He was willing to sacrifice everything for his people… and for you, as I remember. I'm sorry he's dead."

Ashram almost touched Parn's shoulder, but decided not to. Parn said nothing. They all stood there for some time.

"How is it that you only now have found this out?" Ashram broke the awkward silence.

"Wart said that my father Tessious served King Fahn in many wars in the Valisian army..." Parn began. "…near the end of one such war in the north he was struck in the head during a particularly hard fight. He survived the blow and crawled away from the battle. He wandered completely off the battlefield. In his confused state he took off his armor under a tree and continued to wander for hours. He was eventually found by a family who took him in for a time."

"A lucky break for him." Ashram commented.

"Yes." Parn agreed. "Eventually he regained his wits, but never again did he remember who he was. His identity was gone and thus he started a new life. His armor was later found and taken to Valis. They assumed he was dead and decided to send the armor to Zaxon, to his only surviving family, me. I was seven at the time."

"I too know what it is like to grow up without a father, in that way you and I are alike." Ashram smirked. "Not the kind of common ground I would choose, but at least it's something.

"It's something alright." Parn grumbled.

"One thing is bothering me." Ashram raised an eyebrow. "If he was in King Fahn's serve for so long, why didn't he recognize him later when he returned during the War of Heroes?"

"Years of fighting in the wilds of Flaim can have a way of changing a man." Parn explained. "When Fahn met Kashue in person for the first time, they were both much older and my father had long since left the name Tessious behind him. Living in Flaim's dry desert climate tanned and wore his skin. Those factors combined with Fahn's aging sight were apparently enough for Tessious go unrecognized."

"I suppose it isn't far fetched that Fahn wouldn't recognize Kashue as Tessious with the changes in appearance and the new uniform." Ashram admitted. "Well, perhaps we have a better understanding of each other now. You should go. Every minute we delay reduces our chances of success."

Parn and his party were escorted out of the camp and sent on their way to Roid, the capital of Valis. Ashram and his army packed up the camp and resumed their march to Rood.

The message Ashram sent to Queen Fiona was simple. It informed her of the impending danger and urged her to send any soldiers she could spare to Rood to join Ashram and his men. He humbly noted that if they could do so, he would be in their debt.

If the message would be in time to make a difference was another question altogether as Ashram spied a new arrival in the sky above them. It was the red comet from his dream.


	31. The Hard Goodbye

**Chapter 31: The Hard Goodbye.**

The sun was rising in the city of Rood and the sea sparkled orange around the numerous ships gathered bobbing up and down in the bay. The fleet was made up of various vessels from all the nations of Lodoss. There were large transports, light patrol ships, medium frigates, and full scale battleships.

The citadel at the center of the city was covered by the small saddled dragons of Moss, who were sleeping on the ledges of the walls like gargoyles. Within the fortress, in the courtyard, and in the area surrounding it, there were thousands upon thousands of soldiers encamped. There were tents of various shapes, sizes, and colors spattered around the city. Each nation from every corner of Lodoss had a presence in the city; each with their own insignias and flags flying in the morning breeze.

The combined armies of Lodoss had been descending on the port city for three days, the last of them arriving the night before. Ashram had asked and hoped for some support, but he hadn't expected the whole of the island to answer his call to arms.

He jerked awake with sweat on his brow. He had awoken from yet another dark dream of the carnage that awaited Lodoss if he failed to impede Wagnard's vile intensions. He took a deep breath and swung his legs out to the side of the bed. He sat there for a moment, and then looked over to see if he had disturbed Pirotess with his stirring. He was happy to see that she was still fast asleep, but she looked as restless as he felt.

It was understandable, with the news they had received from Marmo two days earlier, he was surprised to see her sleeping at all. He felt remorseful watching her; the last thing he could remember last night was her nestling up to him, still weeping.

Ashram turned back and rested his arms on his knees, leaning forward and putting his chin on his fists. He still couldn't believe it himself; his thoughts drifted off into space and relived the moment two days ago. He could remember arriving in Rood and finding the city in chaos.

There were people running in the streets and ships sailing out of the harbor in haste. Alarmed by the scene they had come upon Ashram and his cavalry force rode hard through the city to the docks. There they found Lord Nubbus stepping off a Marmo ship that had just arrived. Apparently the ship was the last of just a handful that were able to escape from Marmo.

Nubbus notified Ashram of the tragedy that had befallen the Dark Isle in his absence. As he and most of the army were in other territories of Lodoss expanding the Empire, Wagnard returned and took control of Marmo. He used the stolen Soul Crystal Ball stolen from Alan to raise the dead and proceeded to kill everyone on the island.

Wagnard, heralding the coming darkness, sent his puppet Salu, along with hordes of the undead, to wipe out the dark elves who resided in the Dark Forest. The dark elves refused to leave, choosing to defend their ancient home to the last.

Though they fought hard and well, they were all eventually slaughtered by the overwhelming numbers of Wagnard's forces.

Lord Nubbus was fortunate enough to have been near the port when the turmoil began to unfold. He gathered as many people as he could and escaped. Despite his gallant effort, there were only a few who could be saved. Anyone who remained on the island was exterminated.

Pirotess was with Ashram as Lord Nubbus described the massacre to him. She fell into his arms and wept. Her father would not have left the Dark Forest and was no doubt counted amongst those slain.

Worse still, the loss of the Dark forest meant that the greater portion of her people were wiped out. Only those in the Marmo Army would have avoided the hammer-stroke of Wagnard's demonic magic. Her home was destroyed and only a handful of her people survived. All that remained of their culture rested with them.

Ashram could only comfort Pirotess by holding her tightly to his chest and promising her cold vengeance on the depraved Disciple of Kardis, but her tears continued to roll down his black armor regardless of his pledge. It hurt knowing that he couldn't say or do anything for her. The best he could do is just be there for her.

After talking to Lord Nubbus and taking Pirotess to a private chamber, Ashram sent out a scout ship to investigate the island of Marmo and ascertain exactly what they were up against. Two days had passed and the ship had still not returned.

He was about ready to give them up for dead when he finally heard a soft horn blow from the bay signaling the arrival of a ship. Soon thereafter someone was outside of Ashram's chamber.

"My Lord, the scout ship is back!" A servant announced from the other of the door.

Ashram stood up, shaking off the memories from the past forty eight hours. He peered out a window to see for himself the overdue scout vessel he had sent out finally returning. The ship sloppily maneuvered around the larger craft in the bay toward one of the docks.

Something caught Ashram's attention as he watched the ship come in. On the horizon above the ship there was a dark mass moving towards the city. As it got closer, he could see it was an immense flock of birds abandoning the island of Marmo. They ominously flew over Rood and continued onward.

When the birds had gone Ashram studied the southeastern skyline, it was darker than normal. The darkness had gradually grown over the past two days, expanding over more and more sky. Ashram looked in the east and saw that the comet was drawing ever closer to the edge of the horizon. He knew they would have to act soon or it would be too late.

Ashram turned from the balcony and looked at Pirotess. The servant's shouting had made her stir. She lay in bed half awake watching him. If eyes where windows into the soul then hers at the moment told him of the sorrow and concern that resided within her.

He came to her side, touching the side of her face. He offered her a half smile in an attempt to comfort her. She did her best to smile back, but the pain of her loss made it difficult for her to manage much more.

Ashram put his forehead to hers then kissed her. She closed her eyes and rested. Without a word he left the room quietly. He walked until he entered the main hall of the castle and waited for the scouts to be brought in to report to him.

After waiting a couple of minutes, guards finally came in with two men. One of them had to be carried in. Ashram watched them closely. The crew of the ship had consisted of nine men on the day it had been dispatched. There were only two now and one of them was badly wounded. The guards placed him on a table. The non-wounded scout came forward and knelt.

"Rise and report." Ashram commanded.

"We are outnumbered my lord, at least four to one..." The scout began to speak, visibly shaken. "…and the mage has more than just the dead filling his ranks. He has called forth all manner of creatures from the fires of the Neathrealm itself… there were demons and monsters waiting for us on the island!" The man paused, growing more upset recalling.

"Go on..." Ashram urged him patiently.

"We were ambushed as we returned to the ship." The scout continued. "He and I…" The scout motioned to his companion. "…were the only ones who managed to escape. The others were cut to pieces." The scout's composure started to break down as he talked. "They were eaten alive! We have to get out of here before they come here too, we have to run away!"

"That will be enough." Ashram nodded to his guards to take the man away. His face remained hard as stone as he watched the man escorted out. But as the guards were out of sight he let down his defenses. His rigid exterior melted away and a troubled look settled upon him.

Two hours later a war-council was called. Present were Kings, Princes, Lords, Generals, and various other warriors from every nation and tribe of Lodoss. They had all gathered into a single room to discuss how they would attack the island of Marmo.

Commander Gearth was there; as was General Baltus, who had arrived that morning. Lord Nubbus and Captain Melgrum sat at the far end of the table. Shadom was also present. He had elected to join Baltus when the fleet sailed from Blade. He brought what remained of Flaim's nobility.

Prince Jester came with the Dragon Riders from Moss. There were also high ranking knights from Valis, volunteer soldiers from Raiden, Parn and his group, and even King Kadomos and his council had come from Alania. And of course, Pirotess was as ever at Ashram's side.

Ashram sat at the center of the crowed room next to a table with a miniature scale wooden representation of the island of Marmo. The model was fairly well detailed for such short notice. It was well marked out, showing the various regions of Marmo and an edge of Kannon where Rood was located.

In particular the model showed the elevations of the terrain, where rivers ran, streams, settlements, defensive emplacements, and most importantly the location of the Temple of Kardis, their main objective.

The various groups that made up the council mostly kept to themselves. They were perhaps a little wary of the rest. There were long standing rivalries between more than just a couple of them, so it was not unexpected. There was a mild amount of chatter throughout the room that was on the rise. Ashram could see that they were getting restless. All of the main factions were already represented so he decided it was time to start.

"My Lords, I thank you for presenting yourselves here today." Ashram addressed the council in a raised voice. He paused a moment, allowing the group to settle down. "You've been briefed on the situation and you know what is at stake. We must act before it is too late. This is what I have in mind..." He motioned for them to put their attention on the model. "…we have to assume our enemy has a numerical advantage on us." He continued in a more congenial voice. "That being the case, a full scale battle would not be to our advantage. I propose we instead do this…" Ashram took hold of a stick with two forked prongs at its end. He used it to move a small wooden block from the corner of the board. The block represented a division of soldiers. He moved it to the Marmo beachhead closest to Rood on the model.

"Our main force will take and hold a small portion of the beach here." He moved two other blocks also representing divisions on both sides of the first. "They will attack and draw as many of Wagnard's creatures away from the Temple of Kardis as possible in a limited engagement." Ashram continued to work the board moving other wood blocks.

"Meanwhile, a smaller force led by myself will move in over their heads by way of the Dragon Riders. We will travel directly to the Temple of Kardis and kill Wagnard before he can complete his resurrection ceremony." Ashram sat back, letting the group observe the positions of the troops on the board. "Am I correct in amusing your dragons can carry at least one passenger in addition to their mount?" Ashram directed his question to Prince Jester, the monarch from Moss.

Prince Jester was a man of about thirty. He had pale blond hair and light green eyes. He had a mustache that matched his hair and a brown cape. He wore a golden headband and a copper colored chest plate, it had royal emblem of Moss on chest. The emblem was an abstract black bird with gold in the background, its wings stretched forth with power and majesty.

"It's a long way to Marmo… but if our riders were to go without armor, I believe it can be done." Prince Jester answered.

"I think we can agree that your riders and our team will be better off with their armor on for the battle." Ashram replied, looking at the board for a moment. He studied it intently, judging the distance between the landmasses. "What if your dragons took off from ships when we were closer to Marmo?" Ashram asked. Prince Jester sat silent for a moment, considering the suggestion.

"Having our Wyverns take off from ships has never been attempted before… but I think it's possible, defiantly worth a try." Jester finally answered. "However, the takeoff would be rough for those who are on the ships and I don't know how our animals will react to an unsteady perch while at sea."

"If you say it can be done then that's all I need." Ashram replied. "Can this be done?" He reiterated.

"Yes, I believe it can." Prince Jester answered confidently.

"Good…" Ashram turned his attention back to the board. "…then after your passengers are in the temple, you can turn…" Ashram once again moved the piece representing the dragons back towards the beach. "…and along with a bombardment by the fleet…" He motioned to a number of small ship replicas on the board and giving a brief glance up to Captain Melgrum. "….execute a diversion while our main force of troops retreat back into the sea."

"This entire plan hinges on a small team being able to bring down the mage right?" One of the Valisian knights asked.

"If we cut off the head of this evil, the body will die." Ashram answered. "I am confident of this."

"And if they should fail, all of this will have been for nothing." The knight countered in a somewhat condescending tone. "Who will be trusted to complete this task?" The knight asked. "Just who will all be included in this team who's going to infiltrate the temple?"

"Along with myself there will be the young knight Parn…" Ashram pointed him out and all the rest as he went along. "…the wizard Slayn, the priestess Leylia, the cleric Etoh, the two mercenaries Shiris and Orson, and my own servant Pirotess." Pirotess gave him a slightly dirty look, but she understood appearances had to be maintained for the time being.

"What about me?" General Baltus asked impatiently. Ashram's attention shifted to him, sitting on a stool in a corner of the room.

"I need you to coordinate the landing of troops, and then the ground attack that will follow. You and Commander Gearth will see to the details." Ashram replied. "The landing zone will be split into two sectors." He used the stick to mark the estimated locations. "You must coordinate the attack with one other and also with the sub-commanders of our various forces, most of which are here now." Ashram noted.

"Your main objective is to maintain a strong defensive line and prevent a rout." Ashram continued. "Do not advance more than a mile inland." He warned. "You have to be able to pull out quickly. You will hold your positions until you see the Dragon Riders return from the Temple of Kardis. It is then and only then that you will start pulling our forces back."

"How will the troops be organized in these three divisions?" The most senior Valisian knight asked. "Are we going to be seeing all Valisian soldiers in the front ranks?" He added skeptically.

"The front lines will be divided between the various units." Ashram stared at the man coldly with his icy blue eyes. "Everyone will equally share responsibility for defending the line. Everyone will equally shed blood and share the responsibility for defending Lodoss. To the end, each unit will have a section of the line and stack their ranks at least ten men deep. We want the line to be as long as possible to prevent the enemy from flanking us, but the formation must be kept tight so it's still strong."

"What can we expect to see out there?" One of the volunteer militia commanders from Raiden asked.

"I honestly don't know for certain, but I expect it to be rough." Ashram answered. "My scout mentioned the walking dead and demons, so I imagine nothing short of hell on earth. I suspect Wagnard could conjure up opposition the likes of which none of us has even seen before, so be ready for anything." He warned. The Raidenian man didn't seem very comforted by Ashram's response.

"How do we know this isn't some elaborate trick on your part, _Emperor_?" The lead Valisian knight asked. "You could be drawing all our forces off into an ambush to serve your own purposes."

"Unless you want the whole of the island scourged by an evil Goddess, I suggest you start trusting me." Ashram answered coldly. "Even if it's only a little bit and for a short while."

The knight said no more. Ashram stood up.

"Now if there's nothing else, I think we had better get saddled up and head out before it is too late." Ashram looked around him. No one else looked like they wanted to ask any questions. "We all know what is at stake; failure is not an option gentlemen."

With that the council meeting was over. The various factions worked their way out of the chamber, in time only Ashram and Pirotess remained. What they didn't know was that when Parn left he had only stepped outside. He was just outside of the door listening in on their conversation.

"It seems that you have convinced the majority of them that what you are saying is the truth." Pirotess noted. "Now comes the hard part, keeping them all together long enough to accomplish the mission."

"Keeping such a hodgepodge alliance together might seem difficult, but under the circumstances, I don't think it will be an issue." Ashram replied. "How are you now?"

"Better. It is still difficult to accept what happened, but we must all be strong now." Pirotess answered. "The future depends on our actions. We must not let tragedy distract us. I will resume my mourning when this is over. And how about you my Lord?"

"I've been ignoring the truth of the matter Pirotess." He acknowledged. "I didn't want to see it, but I can't disregard the obvious forever. I can see now that if we commit our forces to this battle, the Empire will fall, even in victory."

"What?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"As I see it, we have just two courses yet available to us. Ultimately, I have to choose between fulfilling Beld's dream of conquest and saving Lodoss. We don't have enough troops left to effectively do both. Given those choices, I guess there isn't really a choice, is there?"

Pirotess said nothing. She only gazed at him sympathetically, realizing as he did, that his dream of conquest was lost forever.

"The fact is that Marmo has already fallen, we just don't know it yet. The scouts I sent out confirmed what I already suspected and feared. The Kingdom of Marmo has been dealt a fatal blow. The army has survived, but without the commoners the Empire will eventually die. Whether it be tomorrow, or a hundred years, a house without a foundation can not stand. I took up the responsibility to secure a better future for our people when Beld died. I have failed in that respect. There is no point in continuing the war, half the reason for it is gone now. Only fulfilling Beld's dream remains and I don't think he would want us to carry on the war with his people swept away like this."

"So we've come so far only to end up like this?" Pirotess asked dejectedly.

"We _have_ come far Pirotess. It's been a long hard journey from beginning to end for both of us. We've lost so much along the way, but also gained. That's the funny thing about traveling. It makes you think about where you are going, where you've been, the choices you've made, and the ones you never had. But this is not an end. There is still something to be said and things to be done." Ashram replied. "If we fall, let's have that fall mean something. Let it be a fall to be remembered for all time. Let the name Marmo be a name remembered with honor." She nodded, agreeing with him.

Ashram stood up and began to walk out. He came around the corner of the chamber door and bumped into Parn, who was still eavesdropping on them and hadn't figured out that the conversation had come to an end.

"You…?" Ashram looked down at him. Parn tried to look innocent, knowing that he had been found out.

"Did you mean what you said?" Parn asked.

"What would it matter to you boy?" Ashram signed. "You and your kind are going to prevail when this is all over. Be happy with that."

"I knew it!" Parn exclaimed. "I knew there was good in you." Ashram just looked at him, unimpressed. "I could see it at Fire Dragon Mountain, when you faced down Shooting Star and saved my father's life." Parn continued on, undeterred by the black knight's coldness.

"The depths of your ignorance is… appalling." Ashram growled. "Too long have you seen things only in black and white. We're all guilty son. It's just a matter of what degree. There comes a time in everyone's lives when they realize that their innocence is just a distant memory. Clearly yours is still intact." He moved to walk around him, but Parn started following him. Not letting the conversation end, as Ashram had intended.

"You can hide it all you want, but I can see it." Parn commented, keeping stride with Ashram.

"Even if there was, it's too late now." Ashram replied. "I have walked on this dark path all my life and I must see it to its end. But there is something I would know, you called to me before I was about to die in the dragon's lair, why did you bother?"

"Well, I guess I didn't want you to die like that." Parn answered. "Watching you sit there just waiting for death… something about it just wasn't right. You know, it's only under adverse conditions that you really get to know a person's true character. Now I know yours."

Ashram was actually a little amazed that something that sounded so poetic had fallen from Parn's mouth. It didn't sound half bad.

"And I suppose I know yours as well." Ashram acknowledged, bringing a smile to Parn's face. "Well, you've answered my question. Now go get prepared boy, the worst _adversity_ has yet to come."

Later Ashram was finishing up his preparations for the journey to Marmo.

"Emperor…" Baltus came through the open door of Ashram's quarters unannounced. "…why am I not coming with you to the temple?" He asked, trying to hide any traces of frustration. "We both know Commander Gearth can lead the attack by himself." He crossed his arms. "You would bring that boy and his friends with you and leave _me_ behind?

"Yes, I need the boy." Ashram answered, ignoring Baltus' disrespect.

"You want _his_ help?" Baltus asked stunned. "You would take him over me? From what I hear he would rather spend his time finding his way to the bottom of another man's trousers." Baltus spat out with contempt. Ashram wasn't completely sure what the clumsy insinuation meant, but it sounded dirty. He decided it was better not to ask.

"Look General, the boy is nothing, but he carries the Holy Sword of Valis. That sword will be invaluable against the dark forces in the temple." Ashram put his hand on Baltus' shoulder, trying to put things into perspective. "Although you are well skilled with a sword, it will do little good against the spirits that reside in the temple."

Baltus lowered his eyes in sorrowful recognition. A part of him knew Ashram was right, but his pride and his need for vengeance would never allow him admit it.

"The boy and all his friends have powers that will help combat the unconventional threats we will undoubtedly find there." Ashram continued to explain. "As I have always said, it is not shameful to be aware of your own limits Baltus, it is indeed wisdom."

"Have you forgotten that bastard killed my kin?" Baltus looked back up. "He killed my own flesh and blood, I will eat his heart! My family line ends with me thanks to him. That can't be helped now, but still, my honor demands vengeance."

"This enemy is beyond you Baltus, you would attack him bravely, and you would die bravely." Ashram answered somewhat less cold than normal. "You can't kill him yourself… but you can still help defeat him by pulling away his defenses. Take away his protection for me and I will strike him down for the both of us. By bringing about his downfall you can have your revenge and satisfy your family honor." Ashram reasoned.

Baltus said nothing, but didn't look pleased.

"That is all I intent to say on this matter General, you have your orders." Ashram walked away.

Pirotess, who had been waiting in the wings for Ashram instead came to Baltus after Ashram had left.

"He's not wrong you know." She pointed out to him. "Yet I can respect your position. Kin of mine has fallen too, and I believe a stout heart motivated by revenge could overcome anything Temple of Kardis could throw at it."

"Are you offering to help me…?" Baltus asked.

"All warfare is based on deception." Pirotess answered. "So sometimes to reach your goals, you must be a little _deceptive_." She suggested. "I can help you reach your goal, but there is something I would have to tell me first."

"Name it." Baltus replied eagerly.

"You are the only other person still alive who was at Fire Dragon Mountain and witnessed what went on there." Pirotess began. "I need to know what happened after I fell. Ashram is hiding something about it from me. He mentioned not having a future if not for interference. What did he mean?"

"You mean he did not tell you?" Baltus asked, more than a little surprised. The look on her face made it obvious that he had not. "Well, after what happened to you there happened I think something in Ashram changed." He paused.

"Go now." Pirotess urged.

"As you fell into Ashram's arms, the whole volcano was crumbing amidst the beginnings of an eruption." Baltus explained. "I myself was too far away and couldn't see things well, but it was plain for anyone there to see that as he sat there his life was in jeopardy. Yet he stayed there holding you. He would not move from your side for anything. That boy from the other side tried to persuade Ashram to fly, but he would have none of it. He was at peace spending what remained of his time with you. So you see… it had been his intension to die there with you, to disregard his future for you."

Pirotess was welling up with tears as she listened.

"But I didn't see everything." Baltus went on. "I tried to wait for him at the entrance of the cavern we came in, but it started to collapse and I was forced to leave him behind. What happened then I do not know, but I found Ashram waiting for me in our camp with you in his arms as we returned. He never let go of you."

"That magnificent fool…" Pirotess whispered. "Thank you for telling me Baltus."

Some hours later, the fleet was on its way to Marmo. It was a sight to behold, hundreds of warships all moving as one. The lead ships had the Dragon Riders of Moss and their Wyverns on their decks. They were just waiting for the go order to mount up and take off.

Marmo was still a couple hours off however, so they would have to wait and let the tension continue to build.

The sun started to set as they got closer and closer to the Dark Isle. One by one, the ships started to light their beacons to avoid a visit from the sea serpents the dwelled below Marmo's waters. The beacons would also alert anything on Marmo to their impending arrival as they drew near. Though it might seem foolish to make an enemy aware of imminent attack coming, it was actually a carefully calculated part of Ashram's plan. He wanted to get their attention early on so that any opposition would be long clear of the Temple of Kardis when his infiltration team arrived.

Ashram was impatiently pacing the bridge of The Dragon's Claw alone. He was alone because he had tricked Pirotess into boarding a different vessel altogether. He had told her he would join her on that ship before the fleet got underway, but he had not.

If he survived the coming battle, he was certain that she would have certain words for him upon his return.

The warship he had told her to meet him on was the High-Adventure, a vessel that carried no Dragon Riders. He intentionally wanted her on a ship that lacked the means to allow her to join in on the final showdown in the Temple of Kardis. He hated having to deceive her, but he wanted to protect her above all things. He could not bear the thought of losing her for a second time. By keeping her on a ship and denying her combat, he was sure he could succeed in that.

Two Wyverns were perched near the front of the Dragon's Claw. They were there to transport himself and the boy Parn, who was aboard below decks. The other members of the commando team were aboard other nearby vessels to make sure no one ship was overloaded by all the dragons.

The recently promoted Admiral Melgrum was in command of the fleet. He anxiously watched the horizon from the Dragon Claw's bridge. He had sailed these waters all his life and he knew it would not be long now before their destination would be in sight.

He, along with all the other Marmo natives, felt odd invading their own island. The world had been turned on its head. Melgrum sensed that battle, with all its glories and horrors, would soon be upon them. Great deeds would be required to win the day. He only hoped that they were capable of delivering them.

"Marmo sighted!" The lookout called down to them. Through the mist, the island slowly became visible.

"To arms!" Ashram stopped pacing. Melgrum nodded and his men raised a series of flags to signal the rest of the fleet to prepare for battle. In a flash soldiers started to fill the decks of the ships and longboats were prepared to be lowered to land troops. Sailors also began to arm the deck catapults and the Dragon Riders started to prepare for takeoff.

Ashram stepped up to try to get a better look at Marmo as they approached. As he got into position he felt something was wrong, like the air around him suddenly got thinner. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his shoulder began to ache, indicating to him the overdue arrival of a visitor he had been expecting. He turned to see Karla standing behind him. He stared at the witch coldly. They didn't say anything to each other for a long while. Ashram finally broke the silence.

"I know why you are here witch, this is what you fear most, isn't it?" Ashram stepped down. "Everyone here is working together for a common purpose and that frightens you, doesn't it?" He smirked at her, trying to get under her skin. "You want to keep power out of our hands indefinitely, but nothing lasts forever."

"You can't afford to make the mistakes of the past." Karla said, staring at him with her inhuman purple eyes. "My people thought they could control it all and they paid the price. I'm here to ensure that you fools aren't doomed to repeat their mistakes."

"Maybe it was just that your people were reckless with their power. Who is to say that we would make the same mistakes?" Ashram asked. "Maybe we are wiser than your people were five hundred years ago, things change."

"You have grown far too arrogant for your own good." Karla's eyebrows sharpened. "You think you would be here unless I willed it? If it wasn't for me you would still be just a peasant… you would be nothing."

"More of your deceitful words Karla?" Ashram scoffed at her. "I pay them no heed anymore." He turned from her. Karla was becoming more than just a little annoyed.

"I think it's time you know exactly who you are and why you are here." Karla said crossly.

"Speak your peace witch and then leave me to my business." Ashram said almost completely ignoring her.

"Still defiant..." Karla shook her head. "It's my own fault really. I've always treated you too well, with special consideration. Where everyone else in this land have been mere pawns to me you have been my knight in reserve. Many have been sacrificed over the years, but not you. Have you forgotten that it was I who saved your life Black Knight?" Karla inquired.

"Only to serve your own purposes." Ashram said coldly.

"That is correct… and it is time that you served that purpose." Karla countered forcefully. "You've always fought me, but do you really think you can change your fate? It's been predestined… I designed it myself." Karla added sinisterly. "I have guided you all your life." Karla's words finally tugged Ashram's attention back to her, causing him to turn his head towards her.

"What do you mean?" Ashram asked guardedly.

"It was no mistake that you were raised by Beld." Karla smiled. "I knew that under his guidance, you would become strong enough to prevent Lodoss from being destroyed. So I engineered it."

"You mean…?" Ashram eyes widened.

"Yes, it was I that day." Karla smiled. "I who put you on the path from the very beginning. I waited for the opportune moment, when Beld was in Kannon and you were away from your home. I seized control of the simple minded orcs and had them pave your way into the service of Beld."

"It was you all along…?" Ashram felt sick. "You were responsible for everything? You killed my family? All the pain… the loss, it was because of you?" His knees felt weak.

"Small sacrifices had to be made to prevent complete destruction." Karla ignored Ashram's reaction completely. "Kardis' resurrection has been coming for a long time, it is inevitable. I've only managed to delay her return for the last few years."

Ashram felt light headed, he wasn't really listening to Karla anymore.

"I made your sword Soul Crusher and the Holy Blade of Valis with the power to stop the Goddesses' rebirth during the resurrection ceremony, when she would be the most vulnerable." Karla continued on. "That was the reason they were both forged thirty years ago during the war with the Demon King, he too wanted to resurrect the Dark Goddess, but we slew him before he got that far."

Ashram watched Karla, not hearing her words. Behind his eyes, a fire grew brighter and brighter as she continued on.

"I had intended Fahn and Beld to use their swords together to vanquish Kardis once and for all thirty years ago, but unfortunately Beld was corrupted before they fulfilled their purpose and everything I had worked for was in jeopardy." Karla persisted with her story.

Ashram finally started to listen to her again.

"I was forced to say off the destruction myself until someone new; someone strong and untainted welded Soul Crusher, you Ashram." Karla pointed at him. "You have been chosen to accomplish this task."

"So you convinced the other two remaining Heroes of Lodoss to persuade me and the boy to take up this mission for you?" Ashram said coldly. "Tell me Karla… did Wart and Neese help you put me on my path from the beginning?"

"No, I only recently enlisted their aid." Karla answered. "I don't think they would have approved my methods with you. I merely made them aware of the looming threat of Kardis. They did the rest on their own."

"Good…" Ashram starred hard at Karla, not blinking. "I will do as you ask. I will see to it that Kardis is stopped, but I want you to do something for me first Karla..." Ashram drew Soul Crusher. "…shed a tear of crimson for my family!"

In a flash he swung the Demon Sword and caught Karla under the eye with its tip. A small red streak of blood ran down her face from the cut, giving the appearance of a red tear. The precision in the cut's location was flawless. In disbelief, Karla touched her cheek and peered down at the result of his strike. She looked back up to him with anger growing in her eyes.

Enraged, she flew back fifteen feet in the air and hurled a ball of bright purple energy at him. Ashram cut through it with Soul Crusher. She flung another ball at him. He blocked it, but it pushed him back some. Karla landed on the deck and pitched yet another energy ball at him. Ashram rolled forward and the ball whizzed past him.

He got in close and chopped at Karla with the Demon Blade. She held up her hand and Soul Crusher was stopped by a purple energy shield. Karla raised her other hand and purple lightening shot out of it, hitting Ashram. The lightning sent him flying back, landing hard on the deck.

Ashram scrambled back to his feet more or less unharmed. His armor had a spot where smoke was drifting off of it from the lightening shot. Karla raised her hand collecting energy, then brought it back down again, letting loose a more concentrated ball of energy. Ashram moved out of the way, but a sailor behind him was struck, sending him flying off the ship.

Soldiers came onto the bridge to Ashram's aid. Karla spotted them and flicked her wrist upwards; their weapons instantly flew out of their hands. Soul Crusher twitched as well, but remained in Ashram's strong hands.

Ashram's men on the other hand were left only with their shields. Karla twisted her wrist forward, sending the weapons back to their respective masters, points first.

One man jumped overboard to avoid his sword, but most of the men held up their shields. One unfortunate man didn't have a shield and was run-through. Another man who had a shield was hit by a spear. It broke through his shield, then armor, and finally into him. The rest of the men survived the attack, but their weapons were stuck in their shields. They didn't dare pull them back out again.

Ashram was left alone to fight Karla. The witch balled up her right fist and Ashram found himself frozen in place. Karla directed her other hand towards a handrail on the port side of the ship. The rail ripped itself away from the ship and then floated ominously in the air. Karla smirked at Ashram for a split second and then launched the rail at him.

He gritted his teeth and struggled to move; Soul Crusher reacted to his distress. As the rail came within five feet of Ashram, it shattered against a purple shield that the Demon Sword projected around it.

Hearing all the commotion, Parn came up from below the deck and launched a spear at Karla. The spear fell short of the witch, but it broke her concentration long enough to free Ashram from her spell. Karla made an upward motion towards Parn and with her magic pulled him off his feet and up into the air. She then sent him back down again head first into the deck, knocking him out cold.

With her distracted momentarily, Ashram charged forward at Karla again. She saw him coming and raised her hands, pulling up the wooden planks of the deck between herself and him. Her magic slowed him down, but it didn't stop him. She made another gesture with her hands and called forth a strong wind from out of nowhere.

The wind slowed Ashram down even more, but Soul Crusher's shield was still protecting him and he inched his way closer and closer. Karla went back to the tactic of lobbing balls of energy at him. He blocked one of the balls into the deck in front of him, starting a fire.

Karla saw an opportunity and held out her hand with two fingers raised. The flames on the deck grew forming a wall between herself and Ashram. Ashram took his cape and wrapped it around himself and barreled through the fire. He stumbled through to the other side and released his cape. Karla was caught by surprise and desperately grasped at the air. The fire on the deck lifted off the wooded planks and flew at Ashram.

Ashram turned and was shocked to see the fire bearing down on him. He didn't know what to do; Soul Crusher didn't protect him from flames at Fire Dragon Mountain and he had no reason to believe they could do so here either. He realized Karla had finally got the better of him.

Just when it seemed the flames would consume him, a barrier flew up and the fire dispersed. Karla looked shocked. Then for no apparent reason, she looked up to the sky. Three daggers rushed towards the witch, but they bounced off her purple shield. Ashram looked up to see Pirotess floating on the wind, coming towards The Dragon's Claw. Pirotess had been on the next ship over and had seen the flashes of light from the witch's attacks. With one great jump, and the aid of magic, she had managed to clear the entire distance in a single bound.

Pirotess landed on the ship next to Ashram, pausing only for a moment. She then jumped again, drawing her rapier in midair. She flew over Karla's head with a flip and landed on the opposite side of her. Pirotess strategically put Karla between herself and Ashram.

It seemed Karla was in a tight spot caught between two dangerous adversaries, but the old witch was very crafty. She spared a glance over to some type tool that was left out by the sailors. It was a forked pole with hooks used to grab fishing line and rope out of the water along the side of the ship.

Before either Ashram or Pirotess could move, Karla made a motion with her hand and the pole flew at Pirotess. Pirotess tried to move backwards, out of the way, but she hit a wall. The sharp barbs at the ends of the tool missed Pirotess' throat, but the curved shafts slid around either side of her neck forcing her back against the wooden wall of the Admiral's cabin. Pirotess was unharmed, but stuck firmly in place. She pulled at the pole, but she wasn't strong enough to budge it even an inch.

Ashram tried to take advantage of Karla's distraction, but he couldn't close the distance fast enough. The witch raised her hand lifting him off the deck and throwing him forward into the cabin, right next to Pirotess. He landed upside down on his shoulders. Karla used her magic to pull up the spear Parn had thrown, which was still stuck in the deck, and flung it at Ashram.

He pushed up with his arms and just barely managed to move out of the way. The spear landed between him and Pirotess. He ducked around it and tried to free her, but the witch countered him, using her powers to keep the pole in place.

Sensing an advantage Karla was all over him. She pitched more balls of energy at him relentlessly. Ashram kept himself between the attacks and Pirotess, managing to fight his way forward. He moved off the side as he advanced, drawing the attacks away from Pirotess.

Seeing the change in momentum, Karla again switched tactics on him. This time she used a complicated spell that was more time consuming to perform. Ashram's instincts told him not to try to block this attack with Soul Crusher. He ducked and rolled out of the way, and it was a good thing. The spot on the deck where he had been standing was turned to stone.

Ashram managed to get in close again and stabbed at Karla. His sword thrust forward, puncturing Karla's protective shield. Though the blade had missed her there had still been some damage done. Shards of lightning sprang wildly from where the shield and the sword met. Karla pressed her hand forward, thrusting Ashram backwards. He landed butt first on the deck.

The purple barrier that surrounded Karla disappeared, it popped like a bubble. Her defensive spell was gone and Ashram knew that if he could get in close enough again he could strike her down for good. Karla looked a mixed of frightened and angry. She pulled out a hidden dagger from her cloak, revealing her momentary desperation.

Ashram got back to his feet and waited to see what Karla would do next. His back was practically against the starboard rail of the ship, it limited the way he could move to avoid Karla's attacks.

Karla stood where she was with the dagger, muttering some sort of spell. A moment later, small orange orbs appeared above her. They grew into blazing fireballs. Karla heaved one at Ashram with just a mere thought, then another and another. Then she started sending them at him in multiples. She kept launching wave after wave. The fireballs weren't very accurate, but there were so many of them and each time one was launched, another grew in its place.

Ashram knew he was in trouble. He was sweating hard; between moving in his heavy armor and the heat from the fireballs, he was getting hot and tired fast. Most of the fireballs were flying past him, but they just kept coming and he couldn't block them with Soul Crusher. He couldn't advance and he couldn't keep dodging the fireballs forever. Eventually one was going to hit him and either burn him to a crisp or sent him flying over the edge of the railing, drowning him in the deep water below.

Behind Karla, Ashram could see someone seeking up on her. She was too focused on him to notice them. Ashram expected to find that it was Parn, but it wasn't. It was Baltus; he was supposed to be on another ship to command the landing forces.

Ashram realized then that Baltus had intended to disobey his orders, though part of him was glad to see that he did. He had stowed away on the Dragon's Claw and must have been planning to take Parn's place on the mission to pursue his revenge on Wagnard. That could be the only purpose for him being aboard, but it appeared Baltus was willing to dash his plans by revealing himself to save his master.

Baltus got right behind Karla and carefully reached up to take the Circlet off her forehead. But the moment he touched it, Karla knew he was there. She turned and stabbed him in the space under his arm where there was no armor protection. Baltus none the less pulled the circlet from her forehead, stumbling backwards. Karla's onslaught of fireballs faded away almost immediately.

Karla's latest host screamed as all the magic, as well as Karla's essence, boiled out of her body. Violent flashes of light and wind poured over the deck and rushed into the circlet. Baltus collapsed to the deck, dropping the circlet to the ground.

The cursed piece of jewelry twitched on the deck, sliding its way back to the young girl who it had been bound to. Ashram ran up quickly, and with all his rage and hate for the witch, brought Soul Crusher down upon the circlet. The blade easily sliced it in half down the middle. The forces within the circlet emerged again.

For a few moments, a bright light bleached out everything on the deck of the ship. Then as the light began to fade Ashram could see Karla's dark soul rising into the night sky. He knew it was her because he could make out her twisted face in the rising black vapor. Only this time it was her true face. She could no longer hide what she really was anymore. Everyone could see her for the twisted and repulsive soul that she was.

Without the circlet or a host's body to occupy, Karla was doomed. Death had long been chasing her. Now it had finally caught up with the five hundred year old witch. It took a few moments, but eventually the wall of cascading vapor began to dissipate into nothing, and Karla with it.

"Uugghhh…" Ashram heard a grunt coming from his feet. He found Baltus laying face down on the deck, blood pooling at his side. Baltus slowly pushed up with his arm and rose to his knees. Ashram moved to support him. He pulled out the dagger, dropping it back down to the deck. Baltus then rolled down to his back and looked up for an instant and stared at Ashram.

"It has been my greatest honor to serve with you my Lord, finish it for me." Baltus continued to stare at Ashram after that, only the life had left his eyes. Ashram watched Baltus' corpse, not wanting to accept that he had just lost another soldier and friend. He wiped away sweat that was on his brow from the fight.

"Ashram, if you don't mind, could you possible get me out of this?" Pirotess called to him as she pulled at the pole that trapped her.

Ashram hurried over to her. Using his right leg to give himself a little extra leverage, he pressed against the wall. The pole finally gave way and Pirotess was free again. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, happy that he was unharmed.

Together they walked over to where soldiers were pulling Parn to his feet. Parn looked like he still had some cobwebs from the impact, but overall he was ok. Ashram looked back to Baltus who was still lying on the deck. He signed remorsefully.

"See to him." He softly asked some of the shocked sailors who were standing around.


	32. Endgame: The Conclusive Battle

Ok folks, this is the last major chapter of the story and it is sure to be an exciting one. For everyone who has read up to this part, this is the big time chapter, the climax, the big finish, so enjoy.

**Chapter 32: Endgame: The Conclusive Battle**

'No turning back now…' Ashram thought as he looked down. From five hundred feet above the ground on the back of his wyvern he could see the longboats of his troops hitting the beach below.

Wave after wave of soldiers poured out of the longboats and scrambled forward to form the beginnings of the defensive line. The lead men penetrated about one hundred and fifty yards off the beach into the desolate and rocky terrain that made up Marmo's interior.

There the soldiers started to form up in small groups, waiting for others to follow behind them and fill in the gaps. Officers were directing the men on the beach where to go as they stepped off the boats. So far there wasn't any resistance to be seen. The dark murky landscape seemed to be empty. All that could be seen was jagged black rocks, mist, and dead trees. The only light on the island was the occasional lightning flash in the distance.

Ashram looked in the sky around him. It appeared that just about the entire group of Dragon Riders were in formation with him now except for the most important of the bunch. Prince Jester seemed to be missing. The Dragon Riders circled over the beach waiting for him. When he arrived, he would give the order to fly into the island's heart towards their target.

Pirotess happened to be flying close by Ashram, having hitched a ride with another Dragon Rider. Despite his best efforts, she had managed to secure passage to the temple after all. She would not be prevented from being by his side.

Her hair fluttered in the wind as they glided around in a large circle. She spared a glance over to Ashram, giving him a confident look. Her intent was to boost his spirits for the fight ahead of him, and perhaps to boost her own as well. He looked back at her with equal confidence and a little something more, which only she understood.

Prince Jester finally flew up on his wyvern, taking up a position next to Ashram. He was easy to distinguish from the rest. He now wore all the sections of his heavy golden armor. Along with the armor there was a fancy helmet with a fully retractable visor and blood red horsehair crest at the top. He also had exchanged his first cape for a red one. If nothing else, the leader of the Dragon Riders of Moss looked ready for battle.

His wyvern stood out too, it was the only white one. The rest were more of a dirty bronze and green color. Ashram wondered if making himself such a clear target was really a wise decision, but it was too late to say anything now.

Being so distinguished did have one advantage though. Ashram had witnessed during the War of Heroes that the Dragon Riders relied on physical signals from their commander to communicate and coordinate their attacks, since doing so verbally would be a difficult task at best against the rushing of the wind. Under those circumstances having you leader so easy to identify was beneficial, especially in the heat of battle.

Ashram nodded and Prince Jester gave a brawny yell waving his sword forward. With that, the squadron of wyverns started off towards the Temple of Kardis.

Along the way to the temple, Ashram spotted movement in the patches of trees and mist below. It was very dark and Ashram was too high up to see very well, but he knew it was the first of their opposition moving towards his troops on the beach.

Marmo's landscape was a dark waste, even more so than it had been before. Any progress that had been made during Beld's rule was wiped clean, desolation now reigned. It made Ashram angry, but also served to stiffen his resolve.

The group flew in close enough to see one settlement up close… or at least what was left of it. The town was left in ruins. It was dark, quite, and not a single thing was moving in it. The village was just a lifeless shell of what it had been. Nothing more than a few hollowed out buildings.

To Ashram the Dark Island of Marmo was starting to look as the stories of the mainland folk described it. Nothing but a ravaged wasteland, a cursed hunk of rock soaked in the veil blood of the fallen god Kardis. The ground there so defiled that it could not even be purified by Marfa, the earth mother.

A strong wind began to build as they approached the Temple of Kardis. Lightning flashed throughout the night's sky. Many of the bolts seemed to hit around the temple, as though they were being drawn to it. Ashram knew this was not natural. It told him that Wagnard's resurrection ceremony had already begun.

Prince Jester led them even closer to the Temple of Kardis. It was then that most of the group got their first good look at it. It was a tall grey stone structure located near the sloped base of a dark mountain. It had three separate spires branching from its roof. The center spire was the largest and was in the shape of a dome.

The temple was split into three main levels, with the entire structure being about one hundred feet tall in all from the base to the top of the highest spire. There was a great long staircase at the foot of the temple, leading to the main entrance on the second level. The entrance was sixty feet off the ground and surrounded by eight grey pillars, four on each side. The individual pillars were about twenty five feet high, holding the superstructure of the building above.

Ashram scanned the temple carefully; it seemed to be free of hostile forces at the moment, completely unguarded in effect. The group of wyverns began to swoop down for a landing one by one, but as they got closer to the ground, the earth began to quake and crumble behind the Temple of Kardis.

Huge fissures ripped open around the structure and red light flashed from the openings. The temple raised up as the whole landscape shifted. The tremors continued until finally something burst forth from the ground sending debris and dust flying up everywhere.

A huge black figure began to emerge from under the ground as the earth ripped open. It was a massive black dragon. It positioned itself behind the temple and let out a high pitched cry. It twitched its head downward to the right and let out a very brief flash of purple flame, a test of its long dormant powers.

The dragon had a double tail and a red underbelly that ran the length of its body. It had massive black wings tucked behind its back and its snout was oddly shaped. It almost looked like the dragon was giving an evil smirk when it looked strait on at you.

It opened its mouth, revealing its sharp jagged teeth. Some were longer and some were shorter, making for an intimidating maw. This dragon, like Shooting Star, had spikes that protruded out of the back of his head. But unlike Shooting Star, the spikes ran fully down the length of its back as well. It had menacing red eyes without pupils. When it turned its glance up towards Ashram and his men, it looked like death staring at them.

"Ascend!" Prince Jester shouted to the group, signaling with his sword. The entire squadron pulled up except one.

As it turned out, the wyvern Ashram was being carried on didn't respond to its master's tug on the reins. It was spooked, having caught sight of the colossal black dragon below it.

Ashram's ride floundered and skidded in the dirt as it landed. Ashram spilled out of his seat and onto the ground rolling out into the rocks. The wyvern almost immediately took back off to escape the creature that terrorized it, leaving Ashram stranded.

He watched as his ride ascended up, getting further and further away from him. Just when it seemed the wyvern would get away, a clean streak of intense purple flames cut through the sky and engulfed it. The wyvern and its rider disappeared as they were vaporized. Ashram leapt to his feet and dashed as fast as he could towards the stairs of the temple. He knew if he could just get inside he would be safe.

"Ashram…!" Pirotess shouted from above with alarm as she watched him running right towards the colossal black dragon behind the temple. Frantically she pulled her leg around the saddle and prepared to jump down after him.

"Stop!" The Dragon Rider who was with Pirotess grabbed her by arm, keeping her from jumping. "Are you crazy? Even if you survive the fall you can't help him!" She looked back helplessly at Ashram. The Dragon Rider was right; they were far too high up for her to jump now.

"That's Narse, the Ancient Black Dragon of Marmo!" Another Dragon Rider hollered to the rest of the group.

"We have to engage him..!" Pirotess shouted to Prince Jester. "…without a diversion, Ashram won't stand a chance down there!"

"Let's do it!" Jester replied, pulling down his face guard and readying his spear.

Back near the beach, hordes of undead approached the defensive line of the infantry. By this time the lines were fully manned and strong. Commander Gearth had control of the situation, just waiting for the inevitable to come to them. The gruesome scene moving towards the soldiers was truly what one would expect to see waiting for them at the gates of hell.

The main element that made up the grisly and disorganized horde were undead human soldiers with glowing red eyes. Some of them were little more than skeletons clad in armor. They dragged themselves along slowly with an unnatural will.

Some of the more recent deceased still had rotten chunks of flesh attached to them. Some even had eyeballs that hung loosely from their sockets. They moved in a slow mass, a symbol of the overwhelming corruption Wagnard had wrought to Marmo.

Also amongst the horde were livelier demon soldiers mixed in here and there. They appeared to be troops from the time of the Demon King thirty years ago. Though they had all been slaughtered thirty years ago they looked more or less intact. Wagnard had somehow given them new life, restoring them to a time when they were still ravenous and fearsome.

A number of them foamed at the mouth, anticipating a new chance to spill human blood again. Their armor had faded and rusted, in some cases, almost to nothing. They had dark tanned clawed hands and menacing yellow eyes. Many of them had horns sticking of their heads. A very few of them were enormous, standing heads and shoulders above the rest.

The remainder of the horde was made up of the corpses of fallen monsters. Some of them still had spears sticking out their flesh from being slaughtered by Marmo soldiers, as Ashram's decree had directed. The majority of them were still fresh kills. They still had hair and flesh. Many of them were also still covered in blood from their final moments in life.

The ghastly rabble approached the front line of men and the troops got there first up close look at the enemy. It was truly a horrific sight to behold. Even worse was the awful stench of decaying flesh that washed over the rows of soldiers. Many of the men wanted to cover their mouths and noises, but to do so would require that they dropped their sword or shield and they couldn't be without either.

"Hold steady!" Commander Gearth bellowed from horseback. "We will not bow to the likes of them!" He used a dagger to rip a piece of his uniform and wrapped it around face covering his nose and mouth.

Many of the men in the line followed his example, providing some relief. The lines held steady and prepared to repel the first wave.

Out at sea Admiral Melgrum watched the battle unfolding on land through a telescope. He was helping his men adjust the rangefinders on the catapults so that when the time came they'd be ready. Whilst preparing things aboard the Dragon's Claw he was also trying to keep an eye on the skies.

He anxiously awaited the return of Dragon Riders so he could start the bombardment as planned. For the time being there was nothing more he could do but watch and wait.

Back at the Temple of Kardis Ashram's mad dash continued as he reached the temple stairs. He hurried up them, hoping that a giant claw wasn't about to crash down upon him.

The Dragon Riders desperately tried to prevent that by harassing Narse relentlessly. They sought to distract him by flying around his head heaving spears at his face. The spears were far too small to do any real damage, but they did draw Narse's attention away from Ashram.

Ashram ran hard, finally reaching the top of the stairs. He entered the temple to relative safety.

Having accomplished their mission the Dragon Riders broke off their attack and retreated a safe distance anyway from Narse. The question now was what to do with the rest of their passengers. They couldn't get back close to the temple with Narse still there guarding it, but they couldn't hope to defeat the dragon on their own. They needed help. Luckily for them, their prayers were answered as another of the Ancient Dragons descended from the clouds.

"It's Mycen!" Prince Jester declared elated.

Mycen's body was almost completely gold. The only part of him that wasn't was his red eyes. He was unique amongst all the other Ancient Dragons in that he had true feathers in his wings and fur covering a good portion of his scaled body. The golden dragon was majestic to look at and graceful in its movements.

Narse looked up at Mycen and gave off an angry roar as he recognized his old enemy. He immediately took off after him; pursuing him above the clouds and leaving the temple wide open to any who pleased to enter.

"Let's move in while we still can!" Prince Jester shouted eagerly. He steered the group back in the direction of the temple.

Above them in the clouds Narse had caught up with Mycen and the two Ancient Dragons squared off. Lightning crashed around them as they stared each other down. A long time rivalry was about to be settled once and for all.

Narse made the first move, releasing a jet of purple flame at Mycen. The shot hit home, striking the golden dragon in the chest. It took Mycen by surprise and he cringed in pain.

Narse took advantage of his opponent's distraction, springing forward and biting Mycen at the base of his neck. Narse held the bite and wrapped himself around Mycen's body.

Mycen responded though, he struck Narse in the chest with a strong clawed forepaw that sent the black dragon reeling through the air. He followed up with a powerful blast of golden flames that washed all over Narse's body, stinging him. Mycen continued his attack hitting Narse with his tail sending the black dragon spiraling downwards.

Back at the beach, the army of monsters and undead at last collided with the front ranks of Gearth's infantry line and savage fighting ensued. The creatures of Wagnard's army were not able to penetrate solid wall of shields in front of them. The line held strong and the allied forces started picking off creatures that approached the line. Gearth's men pressured hard and fought off the first attack with ease, but there were many more adversaries on the way.

The archers in the rear let loose at the next approaching wave. The arrows didn't seem to have any effect against the undead soldiers or monsters, but proved effective against the soft and lightly armored flesh of the demon soldiers.

The archers quickly learned from their mistakes and began to focus on the demon men exclusively. They started picking them off, leaving the much slower undead soldiers for the swordsmen of the front line to deal with. The fighting was fierce. At that moment, neither side was giving any ground or taking any prisoners.

Admiral Melgrum continued to watch for a sign of the Dragon Riders. They were long overdue now, having supposed to have been back minutes ago. The ships in the fleet had been in position for some time and ready to start punching holes in the undead army's columns. He knew the delay meant that something had gone wrong.

Melgrum suddenly stumbled to the deck as he tried to watch the battle. The whole ship was rocking from side to side slightly as he got back to his feet. The ship hadn't been moving so something had to have struck The Dragon's Claw as it sat in the water.

Melgrum quickly looked out portside; he only saw a wave ripple across the water sweeping through the entire fleet. The wave harmlessly tilted every ship back and forth as it passed by.

Melgrum then ran over and looked out the Starboard side of the ship. He saw the exact same thing happening on that side. Every ship in the fleet was rocking in the water like fishing bobbers floating on a lake.

The wave had originated from somewhere near the center of the fleet, very close to the Dragon's Claw. Without any further warning, a jet of water pushed one of the ships out of the sea and into the air. The vessel plopped back into the dark waters and capsized.

"What the hell?" Admiral Melgrum cursed in alarm. He was confused and disoriented. Water sprayed onto the Dragon Claw's deck as it was rocked from the impact of the other vessel hitting the water so close to it.

"What's going on?" A sailor shouted. Melgrum had no idea. It was like the sea had suddenly turned against them. Soon he understood the situation when an all too familiar sight came into his field of vision.

From below the waves came Abram, the Ancient Dragon that had put a hole in his vessel more than three months ago when they were escaping Blue Dragon Island. Melgrum well remembered the dragon's fury when Ashram had stolen the Soul Crystal Ball from him. Melgrum just watched in horror as the mammoth sea dragon crushed another ship in its path with his tail.

Abram seemed to have them right where he wanted them; his ambush was perfect. He had managed to slip right in under them and catch them completely by surprise. He destroyed ships at his leisure, either crushing them with his body or spewing globs of liquid fire. Soon there were several vessels burning. The fleet responded by firing their artillery at him, but to little effect. It seemed as though the dragon was going to annihilate the entire fleet.

However, Abram's havoc on the fleet was shorter lived than he would have liked. As the sea dragon set his sights on another ship a beam of ice struck the sea in front of him, turning it all instantly to ice, impeding his path.

Abram angrily looked to the sky to find the source of his displeasure. Melgrum spotted it before he did. He saw that it was yet another Ancient Dragon joining the fray. This time it was Brampt, the Ancient Ice Dragon from the Temple of Marfa.

His skin was light purple for the most part, with white on his underbelly. The old dragon's age showed, he had winkles in his skin and a certain weariness in his cold blue eyes. He glided in on wings that seemed encased in shards of ice. His flight was more magic than actual propulsion from the flapping of his wings.

Brampt was the oldest and wisest of the Ancient Dragons. He might not have been the fastest to join the battle, but in his wisdom had guided him to arrive on the side of light at the perfect time and the old Ice Dragon proved still lively enough to commit to battle.

Brampt dived down and unleashed another attack with his blue ice beam. The second shot pretty well trapped two of Abram's limbs in hunks of ice. The ice beam was the perfect weapon against him. Abram struggled to free himself with little success. He floundered in the water, handicapped by the weight of the ice attached to him. The Ice Dragon came around for another pass and trapped Abram's other two limps with another blast of his breath.

When Brampt came back around for a third pass Abram desperately tried to blast him out of the sky with a jet of his pitch from his maw. It proved to be a fatal mistake on the Water Dragon's part.

Brampt sensed the attack coming and countered it with his ice beam. As the two beams collided, Abram's liquid pitch began to freeze and soon his own attack began to rain back down on him in the form of sharp explosive ice chunks.

Abram shrieked in pain as the shards tore into him and exploded, leaving grievous wounds. Brampt moved in for one final assault. He hovered over Abram and employed his ice beam one last time with a sustained attack that completely immersed the Water Dragon in an icy prison that sank below the water.

Ashram made his way through the main level of the temple. He ignored the blazing red lights that crept out from the cracks in ground beneath him. He saw a passage that would lead to the lower catacombs of the temple. But as he ran to it he felt a cold spot filling in the room and stopped.

Ashram knew something bad was about to happen. Sure enough, a second later a whirlwind erupted directly in front of the passage he was trying to get to. Soul Crusher started to shudder at his side. He drew the Demon Blade and stared at it, it was pulsating with demonic energy. Ashram's eyes shifted back to the cyclone in front of him.

In the center of the windstorm, Ashram saw the form of the Demon King materialize. Unlike their last encounter, the Demon was more than just a pesky mist. Wagnard had used his black magic to call forth the actual corpse of the Demon King.

The demon's soul within Ashram's blade called to its body to reclaim it so they could become one again. The demon's corpse lumbered maliciously towards Ashram, reaching out its hand for Soul Crusher.

Ashram would have none of it though, in a flash he sliced off the outreaching hand of the demon at the wrist and decapitated the demon's corpse with one firm swing. Soul Crusher went silent.

Ashram didn't wait even for an instant to see the results of his attack. He swiftly stepped past the headless corpse, which was still standing, and moved on. He was already moving down the passage stairs before the demon's body hit the ground.

The passageway led to another room. It was a library of sorts where Wagnard had kept many of the books regarding the Dark Goddesses and the occult. Not looking to check out any books Ashram hurried through it. But as he moved through he again got an odd feeling of foreboding. He stopped and looked around. There was nothing to be seen. No enemy had presented itself as far as he could see.

Then he caught sight of a large book resting on Wagnard's desk. It glowed ever so slightly red. It lifted off the desk and the demonic light intensified. Another book flew off the shelf and stuck to the first. Then another came flying off the shelf joining the first two. Soon every book in the library started to shake on the shelves. They all turned red and hurtled themselves forcefully off the shelves, joining into one mass in the center of the room.

The mass of glowing red books began to take shape, molding itself into an abstract humanoid form. It lumbered towards Ashram and launched a spread of books from its mass at him. He cut right through the center of one and dodged the other two.

Ashram held up Soul Crusher firmly and called forth its powers. Purple energy pulsated from the blade and exploded out around him with considerable force. The shock wave blew all the books apart, sending them crashing to the grown. Some of them were on fire as Ashram ran past them.

'Cheap tricks...' Ashram thought as he continued downwards through the dark tunnel.

The battle above ground continued to rage on. The Dragon Riders had dropped off their cargo at the temple entrance and took off again very quickly. They sped back as fast as they could until finally they arrived back at the beach. When they arrived they began to strafe the hordes of undead with their wyvern's sharp talons.

Unfortunately, by this time there was no retreating for the ground forces. When Abram attacked he kicked up waves that swept the longboats right off the beaches and back out to sea. The men on the ground would have to fight it out to the end, win or lose. It wasn't looking good for Gearth and his army. Being so badly outnumbered and without hope for retreat now, it seemed that defeat was inevitable. The enemy was closing in on them.

Admiral Melgrum ordered the fleet to start launching their projectiles, trying to time their attacks to hit between the strafing runs of the Dragon Riders to avoid friendly fire.

Prince Jester caught on to Melgrum's system and started to play into it. He kept all his riders in one mass and held them back between each attack run until after the all fleet's artillery had fired. Their coordinated assault was starting to have a profound impact on the battle below.

The undead had little defense against the dragons and missiles that were cutting away huge swaths of their numbers each time. As long as the infantry line held strong and didn't allow any of them to mix in, Wagnard's forces were sitting ducks. Gearth realized they still had a chance for victory if they could just hold on a little longer.

They wouldn't have to though, for it was then that Brampt decided to aid them in their struggle. He landed on a cliff overlooking the battle. He utilized his ice beam once again, carefully freezing the enemy to the ground. He also used it to cut off large sections of Wagnard's forces from the rest by creating walls of ice. The isolated units were much easier for the ships and dragons to pick off.

The battle was quickly turning in favor of the allied forces.

Above the Temple of Kardis, Mycen and Narse continued to slug it out. Their battle was still progressing fiercely. Each had inflicted grievous wounds upon one another, but neither was willing to back down.

With Abram's death, something seemed to change in the air. Both of the Ancient Dragons felt his passing. Somehow it seemed to invigorate Mycen while abating Narse. The Golden Dragon pressed the attack, using his claws to dig deep into the Black Dragon's flesh around the chest.

Mycen followed up by breathing his golden fire on Narse at point blank range. His flames were more powerful than they had previously been. The golden flames penetrated through Narse's wounds and he actually started to burn alive.

The Black Dragon shrieked and started to fall from the sky in flames. A trail of smoke marked his path downward. The fire intensified on the way down until Narse could not even be seen, his whole body was one massive fireball falling back down to earth.

Narse spun out of control into the waters on the far side of the island. The sea sizzled as he impacted, leaving a huge column water in the wake of his crash. A moment passed, and then a light came from the water. One last shot of purple fire erupted from the water and then all was quiet.

Ashram came to a hallway at the bottom of the first tunnel that led to a second tunnel. As he ran through the hallway wolf-head specters appeared. They harassed him and tried to slow him down. They bounced off of Soul Crusher's shield barrier each time they tried to attack him. Ashram ignored them for the most part, but he chopped one in half as it came at him for the fourth time. He entered the second tunnel which would lead him down to where the ceremony was being held.

After climbing down what felt like an endless tunnel Ashram came to a short staircase at the end of it. The stairs appeared to lead to a door at the bottom. Ashram figured it would finally bring him to Wagnard. He got a wicked feeling of de-ja-vue at that moment. He continued on through the door and on the other side saw a bright red light flickering in front of him.

Ashram came around a corner and saw the source of the light. It was just like his dream. The light was coming from the center of an altar beyond a huge pillar. Ashram saw Salu standing on top of the pillar and Wagnard at the altar performing the ceremony. Occupying the altar as a captive sacrifice was Parn's friend Deedlet. Ashram carefully made his way down until he was standing behind the forty-foot tall pillar. He could see Deedlet lift off the altar ominously.

"High elf, in exchange for your life, Kardis will be reborn." Ashram could hear Wagnard say. "And when the world is filled with death, the one who possesses the scepter shall live. And I, Wagnard, will control Kardis herself!" He cackled to himself madly.

"Once the high elf's eternal life has been completely absorbed, I will have fulfilled the requirements and the grand ancient power will be reborn." Wagnard cackled to himself again.

Ashram could see magical energy was seeping away from Deedlet's body. This was good in his mind, for it meant she was still alive and he had time to stop the ceremony.

"Kardis, Dark Goddess of madness and destruction, obey the ancient covenant, answer our summons to you." Ashram saw Wagnard plant the Scepter of Domination into a slot in the altar. Red energy shot out of the spot as he did.

Ashram moved in closer and noticed that there were five spots where other pillars had dropped into the floor. There were empty robes piled at each site that were still smoking. It didn't take Ashram long to figure out what was going on, Salu was to be the last preliminary sacrifice to the Dark Goddess.

'We'll just see about that.' Ashram thought as he backed up and pulled out a dagger. He launched it at Salu and hit him in the base of his neck. Salu fell forward off the pillar and Ashram walked around to face Wagnard. The wizard was unaware Ashram was there, he was still talking to his captive.

"You give your life to empower a magnificent Goddess." Wagnard leaned over Deedlet.

"The powers of the Gods are beyond any man's ability, even yours Wagnard. You should know your limits." Ashram's echoing voice addressed the unbalanced mage. Wagnard turned to face him.

"Ashram I see you are still alive." Wagnard smiled. "Unfortunately, my limits aren't quite the question here… but Kardis' are!" Wagnard's eyes widened and burned bright red.

"Neither Marmo or Lodoss are your play things." Ashram warned Wagnard, unimpressed with his display.

"Mere trifles at best." Wagnard countered. "When the powers of the Gods are mine, nothing else will matter. What I desire is the power and when I have it I will be invincible!" Wagnard's staff flashed and a wave of red energy streamed at Ashram.

Soul Crusher's protective barrier became completely visible as it was hit on all sides. Red energy careened all around Ashram. His hair and cape whipped wildly. Wagnard was surprised to see Ashram survived the attack.

"You're pathetic!" The mage laughed. "Now know my wrath!"

The energy attack around Ashram intensified. Ashram growled as he struggled against the overwhelming force. Spots of red lightning began to sneak through his barrier and sting him where they landed. His armor offered little protection.

Wagnard gritted his teeth and poured in even more energy into his attack. More and more lightning shards started to get through the barrier until Ashram's shield completely collapsed around him. Ashram was thrown into the stone wall of the cavern behind him so hard, it put cracks into it. Wagnard continued to electrocute him mercilessly.

"Things will not end well for you… I promise." Ashram looked down and smirked at Wagnard, just to spite him.

"You defy me still?" Wagnard shouted and put more effort into torturing Ashram. The wall cracked even more behind Ashram and the lightning intensified, Ashram groaned in pain.

"You think Kardis has chosen you?" Ashram asked defiantly. "She may be a Goddess… but she's obliviously quite mad." He added trying to infuriate Wagnard even more. Ashram could hear Deedlet whimpering below.

"Do not blasphemy against her!" Wagnard shouted back angrily and intensified the torture even more. Ashram openly cried out in pain, Wagnard ceased the torture and let Ashram fall to the floor.

"Soon I will be granted eternal life!" Wagnard gloated. "No army will be able to stand before me!" Ashram was lifted off his feet and was electrocuted again briefly, just before being sent forcefully back to the ground. Wagnard laughed sinisterly, taking pleasure in the pain he was inflicting.

Ashram weakly forced himself back to his feet. He could taste blood in the back of his throat and his body ached, but he wanted to continue the fight just the same. If he could just last a little longer help might arrive.

Though he trembled, he was again facing Wagnard. Soul Crusher started to light up with new found power, but it wasn't coming from Ashram. Wagnard looked surprised and he sent a blast of red energy at Ashram.

Ashram managed to hold it off, holding Soul Crusher in front of him. The red energy shot all around him. Wagnard sent a second blast at Ashram, this time with much more power behind it.

Ashram flew back through a rock formation behind him and all the way up into the cavernous entryway. Ashram blacked out for a moment, when he regained consciousness he once again used Soul Crusher to support himself. He was barely on his feet again when he saw Wagnard floating up to pursue him. Out of nowhere, Soul Crusher felt stronger than ever in his hands. Purple energy poured out of it.

"Beld and Fahn still hold some influence… their famous swords." Wagnard sneered. "They too will be destroyed!" Ashram saw Parn coming into the cavern out of the corner of his eye. Wagnard attacked again quickly.

"I have decided to send you both off to the next world!" Wagnard's red power filled the entire cavern. Ashram and Parn both tried to hold him off with their swords, but Wagnard pulled them back down with him to the ground floor knocking them out.

"What now? Can you no longer raise your hand against me?" Wagnard asked sadistically. "It's time to say goodbye to this world Ashram, you go first! Say hello to your beloved emperor for me."

Ashram was lifted into the air and red energy coursed through his entire body, bringing him back into consciousness. He was thrown back down again to the stone floor knocking the wind out of him.

"Time to die!" Wagnard prepared for one final assault to finish Ashram, but as he did Parn intervened using the Holy Sword to protect him.

"What is it now boy, are you trying to protect poor Ashram?" Wagnard laughed.

"Give Deedlet back to me!" Parn demanded.

"Too late!" Wagnard laughed at him again. "Even now her eternal life is being absorbed by the Goddess, look there!" Wagnard directed Parn's attention to the altar.

"No!" Parn shouted. He charged towards Wagnard, but the mage threw him to the ground with his magic and laughed.

"Young fool!" Wagnard continued to laugh. "Get ready, this is the end…!" He pointed his staff at Parn.

"…FOR YOU!" Ashram growled as he rose up from behind Wagnard, taking him by surprise. Wagnard turned just in time to be slashed dead center down his face by Soul Crusher.

Wagnard grabbed at his wounded face and yelped, shivering in pain. Wagnard sniveled for a moment more before he started laughing again. He lowered his hand revealing the gash that split his face into perfectly equal halves.

"Just a scratch…!" Wagnard declared triumphantly. "…which means nothing since Kardis has grained me eternal life!" But no sooner had he finished that sentence when something Wagnard hadn't been expecting occurred.

"What's happening?" Strange spirits started to spring from Wagnard's body. "Kardis give me power!" Wagnard yelled as he backed onto the last pillar that had finished descending on its own. The circular pillar lit up with white light the second his foot touched it.

Violent winds erupted around Wagnard and he screamed in agony. In a flash he was gone. With Wagnard as the sixth sacrifice, the ceremony was almost complete. The only thing that was left was the sacrifice of a high elf's life, which was going to happen in a few moments if someone didn't do something about it.

"What happened to the others?" Ashram asked Parn as he held his side.

"They got held up." Parn answered. "There were creatures that slowed us down on the way in and they stayed behind to fight them."

"Fine… let's get your elf friend down from there before it is too late." Ashram started to limp in the direction of the altar. Parn was behind him at first, but quickly got ahead, running toward the altar shouting to his woman.

"Deedlet hang on!" Parn called to her.

The floor of the temple shook and cracked. Ashram could still hear Deedlet whimpering, which meant she was still alive and that they still had time to save her.

A hand suddenly shot up and grabbed Ashram by the ankle. He stopped and was shocked to see it was Wagnard pulling himself out of a fissure in the ground. The mad wizard laughed hysterically. Parn hear him and stopped running. He looked back at Ashram, not sure what to do.

"No, keep going!" Ashram shouted to Parn. "Get the girl and stop the ceremony!" Parn nodded and did as he was told.

"I will not be beaten!" Wagnard declared with little jolts of energy springing from his body.

"Well then, I hope you can still enjoy your victory with just one damned eye!" Ashram slashed at Wagnard's face with Soul Crusher. As he promised, Wagnard's left eye was torn out of its socket.

To Ashram's shock, Wagnard was virtually unaffected. He pulled himself the rest of the way out of the fissure and raised his hand sending a wave of red energy at Ashram. Ashram blocked the attack with Soul Crusher, but Wagnard persisted. The dirt around Ashram flew up, but he dug in his feet and charged forward forcing Soul Crusher right through Wagnard's sternum.

Wagnard only laughed more as he wrapped both his hands around Ashram's neck and began to squeeze. His strength was inhuman. Ashram couldn't breath; his throat was being crushed by the insane wizard's grip. Ashram's legs gave out and Wagnard lifted him off the ground and above his head. Ashram's vision was getting fuzzy. He couldn't believe the last thing he was going to see was Wagnard's mutilated face.

As everything was going dark for Ashram a dagger struck Wagnard in the forehead and his grip loosened slightly allowing him to breathe again. Ashram still had Soul Crusher in his hands and he pushed the blade forward, further into Wagnard's chest with the last of his strength. Energy spewed from Wagnard's wound and there was a blast that broke his death grip on Ashram.

Wagnard stood for a brief moment and then fell backwards with Soul Crusher still stuck in his chest. Ashram was on his knees; he could still hear Wagnard talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

'The bastard… he is still laughing at me…' Ashram's vision was getting blurrier; he coughed and saw blood on his glove.

At that moment, he knew how seriously in trouble he was. Losing consciousness, he began to fall forward, but was caught by someone. He could see the white boots of the only person in the world he wanted to see at that moment.

"Ashram!" He heard her call his name. He wanted to smile, but he had nothing left. She pulled him into a sitting position and let him see her face.

"Get out of here while you still can, the battle goes against us my love." Ashram managed to stammer out through his half-strangulated throat. Still, he was content. The last thing he was going to see was Pirotess' face.


	33. An Ambition Finally Realized

**Chapter 33: An Ambition Finally Realized.**

_A soft woman's voice beings to narrate__:_

The Era of War was coming to an end and a new Age of Enlightenment approached. The flames of chaos, strife, and uncertainty brought about by hundreds of years of endless war were finally dying down. The perpetual struggle for power was at last brought to a head by the brash actions of a fanatical disciple of Kardis. Her evil sought to destroy all life.

In the conclusive battle an army of light united and stood bravely against the forces of darkness. The forces of light defied the will of a God and the cost was high. By the battle's end, an entire island sank beneath the sea, an empire was evermore lost to history, and many good men fell. But the forces of light prevailed over those of darkness.

The darkness was banished forever. The broken land was healed and became whole again. Peace spread and endured throughout all the Kingdoms and a new Golden Age settled upon the once war-torn country.

And so it was, the island to the south of the continent of Alacrast was no longer known as _The Accursed Island_, but henceforth simply as Lodoss.

"So what do you think?" Deedlet asked.

"I don't know it sounds a little too… dramatic." Parn answered. "It's hard to say what future generations will think of it."

"Well, it's still a work in progress." She noted.

"Come on you two." Shiris came in the chamber, breaking up their conversation. "You're going to be late!"

Parn and Deedlet put down the freshly inked scroll and walked out. They followed Shiris out the room, down a hallway, up two flights of stairs, and to a large balcony overlooking a public square from the Royal Palace in Roid.

"Your majesty, I have fetched them for you, as requested." Shiris announced.

"Good, you may take your seat now." The King dismissed her. "Look at them all down there." He invited Parn and Deedlet to peer down with him.

Parn and Deedlet looked out and saw a crowd of hundreds gathering below. It was midday on a perfect summer day. There were two guards on the balcony wearing dark blue vests and capes over polished silver armor, they stood at prefect attention.

"Well…?" Parn asked as he came to Ashram's side. "…what are you waiting for? Parn had grown a full beard like his father Tessious. "The people down there are interested in what you have to say."

"I'm certain they are..." Ashram replied confidently. He was wearing silver polished armor that mirrored his old black armor in almost every single way aside from its color. Also, in place of his black and red cape was now a royal blue one. "…but I think we should wait for everyone to arrive first."

"Come on, it's the tenth anniversary of our victory on Marmo. I think they expect some kind of speech from there King." Parn nudged Ashram to encourage him. "Oh, and just maybe you should try wearing it this time. It makes them happy when you wear it." He handed him his silver crown."

"They can wait a few more moments for a speech I think." Ashram smirked taking the crown and placing it on his head. "But that was a day I will never forget."

"Me neither." Parn agreed. "It changed everything."

Ashram flashed back to the final moments of the battle.

Of course, some of it had to be explained to him afterwards, seeing as he was unconscious at the time. Just after he had passed out in Pirotess' arms, she had taken out the flask she had stolen from Mistress Paulden's underground fortress and poured it down his throat. The liquid inside the flask had healing properties that undid the damage to his body.

Not only had the tonic saved his life, but it also granted him many extra years beyond that of a normal human. How many years it would be, no one knew for sure, but Ashram hadn't seemed to have aged more than a year in the ten that had passed since that day.

Apparently during the time Ashram was out cold, Parn had somehow managed to stop the Resurrection of Kardis by himself. All Ashram could remember was Parn returning Soul Crusher to him afterwards as they emerged from the rubble of the devastated Temple of Kardis.

The united armies of Lodoss were awaiting their arrival at the surface. Ashram could still remember raising his sword as a sign of victory to the troops, followed by their thunderous cheers.

Since that time Ashram and Parn had become friends, no new wars had occurred since Karla's death, and through diplomacy Ashram was declared king of the one united kingdom that rose up in the years following the final battle on Marmo.

"My Lord, there are a few other guests who would like to hear your speech today." Pirotess came onto the balcony in a dress with two small children holding her hands. Ashram smiled and motioned for them to come to him. He crouched down to pick them both up.

The crowd below cheered as Ashram turned with his twin son and daughter in his hands. All the other companions who were there at the final battle joined the group on the balcony too.

Pirotess came to Ashram's side and the entire group came to the edge of the balcony and waved to the crowd. Ashram put down his children, wrapped his arms around Pirotess, and gave her a long passionate kiss. The crowd cheered even louder and the rest of the heroes of Lodoss on the balcony around Ashram and Pirotess clapped.

THE END.

Yep folks, I went with the Wayne's World style 'super happy ending' where things worked out for everyone. I prefer happy endings. : )

Anyways, if ya happened to like my story feel free to review. I like to hear feedback, even if it's not all positive. If you have any questions I'm more than happy to field those as well.

One more little note: I plan to make myself my own personal hardcopy of this in a couple months once I've gotten through the design phase. So… if any of you guys happen to notice any major errors I've overlooked, do let me know.

Minor stuff I can live with, such as comma use. But bad spelling errors or using the wrong tense in a sentence eats at me and I tend to read things in my head the right way even if I written it the wrong way.

So, thanks for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed because it has been a pleasure writing for you.

-Josh.


End file.
